Harry Potter et le destin du temps
by bachelor49
Summary: Post T6 : Dumbledore est mort et Voldemort accroît sa puissance. Harry se prépare pour partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes mais se retrouve, en 1977. Le Temps des maraudeurs. Animagus, combats, Dragons et Voldemort, venez lire ma fiction!
1. Bande annonce

**Bonjours a tous et a toutes, ce qui vas suivre est la bande annonce de ma prochaine fiction sur Harry Potter. Ce qui sera écrit en **_italique _**ce sera les mots ou phrases qui devraient normalement apparaître en vert sur un font noir lord de la BA.**

* * *

_Il a vécu dans la solitude pendant des années._

Vernon entrain de frapper Harry. Puis Harry dans son placard il doit avoir entre quatre et cinq ans, il pleure

" Quand tu nous diras la vérité tu auras le droit de sortir et peut être de manger. " Gronda la voix de Vernon.

" Je...sais..pas. " Pleurai Harry.

" Je t'interdit de mentir ! Madame Whigs m'a dit qu'elle t'avait punit et que tu t'es énerver. En suite elle s'est retrouvé sur le toit de l'école. "

* * *

_Puis venu le moment des révélations._

Un homme a forte corpulence se disputait avec son oncle depuis un long moment. Soudain il capta le sujet qui mettait hors de lui son oncle, une histoire de lettre.

" Caché quoi ? " Demanda le petit garçon brun.

" ÇA SUFFIT ! JE VOUS INTERDIS ! " S'exclama l'oncle Vernon pris de panique

" FERMEZ LA DURSLEY ! " Cria il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit en disant les parole qui changeraient a jamais sa vie. " Tu es un sorcier Harry. "

* * *

_S'en suivit des années de joies... _

**(les images se succèdes toute les 2 secondes)**

Harry lors de sa première traverser du lac noir, découvrant le château.

Harry vole sur son nimbus 2000 et gobe son premier vif d'or.

Le trio d'or dans les toilettes de Mimi préparant une potion en souriant.

Sirius lui demandant s'il voulait vivre avec lui sous la pleine lune.

Harry embrassant Ginny dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

_...d'aventures... _

**(les images se succèdes toute les 2 secondes avec des tambours comme fond sonore)**

Un échiquier gant,

Harry et Ron devant un lavabo qui s'ouvre,

Hermione derrière Harry lorsqu'il sauve Sirius avec son patronus corporel;

Un dragon, Harry sortant du lac noir, le coup de canon qui lance la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers,

Harry et ses amis face a des mangemorts au département des mystères,

Dumbledore plongeant d'une falaise suivit du survivant.

* * *

_...de peur... _

**(les scènes se succèdes toute les 4 secondes avec des tambours comme fond sonore)**

Harry face a un chien a trois têtes puis a Quirrel,

Dans la Chambre des Secrets combattant un serpent géant,

Le détraqueur qui entre dans le wagon,

Harry et Voldemort dans un cimetière relier par leur baguettes,

Dumbledore lançant des sort a Voldemort dans le hall du ministère de la magie,

Les inféries sortant d'un lac dans une sombre grotte.

* * *

_...mais aussi de morts._

**(les têtes sur des photos avec violon en fond sonore)**

James et Lily Potter,

Cédric,

Sirius,

Dumbledore.

* * *

_Cette fois il revient pour combattre le mal !_

Voldemort rit, derrière lui une centaine de mangemorts.

* * *

_Mais un imprévu vient tous bouleverser !_

Un coup de vent rouge ouvre une fenêtre.

* * *

_Dans un temps qui n'est pas le sien il devra faire face a nouveau..._

Harry tient un journal, un zoom sur la date. 7 mai 1977. le visage d'Harry se décompose.

* * *

_Pour le salut des sorciers..._

" Dumbledore n'avait pas une prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort. Et si je trouve et détruit les Horcruxes, Voldemort le sera bientôt. " Dit Harry.

* * *

_Il fera face a son destin._

Harry jette un coup d'oeil a une fille rousse de dos.

Harry regarde Voldemort dans les yeux.

" Dumbledore ne pourra te sauver cette fois. " Déclara Voldemort.

" Et tes Horcruxes également. "

Les deux sorciers jettent chacun un sort et dans une explosion lumineuse apparait

_**Harry Potter et le destin du temps.**_

Suivit d'une paire d'yeux.

_« Tous est en place. Bientôt il va disparaître et il ne pourra rien y faire ! » _

* * *

Alors qu'es ce que vous dites de ma bande annonce?


	2. Les ténèbres grandissent

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » Les pensées**

_Les ruses et les machinations ténébreuses ont été imaginées par les hommes pour venir en aide à leur lâcheté._

_Euripide._

**Chapitre 1 : Les ténèbres grandissent.**

Dans une des nombreuses et sombres salles d'un manoir de Grande Bretagne, une réunion venait de ce terminé. Les mangemorts sortaient par groups de quatre ou cinq. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours depuis la fin de juin, le seigneur des ténèbres était heureux. Car depuis le mois de juin, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore avait perdu la vie.

Seul restaient dans la salle Lucius Malefoy et son fils Drago Malefoy, celui qui avait fait entrer ses troupes dans le château. Bellatrix Lestrange, une fidèle mangemort qui avait éliminé Sirius Black l'année passé. Severus Rogue, un autre fidèle qui avait tué un des sorciers qui gênait sa monter au pouvoir, Albus Dumbledore. Et enfin lui-même, Lord Voldemort, il regarda ses plus proches mangemorts et parla d'une voix calme mais glaciale.

" Maintenant, je voudrai savoir où ce trouve Potter. Severus, une idée ? "

" Non maître. Mais je sais déjà où il ne peut pas être, Poudlard ou Square Grimmaurd ! "

" Et pourquoi ça Severus. " Interrogea le lord.

" Car comme Dumbledore est mort Poudlard a perdu de son impassibilité. De plus il était le gardien du secret du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Avec sa mort Square Grimmaurd n'est plus aussi bien protéger. "

" Alors où est-il ? " S'impatienta Voldemort.

" Le seul endroit que je voie, c'est chez les Weasley. Potter a confiance en eux et leur bicoque est bien protéger, je pense également qu'ils doivent l'avoir soumis a plusieurs nouvelles protections. " Dit Rogue en s'inclinant devant le lord.

Voldemort resta pensif un moment puis déclara que de toute façon Potter viendrait à lui. Et que pour le moment ils devaient faire preuves de patience. Les mangemorts sorties, Voldemort tira un exemplaire de la Gazette d'un tiroir et relu avec plaisir l'article qu'il lisait depuis quelques semaines.

**« DUMBLEDORE MORT !**

**Il y a quelques heurs le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, est décéder. Dans la soirée un group de mangemorts a réussit pénétrer dans l'école de sorcellerie par un moyen dont ignore encore les détailles. Tous ce que nous savons c'est que c'est un élève qui a fait entrer les serviteurs du mage noir. Ils ont ensuite débuté la bataille face aux professeurs, vite rejoint par quelques élèves courageux.**

**Le directeur est mort à la suite d'un sort mortel lancé, d'après nos informations, par le professeur de potion Severus Rogue. Il fut retrouvé au pied de la tour d'astronomie.**

**Maintenant que l'emblème de la lumière n'est plus de ce monde, tous les sorciers se tournent vers le dernier symbole de paix et obstacle du mage noir, le survivant Harry Potter. Celui-ci aurait, d'après des témoins, disparut a de nombreuse reprise avec le directeur et aussi passé la soirée avec le regretter Albus Dumbledore il serait donc un des dernier sorciers à avoir l'avoir vue en vie.**

**- Pour plus d'information sur l'attaque voir en page 3**

**- Pour la biographie d'Albus Dumbledore voir en page 5 »**

Voldemort posa le journal sur son bureau et soupira.

« Le dernier obstacle hein, pfft. Bientôt, Potter je ne t'aurai plus dans las pattes. Et plus personnes ne s'opposera a moi. » Médita Voldemort.

**o0o**

A Poudlard, l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore attira beaucoup de sorciers. Albus reposait dans un cercueil blanc et tous lui dirent un dernier au revoir. Puis le mage de cérémonie se leva et commença l'éloge funèbre. Il raconta combien Albus était un grand sorcier qui avait combattu un mage noir du nom de Grindelwald en 1945 et cumulait la fonction a haute responsabilité.

" Directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, Docteur en sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers et fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. "

Puis le professeur McGonagall pris place devant la foule et raconta des anecdotes du temps où elle avait Albus comme professeur de métamorphose. Les sorciers montaient sur l'estrade pour dire une phrase ou une parole envers le défunt. Puis deux têtes rousses montèrent sur l'estrade.

" Pour ceux qui ne nous connaissent, pas nous somme Fred…"

" …et George Weasley. Des blagueurs reconnus par les…"

" …professeurs de Poudlard. " Il y eu des rirent discret dans la foule et l'un des jumeaux reprit.

" Une fois, alors que nous allions faire…"

" …nos devoirs pour un cours passionnant. "

" Oui nous n'allons pas vous dire la véritable raison pour laquelle nous étions en dehors de nos dortoirs. " Dit Fred.

" Je continue, nous étions donc dans les couloirs et un bruit attira notre attention…"

" …Bien évidement nous sommes allé voir ce qui faisait ce bruit et nous découvrîmes…"

" …le directeur de Poudlard entrain de jeter des sorts dans une salle de classe. "

" Le lendemain nous écopions d'une retenue pour avoir peint en jaune citron…"

" …la salle de cours du professeur McGonagall. Nous ne l'avions jamais dit…"

" Nous admirions le vieil homme qu'était Albus Dumbledore et nous lui…

" …souhaitons une bonne vie dans sa mort. " Les jumeau firent volt face et saluèrent le cercueil.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et fit des excuses publiques aux jumeaux Weasley. Fred, ou peut être George, se retourna vers l'assembler, sortit quelque chose de sa poche et proposa a tous un bonbon au citron. Cette fois, les rires ne furent pas discrets et Albus fut mis en terre sous une stèle blanche.

Harry, Hermione et les Weasley allèrent déposer une fleur sur la tombe blanche. Un bonbon de Fred et son jumeau. Un sorcier les vit s'éloigner et s'approcha d'eux.

" Excusez moi je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je suis Mr Wilson, notaire sorcier. Je dois vous demandez de bien vouloir me suivre, Tous. "

Une fois dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall. Le sorcier déclara aux sorciers présents qu'il avait demandés leur présence pour l'ouverture du testament du défunt.

" Je vais maintenant vous le lire. **Je fais ce testament en sachant que ma fin est proche. Je ne dirai pas comment ni pourquoi, ça je vous laisse le découvrir. Je partage ma fortune en plusieurs, une partie ira a la famille Weasley qui on toujours été du coté de la lumière. Une autre pour M Remus Lupin, qui a toujours eu du mal à trouver un travail, j'espère qu'il saura offrir aux siens la même chance qu'il à eu. Le reste sera diviser en deux partis, un orphelinat pour sorcier sera crée avec la moitié et l'autre ira a Poudlard. Au jumeaux Weasley je donne mon livre '**_**Mille et une blague de tous les temps**_**' nous avons toujours besoin de rire.**

**A Miss Granger qui est une des élèves les plus brillantes de sa génération je donne un livre qui lui sera utile. A Ronald Weasley mon déluminateur, pour qu'il puisse retrouver son chemin en ces temps sombres.**

**Enfin a monsieur Harry Potter, pour qu'il fasse face à son destin, ma pensine avec mes souvenirs les plus précieux, le premier vif d'or qu'il a attrapé ainsi que l'épée de Gryffondor.** "

" QUOI ????? " Firent les sorciers présents.

" C'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit, et c'est un testament magique. Nul ne peux s'y opposé, mais faisait partit du ministère je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander de bien vouloir laisser cette relique a Poudlard. " Demanda le notaire.

" Bien entendu, je pense aussi que la place de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor est dans le château qu'il a construit. " Décida Harry.

Le notaire dit que le reste du testament était des papiers a signée pour recevoir les biens et McGonagall fut surprise en voyant que Dumbledore lui confiait Poudlard.

**o0o**

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur ne fut pas repousser. Madame Weasley avait pourtant essayé mais Fleur ne voulait pas et son fils non plus. Résulta, aujourd'hui Harry avait mit sa robe de cérémonie et attendait avec Ron les premier invité.

" Relaxe Ron ! On a l'impression que c'est toi qui vas te marié. " Ria Harry.

Le roux le fusilla du regard et vit les premiers invités arrivés. Son rôle ainsi que celui d'Harry était de guider les invités à leurs places. Peut a peut tous les sorcier furent installer.

Une douce musique s'éleva dans le jardin du Terrier et Harry tourna la tête vers l'allée. Les demoiselles d'honneurs avancèrent vers l'hôtel, Ginny et Hermione étaient resplendissante. Et Harry tourna la tête pour ne pas regretté sa décisions. Ron regardait Hermione, de la même façon qu'Harry regardait Ginny, mais lui ne tourna la tête que lorsque la marche nuptiale commença.

Fleur au bras de son père se dirigeaient vers Bill et le mage d'un pas lent mais extrêmement gracieux. Le père de Fleur donna la main de sa fille à Bill Weasley.

" Mes chers amis sorciers et sorcières. Nous sommes réunis en ce jours pour unir ses deux âmes par les liens sacré et magique du mariage…"

Harry n'avait jamais assisté a un mariage, que ce soit moldu ou sorcier. Il pensait, qu'a part les filaments de magie qui passaient entre les futurs mariés. Les deux sortes de mariages ce ressemblaient.

" Oui. " Déclara Fleur.

" Par les pouvoirs qui mon été donner par le ministère de la magie je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. " C'est ce que firent Fleur et Bill.

" Je vous présente monsieur William et madame Fleur Weasley. "

Des applaudissements retentirent de partout dans la foule, et les mariés furent félicités par tous le monde. Ils entamèrent, plus tard, leur première danse en tant que couple Weasley. Ron eu même le courage d'invité Hermione à danser. Au furent et à mesure que la journée se terminait les sorciers quittaient le Terrier. Harry était dans le font du jardin assis sur un banc, il fut rejoint par ses deux amis qui s'assirent de chaque coté de lui.

" Tu vas bien Harry ? " S'inquiéta Hermione. Harry releva la tête et regarda ses amis.

" Je vais bien Hermione. " Après un moment il continua. " Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. "

" Nous nous en doutions Harry. Nous partons avec toi, pour finir ce que Dumbledore et toi avez commencé. " Affirma Ron.

" Harry ? " Ginny venait d'arrivé et ses deux amis disparurent trop vite au gout du brun. Le laissant seul avec la rousse.

" Harry regarde moi s'il te plaît. " Implora Ginny.

Le son d'une musique lente se fit entendre, Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et lui prit la main.

" Juste une danse. "

Il se leva et s'approcha de la rousse. Elle passa ses bras autour du coup d'Harry et lui, mis ses main sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Ils dansèrent l'un contre l'autre et à la fin de la musique Ginny se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Harry. Il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait et recula.

" Désolé Ginny mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. " Il partit la laissant au bord des larmes.

Le jour suivant fut calme, dû moins en apparence. Le trio d'or était dans la chambre que Ron partageait avec Harry, et une sérieuse conversation durait depuis plus d'une heure pour finalement conclure par Hermione.

" Donc pour en finir avec Voldemort, il faut trouver les Horcruxes et les détruire. "

Harry hocha la tête et se remit à la lecture. Depuis la mort du directeur, il avait pris la désistions d'en apprendre le plus possible pour son petit voyage. Ils furent interrompus par l'entrer du dernier maraudeur, Remus Lupin.

" Bonjours les enfants. "

" 'lut Remus. "

" Je vais aller droit au but. Je me suis rendu compte que vous n'avez pas l'air bien et j'aimerai savoir ce qui ne va pas. Harry ? "

Harry regarda ses amis et fit signe a l'ami de son père de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il inspira et déclara.

" Ron, Hermione et moi avons décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard en septembre. Nous allons partir chercher un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. "

" Je viendrai avec vous. " Décréta Remus.

" NON ! Remus je ne veux pas, tu reste ici. Déjà que je ne suis pas tranquille avec Ron et Hermione. "

" Dis-moi au moins ce que vous allez faire. "

" Je suis navré mais moins tu en sais, mieux ce sera. Nous partirons juste avant la rentrer, en attendant nous nous entrainerons. "

Remus baissa la tête vaincu, puis la releva et décréta qu'il les aiderait pour leur entrainement. Il descendit dans le salon du Terrier et expliqua a Molly et Arthur le projet des trois Gryffondors, ils protestèrent disant qu'ils étaient trop jeunes puis acceptèrent. Ensuite Remus demanda la permission d'agrandir une des chambres pour en faire une salle d'entrainement pour le trio.

Ginny était dans la cuisine et avait entendu la conversation. La partit où Harry, Ron et Hermione allaient recevoir un entraînement intensif durant les vacances lui donna une idée. Une fois Remus partit, elle entra dans le salon et demanda à ses parents de suivre le même entraînement que le trio. Ce ne fut pas eux qui répondirent mais Harry qui était descendu chercher à manger.

" C'est hors de question ! Tu dois retourner à Poudlard en septembre. "

" Alors pourquoi mon frère et Hermione peuvent la faire ? " Commença à s'énerver la rousse.

" Je voudrai qu'il retourne à Poudlard mais ils ne veulent pas et je sais qu'ils viendrons même si je ne le veux pas. Et je tiens à ce que tu reste en sécurité. "

Il alla dans la cuisine et remonta les bras chargé de nourriture, laissant Ginny en colère et en pleure pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

Hermione avait assisté a toute la scène depuis le haut des escaliers et quant Harry passa a coté d'elle, elle l'entendit.

" Je fais ça pour la protéger Hermione. Je préfère qu'elle me haïsse mais qu'elle soit en sécurité. "

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre, laissez moi un petit mot pour me motivé a écrire la suite, qui arrivera bientot.**


	3. Entraînement intensif

__

**« Le blabla… » Les pensées**

_Il ne faut pas désespérer des imbéciles. Avec un peut d'entraînement, on peut en faire des militaires._

_Pierre Desproges._

**Chapitre 2 : Entraînement intensif.**

Trois jours après que Remus ait apprit la nouvelle, comme quoi Harry partait avec Ron et Hermione a la recherche de quelque chose. Il se trouvait dans un chambre du Terrier magiquement agrandit et protégé par beaucoup de sorts. Il n'était pas seul, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey, et Minerva McGonagall étaient présent.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et furent surpris du nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvèrent.

" J'ai pensé qu'un peut d'aide ne ferait pas de mal. Alors je vais vous dire comment nous allons procéder. Le professeur McGonagall vous apprendra des sorts de métamorphose utiles, Tonks ce chargera du combat a main nue pendant qu'Alastor enseignera des sorts de magie noire et les duels. Ne fait pas cette tête Hermione, la magie noir est comme ça car les sorciers l'utilise pour le mal. "

" C'est bon Remus, j'apprendrai seul la magie noir. " Décréta Harry.

" Donc pour finir, je vous apprendrait ce que je peux en défense contre les forces du mal. "

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent, partirent dans un coin de la salle et ce mirent immédiatement au travail. Ron travailla avec Remus les sorts de défenses, Hermione et McGonagall s'entraînait à conjurer des objets. Harry lui avait débuté les cours avec Tonks.

**PDV Harry :**

" Aller Harry ! Tous ces entraînements de Quidditch auraient dû te faire augmenter ton temps de réaction. "

Harry ce pris un nouveau coup dans l'estomac, suivit d'un croche pied qui le fit tomber sur le dos. Il ce releva et mis les mains en position, Tonks orienta son poing vers l'œil droit d'Harry mais celui-ci le balaya d'un revers de la main puis la dirigea sur la figure de la femme. Il hésita et ça lui couta une nouvelle chute.

" Si tu doute alors tu perdra. "

" Je sais ça mais je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher. "

Leur petit combat continua entre les coups de poings, de pieds et même de tête en ce qui concerne Tonks. Finalement Harry demanda une pause vers midi, couvert d'écorchures il alla se nettoyé et revint dans la salle.

**PDV Ron :**

Ron et Remus se trouvaient dans éloigner des quatre autres sorciers, Maugrey étant sortit.

" Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu voudrait apprendre ? "

" Je sais qu'Harry réussi plutôt bien l'_Expelliarmus_ et je voudrai arriver au même résultat que lui. " Expliqua Ronald Weasley.

" Je vais te dire une chose que beaucoup de sorcier ignore. Les sorts peuvent être modifiés par la volonté du lanceur, les sorciers savent que l'_Expelliarmus_ est un sortilège de désarmement et ne cherche pas plus loin que privé leur adversaire de leur baguette. Harry lui voie ce sort dans son intégralité, ou personne ne lui a expliqué, il veut désarmer mais aussi mettre son opposant dans l'incapacité de répliqué. C'est pourquoi son charme est si puissant. "

" Je voie. "

Ron vit Remus sortir sa baguette et n'eut pas le temps d'ériger un bouclier. Il se prit le sortilège de désarmement et vola contre un mur. " OUTCH ! "

" Tu vois Ronald, quant je jette le sort je ne pense pas a te privé de ta baguette. Mais bien a t'envoyer dans les airs. " Professorat Remus.

Ron se releva Rapidement et lança plusieurs _Expelliarmus_ sur son professeur. Remus ne mis pas de bouclier et réussi à garder sa baguette durant les deux premiers sort mais quant le troisième le toucha il tomba en arrière et sa baguette atterrit devant Ron.

**PDV Hermione :**

" C'est bien miss Granger. Continuons avec un crayon. " Déclara le professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione dit la formule et un crayon se matérialisa peut a peut. Le professeur regarda son élève puis ses deux amis. Ils étaient tous les trois en avance sur leur camarade. S'ils continuaient, ils pourraient vraiment devenir tous les trois de puissants sorciers.

Elle se focalisa sur Hermione et vit qu'elle était épuisée. Son élève fut rejoint par ses deux amis et ils parlèrent de leur différente matinée. Harry demanda au professeur McGonagall de lui apprendre la conjuration.

" J'ai pensé à une chose Minerva. " Dit Maugrey en entrant. " Après avoir apprit l'histoire de Lupin et de ses amis, je me suis dit que si Potter devenait un animagus, ça pourrait lui être utile. Et que vous pourriez lui apprendre. "

Harry leva les yeux et surpris tous le monde.

" Nous avons déjà commencé notre apprentissage animagus. " _**(Nda : Je sais que ça diffère des premiers tomes mais bon. Après tout on n'en sait rien )**_

" QUOI ! Mais depuis quand ? " Demanda Remus.

" L'idée m'ait venu à la fin de notre troisième année en faite. Quant j'ai sue pour mon père et Sirius, je me suis dis que cela pourrait être amusant. Alors pendant l'été avant notre quatrième année, je l'ai proposé à Ron et Hermione. Hermione nous a bien fait comprendre son point de vus, la légalité, le danger etcétéra. Mais avec Ron on a suent la convaincre, une fois a Poudlard nous avons regardé plusieurs livre mais finalement c'est Sirius qui nous donna un livre. '_Comment devenir un animagus illégalement. Par Corndrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver'_. Ça nous à bien aider a trouvé notre animal. "

" Alors si je comprends bien vous…tous les trois êtes devenu des animagus ? " Demanda McGonagall.

" En faite, il ne nous reste que la dernière étape. " Dit Hermione.

Remus comprit de quoi elle parlait et l'expliqua aux autres.

" Lorsque nous étions a l'école nous avons fait beaucoup de recherche et nous avons trouvé que le moyen le plus rapide était de trouvé son animagus, faire connaissance avec lui, qu'il nous accepte et enfin au lieu de faire la métamorphose petit a petit. La faire d'un coup sous le coup d'une émotion forte. Le problème c'est que l'on ne peut pas savoir quelle émotion et qu'il faut qu'elle apparaisse toute seule. "

**o0o**

Ça faisait une semaine que le trio s'entraînait et de l'avis général, ils étaient bons. Seulement voilà, Ginny elle aussi s'entrainait. Et c'est a onze heurs du soir qu'Hermione, prit d'une envie subite, entendit un bruit venant de la salle d'entraînement. Elle s'y rendit et découvrit la benjamine des Weasley jeter des sorts sur les mannequins qui servaient à Harry à s'entrainer à la magie noire.

" _Stupéfix_ ! "

Hermione entra sans faire de bruit et vit le sort atteindre la cible en pleine tête. Ginny continua pendant un moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce.

" Tu t'en sort bien. " Remarqua Hermione

" Qu'es ce que tu fait là ? Tu devrais être couché ! "

" Toi aussi. Pourquoi tu lance des sorts comme ça, et depuis quand ? "

" Environ trois jours, et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit je continuerai. C'est aussi ma guerre, quoi que pense Harry. "

" Je voulais juste te proposer mon aide. "

Ginny resta bouche bée puis sauta au coup de son amie.

" Merci, merci, merci, merciiiiiii ! Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? " Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ginny.

" Car comme tu la dis c'est aussi ta guerre et…je sais que tu compte beaucoup pour Harry. Alors que tu sache te défendre le fera peut être changé d'avis. "

Durant les jours qui suivirent. Hermione aidait Ginny dans l'apprentissage de la magie. Elle lui montrait ce qu'elle avait apprit durant la journée. Ce soir elle lui montrait comment conjuré un service à thé. Et Ginny réussi au bout d'une vingtaine d'essais.

" C'est formidable Ginny. Tu te rends compte que c'est normalement au programme de septième année ?! " S'excita la brune.

" Si...tu...le dis. " Haleta Ginny. " Au fait, vous n'apprenez que la conjuration durant vos entraînement ? "

" Heu...non mais...Enfin, Harry apprend les mêmes choses que nous plus la magie noire, c'est-à-dire la métamorphose avancé, les combats magique ou moldu, et en faite Harry ne suis pas les cours du professeur Lupin sur la DCFM. " Résuma Hermione. " Un petit duel ça te dis ? " Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Ginny accepta et se mis en position mais déjà Hermione avait jeté son premier sort.

" Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait un duel dans les règles. "

Puis elle lança un sort informulé. Ginny évita le sort jaune et répliqua par un _Stupéfix_ bien placé. Mais Hermione avait plus d'expérience et évita le sort. Elles enchainèrent les sorts pendant dix minutes avant que Ginny ne se prenne un _Expelliarmus_ et un _Stupéfix_ coup sur coup.

Elles retournèrent se coucher et continuèrent ce petit manège pendant plus d'un mois. Et finalement Ginny était presque au même niveau que Ron et Hermione, Harry s'étant beaucoup plus entraîner.

En cette journée ensoleiller Tous le monde étaient dehors à profiter d'un moment de calme au soleil, seul Harry manquait a l'appel, il était dans la salle à se perfectionner. Heureusement car sinon il aurait vu les préparatif de la famille Weasley et de ses proches pour son anniversaire.

" Harry descend vite il y a un problème ! " Cria Ron en entrant dans ma salle, essouffler.

Harry n'attendit pas Ron et se précipita en bas puis dans le jardin, baguette au poing.

" SURPRISE !!!!!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! " S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présente.

" Hein ?? Attendez je suis perdu, il n'y a pas de problème ? "

" Harry, on es le trente et un juillet c'est ton anniversaire. " Expliqua Ron, qui venait d'arriver derrière Harry.

" OH. Et bien merci a tous. "

Harry rangea sa baguette et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait quelques banderoles avec écrit, joyeux anniversaire, accrocher un peut partout. Une grande table était installer dans le jardin et plein de paquet dessus. Il vit qu'en plus des Weasley il y avait Hermione bien sûr, Remus lupin quelques professeurs de Poudlard, Tonks, Maugrey, Neville, Luna, et d'autres Gryffondor.

Il salua tout le monde et se dirigea vers la place que lui indiquait madame Weasley.

" Avant de manger et de faire la fête, je te propose d'ouvrir tes cadeaux. "

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déballa le paquet le plus près, c'était plusieurs appareils de détection de magie noire ou autres offert par Maugrey avec une petite carte. « Vigilance constante ! »

Le second cadeau était de Tonks et Lupin, ils lui offraient une cape de camouflage et deux miroirs. Remus lui expliqua que c'était les mêmes miroirs que Sirius lui avait donné, des miroirs à double sens. Les maraudeurs les utilisaient pour communiquer durant les retenus. Et que la cape permettait de cacher son visage si on rabattait la capuche, la même cape que les mangemorts.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient ensorcelé leur présent et Harry mis dix minutes avant de trouver le mot de passe pour pouvoir ouvrir le cadeau. Comme il s'y attendait, la boite contenait une sélection de farces et attrape made in Weasley.

Ron lui offrit un quite complet pour nettoyer son balai ainsi qu'un livre sur le Quidditch.

Fidèle a elle-même Hermione lui donna un livre, mais un livre sur Poudlard autre que ' _L'histoire de Poudlard_ '.

Molly, Arthur, et les professeurs lui offrirent également des livres. De la façon de crée des objets magiques a partir d'objets moldu, comment devenir auror…

Neville lui fit cadeau d'une pousse de branchiflore. " On ne sais jamais. " Avait-il dit.

Luna quant à elle lui passa une amulette autour du coup lui disant qu'elle le protègerait contre les Ronflaks Cornus. Harry ne dit rien pour ne pas offenser Luna mais riait intérieurement.

" Allez tous le monde. A table ! " Ordonna la mère de Ron.

Après avoir manger le gâteau, sur lequel il y avait des bougies en forme de vif d'or, Harry essaya sa cape et tout le monde aurait cru voir un mangemort s'il portait en plus l'horrible masque blanc. Il feuilleta quelques livres puis monta ranger le tous dans sa chambre. En ressortant il tomba sur Ginny, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot, et qui l'agrippa par la nuque pour posé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baisé ne dura pas longtemps, mais Harry regretta que Ginny est arrêter.

Le soir pendant l'entraînement de Ginny, Hermione vit qu'elle avait l'air plus heureuse que d'habitude, alors elle arrêta de lui lancer des sorts et lui demanda ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

" J'ai embrasser Harry ! "

" Mais tu l'avais déjà embrassé avant. Et puis je croyais qu'il avait rompu avec toi pour te protéger ? "

" Oui mais là c'est moi qui l'ait embrassé et il ne m'a pas repoussé. Au contraire même, il a voulu approfondir le baissé mais je suis partit le laissant sur sa faim. Bien fait pour lui ! " Jubila la rouquine.

" Alors tu croie qu'il y es une chance pour vous deux ? "

" Il m'avait dit un truc du genre à la mort de Dumbledore, mais je le trouve distant. Bon on n'est pas là pour parler de moi, mais pour m'entraîner, _Stupéfix_ ! "

* * *

**Merci a ceux qui continue de me lire et les nouveau, Reviews si vous plaît.**

* * *

En italique : Les sorts


	4. La dispute

* * *

En italique : Les sorts

**« Le blabla… » Les pensées**

_Il vaut mieux se disputer avec quelqu'un d'intelligent que parler à un imbécile._

_Proverbe chinois._

**Chapitre 3 : La dispute !**

Harry s'entraînait avec Maugrey dans la salle spéciale depuis longtemps lorsque cinq autres sorciers entrèrent. Les deux dernier sorciers du trio et le reste des 'professeurs'.

Ils restèrent près de la porte à observer se qui se passait. Alastor et Harry, en sueur, se battaient en duel en jetant des sort de magie plus ou moins blanche et noire, lorsqu'ils entendirent Maugrey jeter un des impardonnables sur Harry.

" _Endoloris_ ! "

Harry tomba à genoux et laissa échapper un cri. Il se releva et essuya la sueur d'un revers de la main, puis jeta un sort pour gagner du temps. Maugrey fit un bon sur le coté pour évité le sort, cela permis a Harry de se remettre debout. Ce petit manège dura encore trois minutes durant lesquels Harry reçu encore une fois le sort de Doloris. C'est Remus qui les interrompit.

" Non mais sa va pas ! Alastor, pourquoi jetez vous un impardonnable a Harry ? " Gronda-t-il.

" C'est une idée à lui. Il veut pouvoir mieux résister à la douleur du Doloris. " Expliqua l'ancien auror.

Les spectateurs restèrent abasourdis par la nouvelle, ils regardèrent l'endroit où Harry reprenait sa respiration. Sans prévenir il s'écroula a terre, Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent a ces cotés. Il respirait encore mais était très affaiblie. Hermione se tourna vers Maugrey et lui demanda d'une voix menaçante.

" Dites moi tout de suite combien il en a reçu ! " Ron à coté la trouva très belle lorsqu'elle était en colère.

" Nous nous entraînions depuis quarante minutes quant il ma demander de lui jeter un Doloris. Bien sûr j'aie refusé mais il m'a expliqué une chose, que je suis sûr vous savez, la célèbre prophétie. "

Ron hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était au courant. Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter et reposa sa question.

" Le but de notre entraînement était simple, un duel et de temps en temps je lui jetai le Doloris. Il ne les esquivait pas, il voulait pouvoir y faire fasse. "

" Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à sa question Alastor ! " Gronda Minerva McGonagall.

" Une dizaine. " Avoua Maugrey en regardant Harry.

" UNE DIZAINE!!! " S'écrièrent les sorciers.

" C'est bon. " Marmonna Harry. " C'est moi qui le lui ait demandé, j'en assume les conséquences et je suis en pleine forme. " Il se releva, soutenu par Ron mais retomba et s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla un jour après les événements. En se rendant dans le salon il trouva ses professeurs ainsi que la famille Weasley et Hermione. Ils discutaient avec animation et Harry se cacha dans le bas des escaliers pour les écouté.

" Vous devez essayer de le convaincre. Il faut qu'il reste en sécurité. " Disait la mère des Weasley.

" J'ai déjà essayé m'an. Mais Harry a quelque chose à faire et je suis avec lui. Peut importe ce qu'il fera. " Assura Ronald.

" Comprenez nous. Nous aussi nous voudrions retourner à Poudlard et être insouciant. Mais depuis notre première année, nous sommes amis avec Harry et cela ne changera pas. " Garantis Hermione.

" Mais, vous savez un truc que nous ignorons ! " Affirma Lupin. " La prophétie n'es pas la seule chose que nous ignorons. "

" C'est vrai, mais nous avons promit a Harry de ne rien révéler. "

Harry remonta dans la chambre, il en avait assez entendu. Ron et Hermione voulaient retourner a Poudlard malgré ce qu'ils lui avaient dis. Il se sentit peiné mais fière d'avoir des amis comme ça.

**o0o**

Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry voulait parler à ses amis de ce qu'il avait entendu, mais comme jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu dans la vie du survivant, il était toujours interrompu par quelqu'un.

Pendant ce temps il continuait ses entraînements avec les différents professeurs. Il ne voyait jamais Remus car il était déjà très fort en défense contre les forces du mal et surtout, que Remus saurait que quelque chose ne vas pas chez Harry.

Donc il était dans la salle en compagnie de Tonks et Maugrey, les deux aurors. Le but de l'exercice d'aujourd'hui consistait à battre les deux aurors, comme il le voulait. En revanche aucun des représentants du ministère n'auraient le droit d'utiliser autre chose que la magie.

Harry commença avec un petit sort informulé. Tonks évita le sort, ne sachant pas a quoi s'attendre et répliqua avec une série de _Stupéfix_. Alastor, de son coté préparait un sort qui demandait beaucoup de concentration, le _Zénith_, un éclair de magie pure qui avait l'effet dévastateur sur celui qui le recevait, dans une certaine limite et d'une certaine volonté. Ce sort avait récemment été trouvé par Harry dans un livre que McGonagall lui avait pris à la réserve. Harry et Alastor étaient les plus puissant de tous. car il pouvait tout aussi bien ne rien faire, si on ni mettait pas assez de puissance ou alors causser de grave liaisons si on en mettait trop.

Harry, voyant le vieil auror rayonner, sût immédiatement quel était le prochain sort qu'il lancerait. Il envoya deux _Expelliarmus_, un _Stupéfix_ et un _Incarcerem_ à Tonks. Le premier sort affaiblit son bouclier, le second le détruit et la priva de sa baguette. Enfin elle fut immobiliser et ficeler avec les cordes magique.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Maugrey et vit le rayon saumon foncé sur lui en plus du sort _Stupéfix_ que l'auror avait jeté avec sa baguette. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait éviter les deux sorts, néanmoins le _Stupéfix_ le mettrait hors jeux. Mais d'un autre coté il ne savait pas ce que Maugrey avait mit dans son sort. Il évita alors le sort de stupéfaction et tenta d'esquiver l'autre mais se retrouva a terre et inconscient.

" _Enervatum_. " Prononça Maugrey.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et distingua deux formes autour de lui. Tonks et Fol'œil pencher au dessus de lui.

" Qu'es ce qui m'ai arrivé ? C'était quoi ce sort ? "

" J'ai réduis la puissance, il t'as seulement fais perdre connaissance. Simple mais efficace, n'es ce pas Potter ! Un voulant éviter un sort qui peut être potentiellement dangereux, vous vous en êtes prit un autre. " Répondit l'auror.

Hermione et Ron entrèrent alors dans la salle. Les deux adultes se concertèrent du regard puis laissèrent le trio seul. Harry s'assit sur un coussin et les deux autres firent de même.

" On a quelque chose à te dire Harry. " Commença Hermione mais Harry l'interrompi.

" Moi aussi et je préfère commencer. Je sais se vous pensez, et aussi que vous m'aviez promit de venir avec moi. Mais j'ai bien réfléchi, a la fin du mois je partirai a la recherche des Horcruxes et je partirai seul. Vous, vous resterez ici ou à Poudlard, faites comme bon vous semble. "

" … "

" Je sais que ce n'est pas loyal de ma part mais c'est ainsi que je vais faire. Peut importe votre choix je partirai sans vous, de toute façon vous me gênerez. "

Ron se leva et flanqua une énorme droite à Harry. Son œil droit gonflait déjà lorsqu'il releva la tête, Ron le regarda et articula.

" Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous dit ?! Après tous ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, tous les trois sur le même dragon. La pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, même si Hermione était pétrifié. L'évasion de ton parrain, la découverte de la vérité sur Pettigrow. Toi, lors des trois taches de nos quatrièmes années. L'ordre du Phénix, l'AD, le département des mystères. Tous ça n'est rien pour toi ! " S'emballa-t-il.

" Je... "

" La ferme Potter ! " C'est la première fois que Ron l'appelait par son nom de famille. " Hermione et moi, on toujours été là pour toi, te soutenir, te réconforter et toi tu nous balance comme un vieux balai. Tu me dégoute. " Et il sortit de la pièce.

Hermione le suivit en laissant Harry seul. Elle rejoignit Ron dans le jardin où il jetait des sorts sur les pauvres gnomes. Ceux-ci hurlaient et s'enfuyaient pour échapper aux jets de lumières de Ron. Hermione s'approcha de lui et tenta de la calmer.

" Ron, Ron ! Calme-toi ! " Lui intima-t-elle.

" Que je me calme ! Mais Hermione, il nous laisse tomber. Après toutes les aventures que nous avons vécu tous les trois. " S'emporta le roux.

" Je te comprend mais je croie savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. "

" Bah vas y, qu'es ce que tu attends ! "

" Je pense que, comme pour ta sœur, il souhaite nous protéger. Combien de fois déjà avons-nous faillit mourir parce qu'on était avec lui. "

" Cinq ! " Répondit Ronald.

" Parce que tu compte ! Mais ce n'est pas la question, s'il nous a dit ce qu'il a dit c'est pour notre bien. " Argumenta Hermione.

Quatre jours passèrent et Harry n'avait pas reparlé à un de ses amis. Il passait le plus claire de son temps à lire ou regarder des souvenirs que Dumbledore lui avait laissé. En tous les sorcier du Terrier ne l'avaient vue que deux heurs en deux jours.

Ginny continuait son entraînement mais Hermione ne l'accompagnait plus aussi souvent. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle et le plus jeune frère Weasley sortaient ensemble.

* * *

_**DEBUS DU FLASH BACK :**_

Harry venait de rentrer dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi manger. Il ne regarda personne mais Hermione lui parla quand même, il fit comme s'il n'entendait rien, ou peut être n'entendait-il vraiment pas. Il ressortit et Hermione se mis a lui crié dessus.

" HARRY REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! J'EN AI PAS FINIT AVEC TOI... "

Elle continua de crié pendant deux minutes quant soudain elle s'arrêta.

" Qui lui a jeté un sort pour la faire taire ? " Demanda un des jumeaux.

" C'est notre petit frère mais il n'a pas utilisé de sort. " Répondit l'autre.

Toutes les personnes de la cuisine se tournèrent vers Hermione et virent Ron en train de l'embrasser. Elle resta un instant inerte avant d'approfondir leur premier baisé. La famille Weasley applaudit et les deux ados se séparèrent aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Ron s'excusa de la façon qu'il avait employée pour la faire taire. Hermione bégaya que ce n'était rien et s'enfuit en courant.

" Bravo Ronny ! " S'exclamèrent Fred et George.

Ron partit lui aussi de la cuisine et alla dans le jardin. Hermione avait eu la même idée que lui et ils rougirent en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ron s'avança et reposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Le baisé fut plus tendre que le précédent, et cette fois ils ne se séparèrent qu'a bout de souffle.

" Désolé Hermione. Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser comme ça tout à l'heure. Mais il fallait te calmé et j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. Si tu veux me gifler vas-y ne te gêne pas. "

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**_

* * *

Donc Ginny s'entraînait seul ce soir. Elle tentait de maitrisé des charme de bouclier plus puissant que le _Protego_. Pour ce faire elle jetait un sort sur un mannequin qui revoyait son propre sort, alors elle lançait le charme de bouclier, _Protego Ultimo_, pour s'en défendre. Elle savait par Hermione que le bouclier changeait de couleur selon la puissance. Pour l'instant ils avaient découvert qu'il devait y avoir, du moins aux plus puissants, six couleurs de bouclier. Rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu et violet.

Toujours d'après Hermione, Ron et elle avait un bouclier de couleur orange clair, celui de McGonagall et Lupin était jaune et tirait sur le vert. Tonks en avait aussi un orange. Harry était le plus puissant avec Maugrey, ils étaient turquoise, donc entre le vert et le bleu. Si Dumbledore en aurai fait un il aurait surement été violet.

**o0o**

Dans une autre partie du Royaume Unis, plus précisément a Poudlard un rongeur cherchait des informations sur la cachette du dernier obstacle de son maître, Harry Potter. Mais Peter avait du mal a trouvé des renseignements car c'était les vacances, il n'y avait presque personnes a l'école et seul le personnel y était que quelque heurs par jours.

Au détour d'un couloir il surprit néanmoins une conversation entre la nouvelle directrice et l'auror Maugrey.

"…partira a la fin des vacances. Je pense qu'il nous cache quelque chose d'important. "

" C'est surement la même chose qu'il faisait avec Albus. Alastor je pense aussi que Potter ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré. Surtout que maintenant qu'il s'est chamailler avec ses amis. Mais je m'inquiète pour lui, depuis la mort d'Albus, il a perdu une personne de plus sur laquelle il comptait. "

" Je m'en suis rendu compte. Le dernier sorcier qui était proche de ses parents est Remus Lupin, c'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui durant les dernières semaines. "

Pettigrow s'en alla rejoindre Lord Voldemort. Il mit deux heurs à rejoindre l'emplacement du château du mage noir. Il était relativement bien protéger et, seul ceux accompagné d'un porteur de la marque des ténèbres, pouvaient entrer. Il attendit un petit moment dans une salle avant que le lord lui demande d'entrer. Dans la salle il y avait Malefoy, Lestrange, Rogue et le Lord en personne.

" Allons Pettigrow, qu'as-tu à me dire ? "

" Ma...maître, j'ai des informations sur Potter. Il partira de l'endroit où il se trouve a la fin du mois d'août. "

" Sais-tu d'où il partira ? Ou alors, où il se rendra, pourquoi faire ? " Interrogea le mage noir.

" J'ai entendus Maugrey en parler avec McGonagall. Ils disaient que Potter partait quelque part sans ses amis. Je ne sais pas où mais il sera seul. Encore une chose maître. Potter est, disons perdu, depuis la mort du vieux fou. Le dernier homme en lequel il a confiance serait Remus Lupin. "

" Un de tes anciens amis si je ne me trompe. " Déclara Voldemort. " Je veux que des mangemorts surveille les endroits où Potter pourrait se rendre a la fin du mois. "

Les mangemorts sortirent pour mettre en place les différents lieux où Harry Potter pourrait avoir envie d'aller. Poudlard, Pré au Lard, Godric's Hollow, le Chemin de Traverse.

Bien au dessus d'eux, à un vitrail de la pièce, un esprit particulièrement intelligent avait assisté à toute la réunion et ses yeux pétillèrent un moment avant de disparaître.

* * *

**Fin du troisième chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. merci a ceux qui continue de la lire et aux autres.**


	5. Arrivé en 1977

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » Les pensées**

_" Si Zeus voulait écouter les vœux des hommes, tous périraient, car ils demandent beaucoup de choses qui sont nuisibles à leurs semblables. "  
Epicure._

**Chapitre 04 : Arrivé en 1977.**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Harry s'était disputé avec Hermione et Ronald. Il ne descendait que pour prendre de quoi mangé et remontait immédiatement dans sa chambre. Les habitants du Terrier s'étaient demander pourquoi le trio d'or ne se parlait plus, Fred et George avaient énoncé a tous le monde la possibilité qu'Harry soit jaloux de Ron. Mais ni Ron, ni Hermione ne leur avait dévoiler la véritable raison.

En ce moment Hermione était dans la salle d'entraînement avec la benjamine Weasley et disputait un petit duel depuis un long instant.

" Alors Mione tu fatigue ? " Demanda Ginny.

" Où, où a tu entendu ça ? " Répliqua Hermione confuse.

" Entre d'autres cris de la nuit dernière, vous avez mal insonorisé la chambre et la mienne est juste à coté. Vous êtes plutôt rapide. " Répondit Ginny.

Hermione rougit et recommença a jeter des sorts a Ginny.

" Au moins moi je fais quelque chose la nuit. " Réussit à dire Hermione malgré le rougissement. Ginny savait qu'elle faisait référence au beau Gryffondor aux yeux émeraude. Et lança deux sorts coup sur coup.

" _Stupéfix_, _Protego_ ! "

" _Protego Maxima_ ! _Expelliarmus_ ! "

Le premier sort de Ginny s'écrasa sur le bouclier d'Hermione tendit que la contre attaque de la brune passa la défense de la rousse.

" C'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré Ginny ! " Déclara Hermione.

" Merci. " Elle alla s'asseoir dos a un mur et son amie la rejoint pour soufflé. " Comment ça se passe avec mon frère ? " Demanda Ginny curieuse.

" C'est génial. Ron est adorable et il est plus gentil maintenant qu'avant. Si j'avais sue je serai sortit avec lui beaucoup plus tôt. Ainsi il aurait été gentil un plus long moment. "

" Hihihi hihihi. "

" Et toi avec Harry ? " Questionna Hermione.

" Aussi bien que toi avec lui. Sauf que toi tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, je me trompe ? "

" Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre tu a la moitié des sorcières ne notre ages qui aimeraient avoir été a ta place, embrasser le survivant. Ça fait des jours qu'il ne parle à personnes, il reste dans sa chambre et Ron m'a dit qu'il passait son temps dans les livres. " « Ou dans la pensine. » Ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

" Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi vous êtes en froid ? "

" Je ne préfère pas. C'est un sujet délicat et Harry ne voudrait pas qu'on en parle sans le consulter. Croie moi Ginny si je te dit que c'est beaucoup mieux de ne pas savoir. "

" Très bien ! " Dit-elle en se levant. " Je vais aller le voir le survivant et lui dire se que je pense. " Déclara Ginny

Puis elle quitta la salle en laissant une Hermione avec un sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle se rendit dans la chambre qu'Harry partageait avec son frère, mais arriver devant la porte, elle resta longtemps avant de ce décidé a entré. Elle vit Harry sur son lit avec, comme le disait Hermione, un livre assez épais devant lui.

**o0o**

Comme à son habitude Harry était dans sa chambre à lire des livres que Minerva McGonagall lui apportait. La plupart d'entre eux traitaient de la métamorphose ou de la défense contre les forces du mal. Le sol de la chambre, qu'il partageait avec Ron, en était couvert et même Hermione lui avait dit de sortir de ces livres.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, si bien que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il entendit le petit grincement. Il releva la tête pour dire au gêneur de partir, mais se n'était pas Hermione ou Ron qui entrèrent comme il le pensait. Mais la sœur de ce dernier et son ancienne petite amie, Ginny Weasley.

Il détourna aussitôt ses yeux de ceux marron de la jeune fille, de peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait ensuite regretter. Ginny alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Ron, en face d'Harry et attendit patiemment qu'il parle le premier.

" Qu'es ce que tu veux ? " Demanda-t-il plus durement qu'il n'ait voulu.

" Harry. " Souffla-t-elle. " Dit moi ce qui ne vas pas. "

Cela faisait presque un mois que chacune des personnes vivant au Terrier lui demandait la même chose et là, le survivant craqua.

" CE QUI NE VA PAS ! TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI NE VA PAS ? " Il se calma un peut puis repris d'un ton glacial. " Dumbledore est mort, Rogue et Malefoy sont en liberté. Voldemort, arrête de trembler ! " Ordonna-t-il. " Voldemort fait de plus en plus de victimes, Ron et Hermione ne me parle plus et pour couronner le tous il y a cette putain de prophétie que je dois accomplir ! "

" LA FERME HARRY ! " Cria Ginny pour l'arrêter. " Tu la ferme deux minutes et tu m'écoute. Si Ron et Hermione sont plus distant c'est qu'ils se sont mis ensemble il y a plusieurs semaines, de plus d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous aviez prévu un truc tous les trois mais tu as subitement changer d'avis. Les aurors font leurs possibles pour arrêter les mangemorts et ça inclus Rogue. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie ? "

" _Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_…" Récita Harry.

" C'est la prophétie que Voldemort cherchait au département des mystères. Elle a été détruite mais Dumbledore l'avait entendu et me la dite. Maintenant je suis le seul à la savoir avec Ron, Hermione, Maugrey et toi. Tu comprend Gin, je **dois** le tué, _aucun des deux ne peux vivre temps que l'autre survit,_ c'est **lui** ou **moi** ! "

Ginny resta un moment sans voix. Elle venait d'apprendre la chose la plus importante au monde et ce qu'elle avait retenu en premier c'est qu'Harry l'avait appelé Gin. Il n'avait employé ce surnom que lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble.

" PAF "

Elle s'était lever et avait administrer une énorme baffe au survivant, la marque de sa main ornait déjà sa joue.

" Et tu reste là a déprimé au lieu d'aller faire ce qu'il faut pour le tué ! Alors que des dizaines de personnes meurs, tu pleur pour presque rien. " S'énerva Ginny.

" Pour rien ? J'ai perdu mes parents a un an, le seul souvenir que j'ai c'est les cris de ma mère faisant face a Voldemort et je ne les entends qu'en présence des détraqueurs. Tous les sorciers que je croise savent qui je suis et certain me félicite même pour un truc que je n'ai pas fait. C'est ma mère la vrai héros. J'ai combattu Voldemort lors de mes onze ans, puis de mes douze, a quatorze et enfin au ministère a quinze ans. Quatre fois Ginny, le seul autre sorcier qui en avait fait autant est mort en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Mon parrain est mort car je ne fermais pas mon esprit et Dumbledore parce qu'il m'aidait à détruire Voldemort. J'ai perdu mes proches les uns après les autres et je refuse d'en perdre un de plus. Si ça ne te suffit pas je peux aussi ajouter Cédric qui est mort à causse de moi et tous les autres sorciers qui meurent en attendant que je tue ce pourri. " A la fin de sa tirade Harry avait les larmes qui coulaient.

" Je...je suis désolé. " Souffla Ginny.

" Tous le monde est désolé, mais ça ne change rien. " Harry inspira pour ce calmer et continua. " Tu sais, il y a des fois où je me dit que j'aurai préféré que rien de cela n'arrive que cette prophétie n'est pas existé ! "

Quelques secondes a peine après qu'Harry ait parlé un vent violent brisa la fenêtre et s'engouffra dans la chambre, faisant s'envoler Hedwige. Le vent avait des reflets rouge et tourna de plus en plus vite autour de la chambre puis disparut. Laissant la pièce vide de toutes les affaires d'Harry et Ron mais également des deux jeune sorciers qui s'y trouvaient. Les jumeau entrèrent avec leur baguettes prêtes a l'emploie dans la chambre, suivit de tous les habitant du Terrier, mais ne virent aucunes traces d'Harry ou de Ginny. Il avait tous bonnement disparus.

**o0o**

Quelque part en Écosse, Harry était entrain de rêvé d'une certaine rousse qui elle-même appelait Harry depuis une minutes, elle était sur le point de lui redonner un baffe.

" Bon sens Harry réveille toi ! "

Harry sortit doucement, et a regret, de son rêve en grognant et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il trouva l'objet de sa rêverie, pencher au dessus de lui. Il allait plaisanter sur leur position équivoque, mais Ginny parla en première.

" Harry on a un gros problème. On n'est plus au Terrier ! " Paniqua-t-elle.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry vit qu'effectivement ils n'étaient pas au Terrier mais dans une sorte de prairie avec la chambre, ou du moins ce que contenait la chambre, autour d'eux.

" Qu'es ce que tu as fait ?! " L'accusa Ginny.

" Mais ce n'est pas moi ! " Se défendit Harry. " Comment veux tu que je puisse faire un truc pareille, si tu veux mon avis tu devrais demander a tes frères une fois qu'on sera rentrer. "

Il réduisit le plus d'objet qu'il pouvait et laissa les meubles, « Quelqu'un viendra les rechercher. » en donna une partit a Ginny. Elle les mis dans ses poches et se tendit quant Harry mis son bras autour de sa taille.

" Se n'est pas ce que tu croie. "

Et sans un mot de plus ils disparurent de la prairie pour réapparaître sur une colline près du Terrier.

" Trans...tu vient de transplaner ?! Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir emmener plus près du Terrier ? " Demanda Ginny.

" C'est ce que j'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pus. Et puis on devrait le voir d'ici non ? "

Ginny tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'endroit où aurait dû ce trouver sa maison et constata qu'Harry disait vrai. Elle ne voyait aucune trace de sa maison. Pourtant elle reconnaissait les maisons aux alentours.

" On est où Harry ? " Elle commençait a paniqué et sa voix tremblait. " C'est une blague des jumeaux c'est ça ? Il nous on éloigné pour nous faire une blague. "

Comme Harry ne lui répondait pas, elle se retourna et le vit les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte entrain de fixer un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

" Quoi ? Il y a un article sur toi ou Tu Sais Qui ? " Interrogea la rouquine.

Harry dégluti bruyamment et parla d'une voix calme mais tremblante. " Je ne croie pas qu'ils parleront de moi pendant longtemps dans ce journal. " Puis il lui tendit le quotidien.

**_LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER__ 7 mai 1977_**

**ENCORE UNE ATTAQUE DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ! **

**Hier, vers 22 heures dans la ville de Stroma, les mangemorts ont attaquer faisant 22 morts et 30 blésés. Leur barbarie n'a aucune limite.**

**Selon les témoins, il y aurait eu une vingtaine de serviteurs du mage noir qui seraient apparut lors d'une fête que donnaient les moldus et auraient commencé à tous saccager.**

**Les mangemorts ont tous d'abord tué le maire de la ville ainsi que ses conseillés, puis se seraient ensuite attaqué aux habitants. Heureusement pour eux, les aurors du ministère sont arrivé et ont puent intervenir. Ils ont engagé le combat contre les mangemorts et au final, cinq aurors sont en ce moment à St Mangouste. A noté qu'aucun mangemorts ne fut fait prisonnier durant la demie heure que dura la bataille, c'est a ce demander a quoi servent nos aurors, alors que de plus en plus de sorciers et sorcières meurent.**

**Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à frappé les moldus et frappera encore temps que notre ministre de la magie M PERIN, ne fera rein.**

**C'était votre journaliste M. Mikook**

" Quoi ? " Demanda finalement Ginny.

" La date Ginny ! Le nom du ministre ! "

" C'est sûrement un vieux journal. " Dit-elle.

" Un vieux journal en parfait état et qui date de il y a vingt ans ? Ginny, on ne voie plus le Terrier, le journal date est de cette année et tu oublie ce qu'il c'est passé dans la chambre. "

" Où veux tu en venir Harry ? " Demanda Ginny espérant être arrivé à la mauvaise conclusion.

" Il faut ce rendre a l'évidence. Nous avons, par je ne sais quel moyen, voyagé le temps de vingt ans en arrière ! "

* * *

**Alors ? Laissé moi un petit mot !**


	6. Problèmes, décision et Horcruxes

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » Les pensées**

_Vas où tu veux, meurs où tu dois._

_Extrait d'un manuscrit du XVème siècle._

**Chapitre 05 : Problèmes, décision et Horcruxes.**

" _Il faut ce rendre a l'évidence. Nous avons, par je ne sais quel moyen, voyagé le temps de vingt ans en arrière ! _"

Ginny resta sans voix devant la déclaration de son ami. Bien sûr elle en était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions, mais les entendre formuler à haute voix lui fit un choc. Elle regarda Harry qui semblait réfléchir depuis un moment déjà alors elle demanda.

" On fait quoi alors ? Nous n'allons pas rester ici quand même ! "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Dum... "

Harry réalisa alors, Albus Dumbledore ne viendrait pas les sauvé puisqu'il était mort. Alors qui viendrait les sauvé. Mais d'autres pensé lui vinrent, le Dumbledore de cette époque pourrait les aidé. Il pourrait voir ses parents et Sirius en vie. Ils étaient dans le passé alors ils pourraient en profité pour changer le futur.

" Je sais a quoi tu pense Harry. Mais tu n'en n'as pas le droit ! "

" Le droit de quoi ? " Demanda innocemment Harry.

" Changer le cour du temps ! Tu...tu n'y avais pas pensé ? " Demanda Ginny pensant avoir fait une gaffe.

" Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé et je vais le faire. Si je suis ici je vais en profiter pour tué Voldemort et ainsi personnes ne mourra à cause de moi. Ni mes parents, ni Cédric. "

" Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! On n'a pas le droit de changer le passé. Imagine les problèmes que cela pourrait entraîner. Tu pourrais faire plus de mal que de bien et puis comment veux tu le tué ? Si c'était si simple Dumbledore l'aurait fait il y a longtemps. "

" Dumbledore n'avait pas une prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort. Et si je trouve et détruit les Horcruxes, Voldemort le sera bientôt. "

" Les quoi ? " Demanda Ginny.

" Hor-cru-xe. Ce sont des objets dans lequel Voldemort a mis un morceau de son âme. Dumbledore en avait détruit un et moi aussi, je sais où en trouver quatre sur six. Il ne me reste qu'a trouvé ceux qui me manque, tu en a déjà vue un. Le journal de ta première année en était un, et si tu ne support pas Voldemort alors appel le Tom. Les autres sont, la bague de Gaunt qui devrait être dans la maison de la mère de Tom, le collier ayant appartenu a Serpentard qui est dans une grotte. La coupe de Poufsouffle qui, d'après mes recherches, serait en Allemagne. Un objet ayant appartenu a Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, le serpent de Tom, Nagini et enfin le dernier, Voldemort lui-même. "

A la fin des explications d'Harry, Ginny vit que les yeux d'Harry avaient pris une teinte plus foncée pour s'éclaircir après. Et à chaque fois qu'il avait cité un des Horcruxes sa voix devenait plus grave, mêlant, colère et haine envers celui qui avait gâche sa vie.

" Harry, nous ne pouvons rester dans cette époque, imagine que pendant que nous sommes là, une personne qui n'aurait pas dû meurs. Tu pourrais bien ne pas existé. Avec la prophétie et tous. " Argumenta la fille Weasley.

" Écoutes moi Gin. Du moment que Voldemort est hors d'état de nuire, je me fiche bien de se qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Et puis j'ai déjà vécu jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans c'est pas mal étant donné que je suis traqué par un mage noir psychopathe depuis mes un an. " Essaya de plaisanter Harry.

" Tu n'est qu'un égoïste. Tu ne penses qu'as toi ! " S'emporta Ginny, puis elle couru pour s'éloigner d'Harry.

Et quand celui-ci voulu courir pour la rejoindre il transplana involontairement devant elle. Résulta, elle le percuta de plein fouet et ils tombèrent dans l'herbe. Harry s'aperçut a ce moment qu'elle pleurait. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse y pleuré toutes ses larmes.

**o0o**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Ginny se trouvait dans un confortable lit double dans une chambre. En examinant la pièce elle vit toutes les affaires, qui avaient voyagé avec eux, dans un coin, un fauteuil tous rapiécer et Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre. Sans se retourner il lui parla.

" Tu as bien dormi ? Nous sommes au Chaudron Baveur, j'y ai pris une chambre pour nous deux. Et par sécurité j'ai dit qu'on était ensemble, heureusement que j'avais une très grosse quantité de gallions dans mes affaires. "

Il fit une pause le temps de se retourner et Ginny vit qu'il avait changer. Ses cheveux avait poussé et lui arrivaient aux épaules, devant ils cachaient sa cicatrice, il portait de fines lunettes rectangulaires devant des yeux vert forêt. Il s'approcha et tendit un miroir à Ginny. Elle aussi avait changé, ses taches de rousseur avaient beaucoup diminué et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte plus foncée, ses yeux étaient devenus bleus.

" Je nous ai jeté des sorts pour modifier nos apparences afin de cacher la ressemblance avec nos familles. J'ai l'impression que mes pouvoirs ont augmenté et il faudra aussi que tu vérifié si tes sorts son plus puissant qu'avant. Je me battrais contre Voldemort peut m'importe l'époque et je te laisse le choix. Ou, tu reste a attendre les secours qui ne viendrons peut être pas, ou bien tu vient avec moi et on empêche des centaines de sorciers, moldu et autres de mourir. "

A la fin de la proposition d'Harry, Ginny voulu lui donner une nouvelle claque et de lui hurler dessus. « D'abord il me quitte pour soi-disant me protégé et maintenant il voudrait bien risqué de me mettre en danger ! » Comme s'il avait lue les pensées de son amie, Harry prit la parole.

" Dans cette époque Voldemort ne me cour pas après. Il ignore qui je suis et ne se doute pas de quoi je suis capable. Il le saura le moment de sa mort, enfin j'espère. Et je doit t'avouer que j'avais un peu réfléchit a ce que tu m'avais dis, comme quoi tu n'étais pas plus en sécurité avec moi qu'ailleurs et j'ai compris. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on se remet ensemble, mais juste que l'on va travailler ensemble. "

Ginny acquiesça et se dit que si elle avait put le faire changer d'avis sur ça alors rien n'était perdu en ce qui consternait leur couple.

" Alors nous allons exterminer Vovo...Vol...Enfin Tom quoi ! "

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire puis partit se lavé pendant que Ginny mangeait ce qu'Harry avait été lui chercher. Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry ressortit de la salle de bain et regarda Ginny manger.

" Heu Harry ? Je n'ai aucun vêtement de rechange. "

L'image d'une Ginny sans vêtement traversa l'esprit d'Harry _**(C'est un ado avec des hormones comme tous le monde !)**_ avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et se reprenne. Puis il dit à Ginny qu'ils iraient faire des achats toute la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour les robes de sorcière et dans le Londres moldu pour des vêtements passe partout.

**o0o**

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux lavé et habiller, avec ses vêtements de la veille pour Ginny, ils descendirent dans le bar du Chaudron. Harry l'avait vu hier mais Ginny dormait dans ses bras à ce moment donc elle fut surprise de trouver un bar plutôt chaleureux et accueillant. Harry l'appela du fond et elle le rejoint, il tapa sur les briques de l'arrière boutique selon un ordre précis qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de retenir.

" Tu devrait faire attention car déjà ici Tom est présent dans les esprits des sorciers. " Lui dit-il en franchissant l'arche pour entrer sur la célèbre rue sorcière.

Ils se dirigèrent ver la banque des sorciers où Harry voulait ouvrir un compte. Une heure après ils en ressortirent avec chacun une clef du coffre où Harry avait placé près de dix mille gallions. Autant dire que les gobelins avaient été plus que gentils avec les deux sorciers. Le survivant avait expliqué à Ginny qu'il avait prévu cet argent pour son voyage à la poursuite des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Et que comme il ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui aurait pris ni où ça l'aurait emmené, il avait prévu large. Et Ginny ne su quoi dire quant Harry lui dit qu'elle pouvait se servir a volonté.

Ils allèrent en premier chez Madame Guipure pour les robes classiques. Ginny en acheta une dizaine et Harry une seul.

" Avez-vous des robes de duel dans votre jolie boutique ? " Demanda Harry à la vendeuse.

Celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de déshabiller le jeune homme des yeux, et s'empressa de lui répondre tous en le draguant ouvertement.

" Bien sûr que nous en avons ! Mais qu'es ce qu'un garçon comme toi ferait d'une robe de duel. Tu serais beaucoup mieux sans. "

" Heu, oui bien entendu. Je veux dire non. Je voudrai ces robes car elle me semble plus pratique et approprié à ma situation. " Bafouilla Harry en comprenant le sous entendue.

Ginny, qui avait suivit la conversation, se plaça derrière Harry et dit l'air de rien mais d'un ton très convaincant.

" Tu croie que je suis mieux avec ou sans cette robe ? Car nous avons des choses à faire et je veux être la plus belle. "

La vendeuse regarda Ginny essayer une robe a décolleté qui devait normalement servir pour des soirées ou des bals. Puis elle alla chercher un exemple de robe de duel.

Harry l'essaya et en commanda trois pour lui avec tous les sorts de protection, noir, verte et rouge. Et deux pour Ginny, noir et bleu avec également les protections. Ginny donna le numéro de LEUR chambre et ils partirent pour le Londres moldu.

Arrivé dans le quartier de Londres où Harry savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de magasin il dirigea Ginny vers un magasin de vêtements pour qu'il puisse s'acheter un ou deux jeans, un pull et des sous pull. Il acheta aussi une paire de chaussure car les seuls qu'il avait, autres que des bottes en imitation dragon, datait de vingt ans plus tard. Ensuite Ginny le traîna de boutique en boutique pour refaire entièrement sa garde robe. Vêtements, chaussures, maquillages et sous vêtements. Elle s'amusa beaucoup de la couleur qu'avait prit Harry lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte dans quelle magasin il venait d'entrer, mais elle ne put la voir longtemps car il était ressortit aussitôt.

Elle resta longtemps dans la boutique et s'acheta divers sous vêtements. Puis alla trouver une vendeuse.

" Excusez moi. Je cherche quelque chose qui... enfin qui pourrait. Vous voyez le garçon dehors ? " Demanda Ginny et la vendeuse hocha la tête.

" Je voudrait quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire. " Avoua Ginny plus rouge que jamais.

" C'est votre petit copain ? "Interrogea la vendeuse.

" Il l'a été et je voudrait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il a perdu et peut être qu'il reviendra. "

" Savez vous ce qu'il aime chez vous ? Sa couleur préférer ? "

" Heu ce qu'il aime ? En tous cas je sais qu'il aime le vert, le rouge et l'or. "

La vendeuse acquiesça et mena Ginny vers un rayon du magasin. Là bas elle trouva plusieurs soutien-gorge et des petites culottes assortit. Elle en choisi un model en soie noir et deux model avec de la dentelle, un vert émeraude et l'autre rouge et jaune foncé. Elle paya ses achats et rejoint Harry, celui-ci avait retrouvé un teint normal. « Attends un peu, de me voir dedans ! » Pensa Ginny.

Ils rentrèrent au Chaudron Baveur mais Harry passa devant un magasin et stoppa son amie. C'était un magasin d'armes blanches, de décoration, et cela lui donna une idée. Il emmena Ginny sur le Chemin de Traverse et fila dans l'allée des Embrumes.

" Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? "

Sans répondre il la conduisit vers une minuscule boutique a coté de chez Barrow et Beurk, puis entra. Les étalages contenaient toutes sorte d'arme, des épées, poignard, arcs...

" Si on rencontre un mangemort et qu'il nous prive de notre baguette, je veux pouvoir me défendre et j'aimerais que tu prenne quelque chose toi aussi. "

Ils firent le tour du magasin pendant dix bonnes minutes sous l'œil du caissier. Finalement Ginny choisi deux petites dagues qu'elle pourrait aisément cacher sur elle. Harry choisi un poignard et une épée courte. Ils apprirent par le vendeur que les armes pouvaient être enchanter pour apparaître par la volonté s'il leur lançait un sort. Harry et Ginny payèrent donc les armes et le sort en plus, car il faut le dire, ne pas avoir à trimballer des objets coupant sur soi, c'est plus rassurant. Ils essayèrent immédiatement de faire apparaître leurs armes et y arrivèrent après un moment, le vendeur leur dit que plus ils s'entraîneraient à les faire apparaître, plus cela deviendrait facile.

**o0o**

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre du Chaudron Baveur et Ginny, après avoir posé ses nombreux paquets posa LA question.

" Harry, il n'y a qu'un seul lit...alors peux être que tu devrais dormir avec moi dedans ? Ça sera plus confortable. "

" Si ça ne te dérange pas je veux bien. " Dit-il en rougissant.

Il se changea, entra dans le lit à coté de Ginny et éteignit les lumières de la chambre d'un _Nox_.

" Demain on commence l'entraînement. Je sais qu'Hermione t'apprenait se que Remus et les autres nous enseignaient la journée, mais si tu veux me suivre je doit savoir se que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire. Et on pourra en profité pour apprendre d'autres sorts intéressant. " Songea-t-il a voix haute.

" Si tu veux. "

Ils ne s'aperçurent pas que durant les premières minutes Ginny était venu posé sa tête contre le torse d'Harry et que le sorcier avait resserrer ses bras autour de la jeune fille.

Et Bizarrement aucun des deux n'avaient songer a utilisé la métamorphose sur le vieux fauteuil pour en faire un lit.

Ni les deux yeux, qui les observaient par la fenêtre, disparaître.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre de fini, utilisez le bouton d'en dessous!**


	7. Retour a l’école ?

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » Les pensées**

_La confiance en soi est le premier secret du succès._

_Ralph Waldo Emerson._

**Chapitre 6 : Retour a l'école ?**

De retour au Royaume Unis, Harry et Ginny retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour un repos bien mérité. Ils venaient de récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle en Allemagne.

" Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est moi qui ai fait l'appât ? "

Ginny lui sourit en pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre

_**DEBUT DU FLACH BACK :**_

Harry transplana en douceur avec Ginny dans ses bras. Ils étaient arrivé dans un petit coin d'Allemagne où Voldemort était venu, plus précisément devant une forêt qui devançait une petite falaise avec une grotte.

" Sais tu où on est ? Ou bien tu y vas les yeux bandés ? " Demanda Ginny.

" Tu vois la grotte derrière cette forêt ? " Demanda Harry en pointant le doit dans la direction de la falaise. " Eh bien c'est là que nous devons aller. D'après ce que j'aie trouvé, il y aurait un des morceaux d'âme de notre vieil ami. Donc on entre, on prend le bout d'âme et on sort. C'est simple non ? "

" Si tu le dit. "

La fille Weasley pas très convaincu, lui emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent la forêt en évitant le maximum de se fatiguer ou d'utiliser la magie. Finalement ils arrivèrent au pied de la falaise et donc de la grotte. L'entrer mesurait environ dix a quinze mètres de diamètre et l'intérieur était complètement noir.

" Honneur aux femmes. " Déclara Harry en s'inclinant devant Ginny.

Celle-ci entra dans la tanière sans se douter de quoi que ce soit et poussa un hurlement en ressortant a peine vingt seconde après être entrer.

" Qu'es ce qui se passe ? " S'affola Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de Ginny, puisque un jet de flamme sortit de la grotte. Il ne dû son salut qu'au rochet derrière lequel il s'était caché, Ginny en avait fait de même a dix mètre de lui. Il regarda alors l'entrer qui avait été creusé dans la falaise et vit la chose qui lui rappela la première tache du tournoi qu'il avait fait en quatrième année.

" DES DRAGONS ! " Lui cria la rousse.

« Je le sait je ne suis pas stupide. Une minute, DES dragons ? » Pensa Harry.

Il regarda de nouveau la tanière et vit trois dragons en sortir et commencer à cracher leur feu. Le premier était petit et ressemblais au magyar qu'Harry avait connu, il était cependant dépourvu des pics du magyar et avait une couleur plus claire. Le second avait d'énormes crocs et des griffes de la taille d'un hachoir a viande et sa couleur bleu azur lui donnait presque un air de bonté. Le dernier quant à lui faisait trois ou quatre mètres de plus que les deux autres et avait la couleur de la mort, la couleur d'un _Avada Kedavra_. Il avait également des yeux rouges et au moment où il regarda Harry, celui-ci cru voir la créature sourire. Elle lui rappelait un certain mage noir qui gâchait en permanence sa vie.

" Harry ! J'ai vu une coupe en or, ça doit être ce qu'on cherche ! Attire les lézards et j'irais la prendre ! "

« Attire les lézards. Elle en a de bonnes ! Comment veut elle que je fasse ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser d'autres question que le dragon vert donna un coup de patte et s'envola suivit d'un autre dragon, laissant le bleu azur devant la grotte. Harry sourit, ça lui rappellerait des souvenirs ! Il sortit son éclaire de feu, qu'il avait toujours sur lui, l'agrandit et s'envola à son tour. Il fit vite car les deux dragons qui étaient en l'air l'avaient repéré, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un flot de sortilèges a celui qui était au sol. Le dragon, énervé par la magie qu'il reçu, s'envola a son tour laissant le champ libre a la, plus si petite, Gryffondor pour aller chercher le fruit de leurs venu ici.

Pendant ce temps Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à voler évité les dragons et leurs jets de feu. L'une des éruptions de feu lui toucha le bras gauche et il dû ce faire violence pour ne pas tombé sous la douleur, il continua donc d'évoluer dans le ciel. Tentant une ruse de Quidditch il fit un piqué avec le dragon azur derrière lui, il plongea si vite que le dragon dû battre des ailes pour le rattrapé, finalement Harry remonta en chandelle a trente centimètres du sol, effectuant ainsi une belle feint de Wronski. Il entendit le bruit sourd indiquant que son partenaire de vol n'avait put redresser a temps. Vingt minutes après le début de cette guerre aérienne, Harry vit Ginny ressortir de la grotte et lui sourire.

« Si Hermione m'avait vu elle m'aurait incendié...Un vol avec des dragons qui veulent me croquer et je m'en sort qu'avec une brûlure. Comme d'habitude. »

Il commença atterrit et vers son amie lorsque le petit dragon se posta devant lui et il entendit clairement l'autre, le vert, foncer sur lui. Alors il parla fourchelangue en se retournant.

" Tu diras à Tom de trouver mieux pour la prochaine fois ! "

Puis il piqua une nouvelle fois vers le sol, laissant les deux dragons se heurter de plein fouet. Arrivé près de Ginny, ils transplanèrent, vite fais dans leur chambre du Chaudron Baveur.

_**FIN DU FLACH BACK**_.

" Tu es le plus doué de nous deux sur un balais, et tu avais déjà eu à faire a un dragon lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. " Ricana Ginny. " Et puis tu n'allais pas laisser un jeune fille sans défense contre quatre dragons ? " Minauda-t-elle.

" Sans défense ? Tu plaisante j'espère. Imagine la tête de Ron s'il te voyait maintenant, il serait surement jaloux de tous ce que tu sais faire. Et puis, ils n'étaient que trois dragons. "

" Ils n'étaient que trois, alors évidement ça change tout ! " Se moqua Ginny.

Ensuite elle prit son sac a dos et fouilla dedans et en ressorti un belle coupe en or qu'elle lança a Harry. Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol et l'envoya rejoindre une bague et un collier dans une petite boite magique.

" Et de trois ! " Lança joyeusement Harry. " Ta défaite est proche Tom. "

Ginny alla se douché pendant qu'Harry descendait pour commander à manger, après sa douche elle le rejoignit dans le petit bar et plaça une bulle de silence autour d'eux. Elle en avait pris l'habitude pour parler tranquillement et sans retenu.

" On est en juin. " Commença-t-elle. " En septembre tes parents rentrerons en septième année et je me suis dis que, peut être, nous pourrions y aller pendant un moment. "

" Pourquoi on irait à Poudlard ? " Demanda Harry sur la défensive.

" Je suis en effet la sœur de Ron mais ça ne signifie pas que je sois aussi stupide que lui. Je sais très bien que tu as dû y pansé dès notre arrivé. " Voyant qu'il allait répliqué elle enchaina. " Je suis aussi la fille de Molly Weasley et beaucoup de sorciers dissent que j'ai le même caractère qu'elle, alors n'essaye pas de me mentir Harry Potter ! " Le menaça Ginny.

" Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te mentir. " Mentit-il. " C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé et que j'aimerais beaucoup les voir, mais il nous reste encore des Horcruxes a trouvé, sans compté qu'il faudra aussi les détruire. "

" Justement ! Tu m'as dis que Slughorn savait des choses là-dessus et il sera prof a Poudlard, donc si on va a Poudlard on fera d'une baguette deux sorts. Les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école pourraient aussi nous être utiles. Et enfin, Ron a dit un jour que tu considérais Poudlard comme ta maison. Et j'aie entendu. "

" Oui, c'est vrai que je m'y sens bien. " Et devant le regard bleu de Ginny il capitula.

" C'est d'accord. J'enverrais une lettre a Dumbledore pour savoir s'il peut prendre deux élèves de plus en septième année. "

" Je rentre en sixième année ! " Rectifia la rousse.

" Parce que tu croie sincèrement que je vais entrez dans une classe où tous le monde se connait depuis sept ans. Et avec les progrès que tu as faits tu pourras aisément rentrer en septième. " Il fit une pause puis éclata de rire.

" Qu'es ce qu'il y a de drôle ? "

" Je m'imaginais juste la tête que ferait Hermione si elle savait que tu l'avais rattrapé dans l'apprentissage de la magie. Elle enragerait surement et passerait le reste de l'année en compétition avec toi. "

" Comme ça nous pourrions passer nos ASSPIC à Poudlard. " Déclara soudain Ginny.

Harry acquiesça et écrivit une lettre qu'il envoya au directeur de Poudlard.

**o0o**

Dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, un vieil hibou entra par la fenêtre le soir même et déposa une lettre sur le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci regarda la lettre qui n'avait aucun cachet et l'ouvrit.

* * *

_« Cher directeur,_

_Vous ne me connaissez pas alors je vais me présenté, je suis Harry Smith. Si je vous écris c'est que mon amie et moi aimerions entrer dans votre prestigieuse école en septembre prochain. Nous somme tous les deux doué en magie et n'avons jamais été dans une école très longtemps. Mais souhaiterions avoir nos ASSPIC pour trouvé un métier plus tard._

_Nous avons pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, à Londres. Si vous voulez nous rencontrer venez dès que vous pouvez et demander au barman le numéro de notre chambre._

_Avec nos salutations distinguées Harry Smith et Ginevra Wallace_. _»_

* * *

Il fut surpris par cette demande mais son phénix, Fumseck, se mis a chanté. Le directeur savait que les phénix avaient une sorte de sixième sens et décida de suivre l'avis de son compagnon.

Le lendemain les élèves de cinquième et septième années passaient des épreuves pour les BUSE ou les ASSPIC toute la journée. Donc le directeur laissa les commandes de son école à la directrice adjointe. A quatorze heurs il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse et rentra dans le bar du Chaudron Baveur.

" Bonjour Tom. " Déclara Albus en souriant.

" Ah Professeur Dumbledore ! Je suppose que vous êtes là pour mes deux jeunes sorciers. Ils m'ont prévenu que vous risqueriez de venir, ils ont la chambre huit. Mais faite attention, quant ils sont de mauvaise humeur ils peuvent être violent. " Prévint le barman.

" Que voulez vous dire ? " Soudain soucieux.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font mais ils prennent souvent une chambre ici et une des première fois le garçon a cassé le nez d'un client car il avait...disons simplement mit ses mains là où il n'aurait pas dû. " Termina Tom en souriant. En effet un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'année avait essayé de peloter Ginny.

Le directeur monta les escaliers et arriva devant la chambre huit. A l'intérieur des rires se faisaient entendre et Albus frappa. Quelques secondes après un jeune garçon lui ouvrit, il était trempé de la tête au pied, le directeur vit une fille couché sur le lit également trempé et la chambre semblait avoir subit la même chose.

" Bonjour jeunes gens, puis je entrer ? "

Le garçon s'écarta et referma la porte après qu'Albus soit entré, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de séchage sur lui et fit de même sur toute la pièce.

" EH ! Tu compte me laissé comme ça ? " Gronda la fille rousse.

" Tu peux le faire toi-même ! " Rigola le jeune sorcier. Puis il s'adressa au directeur de l'école. " Salut, je suis Harry Smith et la jolie rousse trempé, enfin sec maintenant, c'est... "

" Ginevra Wallace. " Termina Albus.

" HARRY ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ce nom. Excusez le monsieur le directeur, je préfère Ginny, si cela ne vous dérange pas ? "

Le directeur sourit aux adolescents et conjura un fauteuil confortable et une table. Avant qu'il ne puisse en faire de même pour les deux sorciers, ceux-ci métamorphosèrent une lampe et une valise vide en chaise.

" Comme vous vous en doutez si je suis ici c'est en rapport avec la lettre que j'ai reçu hier. Pour commencer je dois vous demandez pourquoi vouloir entrer a Poudlard ? Car la situation en Grande Bretagne est difficile, un mage noir sèmes la terreur. Vous avez dû entendre parler de Voldemort. "

Il attendit pour voir la réaction des deux enfants mais aucun ne trembla.

" Nous en avons entendu parler, mais jamais par son prénom. Les sorciers d'ici semblent avoir peur de le dire à haut voix. " Annonça Ginny.

" En effet, donc passons. Pourquoi avoir choisi Poudlard ? " Demanda Albus. " Si vous ne venez pas de ce pays vous auriez pût choisir une école à l'abri du danger. "

" Le danger a tendance à venir à nous, ou plus particulièrement a lui. " Ginny désigna Harry qui n'avait pas encore parlé. " Alors un petit mage noir ne va rien changer à nos études. "

" Voldemort est loin d'être un petit mage noir. Et je dois dire que je suis assez intrigué par cette histoire de danger. Je ne voudrais pas mettre en danger mes étudiants déjà inscrit. "

" Ne vous inquiété pas monsieur. Même si j'ai, ou plutôt avais, tendance à attirer des ennuis, cela n'arrivera pas ici. " Déclara Harry en regardant Ginny.

Le directeur leur posa encore des questions pendant un quart d'heurs puis se retira en demandant aux sorciers de bien venir passer des testes d'aptitude a Poudlard a la fin du mois.

Quant il fut parti Harry soupira. " Il ne nous fera pas confiance. "

" Qu'es ce qui te fait croire ça ? " Demanda Ginny.

" J'ai passé assez de temps avec le Dumbledore de notre époque pour savoir comment il va réagir. Il a dû sentir la magie noire de la boite à Horcruxe. "

Il sortit une petite boite de la taille d'une boite d'allumettes. L'intérieur avait été magiquement agrandit pour agrandir l'espace mais malgré les protections ne retenaient pas toute la magie noire. Et un sorcier aussi expérimenté qu'Albus Dumbledore avait forcément sentit la magie noire.

Si il avait été plus attentif il aurait remarqué les même yeux qui les avait observé durant les dernières semaines, disparaître de derrière la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginny et d'Harry.

« Tous est en place. Bientôt il va disparaître et il ne pourra rien y faire ! » Pensa le propriétaire des yeux avec se qui ressemblait a un sourire.

* * *

**Encore une fin de chapitre, avez vous aimé ? ce qui est chiant c'est que la mise en page que j'ai faite en écrivant n'est pas prit en compte, ex: je saute des lignes parfois et là il me recole le texte. raaah**


	8. Le Chemin de Traverse

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » Les pensées**

_Une petite impatience ruine un grand projet._

_Confucius._

**Chapitre 7 : Le Chemin de Traverse.**

Harry et Ginny passèrent le temps qu'ils leur restaient a étudier et s'entraîner en vue des prochains mois. Ginny voulut fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry le trente et un juillet mais il refusa.

Alors que le mois d'août touchait à sa fin, un jeune sorcier aux yeux vert forêt était en plein cauchemar. Il revoyait la mort de sa mère la nuit ou Voldemort avait gâché sa vie, celle de Cédric lors de la dernière tache du tournoi des trois sorciers, la bataille du département des mystère et Sirius qui passait derrière le voile et enfin il se retrouva dans la tour d'astronomie où il vit Rogue lancé le sort vert qui hotta la vie au directeur de Poudlard. Chaque mort avait été accompagné du rire de Voldemort.

Harry se réveilla en sueur, il était a peine six heurs du matin. Il se glissa silencieusement hors du lit et alla sous le jet d'eau brûlant de la douche. Il en ressortit une heure après et retourna dans la chambre, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette au tour de la taille. Ginny le salua et secoua la tête pour faire partir les pensées qu'une jeune fille bien élevé ne devrait pas avoir et fila sous la douche glacer.

Pendant ce temps Harry ce changea, il enfila un jean, mis ses chaussures et alla chercher le petit déjeuner pour lui et Ginny. Quant elle sortit de la salle de bain ils mangèrent tranquillement avant que Ginny ne se frappe soudain le front.

" Toi aussi tu a des visions de Tom ? " Plaisanta Harry.

" Non, c'est juste que je vient de me rappeler qu'on n'a pas acheté nos fournitures pour la rentrer. "

" Merde ! La rentrer c'est dans une semaine. Tu aurais pus y pensé avant. "

" C'est pas ma faute ! Toi non plus tu n'y as pas pensé, et puis d'habitude c'est maman qui nous le rappelle. " Répliqua Ginny.

Ils étaient tellement occupé à s'entraîner qu'ils avaient oubliés, leurs entraînement leur prenant dix heurs minimum par jour. Il fallait compté l'apprentissage des nouveaux sorts, le maniement des armes et les recherche des Horcruxes.

Une fois sur la célèbre rue sorcière, Ginny trouva curieux que beaucoup de sorciers se retournent sur leur passage. Harry n'étant pas le survivant, personne ne pouvait le connaître. En faisant plus attention, Ginny vit que la plupart des personnes qui se retournaient étaient des filles de sa tranche d'âge, et c'est bien Harry qu'elles regardaient.

Elle regarda elle aussi son ami, et comprit pourquoi les sorcières se retournaient pour mieux le voir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention a la tenu vestimentaire d'Harry mais le jean noir qu'il portait et les chaussures de ville moldu lui allait comme un gant, surtout vue de dos. Plus haut il avait mis un tee short également noir avec une chemise à moitié boutonner qui laissait deviner ses muscles, et par-dessus une veste assorti noir.

" La prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisirai tes affaires ! Tu te rends compte que la population féminine de Poudlard est bonne pour St Mangouste ! "

Il la regarda puis fit un magnifique sourire aux filles qui le regardaient et continua son chemin.

**PDV James Potter**

James Potter était un sorcier de sang pur âgé de dix sept ans. En prévision de la journée d'aujourd'hui, ses amis étaient venus dormir chez lui la veille au soir. Sirius Black, qui s'était enfui de chez ses parents en début d'année dernière car il ne partageait pas leurs idées sur la suprématie des sangs purs. Remus lupin, un sorcier discret et très gentil mais qui une fois par mois se transformait en un loup garou. Il était préfet de Gryffondor avec Lily Evans la petite amie de James, enfin il aurait bien voulu. Et Peter Pettigrow, l'élève banale qui suivait les trois autres a longueur de temps, banale mais qui avait quant même réussit à devenir animagus sous le nez de Dumbledore. Avec les deux autres animagus et le loup, ils formaient les très célèbres maraudeurs.

Ils avaient tous les quatre dormis dans la chambre de James et aujourd'hui ils iraient faire leurs emplettes pour leur dernière année à Poudlard.

" Grouille toi James sinon on vas être encore en retard. " Beugla Sirius. " Inutile d'essayer de te coiffer tu n'y arrivera jamais et Lily ne te regardera même pas. "

James descendis les escaliers du manoir Potter, enclencha la cheminette et entra dans l'âtre.

" Chemin de Traverse ! "

Il arriva dans la zone réserver au transport par cheminette et attendit ses amis. Peter apparu mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Sirius s'étalait sur lui, puis Remus arriva et réussi a rester debout, malgré les deux sorciers qui obstruaient le passage. Il trouva James éclater de rire.

Remus alla dire bonjour à Lily qui arrivait derrière James.

" Salut Lily ! Ça va ? "

" Très bien merci Remus. Et toi ? "

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que James demandait a Lily de sortir avec lui. Comme d'habitude depuis trois ans elle lui répondit non. Sirius se moqua des deux sorciers et Lily lui tira la langue. Puis Sirius rejoignit sa petite amie du moment, Daphné quelque chose. Ensuite il revint vers le groupe et proposa d'aller voir les nouveautés du magasin de Quidditch.

" A non alors ! Moi je ne suis pas venu pour voir vos stupides balais. Je vous rappel qu'on est là pour acheter nos livre de Poudlard. "

" Je suis d'accord avec Lily ! " Dit Remus. " Se qu'on peux faire, c'est trouver ce qu'il nous faut et après on ira voir les balais. " Décréta le loup.

Contant que sa proposition réjouisse tous le monde, Remus pris la tête du groupe. Il les emmena d'abord chercher des uniformes pour les quatre garçon qui avaient beaucoup grandit en un an. Ils se rendirent chez l'apothicaire et filèrent ensuite chez Zonko.

" On a dit les fournitures scolaire Black ! Gronda Lily.

" Mais ça en est ma chère, des fournitures spécial Serpentard ! "

En entrant dans la boutique, il y avait beaucoup de jeune sorcier mais Sirius semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait et se dirigea vers une étagère. James et le reste du groupe attendaient près de la sortit. Ils endentaient toute les conversation et les différentes blagues que préparaient les clients.

" Cool ! Des nouveaux produit ! "

" Avec ça ma sœur vas certainement me laisser tranquille. "

" Pas sûr elle vient d'acheter la même chose. "

Il regarda les sorciers et tomba sur deux jeunes qui se trouvaient dans le rayon des farces moldu.

" Mon père adorait en avoir, il n'en font plus chez nous ! " Disait la fille.

" On peut en prendre mais tu sais bien que l'on n'est pas sûr de rentrer pour le moment. Mais tu as raison et je vais en prendre aussi pour tes frères. Après tous leur stock était dans la chambre. "

" Tu croie qu'on pourra s'en servir a Poudlard ? "

" J'y avais déjà pensé et Dumbledore ferait un parfait cobaye pour leurs nouveaux produits. Les autres professeurs aussi d'ailleurs. "

Sirius les rejoins, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le marchant de glace. Daphné partit rejoindre ses parents. Ils commandèrent chacun une glace et Sirius demanda.

" Es ce que vous vous rendez compte que ce sera notre dernier voyage vers Poudlard ? "

" Ouai, pour nous peut être Patmol mais j'imagine assez bien les futures élèves avoir un professeur Evans. " Proféra James. " En parlant de ça. Vous compter faire quoi après vos études a Poudlard ? "

" Tu veux dire que tu ne sais même pas ce que veulent faire tes ami, Potter ? "

" Calme toi Evans. Je leur ai demander quant on était en troisième année, mais avec Vous Savez Qui, les choses on put changer. Personnellement, je rentrerai dans une école d'aurors comme ma mère et je sais que Sirius le voulait également. " Celui-ci approuva. " Remus lui ce sera plus difficile avec son petit problème, le ministère le refusera et ses employeur remarquerons bien un jours qu'il s'absente les jours de pleine lune. Et avec Greyback qui ternit leurs réputations, il faudra que tu t'accroches mon vieux. "

" Moi je quitte le pays ! " Déclara soudain Peter.

Tous savaient que Peter voyageait beaucoup avec ses parents depuis trois ans.

" Je comptait devenir médicomage. Ou encore professeur comme la fait remarquer Potter. " Dit a son tour Lily Evans.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant quelques minutes et continuèrent de faire leurs courses, ils achetèrent leurs manuels pour la rentrer et enfin, James et Sirius purent aller dans le magasin de Quidditch. James s'acheta de nouveaux gants et Sirius une batte.

Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leurs cotés. Dans trois jours ils se reverraient à bord Poudlard Express. Et feraient leur denier trajet pour la plus grande école de sorcellerie.

**Fin PDV James Potter**

Les trois jours défilèrent a une vitesse folle et finalement le jour de la rentrer arriva. James traversa la barrière qui séparait le monde moldu, du monde sorcier et se retrouva devant la locomotive du train qui allait le menez a Poudlard. Il repéra Sirius qui discutait avec Remus et Peter.

" Salut Jamesie ! Alors près pour la dernière rentrer des maraudeurs ? "

" Bien sûr ! Et cette année restera gravé pendant des années dans les mémoires, la dernière de nos années à Poudlard sera le clou de notre jeunesse. "

Ils entendirent un sifflement signifiant que le train allait partir sous peut et se dépêchèrent de monter dan le train. Ils se rendirent dans le dernier wagon et s'installèrent dans le dernier compartiment. Sirius entama une partit d'échec sorcier avec Remus tendit que James et Peter jouaient a la bataille explosive. Une demi heure après le départ du Poudlard Expresse, Remus donna le coup de grâce à Sirius, et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jolie fille rousse.

" Remus il y a une réunion des préfets, il faut que tu vienne. "

" D'accord Lily j'arrive. " Dit Remus en se levant.

" Attend Evans, Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? " Demanda James en se précipitant hors du compartiment.

Lily se retourna pour lui dire non et bouscula quelqu'un qui sortait d'un compartiment. Elle tomba sur les fesses, et une main apparut dans son champ de vision.

" Désolé, j'aurai dû regarder avant de sortir aussi brusquement. "

Lily leva les yeux et vit le sorcier à qui appartenait cette main. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs arrivant aux épaules, les yeux vert foncé et un beau sourire. Elle prit sa main et il la remit sur pieds facilement. Elle chancelât et posa une main la où elle pouvait pour ne pas retomber, le torse de l'inconnu. Retirant sa main aussi vite qu'elle put elle rougit et le remercia en repartant le plus vite qu'elle pu. Remus sur ces talons.

James jeta un regard noir au sorcier, puis rentra dans son compartiment. Le sorcier alla dans un petit espace et retourna une minute après de là où il était sortit.

" Tu en a mis du temps, les toilettes ne sont pas loin pourtant. "

" Désolé Gin, Je viens de voir mes parents a l'instant. Ma mère ma bousculer et j'ai vu mon père quelques secondes. "

" Harry, si nous venons à Poudlard, ce n'es pas pour les cours de Binns. Tu as le niveau d'un auror alors calme toi. Nous serons dans la même année qu'eux, tu ne comptait pas passé l'année a les évités ? " Interrogea Ginny.

" Bien sûr que non ! Et puis avec ma chance il se passera un truc et j'y serai mêlé, alors tous Poudlard saura qui je suis et me regardera comme une bête curieuse, déjà qu'on va entrer directement en septième année. " Il fit une pause et regarda par la fenêtre. " Je me demande si nous faisons le bon choix ? "

Dans le compartiment des préfets :

" Bonjours a ceux que je n'ai pas vu. Si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour deux raisons, la première étant que vous voyez les nouveaux préfets en chefs. Lily Evans de Gryffondor et moi, Edward Borne de Serdaigle. Nous assumerons le poste jusqu'à la fin de l'année. La seconde raison de votre présence ici c'est que l'on m'a demandé de vous dire une chose. Cette année deux élèves vont entrer directement en septième année, on ne m'a rien dit de plus, si ce n'est que les préfets de leur année devrons les aider pour trouver les salle de classes et tous ce que l'on apprend quant on entre en première. " Il fit une pause et continua.

" Pour finir, comme les année précédentes le directeur organise un bal pour noël et ils nous laisse l'organiser. Donc nous nous réunirons au moins deux ou trois fois par mois pour préparer cet évènement. C'était tous ce que j'avais a vous dire, vous pouvez repartir voir vos amis, sauf toi Evans. "

Les autres préfets partis, Edward se leva et s'approcha de Lily.

" En tant que préfet en chef, nous avons une salle commune privé avec chacun une chambre. Je suppose que tu sais où elle se situe ? Le mot de passe est Licorne, ne le change pas sans me le dire. "

" Évidement. "

" Sinon, tu as un petit ami ? "

" En quoi ça te concerne Borne ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour me demander une chose aussi personnelle ? "

" Calme toi Evans, c'est juste que comme nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble je me renseignai. "

Lily quitta le préfet en chef et rejoint ses amies. Le reste du voyage se passa bien et une fois la nuit tombée, les étudiants aperçurent la gare de Pré au Lard.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre de fini. Le prochain arrivera plus vite si j'ai des reviews de votre part.**


	9. Ma première maison

Merci a tous ceux qui continue a lire ma fiction, tout compte fais il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre comme je l'avais prévu. désolé!

mais les prochain compenceront. Voici la suite ou Harry va être répartit, a Bientôt

_**

* * *

**_

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » Les pensées**

_La pensée d'un homme est avant tout sa nostalgie._

_Albert Camus._

**Chapitre 8 : Ma première maison.**

Pour la seconde fois de leur vie, Harry et Ginny traversaient le lac avec les premières années. Ginny vit que Harry regardait le château depuis leur arrivé. Une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux.

" Tu vas bien ? " Interrogea-t-elle.

" C'est le répartition qui m'angoisse. Déjà la première fois, le choipeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard, alors je me demande ce qu'il va dire ce soir. Et puis voir les futurs mangemorts, je sens que si il y en a un qui fait un pas de travers je pourrai ne pas me contrôler. "

" T'en fais pas je suis là, et si il le faut je te jette un _Stupéfix_ ! " Dit Ginny sur un ton de rigolade.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grotte ou ils descendirent des barques, puis Hagrid leur indiqua un escalier à prendre. Harry et Ginny restèrent à l'arrière du groupe le plus possible. Arrivé dans un couloir, la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall les attendaient.

" Bonjour a tous, ce soir vous allez être répartit dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Elles se nomment Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Durant vos années à venir elles seront comme une seconde maison, les professeurs vous attribueront des points ou en retirons. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de point gagnera une coupe. " Elle poussa ensuite une immense double porte et entra.

Les élèves la suivirent, curieux ou regardant des membres de leur famille. Les étudiants déjà assis regardaient eux, les deux sorciers qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus a Poudlard. Ils dépassaient tous les deux les premières d'au moins deux ou trois têtes. Les chuchotements prirent comme quoi c'était des nouveaux étudiants qui rentraient cette année a l'école.

Le professeur McGonagall se plaça devant un tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau pointu. Elle déplia un parchemin et prononça les noms des élèves un par un. Ginny leva la tête lorsque certains noms furent appelés. Ils atterrissaient naturellement à Gryffondor. Enfin le dernier élève fut envoyé à Serdaigle et le directeur se leva.

" Comme vous l'avez sûrement tous remarqué, Poudlard accueil cette année des élèves plus âgés que nos premières. Ils ont les capacités et entrerons en septième année. Professeur McGonagall. "

" Harry Smith ! " Harry s'avança et posa le chapeau magique sur sa tête.

« Ha un voyageur de temps, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu. Voyons...tu fais de l'occlumancie, si tu ne me laisse pas lire tes pensées je ne pourrai pas te répartir. »

« Si je baisse mes barrière il me faut votre promesse que ce que vous verrez restera entre nous. » Puis, avec la promesse du l'item, il abaissa ses barrières mentales.

« Je voie pourquoi tu m'a demander ça, mais nous en reparlerons un jour. Pour le moment je suis d'accord avec mon moi futur… »

« Je suis un Gryffondor, c'est là qu'es ma place. Celle de mon amie également. Je sais ce que tu me diras mais je veux être à Gryffondor ! "

« Si c'est ce que tu désire vraiment, mais tu aurai dû me laisser finir. » " GRYFFONDOR ! "

Il avait passer du temps a discuter avec l'item magique et les sorciers restèrent un instant sans rien dire avant que la table des rouges et ors ne l'applaudisse.

Ginny resta un peut moins longtemps que lui et fut aussi répartit à Gryffondor, elle alla s'asseoir a côté d'Harry et, une fois les plats apparut, ils mangèrent goulûment. Les autres étudiants les regardèrent puis se mirent eux aussi a manger.

" Vous n'avez pas manger depuis quand ? " Demanda la voix d'une fille.

Harry leva les yeux et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraude, sa mère.

" Désolé mais nous logions aux Chaudron Baveur depuis plus de deux mois. Je ne critique pas la cuisine qu'ils servent mais celle d'ici est meilleure. " Répondit-il.

" Nous ne nous sommes même pas présenté. " Dit une fille avec des cheveux foncés. " Je suis Alice Soyer, ma voisine c'est Lily Evans. "

" Nous nous sommes déjà vu. " Interrompit Lily en regardant Harry. Par manque de chance elle avait trop parlé dans le train.

" AH ! Bien sûr, c'est lui le nouveau très mignon. " Dit Alice plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait.

Harry et Lily rougirent dans un bel ensemble et Ginny ria de bon cœur. Elle fut interrompue par la remarque d'un sorcier qui n'était autre que Sirius.

" Tu as un très beau rire, et tu est également très jolie. "

" Arrête ton numéro de charme mon vieux. Désolé pour mon ami, il s'appelle Sirius Black, a coté de lui c'est notre préfet adoré Remus Lupin, voici Peter Pettigrow et je suis l'exceptionnelle James Potter. "

" Les chevilles Potter ! Eux se sont les maraudeurs, si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis rester loin d'eux, je suis la préfete en chef. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose demandez moi. " Déclara Lily qui avait retrouvé une couleur normale.

Les deux nouveaux acceptèrent et Harry balaya la salle des yeux, son regard tomba sur un groupe de Serpentard, Rogue, Bellatrix Black, Avery, Nott et d'autres futur mangemorts.

Ginny le vit et posa une main sur son épaule et engagea la conversation avec les Gryffondors.

" Les professeurs son bien ici ? "

" Le prof d'histoire de la magie est un fantôme, McGonagall est assez juste, Slugorne est a deux cent pour cent partial envers les Serpentards. Sinon je pense que comme partout il y en a des mieux que d'autres. " Répondit Remus.

" Passons plutôt au sujet intéressant ! " Protesta Sirius. " Ginny, tu as un petit ami ? "

" Pas pour le moment. "

" Tu ne sors pas avec Harry ? " Demanda Lily.

" Non, mais Harry est un cas particulier. Tu disais tout a l'heur de ne pas approcher ces quatre là. " Enchaîna Ginny en désignant les maraudeurs. " Car ils nous attireraient des ennuis, mais croie moi quand je dis qu'Harry n'as pas eu besoin d'eux pour s'en attirer. "

" Que veux tu dire ? " Gronda Harry.

" Tu veux que je te les rappel, d'accord. Le chien a trois têtes, le club de duel, les détraqueurs, le tournoi, tes nombreux passages a l'infirmerie. " Compta-elle sur ses doigts. " Je m'arrête là mais la liste est encore longue. " Dit-elle.

Les autres sorciers de la table écoutaient avidement le tête-à-tête.

" Et combien était de MA faute ? " S'énerva Harry.

Ginny s'arrêta de parler net. Il était vrai qu'a part les dangers de quant il jouait au Quidditch, les autres étaient de la faute de Voldemort et presque a chaque problèmes qu'elle avait cité, une personne avait été blésé ou morte. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux et s'excusa.

" On pourrait parler d'autre chose. Par quoi on commence demain ? "

" Demain on est samedi, les cours ne commence pas avant lundi. " Murmura Peter.

Harry se retint de lui foutre son poing entre les deux yeux et continua de parler avec les étudiants. A la fin du repas le directeur se leva et le silence se fit.

" Bonsoir a tous et a toutes, je suis heureux de revoir les ancien visages revenu dans notre cher école. Je suis tout aussi heureux de découvrir de nouvelles têtes avec lesquelles j'espère m'entendre. Je ne vais pas vous parler trop longtemps car je sais que vous êtes fatigué, comme toujours le règlement de l'école est là pour une bonne chose, et il y en a qui ferait mieux de le lire. " Sont regard passa de la table de Serpentards a un groupe de Gryffondor. " Sur une autre note, voici le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de cette année, Miss Rexel. Souhaitons lui une meilleur chance que ses prédécesseurs. "

Les élèves applaudirent la nouvelle prof. Elle était plutôt grande, dans les un mètre soixante quinze, portait une robe se sorcier classique. Personne ne vit la dague entièrement noire cachée dans une de ses bottes. Elle avait des cheveux cours et d'un brun très foncé. Elle fit un signe reconnaissant avant de se rassoir.

" Ce sera tous pour ce soir, bonne nuit a tous. "

Harry et Ginny durent suivre les premières années, pour faire comme s'ils découvraient le château. Devant le portrait de la grosse dame Lily donna le mot de passe et invita les élèves à entrer. Les plus jeunes regardèrent partout autour d'eux. Lily s'approcha des nouveaux de son année.

" Ginny tu dormira avec Alice, Emma, Caroline et moi. "

" Je croyais que tu était préfète en chef ?! " Dit Harry.

" Si tu fait allusion à la chambre privé, je préfère dormir avec mes amies. Toi tu dormiras avec les maraudeurs, désolé mais c'est la seule chambre où il reste de la place. "

Épuiser par le voyage tous le monde monta dans son dortoir. Ginny fit la connaissance des filles qu'elle n'avait pas vue, tandis qu'Harry se faisait déjà menacer.

" Écoute moi Smith, ne t'approche pas d'Evans ou tu pourrai le regretter. Ma mère est une des meilleurs aurors de Grande Bretagne et elle m'a apprit des choses que tu ne saurais même pas imaginer. "

" Calme toi James, il est nouveau et Evans lui a juste indiqué le chemin de la tour. " Calma Remus.

James écouta son ami et retourna près des deux autres avec Remus. Harry leur dit bonne nuit et ferma les rideaux de son lit.

« Qu'es ce qu'il croie ? C'est ma mère quand même ! »

**o0o**

Harry regarda son réveil pour la dixième fois. L'aiguille n'avait bougé que de sept minutes et il était six heurs dix huit. Il décida de se lever et d'aller faire un tour dans le château.

Après une demie heure de marche dans les couloirs, ses pas l'avaient dirigé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il resta longtemps et regarda le soleil se lever et se promit que jamais le directeur n'aurait à mourir ici, même s'il devait y laisser sa propre vie.

Il redescendit lorsqu'il vit que le petit déjeuné allait être servit. Arriver dans la grande salle il n'y avait qu'un élève de Poufsouffle et le directeur présent.

" Je suis contant de voir que monsieur Diggory et moi-même ne sommes plus les seul a se lever de bonne heure. "

Harry ne répondit que par un signe de tête. Pendant la dernière semaine il n'avait pas stresser a l'idée de revoir toutes les personnes disparut a son époque et même hier il allait bien. Mais là, il réalisa qu'il allait vivre des sorciers et sorcières qui mouraient s'il ne faisait rien. Il étendit mentalement sa promesse a tous les sorciers qui étaient morts de ce jours a celui où Ginny et lui étaient revenu dans le passé.

Les jeunes sorciers arrivèrent au compte goutte et finalement il vit entrer Ginny, accompagner de ses camarades de chambre. Ils s'installèrent près d'Harry, Ginny en face de lui.

" Il y a longtemps que tu es là ? J'ai demandé à Potter mais il m'a grogné une réponse que je n'ai pas bien comprise. " Demanda Lily.

" Je me suis levé vers six heurs, et comme je n'arrivai pas à me rendormir j'ai visité le château. " Répondit le garçon.

" Cauchemars ? " S'enquit Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête, s'il était réveillé c'était par habitude. De plus il avait bien travaillé son occlumancie et donc ne faisait presque plus de ces cauchemars.

" Bon, c'est pas tous mais, qu'es ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? "

" Je dois faire quelque chose ce matin alors ne vous occuper pas de moi. " Anticipa le jeune Smith.

Harry avait prévu de cacher les affaires qu'ils avaient emmenées du futur dans la même salle où il avait caché le livre de potion de Rogue.

Une fois toutes leurs affaires cachées, mis à part la carte du maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité, il alla à la rencontre de Ginny. Il la trouva dans le parc en compagnie de quelques Gryffondors, alors il fit demi-tour et la laissa tranquille. Ses pas le menèrent devant la cabane du garde chasse, celui-ci sortit à l'instant où Harry rebroussait chemin.

" Salut. T'es le nouvel élève, c'est ça ? "

" Harry Smith. Et je suis bien une des nouveaux, comme tous les premières années. "

" Ah ! Et que viens-tu faire par ici ? Tu es près de la forêt et ça pourrait être dangereux. " Prévint le demi géant.

" Je suis au courant, merci. Mais et vous qu'allez vous faire. " Demanda Harry en voyant l'arbalète d'Hagrid.

Il lui dit qu'il devait allez faire un tour dans la forêt et Harry proposa son aide. Au début, Hagrid refusa mais l'adolescent donna de bon argument et finalement ils entrèrent dans la forêt. Durant le temps que dura leur escapade dans la forêt 'dangereuse', Harry et Hagrid parlèrent de tous et de rien. Des différentes créatures de la forêt, de celles qu'Harry connaissait ou pas et ainsi de suite. Puis vers quinze heurs ils sortirent du bois, Harry remercia Hagrid et prit la direction du château où il se fit engueuler par Ginny.

" Non mais sa va pas de disparaître comme ça ! Personne ne t'a vu depuis ce matin, je suis même allé demander a des professeurs s'ils t'avaient vu, et eux non plus ne savaient où tu étais. " Cria Ginny dans le hall.

" Calme toi Ginny, j'étais dans la forêt. " Tenta d'expliquer Harry, mais la directrice de Gryffondor arriva.

" La forêt hein ?! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, vous me décevez beaucoup. "

" Professeur laissez moi finir. J'étais dans la forêt avec le garde chasse. Et le règlement dit que l'on peut aller dans la forêt avec l'accord d'un des membres du personnel de l'école. " Lui chuchota le Gryffondor.

McGonagall resta stupéfaite, même les plus vieux ne connaissaient pas le règlement intérieur, car très peut se donnaient la peine de le lire. Elle fit un sourire crisper à Harry et partit en annulant la sanction. Les élèves qui avaient été alerté par les cris de Ginny repartirent en parlant d'Harry et du fait qu'il était allé dans la forêt et s'en était sortit sans punition.

Harry regarda Ginny et s'excusa pour le soucie qu'elle s'était faite a cause de lui. Le week-end-end passa rapidement et le dimanche soir la directrice distribua les emplois du temps.

" Oh non, on a encore plusieurs cours avec les Serpentards. " Se plaignit Sirius.

" Black, on est en septième année. Tous ceux qui on choisit et réussi leur BUSES seront en cours, et pas que les Serpentards. " Certifia Lily.

Après ils rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour une bonne nuit de sommeille, le lendemain ils débutaient par un cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal.

* * *

**Il y aura de l'action dans le prochain chapitre, promis. Laissez-moi un petit mot, même pour dire ****" Bon chapitre ! " mais pas la peine de dire qu'il y a des fautes car même en me relisant il y en aura toujours.**


	10. Serpents et souvenir douloureux

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

**_§ Salut vous ! § : _Fourchelangue**

_La douleur est aussi nécessaire que la mort._

_Voltaire._

**Chapitre 9: Serpents et souvenir douloureux.**

" Allez lève toi Smith. Tu vas être en retard sinon. " Beugla Sirius Black.

Mais en tirant les rideaux du lit, il vit que le lit du nouveau était fait et vide. Il se retourna et vit la même expression d'incrédulité sur le visage de deux de ses amis. Remus déclara que le nouveau s'était levé de très bonnes heures et était descendu.

Ils se préparèrent à tour de rôle et se mirent en marche pour rejoindre la salle à manger. En chemin, plusieurs filles gloussèrent sur le passage de James Potter et de Sirius Black. Ils en étaient conscients et en profitaient, surtout Sirius. James avait depuis longtemps des vues sur la nouvelle préfète en chef, mais en entrant dans la grande salle il se figea.

Lily Evans et ses amies étaient en pleine discussion avec les deux nouveaux, plus particulièrement LE nouveau. Remus lui aussi avait vue Lily et l'arrêt brutal de son ami. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de James mais celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers le petit groupe.

" Bonjours tous le monde. Tu te lève très tôt Smith, qu'es ce que tu as fait tous seul avant que le déjeuner ? "

" Bien que cela ne te regard pas. Je me suis levé car je ne dormais plus et que plutôt que de rester à rien faire, autant découvrir le château. " Répondit Harry.

" Et puis il n'était pas le seul a se levé de bonne heure. " Dit Lily en regardant Ginny.

" Quoi ? Oui c'est vrai que je me suis levé tôt. Mais contrairement a Harry ce n'es pas souvent. "

" Je souhaiterai vraiment que l'on évite de parler de moi. " Dit-il en recommençant à manger.

Remus et Sirius arrivèrent avec Peter, ils s'installèrent non loin d'Harry et se mirent à manger. La conversation que James avait interrompue repris dans le petit groupe.

" Donc, avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, tu nous disais ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Poudlard. Pourrais-tu continuer. " Demanda Ginny à Emma.

" A oui, donc on a fait le tour des professeurs que je connaissais. Le prof de DCFM change tous les ans donc on ne sait sur elle. Pour ce qui est des élèves, ils sont tous assez sympa, sans compter les Serpentards. Et comme partout il y a des gens qu'il faut éviter. " Elle jeta un regard en direction des maraudeurs. "

" Tu nous offense là ! Nous, de gentils sorciers, des personnes à éviter. " S'offusqua Sirius.

" Sinon, es ce que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor est bonne ? " Demanda Harry et James paru tous de suite attentif.

" Bien entendu, c'est la meilleur. Frank Londubat et Sirius son nos deux batteurs. Corre, Turner et moi-même sommes les poursuiveurs, je suis également le capitaine de l'équipe. L'attrapeur est une cinquième année du nom de Hoyle. "

" Et elle est bonne ? " Continua Harry.

" Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi nous l'aurions choisi ! " Répliqua James. " Et puis en quoi ça te concerne ?! "

" Je me renseignai c'est tous. " Dit piteusement Harry.

Harry finit de manger et partit pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il fut rejoint par le reste des Gryffondors, alors qu'il était adossé au mur en face de la porte. Ginny s'approcha d'Harry, elle savait que la façon d'on James lui avait parlé l'avait blésé, et tenta de le réconforter. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car le Professeur Rexel arriva et les fit entrer. Harry et Ginny s'installèrent à l'avant contrairement aux autres élèves qui préféraient le fond.

" Bonjours a tous et a toutes, vous le savez surement mais je tiens a me présenté. Je suis votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, n'étant pas marié je tiens a mon Miss Rexel ou professeur Rexel. Nous allons faire un petit tour et vous allez vous présenter, nom, prénom, ce que vous aimez, n'aimez pas et ce que vous voulez faire plus tard. Nous ne l'avions pas fait et je voudrais le savoir. Commençons, il y a-t-il un volontaire ? " James et Sirius levèrent la main et Rexel donna la parole à l'un, tout en prenant des notes sur ce qu'ils disaient

" Je suis James Potter, j'aime faire des blagues et rester avec mes amis, je n'aime pas les Serpentards. Je souhaiterai devenir auror comme ma mère. "

" Moi c'est Sirius Black, pour les choses que j'aime ce sont les mêmes que James, je n'aime pas les mêmes choses que lui en y ajouta ma famille. Moi je veux devenir auror pour faire respecter les lois. "

" Commence donc par respecter le règlement de l'école" Chuchota Lily, assez fort pour être entendus par la classe, qui se mit à rire.

" Et bien à votre tour miss. " Proposa la prof. Les élèves passèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Ginny dit qu'elle aimait sa famille, qu'elle détestait les mangemorts et qu'elle voulait devenir médicomage. Enfin vint le tour des derniers étudiants et notamment Harry.

" Appelez-moi Harry Smith. Ce que j'aime c'est la magie, je déteste beaucoup de choses, Tom en particulier. " Il avait chuchoté ce nom. " Quant à ce que je veux faire plus tard, pfft, je veux vivre. "

Beaucoup le regardèrent surpris, Ginny savait de quoi Harry parlait. Remus avait, grâce a sa lycanthropie, qu'Harry avait dis des choses de vrai et d'autre qu'il cachait. Rexel avait surtout retenu une chose et elle devait en parlé avec Dumbledore. Les autre firent eux aussi ce que le professeur leur avait demandé, et Rogue ne dit que son nom et prénom.

" Et maintenant que nous en avons finit avec ça. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyé avec les ASSPIC, je suis certaine que vos autres professeurs s'en chargerons pour moi. Le programme pourrait changer alors je vais juste vous dire ce que nous allons étudier durant les deux ou trois semaines à venir.

Que savez-vous des sorts de bouclier ? "

Après avoir levé la main Lily prit la parole. " Un bouclier et constitué de magie et est destiné à nous protéger des sorts de l'adversaire. "

" Bien miss Evans, cinq point pour Gryffondor. Mais vous ne nous avez présenté qu'une des nombreuse sorte de sort de bouclier. Quelqu'un peut élargir les connaissances de miss Evans. Oui monsieur Rogue ? "

" Il y a trois types de bouclier. Le premier est le plus simple et nous protège contre les sorts mineurs. Le second renvoi les sorts a l'adversaire et le dernier peut protéger plus de sorciers contre des sorts plus puissants. Il y a plusieurs formules dans chaque catégorie. " Récita Severus.

" Dix points pour Serpentard. Quelque chose a ajouté miss Wallace ? " Demanda Rexel quant elle vit Ginny parler a Harry.

" Il existe un quatrième type de bouclier. "

" Je suis plus que surprise qu'un élève de septième année le connaisse. Mais je vous en pris continué. "

" Le _Protego Ultimo._ C'est un bouclier relativement puissant, si on sait le maitrisé il peut contrer certain sort de haut niveau, de magie noir et même le Doloris. "

Les élèves crièrent qu'elle était stupide, d'autre qu'aucuns sort pouvait arrêter un impardonnable. Mais le professeur les fit taire en donnant dix points à Ginny.

" C'est exacte ce que miss Wallace vient de dire. Mais je me demande comment vous en avez eu connaissance miss ? Quoi qu'il en soit aucun de vous n'as le niveau pour lancé ce sort, ou du moins pour qu'il puisse être efficace. Aujourd'hui nous nous concentrerons sur les deux premiers que nous a donnés monsieur Rogue. "

La moitié des élèves lancèrent des sorts mineurs tendit que l'autre moitié lançait un _Protego_ ou un _Mirror_ le sort de retour a l'envoyeur. Petit à petit tous les élèves arrivèrent à maitriser le second sort, le premier étant aborder les années précédentes. Le professeur distribua des points aux quatre maisons et réinstalla les tables, elle demanda ensuite un volontaire. Sirius leva la main et se plaça sur l'estrade face à son professeur. Celle-ci s'adressa aux élèves.

" Maintenant monsieur Black et moi allons faire une sorte de duel. Il va me jeter les sorts de sont choix et je ne ferais que me défendre. Si vous voulez bien, trois, deux, un. "

" _Expulso_ ! "

" _Protego_. "

" _Rictusempra_. "

" _Mirror_ ! "

" Ex... Hahahahaha, _Expelliarmus_ ! " Sirius avait mis plus de puissance dans le dernier sort.

" _Protego Ultimo_ ! " Un bouclier vert apparut et le jet de lumière fut absorbé. Elle demanda a Sirius d'arrêter et lui lança le contre sort pour qu'il arrête de rire.

" Retourner a votre place Black, vous venez d'avoir un aperçu des différents boucliers. Le cours est finit vous pouvez sortir. "

Les élèves sortirent pour allez dans les différent cours et Harry rattrapa Ginny et ils restèrent un peut en retrait des autres, qui se dirigeaient vers le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

" Comment connaissais-tu ce sort ? "

" Tu savais pourtant qu'Hermione m'entraînait, elle ma aussi appris ce sort. " Éluda Ginny.

" Et que sais tu d'autre sur ce sort ? "

" Hermione m'a expliqué le code de couleur. Je sais aussi la couleur des différents boucliers de ceux qui s'entraînaient au Terrier. Le tiens également, et pour être a égalité je veux que tu sache que je me suis entraîner a le lancé et que mon bouclier est orange. "

" Merci Gin, on ferait bien de rattraper les autres ou sinon on va être en retard. " Il lui prit la main et courut vers l'endroit où le professeur Brûlopot allait donner son cours.

" Maintenant que les retardataires son arrivé je vais commencer. Pour les deux nouveaux je suis le professeur Brûlopot et j'enseigne les SCM depuis 1930. Avec moi vous étudierez certaines des créatures magiques que compte notre monde, les autres seront étudier en DCFM. Pour l'heure à suivre nous verrons un animal emblème d'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Vous vous douté que nous n'avons pas de Griffon a disposition, et seul quelques aigles on des capacités magique, les blaireaux aucun. "

" Alors ce sera l'emblème du noble Salazar Serpentard que nous allons voir. " Déclara un Serpentard.

" C'est exacte monsieur Flint. Nous avons plusieurs espèces de serpents magique avec nous dans les caisses qui son derrière moi... "

Pendant que le professeur parlait, Ginny se souvint d'une chose importante. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui semblait mal à l'aise, il restait loin des caisses.

" Nous en avons deux espèces, les magiques et les semi magique. Les serpents magiques sont très dangereux car on ne connaît pas toutes leurs capacités. En revanche les autres ont de simples capacités, comme d'être inflammable. "

Le professeur mis un gant et tira un des serpents de sa caisse, une sorte de vipère, celui-ci se mis immédiatement à flamber et siffler accompagné des autres serpents. Harry, lui, grinça des dents, Ginny se rapprocha de lui.

" Dis leur de se taire. " Supplia Harry. " Qu'ils se taisent, ils me fond mal à la tête. "

_§ Ssalter d'humain, lâche moi où je te crame jussqu'à la raccine des cheveux. § _Siffla le serpent enflammé.

_§ Ouai lâche la ! §_ Siffla un serpent

_§ Aidez la, l'humain lui fait du mal à la tenir comme ççça ! §_ Héla un autre.

Soudain les caisses se brisèrent et une vingtaine de serpents en sortirent. Il y avait deux boas, quelques vipères, couleuvres et d'autres non identifié. Les boas se dirigèrent vers Brûlopot tendit que les autres se dirigeaient vers les dix huit d'élèves en sifflant des menaces qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry et remarqua qu'il souriait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Harry lui donna la réponse.

" Je t'avais bien dis que s'il y avait un problème j'y serai mêler. Ça aura prit moins d'une semaine. "

Devant, les élèves qui étaient partagé entre la terreur pour la plupart et l'excitation pour les Serpentards. Normal avec toute une bande de serpents qui attaquaient des élèves. L'excitation se changea en peur lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils étaient, eux aussi, pris pour cible.

_§ Arrêtez vous ! §_

Tous les élèves et serpents se tournèrent vers Harry et la terreur grandie lorsqu'il continua de siffler

_§ Je vouss ai demandé de vouss arrêter. Je vais demander a l'humain de lâché votre amie. §_

Les serpents se stoppèrent et l'un des boas siffla à Harry. _§ Un humain qui nous comprends ? Fait en ssorte que l'autre relâché Ssissasi ou nous mordons less autres. Nous n'avons pas besoins d'utiliser la magie pour les tués. §_

Harry se tourna vers son professeur et lui demanda de relâcher le serpent. Le professeur ne savait pas quoi faire mais Harry s'approcha de lui. Les boas s'écartèrent tout en sifflant des menaces. Il tendit la main vers Sissasi et lui demanda de se calmer. Elle le fit et Harry la dégagea des mains du professeur et la déposa à terre.

_§ Mercci humain. §_

_§ Je m'appelle Harry. §_

Tous les serpents s'enfuirent dans la forêt interdite. Et Harry se tourna vers la classe et put lire sur leur visage la même chose que ceux des élèves de son Poudlard cinq ans plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers le château, les élèves s'écartant sur son chemin. Les questions, Harry le savait, viendraient bien assez vite.

Ginny n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Harry avait commencé à parler fourchelangue. Des flashs de sa première année lui revenaient en mémoire. L'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, le Basilic qu'elle avait lancé sur miss teigne, Colin, Justin, le fantôme de Gryffondor et Hermione.

Sa possession par le souvenir de Tom Elvis Jedusor, et le fait que, à causse d'elle, il y avait faillit avoir un Voldemort de dix sept ans, relâché dans la nature. Mais comme presque tous ce qui arrivait a Poudlard, Harry avait été impliqué et il était descendu dans la sombre chambre pour la sauvé, et entre autre tué le gigantesque serpent avec seulement une épée et le phœnix de Dumbledore.

Elle s'aperçut trop tard que son comportement donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour le fourchelangue. Et en moins d'une heure tout Poudlard était au courant de l'histoire du cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Harry trouva un endroit où il demanda à Ginny de faire comme si elle ne savait pas pour lui.

" Comprend moi, avec cette histoire Voldemort va surement faire quelque chose et puis il faut que quelqu'un veille sur les maraudeurs et Lily. Je te le demande comme un service Ginny. Tu n'es pas obliger de prendre soin de Pettigrow. "

Elle ria et alla rejoindre la table de Gryffondor, rejoint dix minutes après par Harry, qui alla se poser sous les regards de toute la population de Poudlard.

* * *

**Pauvre Harry n'es ce pas ?**


	11. Le visage de la douleur

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » Les pensées**

_La mort n'est pas une chose si sérieuse; la douleur, oui.  
André Malraux._

**Chapitre 10 : Le visage de la douleur.**

Le week end du trente septembre arriva, et Harry en était soulagé. Il se rendit dans un coin tranquille qu'il avait trouvé des années auparavant. Entre le lac et près de la falaise sur laquelle trônait Poudlard. Il s'allongea et repensa à la dernière semaine dans le Poudlard de cette époque.

_**DEBUT DU FLASH BACK :**_

En entrant dans la grande salle il sut que tout allait recommencer. Il fit son possible pour rester calme et s'assit à côté de Ginny puis se mis à manger. Les autres tables en firent de même mais à la table des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était loin de celle du matin.

Au bout de dix minutes Harry en eu marre du silence et tenta d'engager la conversation.

" On a quoi comme cours cet après midi ? "

Mais personne ne répondit, il allait se résigner quand il remarqua le regard insistant de Lily. Il la regarda et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

" Tu...tu as vraiment parlé aux serpents tout à l'heure ? "

" Oui. Ce crétin de prof faisait du mal a l'un d'eux alors les autres se sont énervé. "

" Ne lui parle pas Evans, c'est un futur mage noir. Il aurait dû aller à Serpentard comme les autres. " Déclara James.

" Je ne suis pas un futur mage noir et le fait que j'aie le don de parlé fourchelangue ne prouve rien. De plus tu crois vraiment que tous les mage noir sont des Serpentards ? Ce sont des préjugés qui remonte a longtemps et qui ce transmette d'une génération stupide a l'autre. " Souffla Harry.

" Tu traite mes parents de sorciers stupides ? " S'offusqua James.

" Si tu te sens visé c'est que cela doit être vrai, j'avoue que je ne les connais pas donc je ne peux pas les jugé. " Affirma Harry en se levant. " Encore une dernière chose, si je n'avais rien fait dix huit élèves et un professeur seraient mort. " Ajouta Harry mais il ne fit que deux pas, avant que sa directrice de maison vienne a sa hauteur et lui demande de la suivre.

Harry reconnu le chemin qui menait au bureau du directeur. McGonagall donna un mot de passe et la gargouille pivota. Elle le mena jusqu'à la porte et dès qu'elle eu frappé le directeur lui dit d'entrer. En entrant il était évident que le bureau n'avait pas changé en vingt ans.

" Bonjour monsieur Smith. Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, et j'aie besoin de réponses. Professeur McGonagall laissez nous je vous pris. "

" Elle peut rester, c'est ma directrice de maison, je lui fais entièrement confiance ce que vous allez me demander lui sera surement répéter alors autant qu'elle reste. " Arrêta Harry.

" Bien dans ce cas je voudrais savoir se qu'il c'est passé ce matin. "

" Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt savoir si je suis effectivement un fourchelangue ? Je vous demanderai de ne pas me prendre pour un élève de premier année, monsieur le directeur. "

McGonagall fut surprise de la façon d'on un élève osait parler au directeur. Le directeur lui trouvait l'élève de plus en plus curieux.

" C'est en effet ce que je voulait savoir. Et vu la façon d'on vous en parler j'en conclu que vous l'êtes. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé lors de notre rencontre ? "

" Il ne me semble pas que vous me l'ayez demandé. Comme vous ne demandez pas si les parents de vos élèves sont des mangemorts ou encore s'ils sont des sangs mêlé. Pour la simple raison que ça ne change pas le fait qu'ils viendront étudier dans votre prestigieuse école et que cela ne vous regarde pas. "

" Vous ne pouvez pas parler ainsi Smith. " S'énerva la directrice adjointe.

" J'en ai le droit étant donné que la seul raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est que j'aie la capacité de parler aux serpents et que cela vous effraie. " Répliqua Harry.

" Nous n'avons pas peur. "

" _Serpensortia_. " _§ N'attaque personne et je te donnerais a manger. §_

McGonagall eu un sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit siffler. Puis son élève demanda deux souris pour le serpent qui avait faim. Dumbledore les lui fit apparaître et le serpent les mangea. Harry le fit disparaître juste après.

" Comme je vous l'ai dis, vous êtes effrayé par ce que vous ne connaissez pas. D'autres questions monsieur le directeur ? "

" J'en ai plusieurs mais une en particulier me tracasse. Êtes-vous un danger pour mes étudiants ? "

Harry réfléchit à la meilleure façon de répondre. " Comme je vous l'ai dis lors de notre premier rencontre, je ne suis d'aucun danger pour vos élèves, du moins pour les innocents. "

Le directeur le fit sortir et Harry avec plus de question que de réponse, il fit alors un récapitulatif de ce qu'il savait sur le jeune Smith.

« Il pratique la magie noire, parle fourchelangue, et ce qu'il a dit au cours de DCFM. » Une chose de sûr pour le vieux directeur Harry Smith était un sorcier à surveiller car il avait beaucoup trop de point commun avec un ancien Serpentard.

**o0o**

Dans la salle commune des rouges et ors, le sujet principal de toutes les discutions était le fourchelangue de Gryffondor. Les enfants de moldu écoutait les sangs purs et ceux qui parlaient de la façon d'on tous les mages noirs avaient été des fourchelangues, et Celui D'on On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom en était également un. Le plus animé des groupes, était celui des maraudeurs.

" Non mais vous vous rendez compte que nous avons presque faillit devenir amis avec un ignoble mage noir. " Vociféra Sirius.

" Parle pour toi. Moi je n'avais pas l'intention de devenir ami avec lui. " Affirma le jeune Potter.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que le tableau pivote et ne laisse entrer Harry Smith. A ce moment, tous se turent et Harry préféra aller dans sa chambre pour lire au lieu de rester a ce faire dévisager. Ginny était dans un coin, et comme il le lui avait demandé elle ne lui parla pas.

Le lendemain, Harry trouva toutes ses affaires sortit de sa malle et éparpiller dans la chambre. Il se dit que cela devait être une blague des maraudeurs. Il pris quelques vêtement et alla se changer. Quant il descendit dans la grande salle il se rendit compte que personnes n'avaient oublié l'histoire du cours de SCM.

Il s'installa comme il en avait l'habitude et se servit du bacon. Peut après avoir commencer a manger il sentit des picotement sur la tête et quant il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il découvrit qu'ils avaient été remplacer par une dizaine de petits serpents qui sifflaient. Il dégagea un plat et se regarda dedans, la peau vert et les serpents sur sa tête le faisait ressembler a Méduse. Les rires emplirent au furent et a mesure l'intégralité de la salle. Même les Serpentards riaient car pour une fois aucuns d'eux n'étaient la cible. Comprenant qu'il était victime d'une des blagues que les maraudeurs réservaient aux Serpentards, il se sentit mal mais se reprit et commença a discuté avec les serpents.

Les sifflements du Gryffondor firent arrêter les conversations dans toute la salle. Les maraudeurs qui étaient a trois ou quatre mètres d'Harry ne riaient plus de leur blague et Smith était entrain de parler la langue des serpents sans la moindre gêne, il donna même de la nourriture aux serpents.

" Monsieur Smith, je vous prierait de na pas nourrir ces serpents. " Gronda McGonagall.

" Ce sont des serpents qui sont apparut après que j'ai manger bon bacon, je ne sais donc pas quant ils vont partirent. Ils m'ont menacer de me manger si je ne les nourrissais pas. " Devant la tête de son professeur il ajouta en désigna sa tête. " Si vous ne me croyez pas demandez leurs. "

Le professeur marmonna quelque chose, comme quoi elle ne pouvait pas.

Durant les cours Harry se retrouva souvent seul, ce qui n'empêchait pas les malheurs de s'abattre sur lui. Durant la semaine il trouva ses affaires brûler au pied de la tour, et même un de ses sous vêtement accrocher sur la grande porte. Ses livres disparaissaient, les coutures de son sac lâchaient plus que la normal et personne ne l'approchait si ce n'est deux ou trois Serpentards.

D'ailleurs c'est ce qui allait se passer dans les secondes à venir. Harry était dehors dans son coin quant il vit Bellatrix Black, Severus Rogue et Narcissa Black arrivé près de lui. Ils s'installèrent comme s'ils étaient ses amis et Bellatrix commença à parler.

Harry devait avouer que les cousines Black étaient très belles. Bellatrix, qui était promis à Rodolphus Lestrange qui avait quitté l'école en juin, ne se gênait pas pour allumer les autres garçons de sang pur, elle était bien plus sexy qu'Harry n'aurait imaginé. Quant elle ne portait pas les robes de Poudlard elle s'habillait avec des jupes courtes et savait joué de ce que la nature lui avait donné.

" Alors Smith, toujours à broyer du noir. Tu te rends compte qu'à Serpentard tu n'aurais pas été traité de la sorte. Après tous je pense qu'un fourchelangue à Serpentard c'est dans l'ordre des choses. "

" Je me fiche de ce que tu pense et de ce que pensent les autres. Je ne suis pas un mage noir, et avant que tu ne le dises, je me doute que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des futurs mangemorts, comme les Gryffondors des futurs aurors. "

" Le seigneur des ténèbres est un fourchelangue, et c'est un grand mage noir. " S'extasia Bellatrix.

" Je suis au courant, il prône la pureté du sang et blablabla. Il y a une chose que tu doit savoir, c'est que je suis un sang mêlé. Donc impossible de rentrer dans les rangs de mangemorts, et de toute façon j'ai autre chose de prévu en ce qui concerne Voldemort. "

Les trois Serpentards sursautèrent et se remirent très vite debout.

" Tu ose prononcer son nom avec ta bouche de sang impur. " Cracha Black. Puis elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla avec les deux autres.

" Ainsi tu pense que les Gryffondors font partit de ces répugnant mangemorts ? " James et les maraudeurs sortirent d'un buisson et vinrent au niveau d'Harry.

« Ils ne vont quand même pas venir pas petit groupe toute la journée ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pus dire quoi que ce soit, Harry vit un rayon rouge lui foncé dessus. Il roula sur le coté pour l'éviter mais d'autres rayons de différentes couleurs arrivèrent. Ne voulant pas se battre contre son père, son parrain, et ne pouvant pas jeter de mauvais sort a Pettigrow, il évita le plus de sort possible jusqu'à ce que deux _Stupéfix_ lui touche le torse.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**_

Il s'effondra pendant que James et deux des maraudeurs lui lançaient plusieurs sortilèges.

" C'est ainsi que l'on traite les futurs mangemorts ! "

La nouvelle d'Harry à l'infirmerie et inconscient fit vite le tour de l'école. Le soir, Ginny entendit James et Sirius en parler dans la salle commune et comprit qui étaient les responsables.

" ALORS C'ETAIT VOUS ! "

" Calme toi Wallace, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. " Entreprit Sirius, avant de se retrouver contre le mur à la suite d'un des charmes de Ginny.

" Ce qu'il méritait ?! " Sa voix ce fit entendre dans toute la salle alors que personne n'osait parler. " Je vais te raconté une histoire Black et tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. " Elle plaça une bulle de silence autour des maraudeurs et engloba Lily.

" Il était une fois un mage noir que personne n'arrivait à battre, alors une prophétie fut annoncée désignant celui qui pourrait le tué. Alors le mage noir alla chercher le sorcier qui pourrait causé sa perte, se sorcier était a ce moment un bébé d'un an nommé Harry. Le mage noir tua ses parents et on ne sais comment disparut. L'enfant fut confié à une famille de moldu où il grandit pendant onze ans sans rien savoir du monde de la magie. JE N'AI PAS FINIT SIRIUS BLACK! " Hurla-t-elle en le voyant se relevé et lui jeta un sort de ligotage.

" Quant l'enfant appris l'existence de la magie, a onze ans, il entra dans une école. Sa première année il dû affronté un cerbère pour empêché le mage noir de revenir au pouvoir, sa seconde année il a sauvé son école et une jeune fille d'un monstre grâce a ses dons de fourchelangue, la troisième un dangereux criminelle était a sa recherche et il a fallut qu'il apprenne un sort que peux de sorciers expérimenté savent faire. La quatrième année il a affronté plus de danger que tous les sorciers de cette pièce réunit et a vue le mage noir réapparaître en même temps qu'un élève fut tué sous ses yeux.

Pour sa cinquième année il a affronté dix sorciers, l'équivalent de vos mangemorts en plus dangereux, avec l'aide cinq de ses amis pas plus âgés que lui et encore une fois il a vue quelqu'un mourir, c'était son parrain. "

Elle fit une pause refoula ses larmes et repris.

" Il lui est encore arrivé des choses que je n'ai pas cité durant ces six années. Aujourd'hui il se retrouve sur un lit d'infirmerie a cause d'une bande de gamins sans cervelle qui croie tous savoir de la vie. Ce garçon a vécu plus de chose en six ans qu'un auror dans toute une vie. "

A la fin de sa tirade elle monta en pleurant dans son dortoir, rejoint peut après par Lily Evans. Elle chercha Ginny du regard et la trouva assise contre un mur la tête sur les genoux toujours en pleur.

" Ginny ? "

" Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter et dire tous ça. Harry m'en voudra s'il apprend que je vous ai raconté toutes ces choses. Il faut que personne d'autre soit au courant de ce que je vous ai dis. "

" Tu...tu veux dire que tous ce que tu as dit était vrai ?! Je pensai que tu avais voulu leurs faire peur. "

" Harry ne vas plus me parler. " Se plaignit Ginny sous le sourire de Lily.

" Il te plaît beaucoup n'es ce pas. " C'était une constatation de la préfète en chef et non une question.

Ginny se leva et alla fouiller dans sa malle, elle en ressortit les sous vêtements qu'elle avait acheté a Londres et demanda a la futur mère d'Harry si, a son avis, elle porterait ça pour n'importe qui ?

Dans la salle commune les maraudeurs restèrent un moment sans parler, digérant les paroles de la rouquine, chacun aillant son opinons qu'ils ne tardèrent pas a exprimé.

" Je suis sûr qu'elle ment ! Vous croyez vraiment que le sorcier sur un lit de l'infirmerie a put faire tous ce qu'elle a dis ? " Demanda James.

" Je suis d'accord avec James, il était plutôt faible tout a l'heure. " Approuva Peter.

Sirius dit que sa vie ne changeait pas le fait d'être un futur mage noir au contraire. Enfin Remus resta muet, mais ses sens de loup garou lui disaient qu'une chose n'allait pas chez les deux nouveau. Alors il demanda au trois maraudeurs s'ils voulaient l'aider à faire des recherches.

**o0o**

Harry resta à l'infirmerie durant toute la semaine, et quant il se réveilla le dimanche il ne mis pas longtemps à ce souvenir de la raison de sa présence ici. Il chercha ses lunettes et les trouva sur une table de chevet à sa gauche. Il les mit sur son nez et regarda les lits autour de lui puis ne voyant pas l'infirmière, quitta l'infirmerie.

* * *

**La suite au prochain chapitre qui arrivera plus vite si vous me laissez un petit mot.**


	12. Une épaule réconfortante

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_Le vrai voyage c'est d'y aller, une fois arrivée le voyage est finie. Aujourd'hui les gens commencent par la fin. _

_Hugo Verlomme._

**Chapitre 11 : Une épaule réconfortante.**

Harry avait reprit les cours le lundi, et malgré le fait qu'il est raté une semaine de cours, il réussissait les exercices demandés. Aucuns des maraudeurs ne lui avaient adresser la parole. James avait envoyé une lettre à sa mère qui allait faire des recherches sur Smith au bureau des aurors. Remus observait Smith et notait tous ce qu'il pouvait sur lui.

Seul Sirius s'était excusé, mais auprès de Ginny. En ce mercredi, ils avaient des cours différents. Ginny et Harry, retournaient en SCM, Lily en étude des runes tandis que les maraudeurs étaient en divination.

Harry était épié par les élèves et le professeur. Il les mena vers la cabane du garde chasse en disant qu'ils iraient étudié des bronche-cornes dans la forêt. Harry resta le plus loin possible du groupe et du professeur. Celui ci expliquait que la corne sur le dos de l'animal avait des propriétés aphrodisiaques.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry vit qu'il était observé. Mais pas par un élève, l'individu partit en faisant signe de le suivre. Doutant un peut, mais voulant échappé a l'ennuyeux cours qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Harry se glissa discrètement a travers les arbres et partit. Il marcha cinq minutes avant de retrouvé la personne qu'il avait suivit.

" Bonjours Harry Potter. " Déclara le centaure.

Aussitôt Harry se mis sur la défensive et sortit sa baguette. Le centaure le rassura en lui expliqua qu'en vingt ans il n'avait pas changer de camp et lui demanda de bien vouloir baissé sa baguette. Alors Harry le fit et lui dit.

" Bonjour Firenze. Pardonnez moi, mais comment connaissez vous ma véritable identité ? "

" Les centaures, comme d'autres peuples magiques, vivent en dehors du temps et de l'espace. Je sais ce que j'aie besoin de savoir ni plus, ni moins. Notre première rencontre c'était lors d'une retenue que tu es venu dans cette forêt. "

" Et vous m'aviez sauvé la vit. " Se remémora Harry.

" Vois tu, les anciens de mon clan sont mécontents. A causse de ton arrivé ici plus aucun centaure ne peut lire dans les astres. "

" Désolé, mais je ne suis pour rien dans le fait de me retrouvé là. En revanche je peux vous dire ce qui va arriver. Je vais trouvé les derniers morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort et le détruire. " Affirma Harry.

Firenze le regarda puis s'allongea contre un arbre, Harry fit de même.

" Je te sens perturbé jeune Potter. "

" Ce sont les étoiles qui vous l'on dit ? " Se moqua Harry.

" Non, mais cela se voit a ta façon d'être. "

" Pour tous dire je me sens perdu. Je suis remonté je ne sais comment vingt ans en arrière et j'ai le pouvoir de changer beaucoup de chose. Évité que des êtres vivants ne meurent. Qui suis-je pour faire ça ? "

" Tu es Harry Potter, je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorcier qui parleraient comme toi. Lorsque tu as dis des êtres vivants, tu ne pensais pas uniquement a tes parents mais a toutes créatures vivantes, sorciers, moldus, centaures et même les elfes de maison. Inutile de me demander comment je le sais, je te l'ai dis tu es Harry Potter. Il y a plus de cinq ans, pour toi, tu a traité un elfe de maison comme un égale et libéré de ses maîtres. Depuis il raconte a tous les peuples ou sorciers qu'il croisse, qu'elle grand sorcier est Harry Potter. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te tracasse ? "

" Mes parents me prennent pour un monstre. Je fais tous pour ne pas le montrer mais je leur en veux beaucoup. Tout le monde me les avait décrit comme de grands sorciers, mais je m'aperçois qu'ils ne sont pas différents des autres. "

" Tes parents n'ont pour l'instant que dix sept ans. Il faudra que tu attendes pour les voir grandir. " Il ce releva et commença à partir, puis il ajouta. " Et crois-moi que ça arrivera bientôt, et à ce moment tu devras être là pour les aider. Maintenant rejoins ton amie, avant qu'elle ne se mette à ta recherche. "

Harry remercia le centaure et fit demi tour, il retrouva facilement son chemin et arriva derrière un arbre sans se faire repérer par les élèves. Mais une d'elle l'avait vu disparaître et quant elle le vit de nouveau présent, se posa plein de questions.

A midi elle profita du fait qu'Harry mangeait seul et s'installa avec lui.

" Où étais tu, tout a l'heurs ! Tu a brusquement disparut alors je veux savoir où tu étais ? "

" Dans la forêt en cours de soin aux créatures magiques. " Répondit Harry en tranchant un part de viande.

" Ne joue pas à ce jeux avec moi Harry. " Menaça Ginny.

" Très bien, mais après je ne veux plus en parler. J'ai vu un centaure m'appeler, alors je l'ai suivit. Il s'agissait de Firenze le centaure qui m'avais sauvé quant j'étais en première année. Il m'a dit que certain peuple savaient qui nous somme, enfin je n'ai pas tous compris. Nous avons discuté et puis il m'a dit de revenir car sinon mon amie partirait a ma recherche. "

Il lui fit comprendre, d'un regard, qu'il parlait d'elle. Elle fit un signe pour montré qu'elle avait comprit mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de continuer car le directeur s'était lever et le silence avait suivit.

" Mes chères élèves je ne vous dérangerai qu'un petit moment. La première sortit a Pré au Lard se déroulera se weekend, seul les élèves de quatrième année et au dessus pourrons y participé. La sortit commencera a treize heure et vous devrez êtres rentrer a dix sept heurs maximum. Je vous remercie de votre attention. "

Les conversations reprirent avec pour principal sujet la sortit dans la ville sorcière.

" Salut vous deux. Harry je peux te parler seul à seul ? " Proposa Lily.

" Si tu à quelque chose à dire, dis le ici je n'ai rien à cacher à Ginny. " Répliqua Harry plus violemment qu'il le voulait.

Lily sembla hésité et quant elle ouvrit la bouche, un sorcier la stoppa.

" Evans tu ne devrais pas lui parler. On ne sait rien de lui. " L'interrompis James Potter.

" Ce que je fait ne te regarde pas Potter... "

" Arrêtez de vous engueuler l'un l'autre. " Soupira Harry en se levant et quittant la grande salle.

En sortant de la salle, Harry se demanda si les choses entre ses parents allaient s'arranger. Il déambula dans les couloirs, ayant une pause de deux heurs avant son cours de potion. Sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva devant un mur qu'il connaissait très bien, la salle sur demande. Il passa devant trois fois pour voir se qui allait apparaître. La porte apparut et Harry reconnue la salle où il avait entreposé ses affaires du futur.

Il chercha et trouva sa seconde malle où toutes ses affaires étaient réunit. Il l'ouvrit et pris un livre au hasard, il tomba sur le livre du prince. Mais il ne le jeta pas et le feuilleta. Depuis le début de sa sixième année il tentait de crée son propre sort, si Rogue y était arrivé alors pourquoi pas lui.

Il ne vit pas le temps passé et très vite il dû aller en cours de potions.

" La prochaine potion que nous étudierons mettra environs un mois de préparation. Qui connaît cette potion ? Personne ? "

Pour son malheur Harry était a coté de Remus et avait griffonné quelque mot sur un parchemin. _**Polynectar, Veritaserum, potion tue loup**_. Alors Remus tenta sa chance et leva la main.

" Le polynectar professeur. "

" Non monsieur Lupin mais ça aurait put être ça. En vérité il s'agit du veritaserum, ou du moins une potion avoisinante. La potion aura une odeur et une couleur pale, les effets ne seront assez puissants que pour deux minutes. Vous testerez vos potions par binôme alors pensez aux deux ou trois questions que vous poserez à votre partenaire. "

Le professeur Slugorne nota les informations nécessaires à la conception du breuvage au tableau et continua son cours sur les propriétés des plantes qu'ils utiliseraient. Remus demanda à son voisin pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de répondre à la question et qu'es ce que c'était que la dernière potion de la liste. Harry la cacha et répondit.

" Ce n'es pas parce que je ne réponds pas, que je ne connais pas la réponse, et tu ne devrais pas me poser ces questions, tes amis pourraient croire que tu fraternise avec un futur mangemort. " Harry ne lui reparla presque pas pendant le cours sauf pour corriger la potion. Durant son entraînement personnel il avait découvert que sans un professeur sur son dos il était plus doué que Rogues le laissait croire.

Durant une heure Harry nota paresseusement les consignes du professeur de potion. De temps a autre, il jetait un coup d'œil au livre du prince et notait les nombreuses différences entre les deux formules. Harry le savait bien, Rogue était très douée en tous ce qu'il touche aux potions. Lorsque la cloche mis fin au cours, Harry pris ses affaires et se rendit dans la salle commune.

Il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de cours, défense contre les forces du mal, soin aux créatures magiques, potion, métamorphose, sortilèges et botanie. En somme, tous ce qu'il faut pour devenir auror.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, il alla s'installer a une des tables et commença son devoir sur la potion. Dix minutes après le tableau bascula et laissa entré une Ginny en colère, elle prit la chaise en face d'Harry et soupira.

" Qu'es ce qui t'arrive Ginny ? "

" C'est McGonagall. Elle ma donner une note disant que ni toi ni moi ne pourrons aller a Pré au Lard. " Se plaignit Ginny.

Harry la regarda pester contre son professeur de métamorphose. Puis, en souriant, sortit un bout de parchemin. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, ne voyant personne il agita sa baguette en murmurant une formule que Ginny n'avait jamais entendue.

" Je jure solennellement que mes intention sont mauvaises. "

Sous les yeux de Ginny, le parchemin se remplit alors de divers traits et de noms, qui petit à petit formèrent la célèbre carte du maraudeur. Harry lui expliqua brièvement qui étaient les créateurs de cette carte et comment elle était entrée en possession d'Harry.

" Alors on vas pouvoir sortir sans devoir passé devant Rusard ! " S'excita Wallace.

**o0o**

Le lendemain, Ginny fut réveillé de bonne heure par Lily et ensemble elles descendirent prendre un petit déjeuné. Les autres occupantes du dortoir avaient toutes un petit ami et mangeaient avec eux. En arrivant près dès porte elles virent Harry sortir de la grande salle, il leur fit un signe de tête puis emprunta le chemin de la bibliothèque.

" Il est constamment levé avant nous. Il est toujours comme ça ? " Demanda Lily à Ginny.

" Je ne le connais vraiment que depuis l'année dernière. Harry est l'ami de mon frère donc il le connaît mieux que moi, enfin certains points. "

Elles s'assirent et commencèrent à manger quand presque tout le reste des élèves arrivèrent en même temps. Elles mangèrent sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait. D'un coup et sans signe avant coureur tous les élèves de Serpentards de la quatrième a la septième année se levèrent et commencèrent à chanter un tube moldu version sorcier.

"_C'est la danse des Serpentards  
Qui en sortant de Poudlard  
Se secourront le bas des reins  
Et f'ront coin-coin  
Fait's comme les petits Serpentards  
Et pour que Voldemort se marre  
Remuez l'arrière trin  
En f'sant coin-coin  
À présent sortez vos baguettes  
En jetant des charmes avec  
Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain  
Et des coin-coin  
Allez mettez-en un coup  
Maintenant pliez les g'noux  
Prosterner-vous…_"

Tournez, c'est la fête  
Bras dessus-dessous  
Comm' des tapettes  
C'est super chouette  
C'est extra-fou…

C'est la danse des Serpentards  
Les gamins comme les ringards  
Vont danser ce gai refrain  
Dans tous les coins  
Ne soyez pas en retard  
Car la danse des Serpentards  
C'est le tube de demain  
Coin-coin, coin-coin  
Il suffit de prendre sa baguette  
En mettant sa cape avec  
Pliez les genoux c'est bien  
Et faites coin-coin  
Ça y est vous avez compris  
Attention c'n'est pas fini  
Nous allons jusqu'au matin  
Faire des coin-coin

Tournez, c'est la fête  
Bras dessus-dessous  
Comm' des tapettes  
C'est super chouette  
C'est extra-fou…

C'est la danse des Serpentards  
Qui en sortant de la Poudlard  
Se bougeront comme des crétins  
Et feront coin-coin  
À présent jetez vos baguettes  
Vous ne pouvez rien faire avec  
Avec beaucoup d'entrain  
Et des coin-coin  
C'est la danse des Serpentards  
Nous somme dément comme Salazar  
C'est terrible comm' tout  
C'est dingue, c'est tout  
Allez mettez-en un coup  
On s'amus' comm' des p'tits fous  
Maintenant pliez les g'noux  
Prosterner-vous…

Tournez, c'est la fête  
Bras dessus-dessous  
Comm' des tapettes  
C'est super chouette  
C'est extra-fou…

C'est la danse des Serpentards  
Qui en sortant de Poudlard  
Se secoueront le bas des reins  
Et feront coin-coin  
Fait's comm' les petits Serpentards  
Et pour que Voldemort se marre  
Remuez le bassin  
En f'sant coin-coin  
C'est la danse des Serpentards  
Les gamins comm' les conards  
Vont danser ce gai refrain  
Dans tous les coins  
Ne soyez pas en retard  
Car c'est la danse des Serpentards  
C'est le tube de demain  
Coin-coin coin-coin.

A la fin de la chanson ils se rassirent, rouge de honte d'avoir chanté ainsi et mimé certain geste pour illustré les propos de la chanson, sous les rires et applaudissement des trois autres maisons. Ginny et les enfants de moldu ou sang mêlé étaient littéralement écroulé de rire.

" Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! " Cria Minerva par dessus les applaudissements des trois quart de la population de Poudlard. Mais une fusé sortit de nulle part attira l'attention de tous avant d'éclaté laissant quelques mots avant de disparaître.

« _**Ce spectacle vous a été offert par X Farces pour Sorcier Fastidieux !**_ »

En cours tous les élèves, principalement les maraudeurs et Serpentards, se demandaient qui était ce fameux X. Ginny avait félicité Harry très discrètement et il avait simplement répondu.

" Je n'y suis pour rien je n'ai pas les compétences et le temps pour faire ça. Mais en revanche tes frères doivent y être pour quelque chose. "

* * *

**Alors dites moi si vous avez aimé ma petite blague. J'en ai une autre mais qui risque de venir de Ginny pour plus tard, ou pas !**


	13. La sortie de Pré au Lard

_**Merci a tous ceux qui laisse des reviews annonymes. et aussi a celles qui ne le sont pas. voici un chapitre sans action mais promit elle arrivera! ne me tuer pas**_

* * *

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

Soit A un succès dans la vie. Alors A = x y z, où x = travailler, y = s'amuser, z = taire.

_Albert Einstein._

**Chapitre 12 : La sortie de Pré au Lard.**

Finalement le samedi de la sortit arriva et les élèves de la troisième année étaient très excité. Ils finissaient de manger lorsque le directeur rappela que seuls les élèves munies de l'autorisation pourraient se rendre au village. Deux Serdaigles partirent en courant dans leur chambre pour y récupérer la précieuse signature.

De l'autre coté de la salle Lily s'excusait auprès de Wallace de ne pouvoir rester avec elle et Ginny la rassura.

" T'en fais pas pour ça. " Puis elle s'approcha pour qu'elle seul puisse entendre. " On se retrouve là bas ! "

Lily parut un peut perdu mais le professeur qui les accompagnait la pressa pour qu'elle monte dans une des diligences. Ginny remarqua alors que toutes les diligences étaient tirées par d'étranges chevaux. Deux d'entre eux étaient a coté des diligences et n'étaient pas attacher.

" Ce sont des sombrals. " Harry était posté a coté d'elle et regardait les créatures. " On ne peut les voir que lorsque l'on a vue quelqu'un mourir, je peut les voir depuis la fin de ma quatrième année. Tu étais présente au département des mystères. Tu n'y avais peut être pas fait attention mais toi aussi tu dois les voir depuis au moins un an. "

Hagrid qui avait entendu, la fin de la conversation. S'empressa d'ajouté.

" Vous savez ils ne sont pas mauvais. "

" Je le sais, c'est juste que les sorciers le croie car on ne peut les voire qu'une fois avoir une personne décédé. Pour ma part j'aurai préférer ne jamais en voir, mais ce qui est fait est fait. ".

Harry s'approcha d'un cheval ailé et tendit sa main. Doucement celui-ci s'approcha et la renifla, le sorcier agita négligemment sa baguette et une pierre fut transformé en bout de viande saignante. Après l'avoir manger le sombral plongea ses yeux blancs dans le regard forêt d'Harry, qui se retourna vers Hagrid et Ginny.

" Je ne vais pas avec toi cet après midi. " Dit-il à Ginny. " Hagrid, si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais bien faire un tour avec lui. " Continua Harry en désignant le sombral.

Hagrid allait dire qu'il ne pouvait laisser un élève risqué sa vie mais le sorcier lui dit qu'il n'était pas plus en danger sur le dos d'un sombral que dans la forêt interdite. Alors il laissa le sorcier monté sur le cheval de la mort, qui aussitôt prit son envol.

" Ne te retient pas je veux un vrai vol ! " Informa Harry au sombral.

**o0o**

A Pré au Lard James et Sirius était dans une ruelle baguette à la main.

_**DEBUT DU FLASH BACK :**_

Arrivé dans le seul village sorcier de Grande Bretagne, les élèves se dispersèrent. La plupart par couple, mais les maraudeurs restaient toujours ensemble lord des sorties. Sauf si, bien sûr Sirius avait une fille avec lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas depuis un long moment déjà.

" Par quoi on commence ? " Demanda Remus.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes sur la meilleure façon de faire les différents magasins et finalement ils débutèrent par la boutique de farces et attrapes. Sirius fit de nouveau le plein de bombabouses et de nouveauté. Il en avait besoin car son stock lui avait été confisqué par McGonagall lord d'une inspection des chambres.

Ils passèrent ensuite au magasin de Quidditch puis a la librairie car Remus voulait s'acheter un nouveau livre. Ils croisèrent Lily et Ginny dans un rayon et Ginny avait un petit air abattu. C'est la préfète en chef qui remarqua en première la présence des maraudeurs.

" Je ne savais pas que tu savais à quoi servait un livre Potter ? " Railla-t-elle mais le sourire qu'affichait James la mis mal a l'aise.

" Et moi j'aurai juré que Wallace n'avait pas l'autorisation pour venir. "

" Mais on ne va pas la dénoncé. " Continua Sirius. " Mais tu me devras un service Wallace. " Et il repartit avec James sur les talons qui protestait.

" Désolé pour eux les filles, mais ils soulèvent un point intéressant. Comment es tu venu jusqu'à Pré au Lard ? " Demanda Remus.

" J'ai mes secrets, Lily les siens et je pense que toi aussi tu en as que tu préfère taire. " Répondit la rousse aux yeux bleus.

Remus accepta cette réponse, pour le moment et alla payer le livre qu'il avait en main avant de rejoindre ses amis au Trois Balais.

" Je ne veux pas que tu le répète mais, ils ont raison. Tu ne devrais pas être là, mais c'est gentil de ta part de ne pas me laisser seul. Et Harry comment vas t il ? "

" Harry ne vas jamais vraiment bien. Il essaye de garder un visage souriant devant tout le monde mais je le connais assez pour savoir quant il va bien. "

Tout en parlant elles continuèrent de faire différentes boutique. Et en regardant sa montre Lily constata qu'il leurs restaient une heure avant de rentré. Elle proposa à Ginny de rentré tout de suite a cause du froid. En chemin elles croisèrent trois des maraudeurs.

" Vous n'auriez pas vu Peter ? " S'enquit James. " Il est partit acheter on ne sait quoi mais il n'est pas encore revenue. "

" Cherchons le ensemble ça vaudra mieux. " Proposa Sirius.

Cinq minutes après ils trouvèrent Peter dans une ruelle avec cinq Serpentards. Aussitôt, et sans réfléchir, James et Sirius dégainèrent leurs baguettes et s'avancèrent derrière les Serpentards.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**_

" On peut se joindre à toi Peter ? " Demanda gaiement Sirius.

" Si...Sirius, James. Je suis heureux de vous voir. "

" Pas nous ! " Grogna Bellatrix en regardant Pettigrow.

Celui-ci profita d'un instant d'inattention pour rejoindre ses amis et les sorts fusèrent de sept baguettes. L'échange dura deux minutes avant que le dernier sort ne frappe James. Sirius avait de nombreux bleu et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte. James lui n'avait pratiquement que des coupures sur le bras gauche et les jambes. Les Serpentards avaient aussi des bleus, Bellatrix portait maintenant des cheveux bleus électrique dû a un charme de son cousin. Les autres étaient eux aussi pourvu de différents appendices d'animaux ou de couleurs douteuses.

Remus, Peter et Lily aidèrent Sirius et James à rentrer pendant que Ginny rejoignait un des passages pour rentrer au château. Elle arriva avant ses amis et les attendit. Seul Remus, Lily et Peter passèrent par le tableau de la salle commune quelques minutes après.

" Où sont les deux autres ? " Demanda Ginny.

" Pomfresh veux les garder ce soir, surtout après que les Serpentards soit arrivé. Alors elle nous a mit Peter, Lily et moi à la porte. Et toi, dis nous comment tu es arrivé ici si vite ! "

" De la même façon que je suis allé a Pré au Lard. " Fit Ginny comme une évidence.

" Smith n'est pas là ? " Demanda Peter.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'effectivement, Harry n'était pas là. Elle fit la liste des différents endroits où Harry pourrait se trouvé. C'est Lily qui lui donna la solution en regardant par la fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur le parc, le lac et le terrain de Quidditch.

" On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un sur le terrain, pourtant il n'y a pas d'entraînement. "

Ginny se leva et déclara que ça devait surement être Harry. Remus la suivit avec Lily, Peter resta en disant qu'il n'avait pas envi d'allé dehors. Une fois arrivé près des tribunes, Ginny monta dedans suivit des deux autres Gryffondors. Ils s'assirent et observèrent Harry Smith évolué dans les airs.

Harry n'avait pas encore vue qu'il était observé et recherchait un vif d'or sur son balai du futur, son éclair de feu. Il volait près des anneaux d'un coté du terrain lorsqu'il vit un éclat se refléter sur les minuscule ailes de la balle dorée a l'autre bout du terrain. Il fonça vers les buts adverses, dans les gradins les trois Gryffondors suivirent des yeux le garçon sur son balai.

Le balai d'Harry fonçait à vive allure et en moins de cinq secondes il traversa les cent cinquante mètres qui le séparaient du vif. La balle s'enfuit dans les airs en montant et changeant de direction assez souvent. Mais Harry tenait bon et Ginny souriait.

" Il vol plutôt bien. " Commenta Lily.

Remus approuva Lily, mais en réalité il avait assisté à beaucoup de séances avec James et Smith volait plus que bien.

" Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt aujourd'hui, Harry pourrait très bien être née dans les airs que ça ne m'étonnerai pas. C'est le seul endroit où personne ne l'a jamais battu. "

Pendant qu'ils parlaient Harry suivait toujours le vif, il aurait put l'attraper depuis longtemps mais il aurait mis fin a son petit jeu. Brusquement le vif changea de direction et plongea vers le sol. Harry le suivit en accélérant toujours plus. Il attrapa la petite balle mais ne s'arrêta pas de descendre. Après un piqué de trente ou quarante mètres, Harry redressa son balai à vingt centimètres de la pelouse.

Il entendu des applaudissements et se retourna. Il trouva Ginny, Remus et Lily entrain de venir vers lui.

" Non mais t'es malade ! Tu aurais pus te tué ! " Cria Lily hystérique.

" Bravo Harry. Mais tu en as mis du temps, d'habitude tu en fini plus vite et il te restait au moins quinze centimètre avent de redresser ! " L'asticota Ginny.

" Ouais, mais il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas volé, alors il fallait bien que je m'y remette doucement. "

" Doucement ? Tu appel ça doucement ! Tu as fait un piqué de trente mètre avant de remonter à moins d'un mètre du sol et c'est doucement pour toi. " S'extasia Remus.

Harry haussa les épaules et rétréci son balai. Ce ne que là que Remus y jeta un œil.

" Qu'es ce que c'est que ce balai, je ne le reconnais pas ? " Interrogea le loup garou.

" Heu...c'est un prototype. Nous voyageons beaucoup et je l'ai acheté dans un des endroits que nous avons visité. " Mentit Harry.

" En tous cas tu vol très bien. Où as-tu appris a volé comme ça ? " Demanda Lily.

" J'ai appris à onze ans, comme tous les sorciers qui ne connaissent la magie qu'a cet âge. Mais on m'a souvent dis que j'avais hérité du talent de mon père. "

" Mais tu es très doué Harry ! Pense à tous les matchs que tu as gagnés. " S'excita Ginny.

" C'est l'équipe qui a aussi mis des points et je n'était jamais seul. Tu as toi aussi joué comme attrapeuse. "

" Mais pas depuis mes onze ans ! " Répliqua t elle.

Harry rougit sous le compliment, ils prirent le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor et s'assirent dans un coin près de la cheminé. Harry était allé déposer son éclair de feu dans la salle sur demande et rejoint son amie près du feu.

" Où étais tu ? " Demanda Lily.

Harry lui répondit qu'il devait aller quelque part puis changea brusquement de sujet.

" Comment c'est passé cette sortit ? "

" Pour Ginny et moi tout c'est bien déroulé. Le problème est arrivé quant nous rentrions, Remus Black, et Potter cherchaient Peter Pettigrow. Nous les avons suivit et puis l'avons trouvé dans une rue. Les Serpentards l'encerclaient alors Black et Potter les ont attaqué, résultat ils sont tous les deux a l'infirmerie. Les Serpentards aussi. " Raconta Lily.

Ils discutèrent encore puis allèrent manger. Le soir les deux maraudeurs les rejoignirent près du feu, pas très enthousiaste en ce qui concerne James qui s'assit entre Remus et Peter. Sirius alla dans un canapé deux places avec Ginny et Lily s'installa a coté d'Harry.

Ils parlèrent pendant une partie de la soirée, enfin tout le monde a part James et Harry qui préféraient s'affronter du regard.

« Il arrive et me pique ma Lily ! »

« Qu'es ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? Les rare fois où il me regarde il me jette ce genre de regards. »

Finalement les maraudeurs et Lily montèrent se coucher, Sirius fit même une légère bise sur la joue de Ginny avant de monter. Ginny rougit automatiquement et Harry suivit Sirius des yeux.

" Il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. " Commenta Harry.

" Oui peut être, mais je ne sais pas trop. "

" Passons. Peter était vraiment en danger ? " Demanda Harry.

" Je pense la même chose que toi. Il se peut qu'il soit déjà avec les mangemorts et Voldemort. Mais nous n'avons pas de preuves et on ne peut pas l'accusé pour une chose qu'il fera dans l'avenir. "

" Veille bien sur Remus, Sirius, James et Lily. Je les ai déjà perdus une fois, et même si je comprends la différence entre eux et mes parents, je ne supporterais pas une autre perte. Et puis tu as vu comment il me regarde ! "

" Toi alors, tu n'as toujours pas comprit ? Il est jaloux de toi, il pense que tu veux sortir avec Lily. "

" Mais c'est ma mère, ou le sera. C'est ridicule. " Rigola Harry.

" Mais lui ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'il voie c'est un beau garçon qui est proche de la fille qu'il aime. Comment te sentirais-tu à sa place ? "

Harry repensa à la scène entre Sirius et Ginny. « Je comprend parfaitement. »

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre peut passionnant mais les autres le seront. **


	14. Un nouveau voyageur temporel

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

**_§ Salut vous ! § : _Fourchelangue**

_Ce dilemme, perte ou salut, aucune fatalité ne le pose plus inexorablement que l'amour_

_Victor Hugo. **(Nda : Pas très adapté mais je la trouvai belle.)**_

**Chapitre 13 : Un nouveau voyageur temporel.**

Dans une des chambres d'une maison du Royaume Unis, un sorcier se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallu un long moment pour se souvenir d'où il était ! En observant autour de lui il vit qu'il était dans un vieux lit et que la chambre était à l'image du lit. Vieille et mal entretenu, les occupants ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de moyen. Il y avait une petite lucarne et le bois du planché semblait ronger par les mites, près de la porte une femme d'une quarantaine d'année tenait un plateau et le regardait avec insistance.

" Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Le sorcier se remémora tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé jusqu'à son réveille.

_**DEBUT DU FLASH BACK :**_

_Octobre 1997_

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Harry avait littéralement disparut. Deux mois que les autres élèves était a Poudlard et que lui continuait de le trouver. Il avait cherché dans beaucoup d'endroits susceptibles d'intéresser Harry, mais aucune trace de lui.

« Où as tu bien put aller ? » Sur cette pensée il se rendit à Poudlard.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue, Harry et lui s'étaient quitté en mauvais terme. Jetant un regard autour de lui il vit plusieurs têtes rousses, des professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que d'autres amis d'Harry, le regarder se demandant surement ce qu'il faisait là.

Finalement il partit de l'école et retourna chez lui où l'attendait une jolie femme. La maison avait été protégée par beaucoup de sorts afin de ne pouvoir être localisé par les méchants sorciers qui les cherchaient.

" Quelqu'un a une idée pour retrouver Harry ? " Demanda-t-il à toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

Personne ne lui répondit et regardaient le sol, honteux de ne pouvoir l'aider. Soudain la jolie fille se leva et lui expliqua son idée.

" Il faudrait que l'on trouve un sortilège ou une potion qui nous conduirait a l'endroit où il est. Peut importe où. "

" C'est une bonne idée. Je ferai des recherches sur un sort pouvant nous permettre ça dans les livres que nous avons et toi tu chercheras une potion susceptible de nous aider. "

Il partit dans sa chambre et commença ses recherches. C'est ainsi qu'un mois passa, entre les livres et leurs entraînements pour devenir plus fort, et enfin il tomba sur un livre qui relatait l'histoire d'un sorcier qui, avec une incantation magique, avait réussi a retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait.

Après plusieurs discutions, il fut convenu que deux personne serait suffisantes pour retrouver et ramener Harry. C'est donc dans un endroit isolé qu'ils procédèrent au rituel qui devait les conduire à Harry Potter.

" ...Trouve Harry James Potter, et mènes moi a lui ! " Terminèrent en même temps deux voix.

Un vent violent se leva et se mis a tourner autour des deux sorciers qui ne bougèrent pas pendant qu'ils disparaissaient peut a peut. Une fois que le vent eu disparut, emportant avec lui les deux sorciers, il ne restait rien a part un cratère, du lieu du rituel.

Dès qu'il sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, le sorcier regarda autour de lui, une clairière assez banale. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa compagne, il la vit devenir de plus en plus flou, elle lui criait de l'aider mais il resta à la regarder disparaître sans rien pouvoir faire. Une minutes après son arrivé, il se retrouva seul et s'effondra de fatigue.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**_

" Comment je vais hein ? Je sais pas. "

" Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas l'air rétablit. "

" Oui je vais bien. Où est ce que je suis ? "

" Chez moi. Tenez, changer vous je vous attends a coté et je vous expliquerai ce que je sais. "

Un quart d'heure après un sorcier lavé et habillé entra dans le salon de sa bienfaitrice. Pour elle il ressemblait a tout les sorcier de cet âge, plutôt grand les cheveux brun pas très long, des yeux marron foncé qui lui donnait un air sérieux et sur de lui. Il portait un de ses habituelles robes de sorcier et s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable.

Personne ne l'aurait reconnu, pas même ses proches. La sorcière était comme toute les britanniques, et il ne voyait rien de particulier en elle. Elle entama alors la conversation.

" Je m'appelle Emma et je vous ai trouvé inanimé dans une clairière pas très loin d'ici. J'ai sentit une grande quantité de magie il y a deux semaines, alors je suis aller voir et je vous ai trouvé inconscient. J'ai aussitôt appeler St Mangouste mais Vous Savez Qui avait attaqué a peine une demie heure avant et ils étaient déborder. Alors je vous ai ramener chez moi et soigné. "

" Comment ça, Vous Savez Qui a attaqué ? "

" Bah le seigneur des ténèbres. Vous connaissez ? Il a attaqué une ville de Strood et a fait beaucoup de blésés. "

« Ce qui veux dire que le jour de notre départ, il y a eu une attaque ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi est ce que LUI attaquerait... A moins que... ? »

" Quel est la date d'aujourd'hui ? "

" En voilà une question bizarre. Nous sommes le vingt septembre mille neuf cent soixante dix sept. "

Le sorcier réfléchit a ce que venait de dire Emma, puis son visage s'illumina de compréhension.

« C'est pour ça que personnes ne trouvaient Harry. Parce qu'il était dans le passé, l'incantation et le rituel ont donc marché. Mais alors où est Harry ? »

" Je vous remercie de l'aide que vous m'avez donné. "

" Mais je n'ai presque rien fait vous savez. "

" Oh que si, vous venez de me confirmer une chose des plus importante pour les sorciers d'où je viens. Et grâce a vous, qui m'avez recueillit, des sorciers mal intentionné vont très bientôt perdre la guerre qu'ils étaient sur le point de remporter. "

" Mais de quelle guerre vous parlez ? La dernière guerre date des années quarante et c'est l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore, qui y a mis fin en battant le précédent mage noir. " Argumenta Emma.

Le sorcier ce rendit compte de son erreur et ce rattrapa en lui disant que ce n'était pas une véritable guerre mais plutôt un différent entre deux camps de sorcier qui n'avaient pas les mêmes idées. Emma changea de conversation en proposant de venir dans la cuisine pour manger.

**o0o**

Presque un mois était passé depuis l'arrivée du sorcier chez Emma, il avait reprit des forces même si sa magie avait du mal à revenir a son état normal. Il supposait que ça devait être une conséquence du rituel et de son voyage dans le temps.

Pendant ces semaines il essaya d'en apprendre le plus possible sur l'époque où il était tombé. Ainsi il apprit que Voldemort faisait peur par son nom, que tous le surnommaient déjà, Vous Savez Qui, le seigneur des ténèbres ou Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Les attaques que Lui et ses fidèles mangemorts perpétraient faisaient la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il avait également beaucoup réfléchit a la disparition de celle qui l'avait accompagné, les seuls raisons a sa disparition étaient que pour une raison ou une autre elle n'avait pas assez de magie pour finir le rituel. Ou que quelque chose l'avait empêché de rester dans le passé.

« Mais bon elle restera et je la retrouverai dans le futur. » Pensa le nouveau brun.

Il avait aussi dû s'habituer a sa nouvelle couleur et coupe de cheveux, ainsi que du regard de la maîtresse de maison posait sur lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup changé pour pas que l'on ne le reconnaisse mais de là a attiré une sorcière qui avait presque trente ans d'écart avec lui ?

En cette matinée il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuné avec elle et ouvrit les yeux sur un journal qui trainait dans un coins, il ne l'avait pas vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais il datait d'il y a plus d'un mois. En gros titre de la Gazette il y avait ce qui le fit sauter de joie.

**« UN FOURCHELANGUE A POUDLARD ! »**

« HARRY ! Mais bien sûr. Il y a ses parents a Poudlard cette année, comment ai-je pus oublié ça ? » Il ce mis donc à lire l'article en souriant. « Peut importe où tu vas-tu te fera toujours remarquer, hein Harry. »

Emma le voyant avec le journal en main s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il regardait depuis un moment en souriant.

" Ah oui, cette histoire de fourchelangue a fait parler de ce garçon, tous le monde sait a présent qu'il y a un futur mage noir à Poudlard et que Dumbledore ne fait rien pour le mettre hors de l'école. Non mais vous vous rendez compte qu'il pourrait être au service de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom et qu'il pourrait a tous moment tué un élève ! "

« Harry ? Devenir un mage noir, c'est impossible et encore moins ce mettre au service du Voldemort de ce monde. » Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Emma lui demanda s'il allait bien.

" Je vais parfaitement bien, encore quelques semaines et je serais à mon niveau habituelle de magie. "

La sorcière parut déçue et demanda d'une petite voix.

" Vous savez, si vous voulez vous pouvez rester ici. Comme vous n'êtes pas partit plus tôt je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit ou de gens qui vous attendent. "

" Oh que si, il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui patientent en attendant mon retour. Mais je dois d'abord retrouver un sorciers et le ramener avec moi, c'est pourquoi je suis là. Mais n'ayez crainte, vous entendrez surement parler de nous d'ici quelques temps. "

La sorcière ne sembla pas comprendre et le sorcier se remit à manger, heureux de savoir où ce trouvait celui pour qui il avait perdu sa compagne de voyage, Harry Potter. Mais de nouvelles questions le perturbèrent.

« Comment et pourquoi Harry s'était retrouvé vingt ans en arrière ? Pourquoi ne pas être rentré avec le sortilège inverse, si bien entendu il avait utilisé le même rite que lui. Que faisait-il à Poudlard ? Il ne devait plus avoir grand-chose à apprendre, car d'après les sorcier qu'il avait vu, Harry s'était entraîner pendant toutes les vacances. »

Et bien d'autre interrogation sur lesquelles il ne pouvait que supposer les réponses.

**o0o**

A la fin du mois de novembre le sorcier brun était complètement rétablit, et était près pour partir a la recherche d'Harry. Il allait devoir le convaincre de rentrer avec lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aujourd'hui il avait apprit qu'il y aurait une sortit a Pré au Lard, donc Harry y serait surement.

Il déjeuna pour la dernière fois avec son hôte puis regarda la pendule, il allait être l'heur et il ne voulait pas manqué Harry. Il monta se lavé, puis mis sa plus belle robe de sorcier.

En jetant un dernier regard dans le miroir il dit son nom pour ce donné la force de ramener Harry. Malheureusement Emma était sur le pas de la porte et entendit tout.

" Qui...Qui êtes vous ? "

Le sorcier, par réflexe pour protéger le futur jeta un puissant Oubliette a la sorcière, qui oublia la présence du brun pendant les deux mois qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie. Puis il transplana dans un champ le plus près possible de Pré au Lard.

Cela lui donna une remonter de souvenir et il se dirigea tranquillement vers le village de sorcier à coté de Poudlard en souriant.

* * *

**Chapitre hors du temps et très cours j'en conviens. Mais laissez quand même un petit mots, samedi prochain il y aura de l'action et dans trois chapitres vous saurez qui est le sorciers qui est venu ramener Harry.**


	15. Sortie nocturne

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla... » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue**_

_Dire le secret d'autrui est une trahison, dire le sien est une sottise._

_Voltaire._

**Chapitre 14 : Sortie nocturne.**

Ginny avait un projet pour le lendemain soir, retrouver les maraudeurs lors de leur sortit mensuel. Toute la semaine elle s'y était préparer et demain elle irait rejoindre Remus en compagnie de James, Peter et Sirius. Ginny s'était beaucoup rapprocher de ce dernier et par conséquence éloigner d' Harry. Mais pour le moment elle devait ce concentré sur le cours de potion et sa préparation du dérivé de veritaserum. Harry de son coté la préparait avec le loup garou et avait déjà une petite idée de la question qu'il allait lui poser.

" Es ce que miss Wallace pourrait nous faire l'honneur d'écouter mon cours, je sais que votre potion à vous et votre collègue est en bonne voie mais il ne faudrait pas relâcher votre vigilance. " Déclara le professeur de potion.

Ginny rougit de gêne et se remit au travail. A quelques places de la sienne, Sirius Black observait la jeune fille. Depuis la rentrer il avait remarqué la beauté de Ginny Wallace et espérait franchement a être le seul, mais la jeune fille était amie avec Smith, qui deviendrait a coup sur un mage noir. Mais le petit speech qu'elle lui avait sortit après que l'école avait découvert qu'il parlait fourchelangue.

Une sonnerie retentit annoncent la fin du cours, les élèves sortirent aussi vite qu'ils purent car le prochain cours était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et la salle n'était pas à côté ils se hâtèrent de monter les couloirs et escaliers pour finalement entrer dans la salle du professeur Rexel.

" Bonjours à tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons revoir la liste des créatures des ténèbres que vous connaissez. Ensuite s'il y en a contre lesquelles vous ne savez pas vous battre nous y remédierons. "

Ginny qui était assise derrière Harry se demanda s'il allait participer au cours ou bien s'il allait encore cacher se qu'il savait au professeur.

Le cours ce passa normalement jusqu'au moment ou un élève de Serdaigle cita les détraqueurs. Ginny vit Harry se tendre, même si c'était imperceptiblement. Oui les détraqueurs il les connaissait.

" Donc qui peut me dire se qu'il sait sur ces créatures ? " Le Serdaigle leva la main et répondit une fois qu'il y fut invité.

" Les détraqueurs sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, ils sont vêtus de cape noir et lorsque l'on ait proche de l'un d'eux on perd sa joie de vivre. Ils peuvent aussi aspirer votre âme, c'est ce que l'on appel le baissé du détraqueur. "

" C'est tout a fait exacte, quelqu'un a autre chose à ajouter ? " Et Ginny leva la main.

" Oui, Dante a oublié de parler du moyen pour contrer ces créatures. " Voyant que le professeur l'invitait à parler elle continua. " Il n'y a que deux défense contre eux. La première consiste fuir aussi vite que vous pouvez. " Sa remarque fit rire beaucoup d'élève. " Plus sérieusement, la véritable défense est le patronus. Il s'agit d'un sort qui permet à une énergie positive de vous défendre contre les asseaux des détraqués, heu je voulais dire détraqueurs. " Encore une fois de nombreux rire retentirent. " La formule pour faire apparaître un patronus est _Expecto Patronum_, mais il faut en même temps se concentrer sur un de nos souvenirs les plus heureux. "

" Vous sembler plutôt bien informé miss Wallace, vous savez que c'est un sort que peut de sorciers arrivent à maitriser? "

" C'est ce que mon ancien professeur nous avait dit. "

" Vous ? "

" Moi et une dizaine d'autres sorciers de mon âge savons faire un patronus depuis nos quatorze ans. Et je parle de parle de patronus corporel, mais je ne l'ai jamais essayé face a un véritable détraqueur. "

Cette nouvelle plongea la salle dans le silence le plus total. Ginny ne venait elle pas de dire qu'elle maitrisait un sort de niveau élevé ? Le professeur s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'arrêter de rire de ce genre de chose. Et quand Ginny sortit sa baguette, prononça _Expecto Patronum _et qu'un cheval de fumé blanche en sortit, les yeux du professeur s'agrandirent.

" Et...Et vous le maitriser depuis trois ans ? Vos parents doivent être fiers de vous. Ainsi que votre professeur. Et vous dites qu'il y a encore dix personnes de votre âge qui savent faire ça? "

" Un peut plus de dix, mais oui. "

" Cela vaux bien vingt points pour Gryffondor ! Quelqu'un d'autre sait jeter ce sort ? " Demanda le professeur avec espoir.

Mais personne ne leva la main, Ginny savait que le Gryffondor devant elle savait le faire, alors quant il ne leva pas la main elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Puis elle se rappela la forme corporel du patronus d'Harry, un cerf qui d'après Remus ressemblait beaucoup a la forme de l'animagus de James Potter.

" Bien, ça aurait été trop beau ! Donc comme vient de nous le montrer miss Wallace, un patronus peut prendre une forme bien définit. C'est ce que l'on appel un patronus corporel, ils sont plus puissant que le simple patronus qui ressemble plus a un bouclier. Y a-t-il d'autres choses que quelqu'un voudrait ajouté ? "

Voyant que personnes n'avaient un mot a dire le professeur continua son cours. Finalement elle leur dit qu'ils allaient apprendre a se défendre contre les détraqueurs, les inféries et les loups garous. Les maraudeurs jetèrent un regard désolé a Remus puis se mirent au travail. Harry notait nonchalamment ce que le professeur Rexel notait au tableau et celle ci fini par s'en apercevoir. Elle se dirigea vers le jeune Smith, et se mis a son niveau. Seul Ginny, son voisin et celui d'Harry entendirent la discutions.

" Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez sortir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un élève qui ne fait que recopier ce que les autres on dit. "

" Je suis désolé mais je savais déjà tous ce qui a été dit aujourd'hui. " Répondit Harry.

" Alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait profité la classe monsieur Smith? " Cette fois toute la classe avait entendu.

" Comme je l'ai déjà dis a un autre sorcier il n'y a pas ci longtemps, ce n'ai pas parce que je connais la réponse a une question que je vais forcement y répondre. De plus, sauf votre respect, les loups garou ne sont pas des créatures des ténèbres. " Harry espérait ainsi marquer quelques points avec Remus. Mais le professeur demanda plus d'explications.

" Les loups garous ne se transforment que lors de la pleine lune, le reste du temps ils sont comme vous, des sorciers comme les autres. "

" Dois je comprendre que vous ne vous considérez pas comme un sorcier normal ? "

Harry leva pour la première fois son regard de ses notes et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Touts les élèves retenaient leur souffle, attendant la réponse d'Harry Smith.

" Non. Je ne me considère pas comme un simple sorcier. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai désirer mais une folle. "

Ginny savait de quelle folle il parlait, le professeur de divination. C'est a cause d'elle et de la prophétie qu'elle a faite, qu'Harry ne sera jamais un simple sorcier. Il allait mettre un terme aux agissement du plus grand mage noir de ce temps. Car Ginny n'avait aucuns doute, Harry réussirait a défaire Voldemort.

**o0o**

La journée d'après ce passa comme les autres et le soir attendu arriva. Ginny était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, sous un sort de désillusion a attendre l'arrivée de Sirius. Car manque de chance, James et Peter avait écopé d'une retenu en cours de divination. Donc seul Sirius devait rejoindre le loup garou, mais elle l'aiderait a maitriser leur ami.

Alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées, le bruit d'une personne descendant des escalier se fit entendre. Sirius avait beau essayé, il n'était vraiment pas discret. Il sortit de la salle commune et Ginny en profita pour sortir a son tour. Ils traversèrent le château pour finalement arrivé devant les grandes portes. Sur le coté de celles ci, il y avait une petite porte que presque personne n'utilisait mais qui rejoignait le parc. Sirius l'ouvrit d'un sort et se faufila dehors, il ne vit , ni n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir une seconde fois pour se refermer juste après. L'héritier Black se rendit près du Saule-Cogneur, pris une longue branche qui trainait et appuya sur une racine, ce qui immobilisa l'arbre.

Ensuite il se glissa sous une racine et parcourut le tunnel qui le mena dans la cabane hurlante. Il en sortit et alla rejoindre son camarade qui attendait que la transformation commence.

" Salut Remus, je suis désolé que James et Peter ne soient pas là ce soir. " Déclara Sirius." Mais ce n'est pas grave, on s'amusera a deux. "

" A trois ! " Rectifia la voix de Ginny.

Remus et son ami regardèrent partout dans la pièce mais ne virent rien, Ginny ôta alors sont charme de dissimulation sous les yeux effrayé de Remus.

" Tu ne dois pas rester là, je... "

Il paniqua trop tard car un rayon de lune vint le frapper et le loup en lui commença a sortir. Il jeta un coup d'œil a Ginny mais a l'endroit où elle se trouvait un instant auparavant il y avait maintenant un jolie renarde rousse aux yeux marron. Sirius se remit de se qu'il venait de voir puis se métamorphosa a son tour en un gros chien noir.

Remus hurla de douleur puis s'arrêta, il était maintenant complètement transformer en loup garou. Comme a leurs habitudes, Sirius et Remus sortirent de la cabane hurlante et allèrent courir dans la forêt interdite. Ginny les suivit, bien qu'elle ne s'était que peut transformer, elle réussit néanmoins a ne pas perdre de vue les deux maraudeurs.

Après dix minutes de course, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière. Il y avait une petite étendu d'eau presque au centre et la renarde resta longtemps a observer la beauté du lieu. Sirius s'avança vers elle lui donna un coup de patte qui la fit tomber et partit en courant autour de l'étant. Ginny se mis a sa poursuite sous l'œil amusé du loup garou.

Elle rattrapa finalement le chien noir et, en le bousculant, lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba a l'eau. En ressortant il jappa contre la renarde puis se secoua pour enlever le trop plein d'eau. Après quelques jeux entre le chien, la renarde et le loup garou, la nuit était passer très vite et le soleil allait se lever d'ici une heure ou deux. Sirius et Remus prirent le chemin de la cabane hurlante suivit de Ginny. Enfin Remus-loup s'endormit, attendant que l'infirmière vienne le chercher. Les deux autres Gryffondors sortirent du passage, reliant le parc a la cabane du loup, sous leur forme animagus. Ce n'est qu'une fois près du tableau qui cachait l'entrer de la salle commune qu'ils reprirent forme humaine.

" Dis ? Tu compte quand même nous donner une explication ou tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était ? " Demanda l'animagus chien.

" Je le ferai. Mais n'en parle pas, personne ne dois être au courant a part Remus, toi et moi. "

" Remus ne se rappellera que de ce qui c'est passé avant sa transformation . Alors ce sera notre secret a tous les trois. Mais une chose me gêne, tu n'as pas peur de Remus ? "

" Non ! Bonne nuit Sirius. " Et sur ces mot elle monta ce coucher, vite imité par son ami.

**o0o**

Dès le lendemain matin, la première chose que fit Sirius en ce levant, fut de pensé a la jolie fille rousse qui les avait accompagné lors de la pleine lune. Il se dit que vu de cette façon il ressemblait a James quant il leur parlait de Lily, mais en réalité, ce qui préoccupait notre jeune maraudeur, était le fait que Ginny Wallace savait pour la lycanthropie de Remus.

Il était assit a la table des rouges et ors quant il la vit entrer dans la salle. Elle était entouré de Lily et des autres occupantes du leur chambre, elles vinrent s'installer en face du groupe de maraudeur puis Remus arriva a son tour.

" Comment ça vas Remus? " Demanda la préfète en chef. Elle avait découvert pour la maladie de Remus depuis plus de six mois et seul eux le savait. "

" Bien. Wallace avec Sirius on voudraient te parler deux minutes. "

Sans attendre ils ce levèrent et prirent la direction d'une salle de classe vide. Ginny les rejoint peut de temps après, elle ferma la porte, s'installa sur une table et attendit qu'un des Gryffondors commence a parler.

" Voilà, on voudraient quelques petites explications a propos d'hier soir. Comment a tu sût pour moi alors que presque personne de notre année sait ? Pourquoi nous avoir accompagnée et depuis quand es tu animagus ? "

" Ça fait beaucoup de questions, mais je vais tacher d'y répondre. Un de mes anciens professeurs était lui aussi un loup garou, alors il n'a pas été dure de comprendre tes symptômes, irritable, des sens accrus lorsque la pleine lune approche ne sont quelques uns de ceux que j'ai pus voir. Et franchement les autres étudiant ne son pas très observateur, tu disparais a chaque pleine lune depuis Merlin sait quand et ils n'ont rien vue. De plus le lendemain de la dernière pleine lune j'ai remarquer que le groupe entier des maraudeurs avait l'air fatigué.

Et tous comme vous le savez il n'y a qu'un animal qui peut tenir compagnie a un loup garou sans rien risqué. Alors j'en ai déduit que James, Sirius et Peter était soit des animagus, soit très doué en métamorphose humaine. Comme je suis moi même une animagus depuis plus d'un an, je me suis dis que je pourrais venir m'amuser avec vous. Tu m'a demander si j'avais peur de Remus hier, je n'ai pas peur de Remus et lorsqu'il était en loup garou j'étais en renarde alors je ne courrai aucun danger. Maintenant je tiens a ce qui c'est passé hier soir reste entre nous et je vais en métamorphose sinon McGonagall va nous enlever des points. "

Sur ce, elle laissa deux maraudeurs abasourdit par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" Décidément quand elle ce mais a parler de choses sérieuses rien ne l'arrête ! " Commenta Remus.

* * *

**Allez dites moi ce que vous en dites ! Laissez moi au moins un petit mot ça ne prend presque pas de temps, et ça fait toujours plaisir. La semaine prochaine Remus fera une découverte**


	16. La potion de vérité

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue**_

_La vérité est en marche, rien ne l'arrêtera._

_Emile Zola_

**Chapitre 15: La potion de vérité.**

Une semaine était passé a une vitesse folle et Ginny s'était beaucoup rapprocher de Sirius. Il n'était pas rare de les voir discuter ensemble ou faire leur devoir en retard. Certain de leur proche se demandait la raison de cette soudaine amitié, bien sûr Remus savait de quoi il retournait mais n'avait rien dit a James ou aux autres.

Un jours, pendant le cours du professeur McGonagall, Sirius s'ennuyait particulièrement. Il décida de parler avec sa nouvelle amie, mais celle ci était trois rangées trop loin. Il écrivit se qu'il avait a lui dire sur un morceaux de parchemin et chuchota une formule magique. Le morceau de parchemin disparut alors.

Ginny vit un bout de parchemin ce poser devant elle. Elle était en cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall expliquait les différentes formes de métamorphose humaine. Les métamorphages et les animagus tenaient une place particulière dans son cours. Ginny regarda la note et la déplia, il s'agissait d'un message magique secret, un ancien étudiant avait trouvé le moyen de parler avec ses amis en écrivant sur un bout de parchemin et en récitant une formule.

« Tu ne trouve pas que ce cours n'a plus rien à nous apprendre ? » Une fois lue le message s'effaça.

Elle griffonna une réponse et son annotation disparut de son bureau pour réapparaître sur celui de Sirius.

« Je te comprend, mais combien de chance il y avait pour qu'il y est un animagus à son cours. »

« Peut être mais 5 animagus non déclaré, de 17 ans dans une même salle, tu ne pense pas que la prof deviendrait folle si elle savait ? »

« Il y a des chances. Tu as trouvé les questions que tu allais posés au cours de potion ? »

« Je suis avec James alors je vais m'amuser en lui demandant sa pire bêtise, le moment où il a eu le plus honte. Des trucs dans le genre, tu es avec Evans toi ? Essaye de lui demander ce qu'elle ressent pour James, ainsi on sera fixé. »

« Qui te dit qu'elle ne me l'a pas encore dit ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que peuvent se dire les filles, une fois dans leurs chambres ! »

Ginny repensa à un soir où elle était tranquillement allongée sur son lit à faire un devoir de sortilège.

_**DEBUT DU FLASH BACK :**_

Lily, Emma Caroline, venaient de rentrer dans la chambre, elles étaient fatiguées et s'allongèrent chacune sur leur lit. Lily prit un livre et se plongea dedans, rappelant à Ginny une autre Gryffondor qui passait aussi beaucoup de temps dans les livres. Elle continuait de rédiger son devoir pour Flitwick quand la discussion entre Caroline et Emma attira son attention ainsi que celle de Lily qui en reposa même son livre. C'est elle qui posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de l'autre rousse.

" De qui vous parlez ? "

" De Harry Smith. Emma et moi étions dehors pour nous promener quant on a vus quelque chose voler au dessus du lac. On c'est approcher et devinez ce que c'était ! Harry qui volait sur un balai, il regardait partout et on a comprit qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Et d'un coup il a sauté de son balai, mais en arrière, a plus de vingt mètre de haut et est tombé dans le lac. "

Lily s'horrifia mais Emma continua le récit de son amie.

" Attends c'est pas finit. Nous étions caché près des gros rochets, vous voyez lesquels ? Et bien il ne nous a pas vue et quant il est sortit de l'eau, très près de l'endroit où on était. Il souriait, c'est Caroline qui ma taper dans les cotes pour me dire de regarder ses mains. En faite il avait sauté a un mètre de son balai juste pour attraper le vif d'or. "

" C'est du Harry tout craché. " S'amusa Ginny.

" Tu ne croie pas que c'est à cause de ça qu'on parlait ! Il était tombé dans l'eau, et pour que personne ne le sache il a enlevé sa robe de sorcier pour mieux la sécher. En dessous il portait un maillot blanc a manche longue. Alors tremper vous imaginez la vue ? Et puis faut ajouté qu'il est très musclé notre Harry. On peut dire ce qu'on veut sur lui, mais il sait jouer au Quidditch et est très bien foutu. "

" Laissez tomber les filles, il est déjà réservé par Ginny. " Pouffa Lily devant ses deux amies entrain de baver en se repassant la scène dans leur tête. Ginny, elle au contraire décida d'en rajouter.

" Et vous avez vue ces bras ? Je peux vous dire, par expérience, que l'on est très bien blotti dedans. "

" QUOI ! Tu sors avec lui ? "

" Non mais elle est déjà sortit avec et voudrait bien remettre ça. D'ailleurs…"

Lily se leva et ouvrit un tiroir de la commode de Ginny. Elle en sortit en des sous vêtements de la Gryffondor et le montra aux deux autres. Ginny rougit et tenta de rattraper son bien. Mais Lily le lança à Emma qui fit une passe à Caroline. Cela dura deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny aille prendre un des sous vêtement a chacune des filles et ne menace d'aller les offrir.

" Je suis sur que Remus apprécierait, n'es ce pas Emma ? " Celle-ci rougit et demanda aux autres filles d'arrêter, mais Wallace n'avait pas fini. " Et nul doute que Pierres voudrait celui de Caroline, quand a Lily... "

" Donne le a Potter et je te tue. " Menaça-t-elle.

Ginny fit mine d'avancer vers la porte de la chambre et aussitôt ses dessous lui furent rendus.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**_

La cloche sonna mettant fin au souvenir de l'animagus. Presque toute la classe se dirigea vers les cachots où ils devraient tester leur potion de vérité. Parmi ceux qui attendaient ce moment, Remus. Il avait attendu et finalement il allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Le professeur avait déjà tous préparé, les chaudrons de chaque paire les attendaient sur leur paillasse et le feu était allumé. Lorsqu'ils furent installer le professeur Slughorn donna a tout les duos, le dernier ingrédient a mettre dans la potion juste avant de la faire boire a son binôme.

Les étudiants commençaient déjà a posé leurs question et déjà Sirius riait de bon cœur. Certain avait l'air mal a l'aise avec les question des autres, comme James fasse aux questions de Sirius. Les plus prévoyant comme Harry et Ginny avait placé une bulle de silence autour d'eux. Car même si Harry avait trouvé la parade aux sérums de vérité, il craignait un accident.

Il avait lut un livre qui disait que du moment où la personne qui avait bu la potion disait, ce qui est vrai, alors il pourrait contré la potion. Et heureusement car ce fut lui qui commença à boire. Et Remus entra dans le vif du sujet.

" Es tu, ou veux tu devenir un mangemort ou mage noir ? "

" Non. " Fut la réponse de Smith.

Le préfet avait beaucoup cherché et finalement il s'était dit que le plus direct serait le mieux. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchit a d'autres questions.

" Heu...d'où vient tu ? "

" Surrey. " « Je dis la vérité et ça marche, après tous je viens bien de Surrey, mais vingt ans dans le futur. » Jubila Harry.

" Es ce qu'il y a une fille qui te plait ? "

" Oui, Ginny. "

Lupin ce rappela alors la présentation de Smith et demanda. " Qui est ce Tom que tu déteste ? "

" C'est le mage noir qui a tué mes parents, mon parrain, ainsi que d'autre personnes auxquelles je tenais. " Remus regarda sa montre et vit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

" Quand es ce que tu es née ? " Il voulait savoir sa date d'anniversaire pour le lui fêté, mais il ne c'était pas attendu a la réponse.

" Le trente et un juillet mille neuf cent quatre vingt. "

Remus resta un instant interdit, se demandant si Smith lui faisait une blague. Puis il repensa au cours ils assistaient et surtout aux effets de la potion qu'avait ingurgité le Gryffondor. Mais il ne put demander autre chose car les effet de la potion c'était dissipé.

Harry savait que maintenant Remus allait lui posé d'autres questions alors il décida de ne pas lui faire boire la potion et d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

" Tu..tu... "

" Fait le Poudlard Expresse. " Continua Harry.

Remus esquissa un sourire face a la tentative pour le faire rire, et reprit.

" Tu veux dire que, normalement tu n'es pas encore née ? Comment est ce possible ? "

" Je vient d'une vingtaine d'année dans le futur, Ginny aussi. On ne sait pas comment on est arrivé là, ni si on pourra repartir. "

" C'est impossible. Le seul moyen de faire des voyage dans le passé c'est les retourneurs de temps. Et il ne sont pas assez puissant pour envoyé deux sorciers vingt ans en arrière. "

" Impossible n'est pas magie. Et nous n'avons pas utilisé cet appareil. " Harry voyait que Remus voulait lui demander un truc et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

" Es ce que Tu Sais Qui est toujours là ? Je veux dire a ton époque. "

" Oui. Mais ici il peut être défait et je m'y emploie depuis notre arrivé. N'ait pas peur de l'avenir Remus, car je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit celui qu'il aurait due être sans Voldemort. Même pour les loups garous. "

Il trembla au nom du seigneur des ténèbres mais aussi sur la référence a son problème mensuel. Puis les pièces ce mirent en places. Voilà pourquoi Wallace savait pour lui, pour les animagus des maraudeurs. Elles devait les connaître dans le futur.

" Vous nous connaissez. " C'était une affirmation et pas une question.

" Certain élèves qui sont dans cette école, en effet. Mais pas tous, beaucoup sont morts avant ou après ma naissance. "

Harry vit que la plupart des groupes avait finit et demanda a Remus de ne rien dire a qui que ce soit, sauf avec l'accord de lui ou de Ginny, ou encore en cas d'extrême urgence. Puis il fit disparaître la bulle de silence.

" Bon a ce que je voie tous le monde a put utilisé sa potion. Nous avons bien rient en entendant la déclaration d'amour de monsieur Potter a miss Evans, mais nous devons nous remettre au travail. " Déclara le professeur.

**o0o**

A la fin de la journée, Remus n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que Harry Smith lui avait dit. Bien sur la plupart des choses avait été dites après que les effets de la potion aient cessé. Mais la principale était vrai « Le, non, les nouveaux venaient du futur. » Perdu dans ces réflexions il n'entendit pas ses amis l'appeler, c'est le bruit d'un livre qui tomba juste devant lui qui le ramena a la raison.

" Ah, bah enfin ! Ça fait deux minutes qu'on parle dans le vide. A quoi tu pensais ? " Demanda Sirius.

" A Harry Smith. "

" Mais c'est vrai ! Tu était avec lui et tu devais lui posé des questions auxquelles il a été obliger de répondre. Alors qu'es ce que ça a donner ? "

Les maraudeurs s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle commune et Rémus pris son temps pour choisir ce qu'il devait dire.

" Je lui es demander s'il était ou voulait devenir un mage noir. "

" C'est vrai qu'on aurait du en profité pour posé la même question a tous les Serpentards. " Pensa James a voix haute. " Et il t'a dit oui c'est ça ? "

" Il m'a dit non. "

" Tu devais avoir mal préparer ta potion. " Ricana Peter qui, lui avait pour une fois réussit.

" Non, elle était parfaite. Ensuite je lui es demander qui était ce Tom. Vous vous souvenez, celui d'on il avait chuchoté qu'il le détestait. Et bien il m'a répondu que c'était le mage noir qui avait tué beaucoup de ses proches. Et ça concorde avec l'histoire que Ginny nous avait dites a son sujet. "

" Mais alors ça veut dire que le reste de l'histoire aussi est vrai ! " Peter blanchissait a vue d'œil. Il était évident qu'il se repassait le discourt de Ginny dans sa tête. De même que les trois autres maraudeurs.

" Tu as pus avoir d'autre renseignement sur lui, comme sa véritable identité. " Questionna James.

Car pendant leur recherche ils avaient découvert qu'il n'existait aucun Harry Smith. Remus se traita d'idiot pour ne pas avoir posé la question puis se remémora ses questions.

« Il vient du futur alors normal qu'on ne trouve pas de trace de lui dans les registres. » Il décida de mentir a ses amis.

" En fait il vient d'une famille de moldu. " Cela sembla convaincre deux des maraudeurs, mais James resta suspicieux.

* * *

**Encore une fin de chapitre ! La suite sera bientôt disponible et il y aura de l'action. et vous saurez qui est le voyageur. je tient a dire que personne n'a encore trouver donc je suis fière de moi!**


	17. Deux Voldemort

_**En ce samedi 12 septembre cette fiction totalise 58 alerte mais a peine un quart de ces personnes me laisse une review. Je dois dire que je suis assez deçu par les personnes qui ne le font pas.**_

**Pour ce chapitre personne a l'heure où je publie n'a trouver qui était le voyageur.**

* * *

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

**_§ Salut vous ! § : _Fourchelangue**

_Deux avis valent mieux qu'un !_

_Proverbe français._

**Chapitre 16 : Deux Voldemort !**

Harry était sur le chemin qui menait à Pré au Lard et ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme des autres élèves. Dans la nuit qui avait précédé, il s'était réveillé en sueur à cause d'un cauchemar mais ne s'en rappelait plus. Il ne pouvait pas être lié à Voldemort car il y avait eu déjà plusieurs attaques et jamais sa cicatrice ne l'avait réveillé. Non, c'était forcément autre chose.

Pour l'instant les seuls trucs qui embêtaient Harry étaient, son manque de sommeil, le fait que Remus sache pour son voyage dans le temps et Sirius Black qui draguait bien trop Ginny. « La journée ne pourra pas être pire. Quoi qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! »

Arrivé dans la seul ville de sorcier de Grande Bretagne les étudiants se séparèrent. Les plus jeunes se rendirent dans les boutiques les plus connus comme Zonko tandis que ceux qui étaient habitué à la ville allèrent au Trois Balais pour boire une bonne chope de bièraubeurre. Harry et Ginny c'était caché parmi la foule d'élèves et avaient réussit à sortir de l'école. Ils étaient maintenant avec Lily, et les maraudeurs, les amies de Lily ayant préférer être avec leur petit copain.

Ils firent quelques boutiques après s'être envoyé chacun une bièraubeurre. Sirius jetait souvent un regard en coin à Ginny qui riait aux histoires que lui racontait James. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, comme beaucoup de garçons toutes maisons confondu, mais une chose le préoccupait. Elle était l'amie de Smith qui pouvait être un mage noir, lui qui avait tourné le dos a sa famille a cause de ça, ne savait pas quoi faire.

C'est le bruit d'une explosion qui le sortit de ses réflexions. Il regarda partout autour de lui puis ses amis. Ils savaient aussi bien que lui qu'es ce qui arrivait en ce moment, les mangemorts attaquaient Pré au Lard.

Ils étaient à l'opposé du village et donc du château. La seul solution qui venaient a leur esprits était de se caché et d'attendre la fin de l'attaque.

" On y va ! " Déclara Smith en passant entre deux boutiques.

" Smith, ce chemin conduit a la place central de Pré au Lard. Je ne pense pas que c'est le meilleur endroit pour ce caché. " Gronda James.

" Qui parle de se caché, on rentre le plus vite possible a Poudlard. " Sans attendre il partit en courant suivit de Ginny.

" Ils sont malade ! On ne sait pas combien de mangemorts il y a, ni où ils sont ! Ils vont se faire tués. " Paniqua Lily.

Il fallu moins de dix secondes a Sirius pour partir a la poursuite des deux sorciers, rattrapé par Remus et le reste des maraudeurs plus Lily.

**o0o**

Pendant ce temps Harry et Ginny avaient atteint la place principal. Une quinzaine de mangemorts se battaient contre des villageois courageux, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux alors Harry écouta son coté Gryffondor et alla leur prêter baguette forte. Il arriva derrière un des fidèle du seigneur des ténèbres et le Stupéfia, puis envoya en _Expelliarmus_ à un autre. Encore un mangemorts tomba avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de la présence d'Harry.

" _Stupéfix_ ! " Cria un des mangemorts.

Avec la présence d'Harry et les trois mangemorts en moins, les autres sorciers reprirent confiance et se remirent à attaquer. Ginny sur le côté regardait Harry se battre, elle l'avait déjà vue au département des mystères, mais c'était différent cette fois. Harry ne faisait pas de gestes inutiles, il était précis et n'utilisait que des sorts simple pour ne pas montrer sa véritable force. De plus grâce l'entraînement qu'il avait suivit il parvenait facilement a combattre de simple mangemorts. Elle ne vit même pas ses amis arrivé et regarder le combat. Eux par contre était très surprit vis a vis de la façon dont ce battait Smith.

Il ne restait plus que cinq mangemorts encore debout lorsque Harry s'arrêta net et plaqua sa main à sa tête. Une silhouette encapuchonner transplana à dix mètres derrière Harry et lui lança un sort. Ginny sue immédiatement qui était la seul personne capable de faire réagir ainsi Harry et recula d'un pas ou deux inconsciemment.

**o0o**

Soudain une douleur lui lacéra le crane, une souffrance qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis très longtemps, Harry plaqua sa main sur sa cicatrice et la retira aussitôt. Elle était brulante et du sang en coulait. Puis une formule fut prononcée derrière lui, par réflexe il plongea au sol. Avant même de se retourner il savait qui était le sorcier qui lui avait jeté un sort.

" Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? "

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montré sa souffrance et sa peur, il mit en place ses barrières mentale, Harry se retourna pour croisé le regard de son Némésis. Mais ce n'était pas le Voldemort qu'il connaissait. Enfin si, mais il était très différent, des cheveux brun et des yeux noirs avait remplacé les pupilles rouge et la calvitie du mage noir.

" Vous ! Co...Comment ? "

" Tu veux surement me demander comment je suis arrivé ici. C'est assez simple en faite. Vois-tu, il y a quelques mois tu disparaissais de la surface de la terre. Je ne te sentais nulle part, pas même dans mon esprit. Alors je me suis mis à ta recherche, toi, le dernier obstacle a mon ascensions. Mais là encore je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Alors avec l'aide d'une fidèle a moi, nous avons chercher un moyen pour te retrouvé, je suis ici depuis plus d'un mois. Ce matin je me suis souvenu de l'attaque d'aujourd'hui. Un gamin s'était interposé et m'avait humilié. " Déclara le mage noir en regardant autour de lui. " Maintenant je comprends, ce gamin ne pouvait être que toi. Car même ici peut de sorciers peuvent se vanté de m'avoir combattu et d'être encore en vie. "

" Je t'ai pourtant combattu cinq fois, dont une lorsque j'étais un bébé d'un an et je suis toujours en vie, TOM. " Nargua Harry.

" Oui mais c'est un simple contre temps. " Dit Voldemort balaya les paroles d'un geste de la main.

" Contre temps de seize ans ? " Répliqua Harry.

" En revanche si je suis ici c'est pour en finir avec toi. Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que tu te dresse face à moi. Au faite tu seras ravis d'apprendre que durant mes recherches je suis allé dans ton école mais comme tu n'y étais pas, je me suis venger sur la directrice et quelques élèves qui ne sont hélasse plus en vie. "

" Tu paiera Tom. "

" Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelle comme ça mais si tu continu je devrais moi aussi utilisé ton véritable nom, Harry. Si je ne le fait pas c'est que sans toi je ne serai pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Et tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire que la sang de bourbe, son petit ami le traite a son sang et le reste de ta famille d'adoption y étaient passé. "

Harry dû faire fasse a la rage qui commençait a monté en lui pour ne pas faire de nouvelle bêtise et jeté un sort au mage noir. Mais un sort fusa de la gauche d'Harry et se dirigea vers le mage noir. Celui-ci le dévia d'un simple contre sort.

Ginny s'avança vers Voldemort, baguette a la main et un feu de colère dans ses yeux saphir. Le seigneur des ténèbres se tourna lentement vers elle et lui parla calmement.

" Mais ne serais ce pas l'adorable petite amie d'Harry. Toi aussi je t'ai cherché, pour d'autre raison que mon Harry ici présent bien sûr. Maintenant tu as une chose en commun avec Harry et moi. Tu n'as plus de famille, qu'es ce que ça te fait ? " Demanda Voldemort en souriant.

" Espèce de sale... " Commença Ginny en levant sa baguette mais Harry l'interrompit.

" Ginny arrête ! "

Elle se mit a sangloté en répétant qu'ils étaient morts. Aucuns des trois sorciers ne vit la trentaine de sorciers, élèves, professeurs et aurors, arrivés et observé la scène. Les sanglots furent interrompus par un cri. Tous ce tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri et virent une femme regarder avec horreur Lord Voldemort. Presque tous les sorciers reculèrent, et un seul ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler directement.

§ _Je te salut, noble descendant du meilleur des fondateurs._ § Siffla Tom. _**(Nda : Tom pour celui de 1997 et Voldemort pour celui de 1977.)**_

Voldemort tourna brusquement la tête et siffla à son tour. § _Qui es tu ? et..._ §

§ _Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'envoyer des roses en le complimentant. Et je te rappel que moi aussi je parle fourchelangue._ § Harry avait interrompu Voldemort sans détourné les yeux de Tom et s'amusa de la lueur de colère dans les yeux de celui ci.

Les spectateurs présent ce demandaient qui étaient les deux sorciers qui parlaient la langue des serpents et des mages noirs. Pourquoi le jeune de daignait pas regarder le plus terrible mage noir de leur époque. La réponse parut absurde quand la fille qui avait attaqué le sorcier inconnu, s'avança a coté de l'autre jeune et lui déclara.

" Il est très dangereux Harry. Il faut que l'on s'y mette à deux si on veux avoir une chance. Et il a tué ma famille, Hermione et d'autres qu'on ignore. " Cette fois la rage se mêla à la colère.

Voldemort en eu assez d'être ignoré, et commençait à perdre son calme. Comment deux gosses et l'autre sorcier pouvaient faire comme s'il n'existait pas. D'autant plus que les deux sorciers parlaient fourchelangue, la langue de Salazar Serpentard. Après un rapide diagnostic il préféra débuter par le jeune sorcier et envoya un Impérium à Harry.

" Tue les tous ! " Ordonna-t-il.

La trentaine de sorciers paniquèrent et prirent peur de faire les frais d'un sort de la marionnette du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais s'ils auraient mieux regardé, ils auraient d'abord vue le sourire sur les lèvres de Tom et Ginny, mais aussi qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé le moindre pouce. Il parla au Lord.

" Tu n'espère quand même pas que je vais t'obéir, espèce de psychopathe mégalomane. " Il savait plus que quiconque, que si les mages noirs s'énervaient, alors ils perdraient leurs moyens.

Ginny ria et tenta de le caché en toussant. Tom ne se reteint pas de rire et regarda son double et lui déclara d'une voix aussi froide qu'un iceberg.

§ _Tu n'es malheureusement pas assez fort pour pouvoir faire faiblir Harry. Mais tu le seras bien assez tôt. Et personne ne me privera du plaisir d'en finir avec Harry. _§ " _Avada Kedavra_ ! "

Harry évita le sortilège de mort et répliqua par en puissant _Expelliarmus_ tandis que Tom lançait un Doloris. Ce qui devait se produire arriva, le Priori Incantatum. C'est un fait rare qui ce produit quand deux baguettes procédant le même élément s'opposent dans un duel. Le rayon relia les deux baguettes pendant une seconde avant que Tom ne rompe le lien et relance des sorts.

" _Stupéfix_, _Déffindo_, _Protego_ ! "

Le duel ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'Harry ne se prenne un Doloris du mage noir et ne s'écroule, aucuns sons ne sortit de sa bouche et Tom n'eut pas le temps de continué car un _Expelliarmus_ le percuta. Sa baguette s'envola mais il la rappela à lui d'un _Accio_ silencieux et se tourna vers Ginny qui lui avait jeté le sort.

" _Stupéfix, Incendio_. " Ginny évita le sort de stupéfaction mais fut touché par le jet de feu. " Tu as osé m'attaquer dans le dos. " Grogna le mage déçut d'avoir été interrompus. " _Endoloris_ ! "

Le sort de torture n'atteignit jamais Ginny, qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était préparer a la douleur. Elle ouvrit les paupières et vit Harry entre elle et Tom, un genou à terre sous la douleur. De dos elle ne put voir les yeux du survivant mais Tom lui, vit ses yeux émeraudes viré lentement au rouge.

" Je t'interdit de la toucher ! " Ordonna Harry.

" Aurai je fais quelque chose de mal Harry ? Après tous ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un de tes proches se trouverait entre nous. "

Harry perdit le peut de calme qu'il procédait encore et leva sa baguette si vite que Tom ne vit même pas le sort en sortir avant de le percuter. Les effets du maléfice qu'il reçu lui provoquèrent une douleur pire que le Doloris. La personne touché revivait toutes les douleurs de sa vie les unes après les autres. Que ce sois une coupure, un Doloris, une fracture ou autres.

Ginny en profita pour relancer son sort de désarmement. C'est ce moment que choisirent les aurors pour sortirent de leurs léthargie et intervenir. Ils lancèrent un sort à Harry, ce qui annula celui de Tom. Le mage se releva et regarda hargneusement Harry avant de courir dans la direction de Voldemort, il l'attrapa au bras et transplana avec lui. Les mangemorts quittèrent peut après la ville laissant beaucoup de blésés et quelque morts.

Harry retrouva ses esprits et commença à partir mais des aurors se postèrent devant lui et celle qui sembla être la chef demanda.

" Vous. Dites-moi qui était cette homme, un complice de Vous Savez Qui ? Et vous aussi surement ! "

" Idiote. Si j'étais avec lui je serai partit avec eux. Quant a l'autre sorcier ce n'es pas un Homme, ou du moins, il ne le sera plus quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. "

Il avait parlé pour lui-même mais tous l'avaient entendu. Ce garçon allait tuer l'autre sorcier et ça ne semblait pas l'émouvoir.

" Que...que ? Tu nous suis immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur. "

_**Bureau du directeur :**_

Harry et Ginny étaient assis en face de beaucoup de sorcier. Le directeur de Poudlard, quatre aurors aux coins de la pièce plus un en face avec les directeurs de maisons et un représentant du ministère. Ginny croisa le regard de son ami et sue qu'ils allaient devoir dire certaines vérités.

" Mes enfants. Si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'il y a environ une heure Pré au Lard a été attaqué par des mangemorts. " Commença Albus.

" Nous y étions je vous rappel ! " S'impatienta Ginny.

"C'est justement pourquoi vous êtes là. En plus des mangemorts il y avait Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom et aucuns de vous deux n'as semblé surpris de sa présence. " Demanda le représentant.

" Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, comme vous l'appeler, est le chef des mangemorts. C'est donc normal qu'il veuille s'amuser avec eux je suppose. " Ricana Harry.

" Qui était le sorcier avec qui vous vous battiez ? " Demanda une auror, celle qui l'avait rattrapé au village.

" Une simple connaissance. " Éluda le survivant.

" Toutes connaissance à un nom, la votre aussi peut être ? " S'enquit le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry lui dit que s'il répondait à cette question il lui en poserait encore d'autre et que donc il fallait que tous les autres sorciers sortent. Albus lui demanda comment il savait ça et c'est Ginny qui répondit.

" Et si on vous disait que cette connaissance s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, comment réagiriez vous ? "

Les yeux du directeur perdirent leur habituelle pétillement et il ordonna tous de le laissé seul avec les deux élèves. Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus que trois il exigea des explications.

" Je croie que maintenant on ne peut plus reculer Harry. "

" Tu as raison Gin. Professeur Dumbledore, je pense qu'il faille nous représenter convenablement, ma jolie amie ne s'appelle pas Ginny Wallace mais Ginny Weasley fille d'Arthur et Moly Weasley et je suis en réalité Harry James Potter et nous venons du futur…"

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre, Merci a tous et laissez moi vos impressions.**


	18. Explication

_**Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé vos reviews. Et je suis contents que le choix du voyageur vous aies tous surpris.**_

* * *

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue**_

_Le bonheur naît du malheur, le malheur est caché au sien du bonheur._

_Lao-Tseu_

**Chapitre 17 : Explication.**

_**Précédemment:**_

_" Je croie que maintenant on ne peut plus reculer Harry. "_

_" Tu as raison Gin. Professeur Dumbledore, je pense qu'il faille nous représenter convenablement, ma jolie amie ne s'appelle pas Ginny Wallace mais Ginny Weasley fille d'Arthur et Moly Weasley et je suis en réalité Harry James Potter et nous venons du futur…" _

**Et maintenant la suite...**

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Albus Dumbledore resta sans voix devant les paroles du sorcier. Voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, Harry eut un sourire, il avait réussit a choqué le plus grand sorcier du monde et il en éprouvait une certaine fierté. Décidant de ne pas s'arrêter là il entreprit de lui raconter sa vie. Il commença par la prophétie faite par le futur professeur de divination, la mort de ses parents, tué de la main de Voldemort. La disparition de ce même Voldemort et la cicatrice laissé au bébé. Il sauta les dix premières années de sa vie, jusqu'à l'arrivée du garde chasse, Hagrid lui annonçant la vérité qu'il lui avait été caché durant toutes ces années. Son arrivé a Poudlard, le fait qu'a ce moment le château gardait une certaine pierre de Nicolas Flamel. Ce passage surprit le directeur, mais il laissa Harry continué. Il raconta ensuite comment ses amis et lui avaient empêché le retour de Voldemort. Ginny fut également surprise car aucun des trois Gryffondors n'en avaient parler et seul les rumeurs circulaient.

Puis il enchaina avec sa seconde années, les élèves pétrifiés et la chambre des secrets. Albus blanchit a sa mentions et se rappela la première ouverture il y a des années, mais Ginny le rassura en disant qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mort, notamment grâce a Harry qui avait découvert la chambre et tué le monstre.

" Il faudrait d'ailleurs s'en occupé. " Réfléchit Harry a voix haute.

Il passa en coup de vent sa troisième années, mais notifia quand même la présence des détraqueurs. Après ce fut le tour de la quatrième année avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Dumbledore fut étonné de la façon d'on Harry c'était tirer de chacune des trois épreuves. Et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il parla de la renaissance du lord noir. Ginny n'avait jamais entendue l'histoire de la bouche d'Harry et comprenait a présent pourquoi il se croyait responsable de la mort de Cédric.

Harry fit une pause, perdu dans ces souvenirs et Ginny en profita pour continuer. Dumbledore apprit donc que le ministère n'avait pas crut en le retour du seigneur noir et discréditait Harry et son lui futur, il en avait été jusqu'à imposer Dolores Ombrage comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les élèves, n'apprenant rien, s'étaient alors organiser pour qu'un professeur leur apprennent les diverses choses a savoir pour survivre.

" Oui le professeur Rexel m'a dit que vous maîtrisiez le patronus corporel miss Wallace, ou devrais-je dire miss Weasley. C'est donc a ce moment là que vous l'avez apprit. Ce devait être un excellent professeur pour apprendre un tel sort de haut niveau a un groupe de plusieurs élèves. "

Ginny lui dit alors que le professeur en question était Harry. Celui ci rougit, toussa puis reprit leur discoure. Il parla de ses visions et de la nuit où lui et cinq de ses amis étaient entrer au département des mystères pour sauver le parrain d'Harry. Mais que tous cela avait été orchestrer par Voldemort pour récupérer la prophétie, et que son parrain était mort cette nuit là.

Après toutes ces révélations le directeur s'assit profondément dans son fauteuil. En vingt minute il était passé par toutes les couleurs possible pour un sorcier sans utilisé de sort. Ce jeune homme avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses pour un adolescent, affronter tous ces dangers et pénétrer dans le Département des Mystères et aujourd'hui il était, avec son amie, loin de tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient. De plus...

" Si j'ai bien compris, vous seul pourrez empêcher Tom de prendre plus de pouvoir. Alors il faut vite trouvé un moyen de vous faire retourner dans votre époque. Je pense que vous ne devez pas avoir changer grand chose depuis votre arrivé... "

" Horcruxe. " Fut le seul mot qu'Harry eut a dire pour que son mentor se taise, puis il enchaina. " Tom a crée des Horcruxes, c'est vous qui me l'avez annoncé. Sept en tout, depuis notre arrivé, Ginny et moi en avons récupérer trois, je sais aussi a peut près où sont les autres. Tous ça pour vous dire que le futur doit et sera modifié. "

" Vous avez bien dit sept Horcruxes ? " Demanda le directeur effrayer a l'idée que quelqu'un puisse crée plus d'un de ces artefacts de magie noir. En oubliant que les deux jeunes gens avaient baffoué la plus importante des règles des voyage dans le temps, a savoir de ne pas changer le futur.

" Cela vous avais aussi choqué lorsque nous l'avions apprit. Mais comme je le disais, nous détenons trois des morceaux d'âme de ce cher Tom, et je sais où en trouvé deux de plus. Il ne nous reste que son journal, le serpent qui le suit toujours, et Tom lui même. Normalement il doit aussi y avoir un objet ayant appartenu a Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. La seul relique que je connais et qui a appartenu a Gryffondor est cette épée qu'il y a dans la vitrine et je doute que Tom y es eut accès. "

Le vieil homme approuva d'un signe de tête et soupira. Il ferma les yeux et souffla une nouvelle fois, le temps l'avait rattraper et aujourd'hui il venait en quelque sorte de prendre vingt ans d'un coup. De son coté, Harry venait de revivre toutes ces expériences au travers de ces souvenirs qu'il avait raconté a Albus. Quant a Ginny elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Harry était comme il est, un garçon gentil, courageux et qui veux protéger tout le monde. Lui plus que tout autres avait souffert a cause d'un seul sorcier, Tom Elvis Jedusort.

" Je croie que nous avons eues assez d'émotions forte pour aujourd'hui mais maintenant je comprend certaines choses. Notamment le fait que vous détestiez un Tom, et qu'aucun Harry Smith ni de Ginevra Wallace ne soit nées durant les cent dernières années. "

" Vous aviez fait des recherche sur nous ? " S'étonna Ginny, vite coupé par Harry.

" Bien sûr, deux élèves qui débarque de nul part et qui sentent la magie noire. Et puis nous aurions pus être des serviteur de Tom, ou des espions. Alors d'une certaine manière je le comprends. Et puis, ce n'est pas le plus grand sorcier du monde pour rien Gin. "

Harry se leva imité par Ginny, ils se préparèrent a gagné la sortit du bureau quand le directeur leur demanda une dernière chose. Il voulait savoir a quoi ressemblaient nos voyageurs du futur, alors il les convia a reprendre leurs véritable apparence. Les adolescents se consultèrent du regard et Harry murmura quelques paroles pour que les changements disparaisses. Peut a peut ses cheveux reprirent leur longueur normal et ses yeux redevinrent les émeraudes hérité de sa mère. Ginny perdit ses saphirs pour retrouver ses yeux marrons, quelques taches de rousseur réapparurent et ses cheveux redevinrent de la couleur Weasley.

Albus regarda les deux adolescents devant lui. Il émanait d'eux une puissance qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas ressentit lorsqu'ils était sous leurs déguisements. Ginny était une belle jeune femme et, avec ces mois a s'entraîner sous une autre apparence, elle avait changer. Ce n'était plus la petite dernière des Weasley mais bien une sorcière accompli.

Harry était celui qui avait le plus changer, il était plus grand et il avait prit du muscle. De même que Ginny, il y avait comme une sorte de puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Le directeur remarqua la couleur des yeux du garçon et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance avec la seul autre personne qu'il avait vu avec de telles yeux, Lily Evans. « Alors miss Evans serait donc sa mère, et comme il dit être un Potter cela veut dire... »

" Que James et Lily vont finalement se mettre ensemble. Qui l'auraient crus. " Termina Albus a voix haute.

Harry sourit fasse a cette remarque, relança les sorts nécessaire a sa transformation. Il laissa Ginny faire les siens, maintenant qu'elle y arrivait. Après quoi ils sortirent du bureau accompagné du directeur. Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre la grande salle où le diner allait avoir lieu. Dans les couloirs, ils entendirent les différents tableaux chuchoté sur leur passage. Arrivé devant les grande portes le directeur leur demanda d'allé directement a leurs place, puis il ouvrit les porte.

Le silence se fit immédiatement, Harry et Ginny allèrent s'assoir a la table des Gryffondors sous les regards de tous les élèves. Il faut dire que la nouvelle s'était vite répandu. Comme quoi Harry se serait battu contre trente mangemorts avant d'affronter le seigneur des ténèbres. Ou bien celle non modifié qui disait qu'il avait secourut des villageois, puis s'était battu en duel contre un sorcier inconnu avant de résiste a un Impérium du mage noir qui était arrivé.

Pendant ce temps Albus était en train de discuter avec les sorciers qui étaient présent dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tôt. Il leur apprit une version modifié et condensé du récit du jeune Smith. Puis il s'avança pour parler a tous les élèves.

" Jeune gens un peut de silence je vous pris. Merci. Comme vous le savez surement a présent les mangemorts ont attaqué le village de Pré au Lard cet après-midi. Il y a eut de nombreux blésés ainsi que des morts. Je voudrai que nous fassions une minutes de silence pour les morts.................. Bien maintenant en ce qui concerne les rumeurs. Il est vrai que Voldemort était présent aujourd'hui. Par contre Monsieur Smith ne s'est pas battu contre lui ou contre trente mangemorts, mais il a bien participé a la défense du village contre les fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres. Par conséquent je donne quarante points a Gryffondor pour le courage d'un des leurs. Oui monsieur Smith ? "

Harry se leva et parla fort pour que tous l'entende. " Je tiens simplement a dire a tous, que se battre ne devrait pas être récompensé. Si je l'ai fais c'était par nécessité pas pour frimé ou me rendre intéressant comme je l'ai déjà entendu. Le monde sorcier est en guerre contre un mage noir et aujourd'hui j'ai vu beaucoup de sorcier fuirent préférant sauvé leur vie, et d'autre se battre pour sauvé plusieurs vie. Désolé de vous l'apprendre mais pour beaucoup d'entre vous, la fin de la scolarité signifiera la mort car vous ne vous occuperez que de vous. "

" Tu dis ça comme si tu n'allais pas mourir, mais je t'ai vue tout a l'heure face a cet autre sorcier que personnes ne connait. Et tu a échappé a un Avada de peut alors tu mourra surement avant nous. " Déclara Bellatrix.

Harry tourna la tête pour la regarder puis regarda les autres élèves qui attendaient sa réponse. Alors il dit une chose d'une voix lasse, une chose qu'il n'aurait surement jamais dût.

" Je mourrais tôt ou tard, mais si je tue ce sorcier avant que lui ne le fasse, je vivrai plus longtemps ça c'est sûr. "

" Ne nous attardons pas sur les mauvaises nouvelles. Vos préfets en chefs on reçut en début d'année la lourde tache d'organiser un bal pour noël. Ils ont accepter et donc le vingt décembre nous aurons un bal pour fêter noël a Poudlard. Tenue de soirée exigé et malheureusement les élèves des trois premières années devrons quitter la fête a vingt deux heures. "

La nouvelle fut accueillit par les protestations des élèves concerner, et les cris de joies des autres. Déjà on entendait des demandes de rendez vous pour la soirée. Le directeur sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir l'attention des élèves leur souhaita bonne appétit. Le repas apparut et les étudiants commencèrent a manger. A table des Gryffondors, comme aux autres, les garçon demandaient a certaines fille d'être leur cavalières. Remus prit une teint rouge brique lorsqu'Emma accepta d'aller au bal avec lui, James invita Lily.

" Je vais y réfléchir a une condition. " Répondit la jeune préfète en chef.

" C'est pas grave je m'y attendais de toute façon. " Répliqua James, puis se repassa la réponse de la jeune femme et demanda. " Attends, tu n'a pas dis non ! "

Sous les rires de tous ceux qui avaient entendu l'échange, James souriait comme un enfant a qui on donnait une sucette. Lily lui rappela alors ce qu'elle avait dit et James lui dit que, peut importe les condition il les acceptait. De son coté Harry souriait lui aussi. Enfin ses parents allaient peut être se mettre ensemble. Mais on sourire fana quand Sirius demanda a Ginny de l'accompagner, celle ci ne sut quoi répondre et tourna la tête pour voir la réaction d'Harry. Mais elle le vit manger comme ci de rien n'était, alors elle suivit le conseille que son amie Hermione lui avait donné. Vis ta vie.

" Ce serai une joie pour moi de vous accompagner monsieur Black. "

A la fin du repas, les élèves étaient surexcité, d'autre ne l'étaient pas. Parmi eux, Harry Smith. Remus le remarqua et une fois dans la salle commune il alla le voire. Ils étaient dans un coin de la salle où habituellement les élèves travaillaient mais ce soir il n'y avait personne.

" Tu n'as pas l'air bien. "

" Ce sont tes sens de loup garou qui te le dissent ? " Répliqua Harry de mauvaise humeur.

" Non. C'est juste que depuis ce matin tu n'a pas l'air bien, et avec ce qu'il c'est passé a Pré au Lard. "

" Ce qui c'est passé a Pré au Lard ne te regarde pas ! " Objecta-t-il. Puis voyant que Remus ne se contenterai pas de sa il lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

" Je déteste les mangemorts, mais ça tu le savais déjà. Alors lorsqu'ils ont attaquer les sorciers devant moi je ne pouvais pas rester a rien faire. Puis Tom est apparut. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il a réussi a me retrouver, maintenant toi et tous ceux qui sont proche de moi êtes en danger. "

" Ce Tom, qui es ce ? Et pourquoi vouloir te tué ? " Interrogea Lupin.

" C'est le mage noir le plus puissant depuis plus quarante ans. Et il a dit pourquoi il voulait me tué. Pour le pouvoir. "

" Mais tu a dit que Tu Sais Qui était encore là a ton époque. Alors comment un autre sorcier pourrait être plus... Attends... C'est lui c'est ça ? Ton Tom est Tu Sais Qui non ? Le sorcier qui veut ta mort depuis ta naissance est Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. " Souffla Remus.

* * *

**Fin de chapitre. Laissez un mot pour l'auteur. La prochaine fois le bal de noël**


	19. Bal de Noël

_**seulement 16 review pour quatre fois plus de personnes qui ont lu le dernier chapitre, j'en conclu qu'il n'était pas si bien que ça.**_

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue**_

_Une femme peut fort bien porter une robe de bal sans savoir danser, une robe de cocktail sans avoir soif, un maillot de bain sans savoir nager._

_Mais si elle met une robe de mariée, elle sait tout de suite s'en servir._

_Jaques Deval._

**Chapitre 18 : Bal de Noël.**

Depuis que Remus avait apprit pour le sorcier qui voulait la mort d'Harry, il se posait plein de questions. Notamment comment était la vie de tous ceux qu'il connaissait a l'époque d'Harry, ou encore pourquoi Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom en voulait au jeune Smith. Toutes ces pensées furent balayés quant il vit entrer Emma dans la salle commune. Une semaine était passé depuis l'attaque, l'annonce du bal et les révélations d'Harry. Il ne lui avait pas reparler et celui ci semblait l'éviter.

En effet, car au moment où Harry avait vu Tom il avait sue que tout allait être différent maintenant. Lui qui prévoyait de détruire le Voldemort du passé pour évité plusieurs centaine de morts, voilà qu'il y avait a présent deux mages noire très puissant dans la même époque. Harry avait donc redoublé ses entraînements, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger ou allé en cours. Ses devoirs il les fessait facilement mise a part ceux de potion. Chaque soir il disparaissait de la salle commune et revenait juste avant l'heure du couvre feu. La plupart des étudiants croyaient la rumeur selon laquelle il avait une petite amie et qu'ils s'enfermaient dans un des placards a balais ou une classe vide pour faire des choses d'adultes.

En vérité, dès le repas fini il se rendait a la salle sur demande transformer en salle d'entraînement de L'AD et y restait pour mener a bien ses projets. Réussir a crée ses propres sorts, après tout Rogue avait bien réussi. Mais surtout augmenter son potentiel magique. Harry jeta un coup d'œil a la copie d'un texte qu'il avait trouvé a la bibliothèque.

_« … c'est pour cela qu'il faut être conscient du niveau de sa magie avant de jeté un sortilège. Chaque sort enlève un peut de magie a celui qui l'a jeté, plus le sort et puissant plus il requière de magie. Heureusement la magie d'un sorcier se reconstitue peut a peut, il est donc peut probable de ce trouver en manque de magie. Pour exemple un sorcier moyen a environ dix litre de magie en lui. Un charme de Lumos consumera dix millilitres et la magie se reconstituera presque instantanément. Le sort de mort dépensera un litre. C'est pourquoi il est important pour un sorcier de connaître le niveau de magie qu'il possède... »_

Il n'avait pas tout comprit mais il avait retenu le principal. « On a pas de magie a l'infini. » comme il le pensait. Il reprit son exercice du jour et tenta a nouveau de jeté le _Loctuosempra_ sur un rat. Se sort devait, en théorie, privé la cible de sa vue en lui infligent une grande douleur aux yeux. Le rat couinait en recevant le sort mais pas assez. Et il ne semblait pas avoir mal aux yeux. Le sorcier retenta pendant près de vingt minute et s'arrêta pour faire une pause. Il ne remarqua pas les deux paire d'yeux qui l'observaient depuis plus d'une demie heure. L'une appartenait a Ginny Weasley, et celle ci était choqué par les petit couinements du rongeur. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et vint s'assoir a coté d'Harry.

" Qu'es ce que tu fait là ? " Demanda Harry qui était sur d'avoir fermer la porte de la salle sur demande.

" Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi Harry. Depuis qu'il est arriver tu es différent, tu disparais dès que l'on a un moment de libre et ce soir je t'ai suivis. Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour trouver la bonne façon d'ouvrir la salle et je te trouve entrain de torturer un rat. Bon sens qu'es ce qui t'arrive Harry ! " S'emporta-t-elle.

" Je ne peut plus me contenter de me défendre Ginny. Aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas un, mais deux mages noirs psychopathe, et je suis sur que ce cher Tom a déjà prévenu son homologue des choses qui allait lui arrivé. Tu sais que la protection de ma mère qui coule dans mon sang, coule aussi dans le sien. Et je...je ne sais pas quoi faire Gin. Déjà qu'un seul Voldemort faisait des dégâts, alors deux. J'ai peur Ginny. " Fini-t-il pas avoué. En se tournant vers elle.

C'est a ce moment qu'elle remarqua la peur dans les yeux vert de son compagnon de voyage. Mais aussi les larmes qui menaçait de couler, alors elle se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras. Là il laissa le stresse l'envahir et pleura pendant un bon moment. Il se releva et effaça les trace de larmes sur ses joue puis repris là où il en était. Ginny quant a elle, rentra dans le dortoir.

Elle repéra les maraudeurs avec Emma et Lily qui les avaient rejoint et alla s'installer avec eux. La seul place restant était a coté se Sirius. Emma et Remus était l'un a coté de l'autre, Lily a coté de Peter, lui même a coté de James. C'est Lily qui lui posa la question qui brulait les lèvres de certain d'entre eux.

" Alors, tu l'as trouvé ? "

" Oui. Il était dans un endroit où je n'avais pas pensé a chercher. Et non Sirius ce n'était pas un placard a balais. " Dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. " Il est quelque peut préoccuper en ce moment. Il faut mieux le laisser seul pou l'instant. "

" Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Vous avez vu comment il a affronté ces mangemorts ? " Déclara Peter.

Le soir de l'attaque les maraudeurs s'étaient réunit pour en parler mais n'avaient été d'accord que sur un point. Harry Smith était un sorcier puissant qu'il ne fallait pas énerver. Et bien sur tous avait vu qu'il s'était jeté entre le Doloris et Ginny. Mais bien sur ils avaient chercher a savoir où il disparaissait, le suivant ou en regardant la carte mais il disparaissait toujours.

**o0o**

Aujourd'hui les élèves étaient surexcité le bal qui allait avoir lieu dans environ trois heures. Lily avait finalement posé sa condition. « Ne fait plus aucune blague stupide. » et James avait accepter, trop heureux de passé une soirée aux bras de la rousse. Pour le moment les garçons étaient dans la salle commune et discutaient du temps que les filles mettaient a ce préparer.

" Non mais sans blagues. Il leur faut trois heures pour ce faire belle ? " S'amusa Sirius.

" Tais toi Patmol. Si elles sont monter si tôt c'est pour être a la hauteur de leurs cavaliers. Et puis ce sont des filles. " Philosopha James Potter.

Sirius se renfrogna mais devait bien avoué qu'il avait hâte de découvrir la tenu de sa cavalière. Remus et James aussi, même si ils faisaient preuve de plus de retenue. Peter lui s'en fichait un peut mais fit semblant, Harry quant a lui n'avait pas vraiment l'air bien. D'une part a cause de Voldemort et de l'autre a cause de Ginny qui se rendrait au bal avec Sirius. Harry était un peut a l'écart des autres dans la salle et concentré sur ses notes a propos de son nouveau sort.

Au bout de dix minutes a entendre les maraudeurs se plaindre il sortit de la salle des Gryffondors, il prit la direction du parc car il n'avait pas envi de retourner dans la salle sur demande. En effet, le professeur Dumbledore avait annuler les cours de la journée et Harry en avait profité pour passé sa journée dans une salle que peut de sorcier, dû moins jusqu'à la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore en mille neuf cent quatre vingt quinze, connaissaient.

Une fois dehors il alla se réfugier sous un arbre a l'abri du soleil particulièrement fort pour un mois de décembre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le vent. Il sentit une présence s'assoir a ses côtés, pas besoin de se tournée pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Cet présence, ce pouvoir, le noble directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

" Et bien Harry, vous permettez que je vous appel Harry ? Bien. Je voudrai savoir où vous en êtes dans la recherche des Horcruxes. Car nous n'en avons pas reparler depuis votre sortit de mon bureau. "

" Nous savons que Tom a voulut des objet avec un certain prestige. Avec Ginny nous avons récupéré le collier de Serpentard. Plutôt facilement car...enfin bref. La bague des Gaunt fut aussi facile a récupérer car vous m'aviez expliquer comment vous l'aviez vous même trouver. Et le dernier que nous avons déniché était en Allemagne. Cette fois on, ou plutôt j'ai eu très chaud. " Il sourit en repensant aux dragons. " Il n'en reste que quatre, le journal que Tom avait quant il était Poudlard, Nagini, un objet ayant vraisemblablement appartenu a Serdaigle car il n'a pas put avoir accès a l'épée. " En faite il parlait plus pour lui que pour le directeur.

" Et sinon, comment ça ce fait que vous ne soyez pas en ce moment dans votre salle commune a vous préparer pour le bal ? " Demanda le directeur.

" Je n'ai ni l'envie d'y participer, ni de cavalière. En plus le seul bal auquel je n'ai jamais assisté été pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ce n'ai pas un excellent souvenir pour moi. " Répondit-il.

Puis le professeur le laissa et rentra vaqué a ses occupations de directeur et de chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry resta encore un long moment et remonta dans la tour. Là il trouva quelques Gryffondors en tenu de soirées attendant leurs amis ou leurs cavalières. Il regarda sa montre et vit que le repas de noël allait bientôt être servit et c'est pourquoi ils étaient tous prêt, alors il décida de monter son sac dans lequel il y avait ses recherches sur les différents sortilèges. Mais arrivé devant les escaliers il se figea, les filles du dortoir de septième année descendaient leur propre marches.

Pour ouvrir la marche Emma Buron, la cavalière de Remus Lupin. Portant une longue robe noire, avec un petit décolleter et des chaussures assortit. Elle avait les cheveux cours et avait jeter un sort pour les coiffés d'une drôle de façon. Un léger maquillage, une paire de boucles d'oreille et un collier complétaient sa tenu. Elle se dirigea vers Remus qui lui fit un baisse main et elle pris son bras. Lui portait la même robe de sorcier que presque tous les garçons de l'école. _**(la même qu'Harry en quatrième année.)**_

Derrière elle venait Caroline qui portait le même genre de robe que son amie mais dans les tons pastels pour aller avec sa peau pale. Son cavalier était un Serdaigle nommé Pierres l'attendait dans le couloir proche du tableau de la grosse dame. Alice était déjà au bras de Frank Londubat avec qui elle sortait, d'ailleurs Caroline sortait aussi avec Pierres et Emma avait un très gros penchant pour Remus, qui était réciproque.

Puis Lily et Ginny arrivèrent a la porte de leur chambre, Harry en resta bouche bée, comme son père et Sirius. On aurait dit des sœurs, ou pour Harry des déesses. Elles portaient chacune une robe verte, celle de Lily était de la même couleur émeraude que ses yeux lui arrivant au dessous des genoux. Elle portait des sandales blanche a lacets qui était noué jusqu'aux dessus des chevilles. Elle avait mis un peut de rouge a lèvre et s'était légèrement maquillé avec l'aide de Ginny.

Celle ci portait une robe verte foncé avec les coutures or. Sa robe était plus une robe moldu que sorcière, tout comme Lily, et lui arrivait aux mollets. Elle avait des chaussure noire a talon et lacé comme Lily. Elle portait un collier en argent et se rendit avec Lily auprès de James et Sirius. Comme tout les étudiant de la salle il en avait le souffle coupé et pas un mot ne fut dit avant que Ginny ne prenne la parole.

" Si on en juge par votre silence, j'en conclu que nous somme plutôt belle non ? "

Sirius se reprit le premier et approuva vivement. James n'avait toujours pas quitté Lily des yeux et elle en rougit avant de se reprendre, Ginny le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Puis son regard tomba sur un garçon qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle en rougit a son tour, mais le Gryffondor remonta dans sa chambre puis redescendit et passa sans la regarder. Elle ne fit rien et prit le bras que lui tendait Sirius pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Déjà assit a une petite table, car les professeurs avaient fait disparaitre les quatre table pour les remplacer par des petites de quatre a dix places, Harry repensa a Ginny. A la façon dont sa robe moulait ces formes, aux regard qu'elle lui avait jeter et beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il ne dirait jamais a Ron si jamais il le revoyait un jour. Les couples entrèrent par petit groupe et s'installèrent. A la table d'Harry il y avait un couple de Poufsouffle et un seconde année de Gryffondor. Le directeur se leva et fit un discourt sur noël et le rapprochement des maisons, puis leur souhaita bonne appétit et bonne soirée.

A la fin du repas, qui dura une bonne heure, de la musique s'éleva dans la grande salle et certain couple se mirent a danser. Peut a peut d'autre les rejoignirent, et finalement Harry vit Ginny au bras de son parrain et se leva pour quitté la salle. Il déambula dans le château sans but précis lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter...

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre. Il y a un bouton en dessous, nécessitez pas a l'utiliser!**


	20. Potter mort! une demi victoire

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue**_

_On tue un homme, on est un assassin. On tue des millions d'hommes, on est un conquérant. On les tue tous, on est un dieu.  
Jean Rostand._

**Chapitre 19 : Potter mort ? Une demie victoire ?**

_Il déambula dans le château sans but précis lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter..._

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterrit, Voldemort se tourna vers le sorcier qui l'avait fait transplané de force.

" Qui êtes vous ! " Fut la seul chose qui lui vint a l'esprit.

" Je suis toi avec vingt ans de plus. " Devant le regard de son double Tom continua. " Je suis Lord Voldemort et je viens de voyager dans le temps de vingt ans en arrière. Tu ne me croie pas n'es ce pas, je le sais car je ne le croirai pas a ta place, mais j'ai des preuves. Lord Voldemort est un acronyme de notre vrai identité que nous avons crée lorsqu'on étaient élève a Poudlard. Nous sommes le descendant de Salazar Serpentard par notre mère. "Il cracha le dernier mot. " Nous avons ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, relâcher le basilic sur la sang de bourbe et fait accuser ce gros balourd a notre place. Enfin je suis le mage noir le plus puissant du monde. "

" Nous sommes ! " Rectifia Voldemort en pensant a la personne utiliser durant le discourt de son double.

" Non, Je suis. Tu n'est pas encore au maximum de tes capacités. Mais avec mon aide tu pourra le devenir, la seul chose a faire est d'être patient et de m'écouter. " Tom n'attendit pas et se dirigea vers un manoir qu'il apercevait au loin suivit de Voldemort. Tom passa facilement les protection et cela mis fin aux doutes de son double du passé. Arrivé dans le manoir il y avait déjà les mangemorts qui attendaient son retour. En voyant le sorcier qui avait transplaner avec leur maître, ils lui jetèrent divers sorts mais aucune ne l'atteignit. D'un geste de sa baguette, Tom dévia tous les sorts et certain d'entre eux percutèrent d'autres mangemorts.

Voldemort sourit en pensant a quel point son pouvoir allait augmenter puis se montra. Il alla sur son trône, et invita Tom a s'assoir a côté de lui. Celui ci fit apparaître le même siège que lui et s'assit.

" Mes fidèles mangemorts, laisser moi faire les présentations. Ce sorcier, vous l'avez vu est aussi puissant que moi pour une raison...Il s'agit de mon moi futur. "

La déclaration fit son effet car plus personnes n'osa regarder le second mage noir. Ceux qui lui avaient jeter un sort s'excusèrent rapidement et, après quelques Doloris, Voldemort les congédia. Enfin seul avec son double, Voldemort lui fit face pour avoir quelques explications, ce que Tom s'empressa de lui donner. Non pas qu'il avait peur mais plutôt qu'il aimait montrer qu'il savait des choses que les autres sorciers ignoraient.

" Comme je te l'ai dis tout a l'heure, je suis toi, mais avec plus de pouvoir. Pour bien comprendre laisse moi de raconter une histoire. Celle du plus terrible mage noir du monde, Lord Voldemort. Bien sur je ne vais pas raconter ce que tu sais déjà, mais ton futur. Vois tu, pendant encore quatre ans ton pouvoir vas augmenter a un tel point que dès qu'un sorcier te croisera il préférera se mettre a ton service plutôt que de devoir subir ta colère. Seul Dumbledore et un petit groupe de sorcier qui ce fera appeler l'Ordre du Phénix oseront te faire face. Avec les aurors bien sûr mais tes mangemorts sont du même niveau qu'eux voir plus.

Mais tous ça s'arrêtera avec une prophétie, que je ne connais malheureusement pas en entier. Mais voici le début : _Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _Avec ce peut d'information j'ai chercher celui qui aurait le pouvoir de me vaincre, et je l'ai finalement trouver. Il s'agissait du fils de James Potter, tu connait ça mère l'aurore Potter. Enfin bref, je suis aller le trouver chez lui et, après avoir tué son père naturellement, je suis monter dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il n'avait qu'un an mais étant un menace potentiel il me fallait le tué. Mais sa mère s'est interposer et j'ai dû la tué. La plus grande erreur de ma vie, car en protégeant son fils elle lui avait donner un puissante protection et en voulant le tué le sort de la mort c'est retourner contre moi me réduisant presque a néant pendant près de treize ans. Après qui grâce a un fidèle serviteur j'ai pu retrouver mon corps et avec le sang du gamin je suis devenu encore plus puissant. "

Il fit une petite pause le temps de se servir un verre de whisky pur feu et que Voldemort enregistre tous ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement c'est lui qui reprit la parole en premier.

" Tu veux dire que moi, le grand Voldemort sera battu par un simple bébé ? IMPOSSIBLE ! " Protesta-t-il.

" Harry n'est pas un simple bébé. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte tout a l'heur. C'est ce garçon qui a résister a ton Impérium. "

" Lui ? Mais pourquoi est il là ? Comment ? Et toi aussi comment es tu arrivé ici ? "

" J'y ai longuement réfléchit et la seul chose que je sache c'est que nous... mais oui ! "

" Quoi ? " Demanda Voldemort.

" Nous étions deux a faire ce voyage pour retrouver Potter et je me demandait pourquoi l'autre n'était pas là mais je viens juste de comprendre. Potter et sa petite amie ne son pas encore née et c'est pourquoi il n'y a pas encore eu de " CHAOS ". Mais celle qui aurait dû être là avait déjà une existence ici c'est pourquoi elle n'a pas put survivre au voyage. "

" Toi aussi tu n'aurais pas dû en principe car tu es mon double. " Remarqua Voldemort.

" Oui mais Moi et Toi n'avons pas le même sang, moi j'ai aussi le sang de Potter et la protection de sa mère dans mes veines. " Expliqua Tom, heureux d'enfin comprendre pourquoi Bellatrix n'avait pas suivit.

Peut de temps après il quitta son double moins puissant mais celui ci vint le voir le soir même avec une idée. Ils étaient dans une des chambres les plus luxueuses du manoir et Voldemort expliqua son plan a son sosie. Tom parut enchanté et lui dit qu'ils appliqueraient son idée le jour du bal de Noël qui se déroulerait a Poudlard.

**o0o**

Les jours passèrent et finalement Tom et quelques mangemort se trouvaient devant une grande battisse où celui qui devait mourir était entrain de passé sa soirée. Pendant que Voldemort rendait une visite aux sorciers du Chemin de Traverse. Doucement et en brisant une part une les protections, il pénétra, recherchant sa cible.

**o0o**

A Poudlard le repas avait finit et les couples évoluaient sur la piste de danse, parmi ces couples James Potter et Lily Evans. A leurs entrer beaucoup de leurs condisciples avaient été choqués de voire Lily, la tigresse, Evans au bras de James Potter. Elle qui d'habitude n'avait pour seul contacte avec lui sa main sur sa joue. Pourtant a les voire dansé ensemble on n'aurait put dire lequel des deux était le plus heureux. Lily dans sa robe vert tournant sur place au rythme de la musique avec un grand sourire. Ou alors James qui réalisait ainsi un de ses rêves. Voir Lily rire et en être la cause.

D'un autre côté Sirius et Remus éprouvaient a peut près la même chose vis a vis de leur partenaire. Emma était au comble de la joie, dans les bras de Remus, alors que la musique devenait plus lente. Remus plaça sa main gauche dans la main d'Emma et la droit sur ses reins. Rougissant de sa propre audace il laissa sa main descendre peut a peut., Emma elle laissa sa main quitter celle de Remus et la mis, avec celle sur son épaule, sur sa nuque. Lentement, très lentement ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre perdu dans les yeux ambre de Remus, Emma fini par réduire le dernier centimètre qui séparait leurs lèvres, et gouta celle de Remus. Leur tendre baiser pris fin lorsque ils entendirent une sifflement tout proche d'eux.

Sirius vit Remus et Emma s'embrasser et ne put s'empêcher de les siffler pour les rappeler a l'ordre. Il les vit s'écarter l'un de l'autre rouge d'embarras et ria a leur dépend. Mais il fut a son tour rappeler a la réalité par Ginny qui le tirait loin du couple d'amoureux. Ils s'assirent finalement a une des tables et Sirius apporta deux verres de bièreaubeurre.

" C'est une belle soirée n'es ce pas. Et Remus qui se fait embrasser en plein milieu de la grande salle. " Commença a rire Sirius. Mais il vit qu'elle était préoccuper et semblait regarder partout.

" Si c'est Smith que tu cherche il n'es pas dans la salle. " Jalousa-t-il.

" Non je le sais, il est partit dès la fin du repas. Je voulais juste graver les visages souriant de tous, car Dumbledore et Harry l'ont dit, beaucoup mourront a la sortit de Poudlard et d'autres iront rejoindre le mage noir. "

" Il semble en savoir beaucoup sur Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ! Smith, je veux dire, il en parle comme s'il savait tous, qu'il n'était pas concerner. "

« Il est bien plus concerner que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » Pensa la rousse. Mais elle fut couper dans ses réflexions par...

**o0o**

Après avoir passé les dernières barrières magique, Tom se dirigea au hasard pour trouvé l'objet, ou plutôt le sorcier, qu'il cherchait. Enfin, il le trouva dans un couloir. Quand il lui fit fasse il sentit aussitôt un présence dans son esprit et sourit. Il harcela Harry pour avoir accès a son esprit et lui montrer des images d'horreurs. Pendant qu'ils étaient connecter Tom lança un premier sort sur sa cible qui, une fois la surprise passé, ce mis aussi a attaqué avec l'espoir que quelqu'un les entendraient et viendrait. Le mage noir ce régala des yeux terrifier du sorcier et en même temps des cris d'Harry dans sa tête, sans doute pour le distraire.

" Alors Potter on fatigue ? " Demanda le mage noir, ce qui fit rire quelques mangemorts.

" Jamais je ne vous ferai le plaisir de partir sans combattre ! " Répliqua Potter. " _Stupéfix_. "

Tom l'évita, le sort toucha un mangemort mais ses camarade eurent vite fait de le réveiller. Le petit duel continua pendant deux minutes pendant lesquels toute une panoplie de sortilèges furent jetés.

**o0o**

Ginny avait les yeux fermer depuis dix secondes, appréciant le contact des lèvres sur les siennes. Répondant même au baissé de Sirius. SIRIUS ! Elle rouvrit les yeux et le repoussa immédiatement. Dans sa tête c'est l'image d'un beau brun aux yeux vert émeraude qui l'avait embrasser.

" Gin-Ginny ? "

Évidemment le pauvre Gryffondor ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait repousser alors qu'une seconde plus tôt elle l'embrassait et qu'elle avait l'aire d'avoir aimer. Elle s'excusa et partit précipitamment de la salle.

**o0o**

Après avoir bien joué avec le sorcier, Tom décida de l'achever. Mais avant il relança des images a Harry qui était a terre. Des images de McGonagall morte, de Ron avec un bras en moins, d'Hermione le ventre ouvert baignant dans son sang, et beaucoup d'autres sorciers qu'il connaissait, auxquels il viendrait s'ajouter. Mais aussi de ce qui ce passait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

" Maintenant mon cher Potter il est l'heure de nous quitter, ne n'inquiète pas pour elle. " Dit Tom en sachant a qui allait la dernière panser de sa victime. " Elle ne tardera pas a te rejoindre. "

" Hum...Allez en...enfer ! " Dit il avec le peux de force qu'il avait.

" Mais je compte bien faire de ce monde l'enfer. Adieu, _Avada Kedavra !_ "

Le rayon vert le toucha apportant avec lui la mort. Au cas où Tom jeta un Doloris et un _Diffindo_, histoire de vérifié si le corps est bien sans vie. Puis, entendant des bruits de pas venant dans leurs directions, Tom fit signe au mangemort de se retirer. Pour finir le travail il fit apparaître la marque des ténèbres au dessus du corps avant de se retirer.

**o0o**

Ginny parcourait les couloirs du château afin de remettre ses idées au claire. Mais une forme allonger a une vingtaine de mètres d'elle la fit sortir de ses réflexions, surtout lorsqu'elle reconnu Harry criant. Ginny courut, du mieux qu'elle put avec ses chaussures, jusqu'au jeune homme et se jeta a ses côtés. Affoler de ne pas le voir réagir lorsqu'elle l'avait appeler, elle se mis a crié en demandant de l'aide.

" Harry, Harry ! " Celui ci ouvrit les yeux et se mis a pleurer.

" Il l'a tué, il l'a tué. "

" Qui ? " Fut ce qu'elle demanda.

" Tom, il a tué mon grand père. Et l'autre est sur le Chemin de Traverse " Et épuisé par le lien et la tristesse il s'effondra.

" GINNY ! "

Elle se retourna et vit arrivé Sirius, qui avait crié, suivit des maraudeurs, quelques élèves, les professeurs et directeurs de maisons ainsi que Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'avança et demanda au autre de reculer pour laisser de l'aire au Gryffondors a terre.

" Dites moi ce qui est arriver miss Wallace. " Demanda gentiment Albus.

Elle lui chuchota quelque chose que même Remus ne put entendre. Le directeur de l'école devint blême et ordonna a tous les élèves de repartir. Puis a la directrice adjointe d'envoyer un message au bureau des aurors signalant une attaque sur la rue sorcière.

Il fit lévité Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh lui administra un calmant et une potion de sommeille.

Harry ferma les yeux avec l'image de ce grand père qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, mourir.

**Alors franchement ! Combien d'entre vous croyait qu'il était arriver un truc a Harry ?**


	21. Révélation

_**pour ceux qui n'avaient pas comprit, harry a eut une visions que tom lui a envoyer. il n'est pas néssésaire qu'ils soient proche. donc harry était a poudlard pendant que tom**_

**_massacrait son grand père dans la maison des potter!_**

* * *

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue**_

_Chaque être humain a en soi une partie d'ombre, la révéler n'est pas forcément un mal._

_Votre serviteur: Bachelor49._

**Chapitre 20 : Révélation.**

Le lendemain de la mort d'Alain Potter, la Gazette du Sorcier faisait sa première page sur l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Il y était écrit qu'une quinzaine de mangemorts étaient arriver et avaient commencer a jeter diverses sortilèges de destruction. Très vite les aurors sont intervenu, mais c'est là que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom serait apparut a son tour. Le journal sorcier ne l'a pas détaillé, mais les mangemorts ne sont rester seulement qu'une demi heure. Après quoi il sont partit sans plus. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que James va apprendre la mort de son père. C'est sa mère qui l'a découvert en rentrant chez eux, avec la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus de son corps. Et en ce moment elle ce dirige a pas lent vers le célèbre château, elle devait a son fils de le savoir de vive voix et pas par une lettre.

Katherine Potter, entra dans l'école de son fils. Elle était grande du haute de ses un mètre soixante quinze avec des cheveux noirs lui arrivant sous les épaules. Ils étaient généralement attacher mais pas aujourd'hui, ses yeux couleur caramel avaient été transmis a son fils. Madame Potter portait une robe de sorcier noir avec un blason au niveau du cœur, celui des aurors. Par dessus, une cape pourpre comme tous ses collègues, et des bottes. Elle arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrer du bureau du directeur. La directrice adjointe l'attendait déjà.

" Bonjours madame Potter c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Bien que j'aurai préféré que ce soit dans d'autre circonstance. "

" Moi aussi professeur, moi aussi. "

Le professeur de métamorphose donna le mot de passe et la statu pivota. Elles montèrent en silence, arriver devant la porte, Minerva frappa et entra après avoir eut la réponse. Dans le bureau il y avait le directeur ainsi que James et Sirius. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait de quoi ils voulaient leur parler, mais James, en voyant sa mère sût que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il la salut et Sirius en fit autant. Puis le directeur leur expliqua pourquoi ils étaient là.

" Comme vous le savez surement après avoir lut la Gazette ce matin. Le Chemin de Traverse a été attaqué, et grâce a l'aide d'un informateur les aurors ont puent intervenir assez vite. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de votre présence dans mon bureau. "

" James, Sirius. C'est moi qui ai demander a vous parler a tous les deux. Pendant que j'étais a Londres, des mangemorts sont venu au manoir et... " Commença Katherine.

" NOOOON !! " L'interrompit son fils, car bien entendus il venait de comprendre LE pourquoi.

" Je suis désolé James. Mais ton père c'est fait assassiné hier soir par les mangemort. Sirius tu fais partit de la famille et je pensai que tu devais aussi être au courant. Maintenant allez préparer vos affaire, l'enterrement aura lui dans trois jours, sauf si vous préféré rester a Poudlard. "

" Non, c'est bon maman. En ce qui me concerne je rentre. " Dit-il.

Son ami ne tarda pas a sortir de ses pensées et dit qu'il viendrait lui aussi. Puis ils partirent en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Katherine resta dans le bureau et demanda, en qualité d'aurore, qui l'avait prévenu de l'attaque. Le directeur hésita mais finalement la conduisit a l'infirmerie. En entrant le mère de James suivit Albus sans trop savoir quoi pensée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un lit dans lequel lisait Harry. Elle le reconnu immédiatement, pour avoir eut a faire avec lui lord de l'incident de Pré au Lard.

" Albus qu'es ce que c'est que ça ? " Demanda-t-elle en pointant Harry du doit. Et en colère que le directeur l'ait amener ici pour rien.

" Ça, a un nom. C'est un sorcier dans un lit d'infirmerie qui ne peut même pas lire tranquillement sans qu'un auror ne vienne et fasse du bruit. " Répliqua celui ci, mécontent de revoir la représentante de la loi.

" Harry, calme toi, l'infirmière dit que tu es encore trop faible pour sortir. "

" Et elle le sait mieux que moi. Qui connait mon corps et cela mieux que personne depuis dix sept ans ? " Nargua Harry.

" Harry je te présente Katherine Potter, la mère de ton camarade James. "

Le changement de conversation fut perçut de tous mais Harry s'était tût et regardait a présent l'aurore avec un œil nouveau. Sa grand mère ce tenait devant lui à a peine un mètre du lit.

" Madame, je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas oublié Harry Smith. Le garçon qui a combattu les mangemort lors de la sortit de Pré au Lard. C'est aussi lui qui nous a prévenu pour le Chemin de Traverse. "

" Bien entendu. Mais je croyais que vous deviez me le nom de votre informateur. "

Car bien sur, il était impensable pour elle de croire se que le directeur voulait sous entendre. Mais celui ci, lui confirma que l'informateur était bien ce jeune sorcier. La mère de James le regarda un moment puis finalement le remercia pour l'aide apporter aux aurors.

" Par quel moyen avez vous eut vent de cette attaque ? " Demanda quand même sa grand mère en louchant sur son bras gauche.

Harry la vit jeter un coup d'œil sur son bras. Sachant ce qu'elle sous entendait par là il remonta brusquement la manche. Elle put ainsi voir un avant bras dépourvu de toutes traces ou tatouage.

" Pour un auror vous devriez être plus discrète quand vous accusez un élève d'être un mangemort. Et puis vous ne croyez pas que le professeur Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du monde, l'aurait sut ? "

Katherine Potter grogna devant les enfants sans éducation et partit du château. Le directeur de Poudlard resta encore une minute avec Harry et le remercia de ce qu'il avait dit a son sujet. Le patient lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait dit que le stricte vérité et se rendormit.

**o0o**

Deux jours après les événements Harry enfin sortit de l'infirmerie. Pendant les vacances, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves qui étaient rester a Poudlard, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, toutes maison confondu. Alors Harry reprit son entraînement, sauf que cette fois il se rendait dans la forêt. Le soir il faisait ses devoirs, ou restait a discuter avec Ginny. Ron et Hermione lui manquaient beaucoup mais la seul présence de la sœur de celui ci suffisait a lui remonter le moral.

Malheureusement la vie d'un Potter n'ai jamais aussi simple et facile.

Quinze jours avant la rentrer, Harry finissait de regarder les souvenir que lui avait confier son Dumbledore. Il en avait déjà regarder trois lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur. Mais il n'était pas seul, Severus Rogue se trouvait avec lui. En le voyant Harry se jeta dessus mais passa au travers. En fulminant il écouta tout de même la conversation qu'ils avaient.

_" Mais enfin Albus vous n'y pensé pas ! Potter, même si cela me coute de le dire, est notre dernier espoir. Pourquoi faudrait-il le tué ? "_

Harry resta sans voix, et écouta la réponse de son mentor.

_" Hélas mon cher je craint que nous n'ayons pas le choix. Je vous ai déjà prévenu pour les Horcruxes, et de ce fait ils devront tous être détruit si nous voulons en finir avec Voldemort. Hors, si mes déduction son exacte il se peut que le jeune Harry est lui aussi un morceaux d'âme en lui. Lors de cette fameuse nuit, lord Voldemort a put faire de lui un de ses Horcruxes, pas volontairement bien sûr. Mais c'est la conclusion la plus logique au vu de ces dernière années. Le fourchelangue, leur lien, tous ceci ma amener a croire que si nous voulons détruire Tom définitivement, alors il nous faudra aussi tué Harry. "_

A cet instant Harry se sentit happé hors de la pensine. Quand il toucha le sol, il n'essaya même pas de tenir debout et s'écroula au sol.

« Hor...Horcruxe ? » D'un mouvement lent il analysa ce qu'il venait de voir, puis lentement toucha sa célèbre cicatrice. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrir ni Ginny entrer. Harry lui avait dit où il avait caché ses affaires et ne le trouvant pas dans le château ni sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle était venu ici. Elle le trouva tremblant, et a genou au sol. De peur qu'il ne soit de nouveau victime d'une des visions dont il avait l'habitude, elle s'approcha rapidement et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

La voix de Ginny fit sortir de sa rêverie, il la regarda puis détourna la tête. Pourquoi ? C'est la question qui résonnait en permanence dans sa tête depuis qu'il était sortit du souvenir de son directeur. Pourquoi personne ne le lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre a Voldemort ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait espérer qu'une fois Voldemort vaincu, tout serait fini ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ?

Et finalement il comprit, parce que tout le monde se fichait de ce qui lui arrivait du moment qui faisait sa fête a Voldemort. En faite, tout était de la faute de ce mage noir, c'est lui qui avait viré du mauvais coté, lui qui avait attaqué et tué ses parents, encore lui qui avait celé leurs destin lors de cette fameuse nuit.

Il regarda Ginny, sa gentille, douce et généreuse Ginny. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis un ans a peine mais il s'était déjà imaginé un futur avec elle. Mais tout ses rêves de paix et de tranquillité avaient été anéanti en une minute. Il entendit a peine la question de la rousse.

" Je vais bien Gin. En fait je vais très bien, mieux que jamais. Si tu permet, je vais reprendre mon entraînement. "

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harry se leva et quitta la salle sur demande, laissant Ginny dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il prit le plus de passage secret possible pour évité de rencontrer quelqu'un et se rendit près du lac, là où personne ne venait, la forêt étant aussi très proche. Il ne fallut pas longtemps a Harry pour laisser ses larmes couler. Pendant dix minutes il pleura sur son sort jusqu'à ce qu'un centaures ne sorte de derrière un arbre et se dirige vers le sorcier.

Harry ne fit pas attention a lui, il refoula les perles d'eau salé et attendit qu'il prenne la parole, car ces être ne ce montraient que s'ils avaient quelque chose a dire.

" Bonjours Harry Potter, quel est la raison de votre peine ? "

" Les étoile ne vous l'ont pas dit ! " Pesta le jeune Potter. Et après s'être rendu compte de comment il avait parler il s'excusa.

" Les étoiles ne nous disent que ce qu'elles jugent bon pour nous. " Fit Firenze d'une voix lointaine.

" Je ne survivrais pas a la guerre. C'est impossible. " Lâcha Harry.

" Ce qui est un comble pour le survivant non ? " Harry leva la tête a la phrase, le centaure venait de faire de l'humour. " Ce que je veux dire, c'est combien de fois déjà auriez vous dû mourir ? Quel est le nombre de choses que les sorciers vous disaient impossible a achever et qui, malgré tout, vous ont été a porter. Vous avez accomplit plus de choses que vous ne le pensez. Outre les nombres de fois où vous avez affronté le lord noir, vous pouvez vous vanter d'être le plus jeune champion d'un tournoi très difficile, vous montez un balais comme pas deux, et puis beaucoup de gens vous doivent soit la vie soit leur liberté tel que... "

" Dobby. " Acheva Harry.

Mais bien sûr il n'avait pas prévu que l'elfe de maison apparaisse devant lui. Sans ses indénombrables chapeaux et chaussettes il ne ressemblait pas au l'elfe de maison qu'Harry connaissait.

" Monsieur Harry Potter a appeler Dobby. Dobby est content de revoir Harry Potter. "

" Moi aussi Dobby, j'en conclu que tu est toujours au service des Malefoy. "

" Oui hélasse. J'aurai pas du dire ça ! " Aussitôt il se mis a se cogner la tête sur le sol. Vite arrêter par le sorcier.

" Merci Harry Potter. Qu'es ce que Dobby peut faire pour celui qui a vaincu ? "

" Rien j'en ai peur. Cette fois j'ai toute les carte en main et je sais ce qui me reste a faire... En fait il y a bien une chose Dobby. "

" Dites moi ce que je peux faire. "

" S'il m'arrivait quelque chose je voudrait que tu empêche Ginny Weasley, elle est ici avec moi et s'appelle Wallace, de faire une bêtise du genre foncer droit sur Voldemort. " L'elfe eut un frison au nom du mage noir.

" Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, il pense toujours aux autres, comme il pense a Dobby alors que celui ci n'est qu'un elfe de maison. Dobby vous promet qu'il protégera la Weasley de monsieur Harry Potter. "

" Ici c'est Harry Smith. Merci Dobby. "

**o0o**

Dans une autre partit du Royaume Unis, deux mage noir prévoyait déjà une nouvelle attaque. Cette fois ils ne participeraient pas mais ils comptaient bien que leurs mangemort s'amuseraient. Car la dernière attaque était plutôt une diversion qu'autre chose.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre de terminer. Reviews please, c'est pour me motiver a écrire la suite, et dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de mon petit mots en tête de chapitre.**


	22. Anniversaire surprise

_Merci a la vingtaine de personne qui lisent ma fiction, j'entend par la ceux qui me laissent une review en fin de chapitre dont: **titmo**, **Pussy**, **klaude**, **Morgana Serpentard**, **Vic** **dit** **vic**, **Mini**-**Yuya**, **clamaraa**, **Ghiltoniel**( pour sa réview super longue), et les nombreux autres. Désoler pour la taille de ce chapitre!_

* * *

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue  
**_

_La joie est tributaire de la souffrance. La souffrance est partie essentielle de la joie._

_Quand nous avons faim, songez comme la nourriture nous paraît bonne !_

_Graham Greene.  
_

**Chapitre 21 : Anniversaire surprise.  
**

Les cours avaient reprit depuis environ deux semaines, et encore Harry s'entraînait jusqu'à épuisement. Lorsqu'il était en Histoire de la Magie, il travaillait sur ses sorts inventés, quant il n'avait pas cours il se réfugiait dans la salle sur demande pour s'exercer, si bien que tous se souvenait de la période où personne ne le trouvait. Même les maraudeurs, une fois que James avait eut le _soutient_ de Lily, s'était remit aux recherches. Effectivement, a son retour James avait trouvé une Lily très différente que celle qui connaissait, elle ne le giflait plus, et au bout d'une semaine elle lui avait dit qu'elle aussi avait perdu ses parents l'année dernière et qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. De file en aiguille ils en étaient venu a s'embrasser et sortaient maintenant ensemble.

Sirius en l'apprenant s'était réjouit, depuis le temps que James les bassinait avec son Evans... Mais lui n'avait en tête qu'une rousse, et ce n'était pas Lily Evans mais Ginny Wallace. Depuis le bal il n'avait pas vraiment reparler du baisser mais elle faisait comme avant, donc elle ne lui en voulait pas !

De son côté, Ginny s'inquiétait pour Harry. Depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans la salle sur demande, il avait prit ses distances bien qu'elle ignore pourquoi. Ça aurait put être a cause du baisé de Sirius mais personne ne l'avait mit au courant et Harry ne passerait pas autant de temps seul pour ça. Elle avait essayer de lui parler mais c'est comme si le lien qu'ils avaient tisser avant d'entrer a Poudlard s'était affaiblie sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Avant elle aurait put le réconforter par sa simple présence mais maintenant, c'est tous juste s'il lui parlait.

Elle était en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Harry ne semblait même pas écouté le cours, aussi lorsque Rexel lui posa une question il ne l'entendit pas du premier coup et quand elle fut devant lui et exigea une réponse a sa question, il fut surprit.

" Comment ? " Demanda-t-il en sortant de sa rêverie.

" Je vous ai demander s'il y avait quelque chose de mieux dans votre esprit que dans mon cours ? "

La plupart des élèves ricanèrent mais se turent quant le Gryffondor lui répondit.

" A vrai dire je ne pense pas a votre cours, aussi passionnant soit il, je réfléchissait a ce qu'il m'apportait. Et j'en suis arrivé a la conclusion que je n'avait pas grand chose a apprendre de vous. "

Les élèves et le professeur en restèrent coi. Le professeur Rexel lui demanda ce qu'il entendait par là, et Smith lui répondit qu'il avait un niveau au dessus de celui des ASSPIC et qu'en tant que tel il n'avait rien a faire ici. D'autant plus qu'il pourrait faire des choses plus constructive.

" Et quels genres de choses un élève de septième année pourrait faire de plus qu'être ici a apprendre des choses qui pourraient vous sauvé la vie une fois en dehors de ces mures. " Demanda-t-elle.

" Et bien je peut toujours vous faire une démonstration si vous n'avez pas peur, mais nous devrions pour ça aller dans le parc, sauf si vous ne pouvez pas ! "

Le sourire arrogant d'Harry l'énerva et elle accepta juste pour lui faire ravaler. Elle demanda quant aurait lieu leur duel et fut surprise quant Harry lui répondit qu'il restait une demie heure de cours et que ce serait amplement suffisant pour la battre. Sur ordre du professeur, les élèves sortirent et de se rendre dans le parc pour une démonstration de duel, se qu'ils firent très excité pour beaucoup de la voir rétamer Smith.

Seul Ginny ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de ses camarades et pour causse, elle avait vu le sourire d'Harry, le même genre de sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'il était sur de lui, où de quant il volait. Un sourire qui démontrait qu'il était capable de tout faire. En chemin elle entendit Sirius prendre des paris sur le nombre de minutes que tiendrait Harry Smith face au professeur Rexel, même certain Serpentards parièrent contre Harry. Une fois dans le parc les élèves se placèrent a une bonne distance des duellistes et un Serdaigle énonça les règles dont les deux sorciers avaient convenu.

" Mes amis ils n'ont que deux règles a respecter, la première est bien évidemment l'interdiction des impardonnables, la seconde et que tous le reste est permit. J'en conclut qu'il auront aussi bien le droit a la magie noire que la blanche. "

Au centre de tous ça Harry avait fermer les yeux et attendait le signal de départ, il savait que la sorcière en face de lui était très forte et qu'il devrait tout faire pour en finir vite. Au signal, il ouvrit les yeux et se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier, en dessous il ne portait qu'un jean et un pull noir. Pendant ce temps Rexel lui envoyait un puissant _Stupéfix_ pour en finir vite, mais sans sa robe de Poudlard, Harry avait beaucoup plus de facilité pour bouger et évita le sortilège.

Il mis en place le plan qu'il avait élaborer pendant qu'ils descendaient dans le parc, prouver efficacement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cours de DCFM. Tout en évitant plusieurs jets de lumières, il lançait discrètement des sorts de métamorphose sur les pierres aux alentour. Les élèves, eux le virent car ils étaient plus loin mais pas le professeurs, enfin lorsqu'il en eut le nombre désiré, Harry fit un mouvement de baguette et six loups se jetèrent sur le professeur.

En les voyant arrivé, miss Rexel évita le premier tout en sortant sa dague et tua le second. Elle continua son petit manège, évitant, blésant ou jetant des sorts aux loups jusqu'au dernier. En moins deux minutes elle en avait fini avec les loups et se tourna vers son adversaire. Seulement il n'y avait plus un, mais trois Harry Smith. Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré sa petite bataille contre les animaux, presque personne n'avait fait attention a Smith, si ce n'est Ginny et Remus.

Une fois ses deux clones, des illusions, crée, Harry les fit placé chacun autour de son professeur. Ensemble ils lancèrent une flopée de sort tout en tournant aux alentour de Rexel. Elle, tentait de se défendre contre les sorts toute en essayant de contre attaquer. Puis soudain elle tomba au sol, touché par un simple _Pétrificus Totalus_ d'Harry. Pour la nargué il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit, d'une voix que tout le monde entendit.

" Vous voyez **professeur** que je n'ai réellement besoin de votre cours, comme tout les élèves au dessus de la sixième année, car je n'ai utilisé que des sorts simples a leurs porté. " Puis il partit laissant le soin aux élèves de libérer le professeur.

**  
o0o  
**

Les autres professeurs furent vite mit au courant et Harry écopa d'une semaine de retenu pour son geste. Bien qu'en réalité la plupart d'entre eux étaient impressionné par la démonstration de connaissance. La fin de journée du trente janvier arriva avec comme tous les vendredi, un cours de potion. Slughorn avait prit Harry a part a la fin du cours pour lui donné quelques conseille pour 'réussir' dans la vie. Ce a quoi il était partit en riant. A l'heure du repas il mangea le plus vite possible pour pouvoir allé faire ses devoir et ainsi être libre le reste du weekend.

Il remonta dans son dortoir prendre ses affaires et fila a la bibliothèque, un des seuls endroits que tout le monde respectaient. Là bas il n'y avait pas de bruit autres que les plumes sur les parchemins ou le son d'une page tournée. Il resta jusqu'à ce que la bibliothécaire lui dise qu'il devait partir sinon il serait dans les couloir après le couvre feu. Bizarrement elle était gentille avec lui, peut être parce qu'il venait souvent, peut être car il respectait les livres, pas comme certain ou alors tout simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait bien. Toujours est il qu'il rangea tout les livre, a leur place pour évité de se faire engueuler plus tard, et se mit en route pour la tour de Gryffondor.

" Liberté. " Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et Harry rentra.

Dans la salle commune il ne restait que les maraudeurs moins Peter qui était partit dormir, Frank Londubat, Carole, Lily, Alice, Emma et Ginny. Ils étaient tous dans les fauteuils ou canapé près de la cheminé et semblait s'amuser beaucoup. Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser que c'est au même endroit qu'ils se retrouvaient avec Hermione et Ron. Il remarqua aussi que Lily était sur les genoux de James, Alice sur ceux de Frank ainsi que Emma sur Remus. Ginny était entre Sirius et Caroline sur un canapé, une bièreaubeurre a la main. Quant elle le vit elle lui fit signe et les autres arrêtèrent de rire pour se tourné vers lui. Le fait qu'il était encore devant le trous menant a l'extérieure fit sortir Lily de ses gonds.

" Non mais tu ne comptait quand même pas sortir après le couvre feu ! Avec les points en moins que nous avons chaque jours a cause des maraudeurs tu veux en rajouté ! "

" Calme toi Lily, je ne sortais pas mais je rentrait. Car je sais très bien que si je n'étais pas là a l'heure la préfète en chef allait encore s'énerver. Tu sais a quel point elle respecte le règlement. " Dit Harry en souriant.

Rouge d'embarras, elle se rassit sous le rire de ses condisciples. Vite consoler par un James Potter heureux comme tout qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras. Harry sourit et s'apprêtait a remonter dans le dortoir quand Remus l'apostropha.

" Hé Smith ! Tu ne veut pas rester avec nous, c'est l'anniversaire de la préfète en chef ce soir. "

Harry se retourna et regarda toute les personnes présentes pour voir s'il ne voyaient pas d'inconvénient. Puis il alla s'assoir contre les brique chaude a coté de la cheminé. Remus lui tendit une bièreaubeurre qu'il s'empressa de vidé sous les rires du loup.

" Désolé mais il y a très longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu. Au faite, joyeux anniversaire Lily. "

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur puis vers minuit, après que Lily eut ouvert ses cadeau, elle proposa un jeu typiquement moldu. Action ou Vérité.

" Nous aussi on y joue. " Répondit Sirius. " Sauf que chez les sorciers il existe une pierre qui montre si tu mens. " Pour illustrer ses propos, Sirius dit une formule et transforma une bouteille vide en une pierre noir.  
" Si celui qui la tien dans sa main dit un mensonge elle deviendra rouge, ce n'est pas comme les potion car tu peux mentir sauf que les autres le verront. Alors tu veux toujours joué ? " Demanda-t-il.

Très ''gay'' par les bièreaubeurres bu tous le monde accepta de joué. Lily commença les festivité en interrogeant a James, et il dût dire qui était la plus belle fille de Poudlard. Lily rougit un peut quand il répondit que c'était elle et que la pierre ne changea pas de couleur.

" Tu es très belle quand tu rougis ma fleur. Alors Sirius, action ou vérité ? "

" Je te connais et j'ai peur des deux. Mais va pour l'action. "

" Alors tu dois boire une demie bouteille avant de continué. "

Sirius s'exécuta et bu ce que James lui avait demander puis ce fut le tour de Ginny. Elle choisi vérité et Sirius la regarda déçu, mais continua quand même en lui demandant qui était le plus beau mec de Poudlard. La réponse de la rousse lui pinça le cœur quand elle répondit Harry. A son tour elle demanda a Emma de choisir et elle prit action. Emma du embrasser Remus jusqu'à se qu'elle ne puisse plus. Les amoureux se séparèrent a bout de souffle sous les rirent des autres.

A partir de là il y eut beaucoup d'action bizarre. James et Sirius durent s'embrasser sur la bouche, Caroline se retrouva en soutien-gorge et Remus torse nu. Seul Harry avait garder sa dignité pour le moment.

" Alors a Smith. "

" Je vais prendre... "

" Ah non, y en a marre des action tu prends vérité pour changer. " S'écria Caroline.

" Elle a raison, alors tu doit embrasser Caroline, et pas un petit bisous je veux le truc complet. " S'amusa Lily.

Avec presque trois bouteille avalé , Harry se leva chancelant et tendit la main a celle qu'il devait embrasser. Il la tira d'un coups sec et l'embrassa passionnément, il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jaune fille pendant qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de son coup. Il furent arrêter par Lily qui déclara que c'était bon.

Le jeu continua et tout le monde avaient embrasser les personnes du sexe opposer sauf James et Sirius qui en plus s'étaient roulé une pelle. Remus demanda a Harry de lui dire la vérité.

" Qu'es ce que tu fait quand personne ne te trouve ? "

" Je m'entraîne pour devenir plus puissant, et pour éclaté la tronche de Tom ! " Répondit-t-il.

" A toi Gin, combien de garçons a tu embrasser ? " Ils était tellement plein qu'ils donnaient les actions et vérité sans l'accord de celui qui devait les faire.

Ginny se mit a compter sur ses doigts. Finalement elle en montra huit et demanda le même chose a Harry pour se venger. Il lui dit qu'il y en avait que six en comptant les filles présentes.

C'est Remus qui posa la dernière question et qui demanda a Harry a quoi il pensait lorsqu'il voulait lancer un patronus. Il répondit, non sans une grande tristesse, qu'il repensait a ses parents.

* * *

**Pas un très bon chapitre mais c'est mieux que rien**


	23. St Valentin

_**pas cool, ma mis en page ne reste pas. surtout quand je saute une linge!**_

* * *

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue  
**_

_La fatalité veut que l'on prenne toujours les bonne résolution trop tard._

_Oscar Wilde._

**  
Chapitre 22 : St Valentin.  
**

Après l'anniversaire de Lily, Harry passa un peut plus de temps avec elle et Ginny, même si James n'aimait pas voir sa fleur de lys trainé avec Smith et Sirius préférait avoir Ginny pour lui seul. C'est dans des moments comme ceux la qu'il adorait être a Poudlard. La rouquine était toujours joyeuse, drôle, intelligente et gentille avec presque tous le monde, mais aussi extrêmement belle. Ça, Sirius l'avait remarquer dès la première fois où il avait croiser son regard. Le seul problème avec elle, était son amitié avec le fourchelangue.

Bien qu'il soit a Gryffondor, Smith n'avait jamais essayer de se lié avec qui que ce soit, même pas les maraudeurs. Évidemment Sirius comprenait pourquoi, dès sa première nuit dans le dortoir, James l'avait menacer et lui même était très proche de Wallace et a ce qu'il avait comprit les deux nouveaux étaient sortit ensemble l'année dernière. Encore un point que Sirius n'appréciait pas chez Smith, si c'était lui qui était avec Ginny, jamais il n'aurait rompu, « surtout qu'elle embrasse super bien. » pensa-t-il.

Remus lui était un des seuls qui n'insultait pas Harry, avec Lily mais elle c'est parce qu'elle restait avec James et partageait les idées de Ginny. Il trouvait aussi que le Gryffondor avait beaucoup d'humour, la preuve en était qu'il avait apprit que c'était lui le coup de la chanson moldu mais aussi la dernière blague qui avait touché absolument tous le monde.

_**DEBUT FLASH BACK**_

Les effets avaient été simples et pourtant tellement drôle. Cela c'était dérouler une semaine après l'anniversaire de Lily, un matin alors que tous mangeaient leur petit déjeuner. C'est a ce moment qu'il avait actionner, ce que plus tard il apprendra être un sortilège, et que tout et je dit bien TOUT, les êtres vivant de Poudlard se métamorphosèrent en de petits être bleus. Le silence qui régnait a présent dans la grande salle fut coupé par le rire de la préfète en chef.

" Des...St...Shtr...Stroumpfs. HAHAHAHAAAH. " Dit elle en regardant toutes les personnes de la salle.

Et effectivement tout le monde s'étaient retrouver avec la peau bleu et des vêtements blancs. En y regardant de plus près on pouvaient voir certaines différences entre les Shtoumpfs. En premier lieu Albus Dumbledore avait sa barbe raccourcit et des vêtements rouge a l'effigie du grand Shtoumpf. La directrice adjointe était le Sftroumpf a lunette, Hagrid le Sftroumpf costaud, Pomona Chourave en Sftroumpf jarinier, le professeur de sortilège en bébé Sftroumpf.

Rusard représentait Gargamel et son chat Azrael. Quelques filles en différentes Sftroumpfettes aux couleurs de cheveux bizarre, il y eut deux Sftroumpf coquets, Sirius Black et James Potter. Peter avec sa toc en Sftroumpf gourmand. Les élèves de couleur (sans être raciste) avaient la couleur de peau mis en évidence, des Sftroumpfs noirs pour la plupart.

" Je suis heureux que cette Sftroumpf touche tous les Sftroumpfs de notre Sftroumpf d'école. " Déclara le grand Albus.

" Comme je le dit toujours, je suis d'accord avec le grand Sftroumpf, Et le grand Sftroumpf a absolument raison. " Assura la McGonagall a lunette.

" Moi j'aime pas cette Sftroumpf. Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ? " Beugla Bellatrix. Qui comme beaucoup de Serpentards étaient en Shtroumpf grognon.

" Ce sont des Sftroumpfs espèce de sale Sftroumpf inculte. " Ricana un Shtroumpf avec un cadeau devant lui. Bizarrement là où aurait dût être Harry Smith.

Et c'est là que Lily remarqua que contrairement aux autres, il était le seul avec cet aspect, pas besoin d'avoir fait Poudlard pour comprendre l'auteur de la blague. C'est en fin de journée que les effets de ce sort se dissipa et les cours furent les plus drôle jamais vécut. Il faut dire qu'avec le mots Shtroumpf placer a tous bout de champ il était difficile de ce faire comprendre.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK!**_

Tous ça pour dire que Lily et Remus appréciaient Smith, même si en plus Remus savait qu'il ne venait pas vraiment de ce temps.

Le jour de la St Valentin approchait a grand pas de même que la traditionnelle sortie de Pré au Lard qui va avec. Tout les étudiants qui n'étaient pas en couple, et même ceux qui y étaient, attendaient avec impatience cette journée. Lily savait que James préparait quelque chose mais ni elle ni personne ne savait quoi. Elle, et sa curiosité, avaient essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mais il n'avait pas lâché un mot.

Sirius aussi avait préparer une surprise a l'élue de son cœur. Une table dans le meilleur et le plus chic restaurant de la ville sorcière. Il avait juste demander a Ginny si elle voulait bien l'accompagner et elle avait dit oui.

Remus irait a Pré au Lard avec Emma et Peter irait seul. Le reste des couples du groupe avaient prévue plusieurs activités soit a Pré au Lard soit a Poudlard.

**o0o**

Le jour tant attendu arriva vite, Lily se réveilla au doux parfum de rose. Elle se redressa et découvrit que sa couverture parsemer de pétales de rose rouge. Comment James s'y était pris restera un mystère pour tous, car aucun garçon ne pouvait monter dans le dortoir des filles. Au bout du baldaquin reposait une très jolie robe d'un bleu pastel avec une petite note, elle la prit et la lu.

« Ma fleur de lys,

Aujourd'hui j'ai préparer tout un programme, non pas pour réviser ! Enfile la robe et fait toi encore plus belle que d'habitude, je t'attend dans le hall en même temps que ceux de la sortie pour Pré au Lard.

Je t'aime, ton James.

P.S Nous ne passerons pas toute la journée a Pré au Lard donc prend aussi un pull. »

Lily sourit et partit sous la douche. En sortant elle mit sa nouvelle robe et se coiffa. Elle fut obliger de demander de l'aide aux autres filles et Alice lui dit de finalement laisser ses cheveux cascader dans son dos.

" Et vous, vous ne vous préparer pas ? " Demanda Lily a celles qui restaient dans la chambre.

Ginny était vêtu d'un simple jean et d'une veste de la même matière bleu, quant a Alice elle restait avec Franck au château et personne n'avait besoin de lui demander ce qu'ils allaient faire, donc pas la peine de se changer. Elles descendirent dans la salle commune et retrouvèrent toute la petite bande. Alice reprit la conversation qu'elles avaient commencer et lui répondit malicieusement.

" Mais ce n'est pas a nous que James a dit de se faire, je site, plus belle que d'habitude. "

Miss Evans rougit furieusement, Ginny avait trouver la lettre pendant qu'elle était sous la douche et l'avait lu a haute voix, maintenant tout le monde riaient a ces dépend, et une autre voix fit cesser les rires.

" Moi j'ai déjà entendu pire pour la St Valentin. " Soupira Harry en passant. Il sourit et continua.

" Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin

Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin... "

Ginny, comprenant où il voulait en venir, se mit a lui courir après pour le faire taire. Harry l'évita et, tout en riant, reprit.

" C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi

Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi... "

" La ferme Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit. " Gronda Ginny pendant que ses camarades pouffèrent devant les rimes.

" Celui qui a combattu et vaincu

Le vilain Tom a main nues... "

Bien sur il avait changer la fin, il n'allait pas dire devant tous le monde, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a mains nues, quand même. Plusieurs rires éclatèrent franchement et Harry en profita pour s'échapper.

" J'TE DETESTE HARRY ! " Cria Ginny.

" C'était quoi cette horreur ? " Demanda Lily.

" C'était mon premier poème...et arrête de rire Sirius ou tu iras seul a Pré au Lard. Écoutez, j'avais onze ans alors je vous en pris on pourrait oublié ça ? "

Lily et Alice hochèrent la tête, de même que Remus et les autres garçons. Mais Ginny dû menacer Sirius qui commençait déjà a reprendre le poème en le chantant.

**o0o**

Lily et James marchait tranquillement, et seul, dans la rue principal de Pré au Lard. James était très tendu et anxieuse, chose que Lily remarqua plutôt vite. Mais quant elle lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, il changeait de sujet.

" On est arrivé. "

« Le point de transplanage ? Alors là je ne comprend plus rien. »

A peine eut elle le temps de sens rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux devant un restaurant en plein Londres. James tendit son bras et Lily commença a comprendre sa surprise. Il avait réserver une table dans son restaurant préféré, elle le lui avait dit mais jamais elle aurait cru qu'il s'en était souvenu car en même temps Sirius lui parlait d'une feint quelconque de Quidditch.

C'était un restaurant simple mais chic avec une lumière tamiser donner par un grand lustre en cristal et des plante un peut partout. Des nappes doré ou bleu rois, comme le reste de la salle. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient arriver a leur table, mais il y avait une autre personne, que James s'empressa de lui présenter.

" Lily Evans, voici ma mère Katherine Potter. Maman voici ma Lily. "

" C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin Lily. Depuis le temps que James nous parlait de toi. "

Lily jeta un œil a James qui semblait vraiment embarrasser et décida d'en rajouté un peut. Elle se blottit contre lui et répondit a sa mère.

" Je m'en doute, mais si sa tête avait dégonflé plus tôt, nous aurions fais connaissance avant. "

" HAHAHAHAAAH. Je l'aime bien cette petite, ne la lâche pas James. Bon a table. "Déclara Katherine.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Lily et Katherine riant aux dépend de ce pauvre James. Néanmoins il fut heureux de voire que sa mère et sa petite amie s'entendaient bien, avec de la chance Lily pourrait passé des vacances au manoir Potter. Quant ce fut l'heure de partir, James paya l'addition, en bon gentleman, et ils raccompagnèrent la mère de celui ci dans une petit rue pour qu'ils puissent transplaner sans être vu des moldus.

" Ma chère Lily, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions de parler. "

" Moi aussi madame Potter. Au revoir. "

Et James lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent a Pré au Lard. James embrassa sa petite amie, chose qu'il s'était retenue de faire devant sa mère.

" James. Où on va ? " Interrogea la préfète en chef en voyant qu'ils ne prenaient pas la direction du château.

" Je veux juste profité un peut plus de toi, sans quelqu'un pour nous déranger. "

Il l'amena près du lac, la lune ce reflétait a la surface de l'eau, éclairant par la même occasion une bonne partie du parc. Ils s'assirent, Lily dans les bras de son prince charmant.

" How can I just let you walk away,just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you, well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho

Just take a look at me now "

_**(Against all odds de Phil Collins)**_

" Qu'es ce que c'était James ? " Demanda Lily après qu'il eut fini de chanter.

" Smith n'arrête pas de la chanter quand il est dans le dortoir, et a force je la connais par cœur. En plus je trouve que c'est une belle chanson. " Il ponctua sa phrase par de petits bisous dans le coup de sa nymphe.

" Comme c'est mignon, deux adolescents qui se bécote au claire de lune, si c'est pas romantique. " Déclara une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant brusquement, Lily et James découvrirent avec horreur que cinq mangemorts avaient pénétrer Poudlard et qu'ils étaient juste a quelques mètres d'eux. Instinctivement James plaça Lily dans son dos, et aucuns des deux n'avaient pensée a prendre sa baguette.

" Alors les enfants, on est tout seul dehors ? Vous avez de la chance que mes amis et moi passions par là. C'est dangereux de sortir sans protection par les temps qui cours. " Ricana le mangemort qui avait parler plus tôt..

" Ouais, t'as raison. En plus le maitre sera content qu'on lui rament c'ui ci. C'est le rejeton de l'auror Potter. "

" L'autre en revanche ne nous sert a rien, a part recevoir en sorts ou deux. Et entraîner les nouvelles recrue, _Endoloris_ ! "

James poussa Lily sur le côté et se prit le Doloris de plein fouet. Il tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur, comme si une centaine d'aiguilles chauffer a blanc s'enfonçaient doucement dans le corps.

Pendant que ces amis riaient, le mangemorts annula le sort et le relança, sur Lily cette fois. Elle tomba a son tours en criant a plein poumon, James se releva, il n'avait pas subit le sort très longtemps, et tenta de mettre un crochet au mangemort. Malheureusement, l'un des quatre autres le vit et lui lança un puissant _Expelliarmus_ qui le fit voltiger sur quinze mètres. Un autre jeta a Lily un sort dévié du _Déffindo,_ le sort de griffe, elle se retrouva donc avec un bon nombre de trace de griffure sur le visage et les bras.

" Elle n'est plus amusante, allez un dernier teste, _Impero_. Es tu une sang pur ? " Demanda le mangemort.

Comme Lily lui répondit que non, les autres lui dirent de la tué, qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.

" Vous avez raison, adieu. _Avada Kedavra_. "

Lily; étant toujours sous l'impérium ne bougea pas et vit les sortilèges de mort lui foncé droit dessus. Car il y en avait plus d'un. Elle ferma les yeux, une pensée pour James et attendit. Elle eut l'écho de deux cris qui prononçaient son nom, puis d'un bruit de pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit, comme au ralentit, une forme se jetant entre les rayons verts et elle, puis tomber. Un des rayons la frôla et partit se perdre dans la pelouse du parc. Devant le spectacle elle tomba évanoui.

* * *

**Désoler pour ceux qui ne sont pas content mais c'est moi qui raconte ! N'oubliez pas que sans James et Lily, Harry ne devrait pas exister!**


	24. Les yeux

_**Pour la fin du chapitre précédent qui est je site « sadique » en faite ce chapitre et celui d'avant était un seul et même chapitre au départ car j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration ce moment**_

_**mais pour ne pas vous habituer a des chapitre long j'ai coupé au moment le plus, disons sadique!!!**_

_**dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez a qui appartiennent les yeux des chapitres antérieur.**_

* * *

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue**_

_  
La mort ne surprend point le sage : il est toujours prêt à partir._

_Jean de La Fontaine._

**  
Chapitre 23 : Les yeux.**

_  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit, comme au ralentit, une forme se jetant entre les rayons verts et elle, puis tomber. Un des rayon la frôla et partit se perdre dans la pelouse du parc. Devant le spectacle elle tomba évanoui._

James se réveilla dans un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie. Il émergea lentement, d'abord il entendit des sons de voix pas très loin de lui. Ensuite il ouvrit les yeux, la blancheur des murs et du plafond firent qu'il les referma immédiatement, pour les ouvrir plus lentement, s'habituant a la lumière il regarda autour de lui. Et c'est là qu'il distingua des formes flou, surement ceux a qui appartenaient les voix, le directeur, Pomfresh, sa mère, quelques professeurs et Ginny.

" Hmpf. "

" JAMES ! " Cria Katherine.

" Monsieur Potter, prenez votre temps. Buvez. " Ordonna l'infirmière en lui tendant un gobelet.

Une fois le gobelet vide, il le rendit a Pompom qui repartit dans son bureau. Le laissant avec les sept sorciers. Dumbledore s'approcha du lit, les autres firent de même, sauf Ginny qui restait a pleurer dans un lit.

" James, écoutez moi c'est très important. Que c'est il passé, racontez nous ce dont vous vous souvenez. " Demanda Albus.

" J'étais avec Lily au bord du lac, on venait de diner avec maman mais je voulais encore profité de sa présence sans Sirius dans les parages. On discutaient tranquillement...des mangemorts...je me souvient que des mangemorts nous ont attaquer. Lily...Où est Lily ? "

" Après James, finissez d'abord de nous raconter. " Dit McGonagall.

" Ils sont venu, les mangemorts, et l'un d'eux a voulu jeter le Doloris a Lily. Mais je l'ai écarter du chemin et je me le suis prit. Maman ça m'a fait très mal. Ensuite il l'a rejeter sur Lily, elle hurlait, hurlait très fort alors j'ai voulu l'aider mais un autre mangemort m'a expédier au loin. Je ne pouvais rien faire...ils ont jeter l'Impérium a Lily et puis après...NON LILY ! " Cria James.

" Calme toi, James, et ensuite ? " Quémanda sa mère.

" Trois d'entre eux ont jeter le sort de la mort sur Lily. Je ne voulais pas voire ça alors, snif, j'ai fermer les yeux. Ensuite je me suis réveiller ici. "

" C'est a nous de finir alors. " Débuta Dumbledore. " Lorsque le premier Doloris a été jeter les protections du château l'ont détecter et aussitôt nous somme sortit. Quand nous vous avons vu de loin, les sorts de morts avaient déjà été lancé et nous étions trop loin pour intervenir. Mais un autre sorcier, lui, était plus proche et... "

" Qui ? QUOI ? "

" James Lily n'est pas morte. "

" Co...comment ?! "

" Grâce a Harry. " Ginny venait de s'approcher du lit de Potter. " Il...il s'est mit entre, snif, les sorts et Lily. "

James eut du mal a enregistrer cette nouvelle. Smith avait sauver la vie de Lily. Il s'était sacrifier pour elle.

" Alors Li...Lily va bien ? "

" Non monsieur Potter. Une fois monsieur Smith mort, les partisans de Voldemort on emmener miss Evans avec eux en dehors des barrières et ont transplaner. Nous avons prit le corps de monsieur Smith et le votre pour vous ramener ici. "

James ne sut quoi dire. Lily était en vie, au dernière nouvelle, mais dans les mains du pire sorcier que le monde ait eut. Il porta son regard sur Ginny, elle avait les yeux rougit par le chagrin et des traces de larmes sur les joues. Madame Pomfresh avait annonce la mort du Gryffondor Harry Smith, quelques seconde après qu'elle l'ai ausculté. Et Ginny avait été la troisième personne au courant. C'est Albus lui même qui était aller dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il avait trouver la jeune Wallace devant la cheminé avec l'ami de James, Sirius. Une fois a part, il lui avait annoncé la mort de son camarade. Sur le coup Ginny était tombé dans les citrouilles et réveiller dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Sur celui d'à-côté reposait Harry, il avait retrouver son physique normal, soit ses cheveux noir en bataille et ses trais fins. Si Harry pouvait encore ouvrir les yeux, elle serait observer par deux yeux émeraudes.

On lui avait raconté en bref ce qu'il c'était passé et James venait de confirmé ce qu'elle pensait. Harry avait une fois de plus, de trop, jouer au héros mais cette fois il n'avait sut échapper a la mort. Elle regarda les différentes personnes dans la salle puis, prenant vraiment conte de ce que la mort d'Harry signifiait, partie en courant.

McGonagall voulu la rattraper mais le directeur, sachant leurs histoires, l'en empêcha.

" Laissez Minerva, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle. Maintenant que nous avons tous les détailles, nous devons prévenir les aurors de l'enlèvement de miss Evans. "

**o0o**

Ginny courut pendant un bon moment dans les couloirs, se fichant des portraits, ou des éventuelles préfets qui pourraient la voire. Arrivant devant la Salle sur Demande elle passa trois fois devant, pensant a la salle de l'AD. La porte apparut et elle entra vite pour laisser éclater ses larmes.

Après presque une heure pendant laquelle elle pleura la perte de son amour. Elle retourna dans la salle commune, s'en voulant car elle avait passé une très bonne journée avec Sirius, tendis qu'Harry avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauvé sa mère.

" Bah alors Ginny, t'étais où ? " Demanda l'animagus chien.

" A l'infirmerie, " Devant le regard inquiet de ses camarades elle leur expliqua. " Il y a eu une attaque de mangemort dans le parc, James et Lily y...étaient...et...ils ont... "

" Ils ont quoi ? Ne me dit pas que... " S'empressa de demander Sirius.

" Non ! James est a l'infirmerie, et Lily était vivante au dernières nouvelles. Elle a été enlever par les mangemorts. "

Après que le trio de maraudeurs ait assimilé le fait que, primo James et Lily avaient été attaquer et secundo, que Lily était entre les mains des mangemorts. Ginny s'assit et ne parla pas, voyant ça Remus fut prit d'un doute affreux et demanda.

" Ginny, il y a autre chose ? "

Cette dernière hocha simplement la tête, incapable d'en dire d'avantage. Alors Remus lui posa plusieurs questions sans trouver ce qui préoccupait son amie, se fut Sirius qui le mit sur la voix en demandant où était Smith. A ce moment Remus remarqua les yeux rougit de Ginny, ces tremblements au nom du sorcier manquant, en fait il n'avait pas besoin de posé la question pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. D'un manière ou d'une autre, Harry ne viendrait plus dans la salle commune. Il s'approcha de Ginny et lui mit une main sur l'épaule, aussitôt elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras du loup garou.

Après une bonne demie heure, Ginny renifla une dernière fois puis se leva. Dans ces yeux brulait une détermination sans faille.

" Il vas me le payer ! "

" De qui tu parle Ginny ? " Demanda Sirius, qui était jaloux que se soit Remus qui l'ait consolé.

" TOM. Je vais le tué, pour tous ce qu'il a fait a Harry. " Continua Ginny. Mais Remus intervint.

" Attends, tu ne peut pas faire ça ! Ils sont deux et tu sera seul. Même Dumbledore ne s'y risquerait pas. "

Ginny s'arrêta, se tourna vers Remus mais n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'un petit elfe de maison les interrompit.

" Il a raison, snif, miss. Vous ne devez, snif, pas y aller. "

Passé la surprise, Ginny reconnu l'elfe_**( Nda: je ne sais pas si elle l'avait déjà vu mais on vas faire comme si car je n'ai pas envie de me retaper tous les Harry Potter.)**_ comme étant Dobby. Il était en larme, surement qu'il avait dut apprendre la mort de celui qui l'avait libéré.

" Je sais Dobby, mais plus rien ne pourra les arrêter, il va recommencer. Et si on est là c'était justement pour changer les choses. "

" Mais Dobby a promit, snif, promit a Harry P...Smith d'empêcher miss Wallace de faire une bêtise. Do...Dobby est loyal a son maitre mais s'il vous plait, n'obliger pas Dobby a utiliser la force. "

Le souvenir d'Harry bloquer a la gare de King Cross, le cognar fou suffit a Ginny. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'irait pas, mais que si jamais il se retrouvait sur son chemin elle n'hésiterait pas. L'elfe disparut et tous le monde monta se couché.

**  
o0o**

Un fois ses yeux ouverts, ils tombèrent d'abord sur quelqu'un de très reconnaissable. Ses cheveux noir impossible a coiffé, des lunettes ronde cachant deux perle noisettes, James Potter dans toute sa splendeur. Ensuite elle regarda autour de pour découvrir une pièce chaleureuse, aux couleur de Gryffondor. Une cheminé avec un bon feu allumée, des fauteuils qui avaient l'air très confortable et elle même allonger dans le canapé. Son regard se reporta sur James pour y découvrir une autre personne avec lui, une femme.

Au premier abord, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, mais la femme était plus vieille, et n'avait pas les yeux saphirs que Ginny avait prit ni ceux marron d'avant leur voyage. Elle réalisa bientôt que c'était Lily Potter qui ce tenait a coté de son mari. Et ils lui souriaient.

" Harry, ça fait si longtemps. " Dit sa mère.

En réalité il s'agissait de son âme, comme lui et son père. Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il était mort, mais en voyant sa mère lui sourire il se fichait bien d'être mort a l'heure qu'il est. Il, enfin son âme, se leva et s'approcha de celle de Lily Potter. Il tendit la main et quand elle entra en contact avec celle que sa mère avait tendu, il sut qu'ils pouvaient se touché alors il sauta presque dans les bras de celle qui avait donnée sa vie pour lui.

Une étreinte maternelle comme ça, c'est ce qui lui avait manquer lorsqu'il vivait chez les Dursley. Molly Weasley le prenait dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas du tout comparable. Harry lâcha la pression et pleura de bonheur en appelant " Maman. " a plusieurs reprises.

" Chute, mon tous petit, tous va bien. " Réconforta Lily.

" Eh, et moi ! Je suis aussi mort en même temps que ta mère, plus tôt encore alors j'ai bien le droit a un câlin aussi. " Se plaignit James.

Harry leva les yeux et s'approcha de son père qui le prit dans une accolade paternel. Puis le lâcha pour ensuite l'engueuler sur sa façon stupide de se mettre en danger. Il expliqua qu'ils avaient suivit toute la vie de leur fils d'ici et qu'il étaient très fière de lui. James en particulier se vanta des talents de son fils au Quidditch, pendant que Lily répétait que c'était un jeu stupide et dangereux. Une autre paire d'yeux caché observait encore Harry comme elle l'avait fait depuis son départ, pétillant légèrement.

" De toute façon il ne t'aurait pas écouté. Il ressemble trop a James pour ça. "

Harry ce retourna vers le nouvelle arrivant. Sirius se tenait contre la porte les bras croisés, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

" SIRIUS ! " Harry sauta littéralement sur son parrain.

" On a pas eut le droit a ça nous. " Chuchota James a sa femme.

" Je suis désolé Sirius tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. " Pleura Harry.

" Écoute moi bien Harry. Je sais que tu t'en veux beaucoup, mais rien, tu m'entends, rien n'est de ta faute. Je suis morts a cause d'un sort de Bellatrix donc c'est de sa faute. Et comme c'est Voldemort qui l'a libéré c'est aussi de sa faute a lui. Mais en aucun cas de la tienne. Et puis j'ai retrouvé Corndrue et Lily la tigresse ici. "

Ils parlèrent tous les quatre pendant trois "jours" les âmes n'ayant pas besoin de dormir.

" Vous avez bien dit que vous m'observiez tout les temps... " Commença Harry.

" Pas tout les temps ne t'inquiète pas. " Répondit Lily.

" En tous cas j'ai adoré ta façon de te déclarer a la petite Weasley. Et tous ce qui a suivit. "

" SIRIUS, N'EMBARASSE PAS MON FILS ! " Rugit Lily.

" Non, en faite je voulais savoir comment Gin et moi somme arrivé dans le passé ? "

" Heu... " En fait James ne savais pas.

" Pour ça c'est a moi de répondre James. " Fit une voix mélodieuse.

Aussitôt une cinquième personne sortie de l'ombre. La même qui avait observer tous ce qui avaient découler de l'apparition de Ginny et Harry en 1977.

" Qu'es ce que... ? "

" N'ai crainte Harry, tu ne devient pas fou. Simplement ici tu peut me comprendre. "

" Fumseck ? "

Le phœnix du vénérable directeur de Poudlard était là, devant lui.

" Je vais t'expliquer. Comme tu le sais surement, il existe différentes races qui peuvent voir et entendre par delà les mondes ou les époques, les phœnix en font partie. C'est mon moi du future qui t'a fait venir dans ce temps, nous pensions qu'avec tes connaissances tu serait le plus a même de changer le future. En faisant cela il t'a transmit une grande partie de sa magie, ainsi qu'a celle qui t'accompagne. Mais ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'est que le Lord noir te retrouverait, ni que tu te jette pour sauver ta mère. "

" A ce propos mon chéri. Je te remercie. " Fit Lily d'une voix douce.

" Mais comme tu le sais, a cause de la prophétie, seul Voldemort peut te tué, et je parle du Voldemort qui t'a marquer. Donc tu vas devoir retourné au près des tiens car Lily Evans a été enlever par les mangemorts. Cependant le fait de t'être pris le sort de mort a au moins été bénéfique...Tu n'es désormais plus un Horcruxe, le sort l'a détruit et tu sais comment détruire les autres. A ta place je les garderais toujours sur moi au cas ou. Et l'autre c'est que tu es désormais un animagus. "

" Je ne comprends pas, quel es cette émotion qu'il me fallait ? "

" C'est le fait de voir la mort de très très près. Aucune autres n'aurait été suffisante. Maintenant tu dois repartir si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose a la Lily du passé. "

" Quoi ? Non pas maintenant, j'ai enfin retrouver mes parents et Sirius. " Rouspéta Harry.

" Harry ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu as encore beaucoup a accomplir, ici le temps n'a aucune importance. Tu devrais te réveiller a peine quatre heure après ta mort. Nous attendrons ton retours, et tu as plutôt intérêt a ce que ce soit dans longtemps. " Menaça Lily.

James sourit et Sirius éclata de rire.

" On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire Patmol ? " Demanda James.

" C'est...juste que je, ha ha, je m'imaginais le surnom qu'il vont trouvé pour notre Harry. Le survivant le retour, Celui Qui ne Peut Mourir, Harry l'invincible... "

" La ferme Sirius ! Dois je te rappeler que quand je serais partit, je pourrait en faire voire de toute les couleurs au maraudeurs. "

Avec une petit rire Harry se retourna pour saluer ses parents, pendant que Sirius le suppliait de ne rien faire qui porterait préjudice a sa magnifique personne. Avant de disparaître il dit encore une chose.

" Maman, papa, je vais vivre longtemps, du moins j'espère. Alors si jamais je me trouve une femme que j'aimerais au point de...enfin vous voyez. Empêcher Sirius de regarder, et si jamais il le fait, noté le comme sa le jours ou nous reverrons il le regrettera. "

" ARRRRHHH ! IL RESEMBLE A ROGUE COMME ÇA, AU SECOURS. "

Et Harry disparut dans un flache rouge et or sans l'aide du phœnix. Ce qui laissa un grand blanc dans le monde des âmes.

* * *

**  
Alors dites moi honnêtement comment vous trouvé ce chapitre. Pour le "elle" employer dans le premier paragraphe de la dernière scène. Je fait référence a l'âme. Et je dois dire que je voulais garder le suspense. Utilisez le petit bouton en dessous !**


	25. Dans les cachots

_**J'ai eut beaucoup de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, alors merci a tous. Il y en a qui m'ont fais rire et avec des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre. Néanmoins harry n'est pas un phénix et il se remettra avec Ginny.**_

* * *

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue**_

_Aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera._

_Jean de La Fontaine._

**Chapitre 24 : Dans les cachots.  
**

_Et Harry disparut dans un flache rouge et or sans l'aide du phœnix. Ce qui laissa un grand blanc dans le monde des âmes.  
_

Harry regarda autour de lui, l'infirmerie, il aurait du s'en douter. A chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il se retrouvait a l'infirmerie. Sortant de ses noirs pensées, il se redressa pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas dans l'infirmerie habituel. En fait il se trouvait, seul, dans une petite pièce adjacente a la grande pièce pleine de lits, celle où le corps de Dumbledore avait été emmener après sa morts. Il se leva pour sortir de son lit et se recoucha immédiatement quand il sentit qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une blouse d'hôpital.

« Normal, ils ont du m'examiner puisque j'étais mort. »

Sur une chaise il y avait ses chaussures et sa robe de sorcier, il alla les mettre puis réfléchi. Normalement Lily devait être entre les mains de Voldemort et Tom, donc les aurors devaient être en route, voir l'avoir déjà retrouvé. Le seul qui pourrait le savoir était Dumbledore.

Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas garder sa baguette, elle était négligemment posé sur une table. Harry s'en saisit et se jeta un charme de désillusion. Enfin près il marcha dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

**o0o**

Lily Evans était dans une des nombreuses et froides cellules d'un manoir. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps car son dernier souvenir était Smith qui se prenait deux _Avada Kedavra_ pour la protéger, puis le trou noir. Elle entendit des bruits plus ou moins proche, ce qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'était pas la seul dans un des endroits clos. Elle se souvint aussi des mangemorts, c'est donc eux qui l'avait enlever, mais pourquoi ? Tel était la question qui trottait dans la tête de la rousse.

« Après tout, je ne suis pas une sang pur et je ne suis également pas riche. Alors pourquoi ? En plus ils voulaient James, peut être qu'il est par là lui aussi ? »

" Tient on dirait que la sang de bourbe est réveiller. Vas le dire aux maitres. " Dit une personne devant sa portes.

Lily avait entendue car elle s'était rapprocher pour mieux écouter les autres voix. Sauf qu'elle avait entendu la "aux" au singulier, comme rien ne les différencie. Elle sut alors qu'elle allait peut être devoir faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte en bois s'ouvrit pour laisser entre deux individus, elle les reconnue facilement, des capes noires et un masque blanc, des mangemorts. L'un d'eux lui dit des les suivre si elle ne voulait pas subir le Doloris, elle les suivit donc.

Traversant plusieurs couloirs, Lily et ses deux gardes arrivèrent devant une grande porte. En bois noir, elle était impressionnante de par sa taille mais aussi a cause des gravures qui la décorait. Plusieurs serpents, verts et argents se mouvait librement dessus. Le mangemort qui lui avait parler frappa, poussa la porte puis entra. Là, Lily vit cinq mangemorts aligné sur son coté droit et une centaine d'autres sur la gauche. Au centre, deux sorciers étaient assis chacun sur ce qui semblait être un trône, l'un vert et l'autre argent sur ce dernier elle reconnu Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Ses deux garde la firent approcher du centre, au fur et a mesure, Lily reconnu l'autre sorcier. Il s'agissait de celui qui avait attaquer Harry Smith lors d'une sortie a Pré au Lard. Les deux mangemorts ressortirent de la salle une fois qu'elle ne fut plus qu'a cinq mètres du mage noir.

Lily était une sorcière intelligente, même le choipeaux le lui avait dit, et si finalement elle avait été envoyer a Gryffondor c'était car elle étudiait pour elle et pas pour les notes, comme certain le pensaient. Alors quand elle vit le sorcier a côté de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, elle se posa beaucoup de questions. Qu'es ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi était il assis a coté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comme un égale alors que tous savaient qu'il se considérait comme supérieur aux autres sorciers. Mais surtout, pourquoi il la fixai depuis son entrer ?

" Chers amis, laisser moi vous présenter Lily Evans. Une sang de bourbe néanmoins très compétente comme sorcière. " Lança le sorcier du trône vert en se levant.

" Vos amis ici présent, " Continua-t-il en désignant les cinq mangemorts a sa gauche. " ont voulu kidnapper le jeune James Potter, fils de l'aurore Potter, pour nous faire plaisir. Mais ils ont échouer, a la place il ont ramener une sang de bourbe. Cela je ne m'en plein pas, mais pendant leur attaque ils ont voulu tué miss Evans et c'est un autre sorcier qui est mort. " A la fin il regardait uniquement les cinq, derrière lui Voldemort cachait a peine sa joie pour ce qui allait suivre.

" Il ont tué, par accident, le seul sorcier que je voulais tué moi même. L'espion que nous avons a Poudlard nous a confirmer sa mort. Mais le fait est qu'il n'est pas mort par ma baguette, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres paierait pour cette acte, alors. AVADA KEDAVRA !!! "

Il répéta le sortilèges deux fois pendant que Voldemort lui le faisait deux fois. Les cinq mangemorts moururent avant que le premier ne touche le sol, sous le regard horrifier de Lily. Ces cinq hommes venaient de moururent a cause d'une erreur, c'était Harry qui s'était jeter de lui même devant les sorts, eux ils n'y étaient pour rien. Elle vit le sorcier qui avait tué par trois fois devant elle, s'approcher. Instinctivement elle recula, mais le sorcier ne la laissa pas et agrippa son menton. Il la força a le regarder dans les yeux, des yeux froids et sans pitié.

" Tu sais, j'ai toujours été admiratif de ces yeux. Les seuls qui m'ont un jours fait peur, les seul que je reconnaitrait n'importe où. " Lui chuchota le sorcier.

Lily était tétaniser par la peur. Ce sorcier avait l'air fou a lier, mais ce qu'il venait de dire lui fit de nouveau se posé des questions.

" Que fait on d'elle ? " Demanda Voldemort.

" Comme Harry est mort, je n'ai plus rien a craindre. Alors on va la garder un moment puis on pourra l'échanger contre des prisonniers. En attendant il vaudrait mieux la remettre dans sa geôle. "

**o0o**

" Qu... que... comment ? "

" Je vous l'avais pourtant expliquer. Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?! "

" Allons calmez vous. On n'avancera pas si vous êtes sur les nerfs. "

" La faute a qui. Je reviens d'entre les morts, j'apprends que Lily a été enlever, donc que je me suis théoriquement sacrifié pour rien, et j'apprends que non seulement vous savez où elle est mais en plus vous avez le culot de me dire que rien ne sera tenter pour la sauvé. Et la seul chose que vous me demander c'est comment j'ai pus revenir ! "

" Je suis désolé monsieur Potter, mais c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui s'est prit deux sortilèges de morts pour ensuite venir me demander où est sa future mère. Avouez que ce n'est pas habituelle. "

Harry était arrivé dans le bureau du directeur et aussitôt celui ci avait sortit sa baguette. Une fois sur de l'identité du revenant, il lui avait expliquer les évènements, la disparition de Lily, l'annonce de sa mort il y a trois jours, ce détaille contraria Harry. Le fait que le ministère refuse de se séparer de quelques auror pour une simple sorcière, on devait comprendre une fille de moldu. Et là il se calma et tomba dans un fauteuil. Fumseck s'envola de son perchoir et vint sur les jambe d'Harry qui le caressa sans faire attention.

" Écoutez professeur, je comprends que la situation soit pour le moins anormal, mais comprenez bien que seul moi peut vaincre Tom. Par conséquence si Lily, ma mère, meurt, il n'y aura pas ma naissance et adieu le monde. "

" Oui mais ici la prophétie n'a pas encore été faite, j'en conclu donc que n'importe qui pourrait tué Voldemort. " Contra Albus qui voyait où voulait en venir Harry. " Je suis aussi peiné que vous mais je ne peux rien faire. Le ministère m'a déjà a l'œil a cause de la mort d'un de mes élèves dans l'enceinte du château. "

Harry baissa la tête. Encore une fois c'était de sa faute.

" Et aucun élève n'ira a Bettyhill _**(ville du nord de l'Écosse)**_ pour sauvé miss Evans. Je ne laisserais jamais faire ça et le ministère non plus. " Déclara Albus, les yeux brillant derrière ses lunette en demie lune.

" Je comprends, vous avez des responsabilités. Je vous laisse, j'ai des choses a régler au plus vite. Bien sûr je suis comprendrai que vous ne parliez de cette conversation a personne. Après tout parler a une personne morte, on vous prendrait pour un fou, bonne soirée monsieur le directeur. "

Avec un hochement de tête il redescendit, après avoir replacer le sort de désillusion, et prit le chemin de la Salle sur Demande.

**o0o**

Déjà deux jours qu'elle était enfermer. Elle n'avait revu ni Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ni le sorcier brun qui lui faisait vraiment peur. Ce matin un mangemort était venu la voir pour lui faire des choses pas très catholique, mais un autre était arrivé a temps en lui disant de ne rien faire qui pourrait contrarier le maitre. Alors il s'était défouler en lançant le Doloris a trois reprise, pour finalement la laisser sur le sol, tremblante de partout.

« A l'aide, venez me sauvez. Quelqu'un ! »

Mais Lily avait maintenant sept ans de vie dans le monde de la magie, assez pour dire que Perin ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour une simple sorcière. Si encore James avait été enlever en même temps, mais Lily en doutait sinon elle l'aurait vu ou entendu. Elle avait crié son nom a de nombreuses reprise mais sans retour. Aussi elle attendait et peut a peut perdait espoir, se demandant comment allait James. C'est étrange qu'après tant d'années a lui hurler dessus et le gifler, elle était très inquiète a son sujet.

Au bout de longues heures, Lily fini par s'endormir. Ses rêves étaient peuplé de ses amis a Poudlard, puis elle vit James rire a une blague de Sirius. Les formes devinrent flou et elle ce retrouva dans une autre sorte de rêve où elle et James pratiquait un certain sport réserver a un publique avertie. Puis encore le décor changea, cette fois Lily et James parler avec trois personnes, elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre ce qu'il disait ni voir qui était les trois individus. Alors elle s'approcha de James et découvrit que, même si il lui ressemblait beaucoup, le garçon devant elle n'était pas James. Car James avait les yeux marron et lui les avait vert. Pas un vert foncé, mais un vert émeraude, « comme moi » pensa-t-elle. Elle resta là a les observer, puis tout devint noir et elle se réveilla.

" Vous avez bien dormi ? "

Lily se retourna brusquement et remarqua le sorcier qui avait voulu tué Harry. Son nom lui était inconnu mais elle savait que, quelque part, elle le connaissait. Il était assit sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et Lily recula encore un peut plus dans, ce qui lui servait de lit, pour s'éloigner du sorcier.

" Ne vous en faite pas Lily, je ne suis pas venu pour vous tué. Toutefois les gardes on dit que vous avez dormit presque une journée entière. Alors il est de mon devoir de venir prendre de vos nouvelles. "

" Si vos mangemorts n'avaient pas le Doloris facile je m'en porterais mieux, ça c'est sur. " Répliqua Lily.

" HAHAA H. Je vois de qui il tient son répondant, au départ j'ai cru que c'était de l'autre idiot, mais en fait, lui, n'aurait jamais eut le courage pour me parler ainsi. Surtout après avoir vu que je ne pardonne pas les erreurs. Pour une fille de moldu je dois vous dire que je vous admire. Le problème c'est que, comme l'a fait remarquer Lord Voldemort. " Lily frissonna au nom du mage noir. « Pas tout a fais comme Harry » " Les conditions font que vous ne nous êtes plus utile. Et que au contraire votre disparition nous aiderait sur le chemin de la grandeur et de l'assujettissement du monde. "

" Je vois a la peur qu'il y a dans vos yeux que vous avez comprit. Profité bien des quelque jours qu'il vous reste a vivre miss Evans. " Et Tom ressortit en riant comme un fou pendant que Lily éclatait en sanglots.

**o0o**

On frappa a la porte. Un rapide coup d'œil a l'horloge lui indiquait qu'il était près de vingt trois heure. Doucement près de la porte, baguette au poing au cas où. Doucement la porte s'ouvre pour faire place a... UN MORT !

**Fin de ce chapitre et a la semaine prochaine pour le suivant, j'espère.**


	26. Sauvetage !

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue  
**_

_La fin de l'espoir est le commencement de la mort._

_Charles de Gaulle.  
_

**Chapitre 25 : Sauvetage !!  
**

_On frappa a la porte. Un rapide coup d'œil a l'horloge lui indiquait qu'il était près de vingt trois heure. Doucement près de la porte, baguette au poing au cas où. Doucement la porte s'ouvre pour faire place a... UN MORT !  
_

Reculant en pointant sa baguette sur le sorcier, et ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle tomba en arrière et aurait put se faire très mal si il ne l'avait pas rattraper. Elle s'écarta de ses bras et lui demanda qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là.

" Hé hé, arrêtez de paniquer ! On dirait que vous venez de voir un mort. " S'amusa le sorcier.

" Mais, vous êtes mort ! Je vous ai vu, j'en suis sur. " La sorcière se reprit et le menaça de sa baguette. " Alors répondez a ma question ! "

Harry, sous la menace d'une baguette mais pas le moins du monde effrayer, alla s'assoir et attendit que Katherine Potter le rejoigne. Elle resta quand même a une certaine distance du sorcier.

" Avant de commencer, j'ai besoin d'annuler un sort. Donc je vais prendre ma baguette. " Expliqua Harry.

Lentement il mis sa main dans une de ses poches, en ressortit sa baguette magique, et sans geste brusque, annula les sorts qu'il s'était jeté pour modifié son physique. Là, devant une sorcière qui pourtant en avait vu dans sa carrière, il reprit l'apparence d'Harry Potter. Soit ses cheveux noir jais en bataille et ses yeux émeraudes. Ensuite il déposa l'item magique sur la table basse.

La veuve Potter avait devant elle la copie de son fils, avec un visage plus fin et des yeux plus tristes. Ses yeux d'une couleur si particulière, elle les avait vu peut de temps avant l'attaque qu'avaient subit James et sa petite amie et dans laquelle le sorcier devant elle aurait dû mourir.

" Ce que je vais vous dire devra rester entre nous, seul le professeur Dumbledore, Ginny Wallace et Remus Lupin savent se que je suis sur le point de vous dire. Par où commencer... Bon avant tous permettez moi de me présenter. Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Smith, mais Harry Potter. "

" C'est impossible ! Nous n'avons qu'un enfant, je connais tous les cousins de l'age a James et mon mari ne m'a jamais trompé... " Commença Katherine.

" STOP. Calmez vous et écoutez moi a la fin. Chaque minutes que nous passons a parler, est une minutes où Lily Evans peut mourir. Alors comme je le disais je suis Harry Potter, le fils de Lily Evans Potter et de James Potter. Je suis née en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt. Ne m'interrompez pas. Je viens donc du futur avec mon amie Ginny Wallace, en réalité Ginny Weasley. Je ne vous dirais pas comment nous sommes arrivé ici car se serait trop long a expliqué. A notre époque, Voldemort a été détruit pendant treize ans puis est revenu. Une prophétie sera faite dans plus de deux ans, me désignant comme le seul a pouvoir le tué. Je sais que c'est difficile a croire, d'autant plus que je n'ai aucune preuve. Mais si Lily meurt, alors personne ne pourra arrêter ce malade. "

" Tu... tu est... "

" Le seul a pouvoir le tué, en effet. "

" Mon petit fils. " Dit elle en même temps qu'Harry.

Il la regarda incrédule, après un très bref résumé de la situation, elle n'avait retenu que ça ? Harry le demanda si elle les croyait, lui et son histoire, pour preuve elle rangea sa baguette et l'enserra dans ses bras.

" J'ai un petit fils. " Pleura la mère de James avec bonheur. " J'ai déjà rencontrer miss E... je veux dire Lily, peut de temps avant son enlèvement. C'est une gentille fille, oh mon dieu dire que mon Jamesie va se marier et avoir un enfant. ARRHHH je suis grand mère alors ? "

« Elle vient juste de le réalisé ? Bon il faut que je lui explique ce qu'il va suivre. »

**o0o**

_6h18 dans le noir..._

Dans le cachot de Voldemort, Lily attendait son heure. Elle repensa a toutes ces années, sa première lettre de Poudlard, ses parents heureux comme tous s'extasiant devant la lettre. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Poudlard, la première baffe que James reçu, son premier sort réussi. Ses amies, les années passé a travailler et s'amuser, les nombreuses claques qu'elle distribuait a Potter. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait vraiment beaucoup baffé. Malgré tout il n'avait jamais abandonné et toujours, il lui demandait de sortir avec elle.

" J'espère que tu vas bien James. "

De fil en aiguille elle en vint a repensé a Ginny et Harry. Tout d'abord Ginny Wallace, elle s'était intégré facilement a Gryffondor, elle riait avec tous le monde et était apprécier. Lily savait qu'elle aimait Harry, pas un amour de collégien, mais un amour plus fort. Mais a cause d'elle, Harry était mort. Tous ça pour la protéger, comment elle pourrait regarder Ginny en face après ça ?!

Et puis il y avait Harry Smith. Le Gryffondor solitaire, mystérieux et pourtant si fort. Il l'avait démontrer a de nombreuse reprise, pas une force brute comme James ou Malefoy, une autre sorte de force. Il était fourchelangue et pourtant il ne s'en souciait pas, il avait même protéger des élèves. Alors que tous lui tournait le dos, elle l'avait surpris a plusieurs reprises a la bibliothèque a aider les plus jeunes ou a l'angle d'un couloir a jeter un sort a certain Serpentard qui embêtaient des premières années toutes années confondu.

Remus lui faisait confiance, et avec ses sens de loup garou il pouvait facilement savoir s'il mentait. Sirius, Peter et James disaient a tous qu'il était un mangemort et qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. « Pourtant il m'a sauvé, en se sacrifiant alors qu'il ne me connait que depuis le début d'année. » Elle repensa également a l'histoire que Ginny leur avait raconté au sujet de la vie d'Harry et comment la rousse avait eut peur qu'il apprenne qu'elle l'avait fait.

Au loin elle entendit des bruit de pas, surement ses bourreaux qui venaient en finir avec elle.

**o0o**

_6h dans un couloir..._

" Tu est sûr de ce que tu fais Harry ? " Demanda Katherine Potter.

Elle marchait dernière l'adolescent depuis cinq minutes, dans des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Ils étaient arrivé dans une ville du nord de l'Écosse et Harry s'était aussitôt mit en marche. Au bout d'une heure ils pénétrèrent dans une immense manoir, après quarante minutes a défaire les protections et l'alarme. Et là elle le suivait pour retrouvé une élève enfermer dans les cachot du plus puissant mage noir de leur temps.

" On auraient dût demander de l'aide aux aurors ! " Pesta-t-elle encore.

" Écoutez, Dumbledore a essayer mais il n'ont pas bouger, lui même ne pouvait rien faire a cause du ministère. Moi, je suis mort il y a trois jour alors il ne pourront rien me dire. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas en service alors il n'y a que nous qui pouvions le faire. En ajoutant le fait que nous sommes dans le repère de deux mages noir aussi psychopathe, mégalomane l'un que l'autre. "

" Pfft. Qui aurait cru qu'un jours je rencontrerai mon petit fils, qui a l'age de mon propre fils, venant du futur pour sauvé le monde. Qu'il se moquerait sans pudeur non seulement de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom mais aussi de son double du futur, surtout quand on sait qu'ils sont le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et qu'il mettrait au point un plan pour sortir sa futur mère des geôle de ces deux mages noir. En tout cas je l'ai dis et je le redis, ton intelligence tu la tiens de moi ou de ta mère. C'est impossible que James soit aussi réfléchit "

" J'ai pris l'habitude de réfléchir après tout ce qui mets arrivé. Chut quelqu'un vient. "

Dans le couloir deux mangemorts faisaient leur ronde. Soudain l'un deux tomba au sol, pétrifié, l'autre suivit le même sort et furent conduit dans un placard. C'est deux mangemorts qui en ressortirent, et se dirigèrent vers une des cellules. Harry avait, grâce a son sens de la persuasion, fait dire aux deux ennemies dans quel endroit était Lily. Seul problème, il y avait des dizaine de porte et ils allaient devoir les faire une par une. Baguette a la main, Harry/mangemort, ouvrit la première porte et ne vit personne il continua pendant que sa grand mère faisait la même chose de l'autre coté. A la troisième il vit un homme d'environ quarante ans.

" Monsieur ? Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas un mangemort. " Il lui lança une des deux baguettes prise aux mangemort qu'ils avaient assommé. " Si vous soulez sortir d'ici en vie je vous conseille de nous suivre. "

Harry finit son coté des cellules sans trouvé Lily, il en conclue que Katherine devait l'avoir trouvé. Il eut raison lorsqu'il alla voir où elle en était. Dans la dernière des geôles, il y avait quatre personnes. Un homme et trois femmes, Lily et Katherine Potter en faisaient partie. Quand il entra, la femme qu'il ne connaissait pas brandit sa baguette et lui aurait surement jeter un sortilège si l'homme qu'Harry avait sortit de sa prison ne s'était pas interposé.

**o0o**

_6h20 cellule de Lily..._

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un mangemort. Lily attendit qu'il l'insulte ou pire, qu'il la tue. Mais a sa surprise, une femme et un homme entrèrent a la suite du mangemort.

" Vous allez bien miss ? " Demanda l'homme.

Lily les regarda tous puis hocha la tête. L'homme la rassura en lui disant que bientôt ils pourraient tous s'enfuir, et cela grâce a cette mangemort.

" Pas si mangemort que ça en faite. " Dit la femme en enlevant son masque. " Bonjours Lily, ravit de te revoir, mais j'aurai préférer que ce soit en d'autre circonstances."

" M... Madame Potter ? Co...Que faites vous là ? " Balbutia Lily.

" Quelqu'un ne voulait pas te laisser dans ici, alors il est venu me voir, et nous voici. "

" James ? " Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Elle ne put entendre la réponse car un autre mangemort entra, la femme qui n'avait pas parler jusque là leva sa baguette mais un autre homme se plaça entre celle ci et le mangemort.

**o0o**

" Calme toi Ingrid, il est avec nous. C'est lui et son ami qui nous ont sortit de là. "

" Son amie, comme tu dit, c'est Katherine Potter. " Déclara Ingrid.

" Hum hum. Non pas que je n'aime pas faire des présentations, mais on pourraient les remettre a plus tard ?! Parce que nous sommes toujours chez Tom et je préfère de loin être ailleurs. " Commença Harry sans retirer son masque. " Alors voilà le plan, nous sommes cinq avec des baguettes, puisque nous avons aussi put récupérer celle d'Evans, alors en étant le plus discret possible on va sortir d'ici et rentrer chez nous. Ça convient a tout le monde ? "

Les sorcières et sorciers approuvèrent et ensemble il remontèrent le couloir. Ils y eut plusieurs sortilèges de Stupéfaction avant que l'alarme ne soit donnée.

" Merde ! Pour la sortit en douceur c'est foiré. Maintenant utiliser même les sorts non informulée. " Grogna la mangemort qui n'avait toujours pas d'identité.

Sa voix disait bien quelque chose a Lily mais c'était impossible. Soudain le mangemort s'arrêta et trembla, en regardant le fond du passage, Lily put y voir l'homme brun qui devait être aussi puissant que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom.

" Harry ! " S'exclama-t-il, comme ravit de revoir un ami.

" Nom de Merlin putain de bordel de bouse de dragon ! Vous tous barrez vous ! " Ordonna Harry a ceux qui le suivaient.

Katherine avait été prévenu d'une éventuelle rencontre avec un des deux Voldemort et Harry lui avait dit de fuir le plus vitre possible. Elle partit dans un corridor adjacent avec les trois adulte pendant que Lily ne bougeait pas.

« Harry ? C'est impossible, il est mort. Je l'ai vu. »

Sans voir que Lily ne l'avait pas écouté, Harry hotta la robe de mangemort. En dessous il portait un jean noir et un pull blanc moldu. Il se retourna, surement pour courir lorsqu'il vit Lily. Heureusement qu'il avait repris l'apparence d'Harry Smith, sinon elle se poserait encore plus de question.

" Voyions Harry tu ne compte pas partir en abandonnant Lily ici, non ? En tous cas je suis ravit de voir que tu est encore en vie, bien que je me demande comment tu a fait pour résisté a deux Avada Kedavra. Mais au moins j'aurai le plaisir de te tué et cette fois je m'assurait que tu ne te relèvera pas. "

_§ Tu a l'air bien sûr de toi_. « je dois trouvé une idée, gagne du temps Harry. » _N'oublierais tu pas la prophétie, oh c'est vrai que tu l'ignore. Vas y, essaye de me tué, on verra si ce qui c'est passé il y a seize ans était un coup de chance. §_ Le nargua Harry.

" Mais, j'ai mieux. Tu sais que tu as déjà changer des choses, mais il me suffi d'un mort pour que tous cela cesse. Et tu a justement la personne idéal derrière toi. " Dit-il en désignant Lily.

" _Expelliarmus_. "

" _Protego. Endoloris_. "

Harry évita le sort qui ce perdit dans le mur. Il se releva d'un bon et jeta un _Stupéfix_ suivit d'un puissant _Expelliarmus_ a Tom. Ce dernier les para aisément, puis lança a son tous un _Stupéfix_ puis un _Avada Kedavra_. Leur duel était plutôt difficile car dès que deux sorts ce rencontrait il y avait la remonter des sortilèges.

Lily, contre un mur, regardait le duel entre deux puissants sorciers. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit face a cet homme qui déviait les sorts comme des mouches. Harry lança un sort et Tom se retrouva a cracher des mots incompréhensible, puis il utilisa les informulées et le combat reprit. Lily vit qu'Harry essayait plus de poussé Tom que de le battre, il avait la cuisse en sang, de même qu'une entaille sur le torse. Se qui fait que son pull était maintenant rouge de sang. Tous en se battant ils remontèrent vers la surface sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

" Avada Kedavra ! "

Une nouvelle fois Harry évita le sort de peu, mais cette fois Tom avait mit tellement de rage que le sortilèges fit explosé une partit du mur derrière Harry. Harry ce prit donc le souffle de l'explosion et des morceaux de pierre vinrent cassé son bras gauche.

" Lily, Saute ! "

Ils étaient tous les trois au second étage et Harry courrait vers le trou causé par le sort. Lily ne réfléchit pas et sauta juste derrière Harry. Elle eut la surprise de ne tombé que d'un mètre ou deux avant de touché quelque chose de doux et de s'envoler. Elle réouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avaient inconsciemment fermer et regarda derrière elle. Le sorcier contre qui combattait Harry hurlait de rage en lançant des sort dans sa direction, mais peine perdu car ils ne l'atteignirent jamais. Se demandant comment elle pouvait volé elle baissa les yeux et failli tombé sous le choc.

« Harry est un animagus ! »

Elle contempla un moment la beauté de l'animal devant elle puis, rassurer, elle se pencha près de son oreille et le remercia. L'animale gronda pour montrer sa joie, et peut a peut il senti Lily s'endormir.

* * *

**YA-HA! Vous ne serez pas encore quel est son animagus. J'ai hésité mais je me suis dit que c'était plus drôle de faire comme ça.**


	27. Le retour du mort

_**Bravo a titmo, Pussy et octo qui on trouver le bon animagus parmi ceux qu'ils ont proposé!**_

_**ET klaude un fidèle lecteur qui a trouver du premier coup sans donner d'autre suggestions.**_

* * *

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue  
**_

_La vie est un départ et la mort un retour_

_Lao-Tseu  
_

**Chapitre 26 : Le retour du mort.  
**

_Elle contempla un moment la beauté de l'animal devant elle puis, rassurer, elle se pencha près de son oreille et le remercia. L'animale gronda pour montrer sa joie, et peut a peut il ressentit Lily s'endormir._

Quand elle sentit une secousse, Lily se réveilla, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait dormit. Mais cette fois elle s'était sentit en sécurité et donc elle s'était laisser aller. Au loin, Lily vit leurs destination, un magnifique château millénaire, Poudlard.

Harry se posa en douceur dans un coin isolé du parc, au cas où il y aurait déjà des élèves dehors. Une fois que Lily fut descendu de son dos il reprit sa forme humaine. Se fut très douloureux car c'était sa première fois, cela fait il se tourna vers la jeune Evans, futur Potter.

" Écoute, je me doute que tu veuille des explications. Mais pour le moment je dois aller a l'infirmerie et vite. " Dit il en montrant a la sorcière ses nombreuses coupures.

Elle réalisa alors qu'il l'avait transporter tout ce temps avec de tels blessures, et se prépara a l'engueuler mais il avait l'air tellement mal en point qu'elle se dit qu'il se ferait déjà gronder par l'infirmière. D'autant plus que pour un mort il allait plus que bien. Lily vint a ces cotés et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour l'aider a marcher. Elle passa son propre bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir pendant qu'ils marchaient vers l'entrer du château.

Tout en marchant chacun se posait des questions. Harry se demandait si Sirius avait raison et que les journalistes allaient de nouveau l'affubler d'un surnom ridicule. Comment réagirait le monde sorcier a se simple fait, survivre a un Avada ? Es ce que Ginny allait le tuer pour avoir risquer sa vie.

Lily était juste inquiète sur le sort que les mangemorts auraient réserver a James, mais vu l'état du Seigneur des Ténèbres, James devait être bien portant. Elle ne sembla pas consciente du fais que le sorcier qu'elle soutenait devrait normalement être mort.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Lily l'ouvrit et déposa Harry sur un des lits. Puis alla voir dans le bureau si Pompom était là, elle revint seul.

" Elle doit être en train de manger dans la grande salle, comme tous les élèves a cette heure. Va y seul, je ne pourrait pas... "

Harry ne fini pas sa phrase qu'il tomba inconscient. Aussitôt, Lily se retourna et partit aussi vite qu'elle put pour trouver l'infirmière de l'école afin de sauver son sauveur. Elle courut dans les couloirs, croisant des élèves de Poufsouffle qui allaient manger et qui étaient étonné de la trouvé là. Enfin après cinq minutes, elle débarqua dans la grande salle a bous de souffle.

James et les maraudeurs en entendant, ou plutôt n'entendant plus de bruits, regardèrent dans la même direction que les autres. Au départ ils crurent a une blague, mais très vite James se leva et alla serrer Lily dans ses bras, sous les applaudissements de quelques étudiants.

" Att... attends James... Madame Pomfresh il... il faut que vous alliez a l'infirmerie, vite. "

" Miss Evans, on peut savoir comment se fait il que vous soyez là ? " Demanda une Minerva McGonagall incrédule.

" C'est Harry... "

" HARRY ??? " Cria Ginny. " CRETIN, IL VA VOIR ! " S'exclama-t-elle, puis sans attendre elle courut le chemin inverse que venait de faire Lily.

" On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? " Réprimanda le professeur de sortilèges.

" Je suis heureux de vous revoir miss Evans. Pompom allez vite a l'infirmerie, il doit y avoir un patient qui vous attends avec impatience. " Déclara Dumbledore. " Miss Evans vous devez aussi allez vous faire soigné, ensuite vous nous raconterez tous. "

En arrivant dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, ils entendirent des cris. Au départ ils accélérèrent le pas mais très vite il comprirent ce qui ce disait et ralentirent.

" … AURAIS PUS MOURIR. INCONSCIENT, MALADE ! RESTE EVEILLER J'AI PAS FINI DE CRIER ! "

" Je croie que notre cher miss Wallace a trouvé votre patient Pompom. " S'amusa Dumbledore.

Les trois sorciers entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et virent une Ginny Wallace dans les bras d'un Harry Smith au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle avait cessé de crié en les entendant entrer mais ne lâchait pas Harry du regard, surement la peur qu'il la quitte a nouveau. L'infirmière elle, regardait Harry comme une bête curieuse, Dumbledore ne semblait pas troubler par la résurrection de Smith et Lily songeait que la magie n'avait pas finit de la surprendre.

Passé l'étonnement, Pomfresh alla chercher cinq ou six fioles de potion qu'elle fit ingurgité a Harry. Elle lui lança aussi toutes une batterie de sortilèges pour vérifié son état de santé et fini par déclarer qu'il allait bien.

" Bien maintenant monsieur Smith, vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer. "

" Professeur ! Il a besoin de repos. " Décréta l'infirmière.

" C'est bon madame. Mais professeur, aller chercher tous ceux a qui vous le direz, comme ça ils aurons ma version des faits et vous n'aurez pas a raconter quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas le principal acteur. "

Pendant qu'Albus partit chercher les sorciers et sorcières, Lily se faisait soigné. Dumbledore revint vingt minutes après êtres sortit en compagnie des directeurs de maisons, du ministre de la magie, du chef des aurors plus un ou deux aurors dont Katherine Potter. Tous, ou presque, firent la même tête que madame Potter quand elle avait vu Harry.

" J'exige des explications ! Comment ce fait il que vous soyez en vie et que la sorcière enlever par les mangemorts soit dans un lit a Poudlard ? " Tonna Perin.

" Ne criez pas comme ça. Mes patients ont besoin de se reposer. " Réprimanda Pomfresh..

" Je suis le ministre de la magie et je veux que l'on me réponde. "

" On voit d'où Fudge tient son caractère. " Chuchota Ginny a l'oreille du blessé.

Quand le ministre vit Harry rire il le prit mal et lui ordonna de s'excuser.

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

" Vous vous êtes moquer de moi ! "

" Et alors, c'est interdit ? Sachez monsieur le ministre que je ne vous doit aucune excuses et que c'est vous qui en devez. " Devant l'air idiot du ministre il continua. " En premier des excuses a Lily Evans. Elle a été capturer par des mangemorts il y a de cela trois jours et vous n'avez rien tenter pour la secourir. A cause de votre incompétence, elle a passé ces trois jours dans une geôle de Voldemort... et je vois que vous trembler comme une feuille, avez vous peur qu'il apparaisse ? VOLDEMORT ! " Cria Harry, puis il toussa.

" NE PRONONCEZ PAS SON NOM ! "

" Vous n'avez aucun ordre a me donner Perin. Je continue, vous devez demander pardon au professeur Dumbledore pour l'avoir empêcher d'allé au secoure de Lily. A moi, pour avoir dit a la presse qu'un élève était mort sous la protection du directeur de Poudlard. " Il savait par sa grand mère que très peut de sorcier avait vu son corps.

" Je... j'avais entendu dire que vous aviez reçut deux sort de mort. " Paniqua Perin.

" Voyons monsieur le ministre, vous devriez savoir qu'on ne peut pas survivre au sort de mort, non ? " Demanda Harry comme s'il s'adressait a un moldu.

McGonagall resta stoïque en apparence, les professeurs de botanique et Sortilèges avaient le rouge au joues a force de se retenir de rire et Slughorn ria. Albus avait ses yeux qui pétillait de joie et Katherine hocha la tête comme pour félicité Harry.

" On va faire comme si. Enfin vous devrez vous justifier au près de la population sorcière en leur expliquant pourquoi c'est un sorcier de dix sept ans, même pas encore sortie de Poudlard qui a fait votre travail en allant secourir une de ses camarades. "

Là le ministre vu rouge, leva sa baguette et s'apprêta a jeter un sortilège, quand un sort de _Chauve-Furie_ l'atteignit en pleine tête. Il poussa des cris d'horreur quand des chauves souris apparurent et se mirent a le griffé et le mordre. Il partit en courant, suivit par l'auror en chef et l'autre auror qui était venu. Les professeurs Chourave, Flitiwik et Slughorn le raccompagnèrent.

" Maintenant que notre ministre est partit, peut être pourrions nous avoir plus de détailles. " Dit innocemment Ginny.

" Oui. Bon, j'ai fait un petit tour du coté des morts. " Autant le dire avec humour, non. " Et là j'ai vu mes parents ainsi que mon parrain, on a discuté pendant longtemps, enfin je croie car le temps n'a plus d'importance pour eux. Enfin bref, quelqu'un est venu bous déranger et m'a dit que Lily était en danger. Alors je suis revenue pour la sauvé. "

" Tu... tu est revenu juste pour moi ? " Demanda Lily qui ne dormais pas encore.

" Non désolé, mais c'est aussi, si possible mettre un terme au règne de Tom. "

Voyant qu'Harry n'en dirais pas plus devant l'élève, Dumbledore demanda a Pomfresh de lui administrer une potion anti-douleur. Elle le fit puis laissa le directeur, Katherine et les deux étudiants qui ne s'était pas lâché.

" Bien maintenant dis moi ce qui est arrivé. " Redemanda Albus.

" Après que je soit revenu, je me suis rendu dans votre bureau comme vous le savez. Là j'ai apprit pour Lily et que personne n'iraient la secourir, j'ai a peut près comprit le sous entendu que vous m'aviez lancer avant que je ne quitte votre bureau, alors je me suis rendu chez les Potter. Comme j'ai le sang des Potter j'ai put passé les protections facilement te je suis tombé sur madame Potter. Après lui avoir expliquer les très grandes ligne du pourquoi je suis ici, et qui j'étais, nous sommes partit pour une petite ville dans le nord. Nous nous sommes, disons invité, dans le refuge de Voldemort et après avoir prit des capes de mangemort nous sommes descendu dans les cachots. "

" Pas très original ces mage noirs. " Commenta Ginny.

" Oui en effet. " Ria Harry. " Après avoir vidé les cellules de leurs occupant nous avons commencer a remonter mais l'alarme a été donné. Finalement nous sommes tombé sur Tom, le mien je précise. Il a dit qu'il était content de me revoir et nous avons engager les hostilité. J'ignore ce que madame Potter a fait avec le reste des otages, mais Lily est rester avec moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Au bout d'un moment j'étais vraiment épuiser et blessé de partout. Heureusement Tom nous a aider, il a raté sa cible et a détruit un des murs, et grâce a... heu au faite je suis un animagus non déclaré. " Dit il penaud.

" Vous n'êtes même pas encore née donc je ne vois pas le problème. " Plaisanta Albus.

" OK, donc grâce a mon animagus nous avons réussi a lui échapper, et nous voilà de retour a Poudlard. " Termina Harry.

" C'est moi ou bien vous aussi vous avez l'impression que quant il le dit, ça a l'air facile ? " Demanda Ginny.

" Eh ce n'est pas un Potter pour rien. En plus il tient de moi alors évidement que c'est facile pour lui. " Se venta Katherine.

" Pfft, maintenant je sais d'où James tient son arrogance, et dire que Rogue disait que j'étais vaniteux. Rassure moi Gin, je ne suis pas comme ça ? "

" Non, je ne connais personne d'aussi modeste que toi. Tu préfère vivre comme un sorcier normal alors que tu es un célébrité. Quoi que, ici on verra se que vont dire les journalistes. "

" ARRRH Sirius m'avais prévenu qu'ils allaient surement me donner un surnom ridicule. " Paniqua Harry.

Ils restèrent a parler un peut, faire connaissance entre Ginny et Katherine, l'une racontant les aventures d'Harry et l'autre comment mener un Potter a la baguette...

* * *

**C'est une belle fin pour un chapitre, non ? De toute façon z'avez pas le choix c'est moi qui suis le commandeur ! Na!**


	28. Précipitation

_**Pour toutes les question sur Harry et Ginny vous aurez vos réponse dans ce chapitre.**_

* * *

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue  
**_

_Les batailles se perdent dans la précipitation_

_Daniel Pennac  
_

**Chapitre 27 : Précipitation.  
**

Le surlendemain, quand Harry put enfin sortir de la prison blanche, il eut la bonne surprise de trouvé Lily qui l'attendait devant l'infirmerie.

" Qu'es que tu fais là ? Il est... sept heures trente. Tu devrais être dans la grande salle pour manger. "

" Tu sais, même si ça fait deux jours, peut d'élèves m'ont vu car peut étaient dans la salle le matin de notre arrivé et je devais récupérer du traitement que j'ai reçu. Alors comme tu fais ton retour aujourd'hui, je me suis dis qu'on pouvait le faire ensemble. "

Harry était très émut que sa mère veuille faire ça pour lui. Il savait que les questions allaient fusé et il appréciait l'attention. Ils marchèrent vers la grande salle, discutant des cours qu'Harry avait manquer. En arrivant aux portes ils remarquèrent que la salle a manger était silencieuse.

" Bah quoi ? " Dit Harry a voix haute.

Puis il fit comme si de rien n'était et alla s'assoir a la table des Gryffondors pour manger. Lily a coté de lui souriait.

" Chers élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, votre attention s'il vous plais. " Commença Dumbledore. " Comme vous l'avez peut être remarquer, Harry Smith et Lily Evans sont de retour parmi nous. La Gazette du Sorcier va surement faire un article dessus donc je tiens a se que vous l'appreniez par moi et pas dans ce journal. Miss Evans a été quelques temps dans les cahots de Voldemort. " Les Serpentards ricanèrent a la mention. " Et monsieur Smith dans un coma magique suite a son combat dans le parc il y a cinq jours. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il était mort après s'être prit plusieurs sorts de mort. J'ai moi aussi fait circuler cette information et le journal en a parler. Comme vous le voyez, il est en ce moment a la table des Gryffondors mangeant s'en m'écouter. Je ne lui en veut pas après ce qu'il a subit. "

Les étudiants regardèrent a la table des rouges et ors et virent qu'effectivement, Smith mangeait et ne semblait pas écouter le directeur.

" Donc comme je viens de le dire, et comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'est pas mort. En faite, après l'attaque et l'enlèvement de votre amie, j'aie jugé préférable de faire croire a sa mort. Comme ça les mangemorts l'on crut aussi et un plan de sauvetage a put être mis au point par les aurors, avec l'aide de monsieur Smith qui avait entendu des informations importantes, pour sauver votre condisciple miss Evans. Je vous pris de ne pas leurs posé de questions. Ils sont fatiguer et ont besoin de repos. Merci, et je vous rappel que vos cours commence dans quinze minutes. "

Aussitôt les discutions reprirent et les professeurs surent que les élèves ne seraient pas très attentifs ce matin. A la sortit de la table des rouges et ors les maraudeurs s'étaient déplacer pour pouvoir parler a Lily, et Ginny en avait fait de même pour Harry.

" Alors on peut avoir le droit a la version officieuse ? " Demanda Sirius. En se dirigeant vers leur prochain cours.

" De quoi tu parle Black ? Ça c'est passer exactement comme l'a dit le directeur, et puis si ça ne te gêne pas je préfèrerais oublier tout ça. " Grimaça Lily.

" Heu Smith. " Retint James. " Je voulais te remercier d'avoir participer au sauvetage de Lily. Je sais que nous n'avons pas démarrer du bon pied mais si tu le veux bien j'aimerais repartir sur de bonne basses... James Potter. " Dit il en tendant une main, bien intérieurement il se promit d'enquêter sur le fais qu'il était mort. Ça il en était sur.

" Harry Smith. " Continua le concerner en la serrant.

Pendant les cours Harry ne faisait pas de magie, son combat et sa métamorphose l'ayant épuiser. C'est en sortant de sortilèges que les premiers Serpentards arrivèrent a leur rencontre. Severus derrière Bellatrix et d'autres.

" Alors sang de bourbe tu as réussi a sortir des cachots. Dis nous, comment c'était ? " Demanda Black.

Lily commença a blanchir comme a chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait. Mais une personne lui mit la main sur l'épaule, elle regarda et tomba sur les yeux verts forêt a qui elle devait sa liberté. Harry se positionna devant sa futur mère, s'avança jusqu'à être a trente centimètres du visage de Bellatrix.

" Et toi, comment vont tes parents après la fuite d'une simple enfant de moldu, qui n'avait pas sa baguette de surcroit. " Susurra-t-il.

" Tu te croie fort Smith mais... "

" Mais quoi ? Hein ? Que vas tu faire ? "

Pour lui répondre la cousine de Sirius sortit sa baguette et lança un informulé. Harry bondit en arrière et vit le sort marron sortir de la baguette de son opposante, sa baguette était dans sa poche mais il arriva a la dégainer en même temps qu'il s'écria.

" _PROTEGO ULTIMO ! _"

Un puissant bouclier magique entièrement bleu apparut et protégea tous ceux qui étaient derrière le Gryffondor. Le sort de Bellatrix toucha le bouclier et repartit en sens inverse. Bella l'esquiva mais le sort toucha Severus qui se retrouva avec de nombreuse coupures sur tous le corps. Elle ne put lancer d'autre sort car Harry était maintenant juste devant elle la baguette de Bellatrix loin derrière sa tête.

" Je te conseille de déguerpir vite et de ne plus t'attaquer a personne ou je te réserverais le même sort que Voldemort. Tu es toujours là ? Peut être qu'il de faut un coup de main ! _EXPULSO_ ! "

Black et ses amis volèrent de plusieurs mètres avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Ils se relevèrent et partirent aussi vite qu'il étaient venu. Une fois qu'ils furent loin Lily se tourna vers Harry et commença a le remercier lorsque celui ci blanchit légèrement et tomba a genou.

" Tu ne devrais pas utiliser la magie Harry. " Réprimanda Ginny, les maraudeurs acquiescèrent.

" Si je ne l'avais pas fais, j'aurais du évité le sort. Alors répond moi Lily, tu aurais pus l'éviter ? "

" Non je pense pas. "

" Alors voilà la question est réglé. Si vous le permettez je vais aller m'allonger un moment. "

Il partit en direction du septième étages, arriver devant un mur il passa trois fois devant en pensant a un endroit calme ou se reposer. Une porte apparut et il entra. Harry eut la surprise de se retrouver dans une réplique exacte de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il se dirigea vers un des fauteuils en face de la cheminer et s'endormit dedans.

Deux heurs plus tard il fut réveiller par une odeur de rose et quelque chose de doux sur ses lèvres. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux et vit deux yeux marrons qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs mois. Il sentit de nouveau le contact sur ses lèvres mais cette fois les ouvrit pour invité la langue de Ginny dans sa bouche. La baiser se fit plus passionner et plus approfondit, se séparant uniquement pour reprendre leur souffles.

" Ginny, tu... " Il fut couper par l'index de sa douce sur ses lèvres.

" Non, s'il te plais ne dis rien. Tu en as envies au moins autant que moi, alors laisse toi faire. "

Pour dire la vérité il en avais envie depuis qu'il l'avait vu rire avec Sirius. Il y avait également le fais qu'il avait peur de la perdre, car ça aurait put être elle que les mangemorts auraient put emmener aux Voldemort, alors qui sait s'il l'aurait revu un jour ? Harry s'abandonna donc au sentiments qu'ils le submergèrent. Levant sa main droite, il caressa la joue de la fille qui faisait battre son cœur et pour laquelle il serait près a donner sa vie. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, cette fois c'était un baisé fiévreux, le genre que l'on fait a la personne que l'on aime et que l'on a pas vu depuis des mois. Très vite la salle sur demande se transforma, abandonnant la style de la salle commune pour laisser place a une chambre aux lumières tamisées. Un lit double avec des draps en satin noir, sur lequel il passèrent le plus beaux moment de leur vies.

**o0o**

Le lendemain Lily vit Ginny et Harry a la table en train de manger. Elle alla s'assoir a coté d'eux et demanda a Harry pourquoi il avait rater le dernier cours de la journée d'hier. Il lui répondit qu'il avait besoin de dormir alors elle demanda ensuite a Ginny pourquoi elle n'était pas revenu se coucher hier quand elle était partit a la recherche du Gryffondor. Le rougissement fulgurant d'Harry et les yeux rêveur de la Gryffondor étaient assez explicite pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle rougit a son tour.

" Bah alors Lily la tigresse, pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? " Questionna Sirius.

" C'est rien du tout. Elle va bien. " S'empressa de répondre Harry.

Il était très mal a l'aise avec tout ça, sa mère venait de comprendre ce que Ginny et lui avait plus d'une fois la nuit dernière, et malgré le fais qu'il fasse un peut la différence entre Lily Evans et Lily Potter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peut de honte. Comme un enfant prit en faute alors qu'il vient de casser le vase précieux de la grand mère.

Le reste des maraudeurs les observèrent et finalement s'assirent pour manger eux aussi. Au bout d'un moment Remus sourit et acheva le couple en demanda a Ginny pourquoi elle portait l'odeur et la cravate d'Harry. Les deux concerner replongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, en souriant cette fois, et Ginny rougit plus qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Lily éclata de rire vite suivit par James et Remus.

" Heu...disons que... "

" Nous avons passer la nuit ensemble et elle a dut confondre nos cravate ce matin, c'est tout. " Déclara Harry tout en continuant de manger, accentuant la rougeur de tout ceux qui l'écoutaient.

" Donc vous vous êtes remit ensemble ? Et tu as aimé les sous vêtements qu'elle avaient mit pour toi ? "

Les déclarations de Lily fit tourner pas mal de tête dans sa direction, principalement celle d'Harry et de James. James lui demanda depuis quand elle parlait de choses comme ça et de quels sous vêtements il était questions. Elle leur parla alors de la scène du début d'année ou Ginny lui avait montrer les dessous qu'elle comptait montrer a Harry. Alors les visage se tournèrent vers les deux personnages de l'histoire.

" Oui nous sommes ensemble. " Avoua Ginny en souriant de plus belle.

" Et je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention a ses... enfin a ça. " Confessa Harry. " Disons que j'avais autre chose en tête. "

Aussitôt qu'il eut dis ça il se prit la tête dans les mains et commença a respirer plus vite. Il entendit Ginny et Lily l'appeler, puis progressivement les couleurs disparurent pour laisser place au néant. Il eut alors la plus étrange des visions qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Il vit Tom le regarder, ils étaient dans une petite pièce éclairer faiblement.

" Bonjours Harry, tu dois être surpris non ? Et bien laisse moi t'expliquer le génie de deux mages noirs. Quand j'ai vu que je ne pouvait accéder a tes pensées je me suis dis que comme ça toi aussi tu n'accéderais pas au mienne mais mon moi du passé eut une idée. Ensemble nous avons réussit a forcé tes barrières mental et t'amener provisoirement dans sa tête pour que nous ayons une conversation. Je dois dire que tu m'as surprit lorsque tu as risquer ta vie pour ta mère mais je reconnais bien là la stupidité des Gryffondors. "

" Je vous ai encore échapper. " Nargua la voix de Voldemort.

" Oui, mais tu es après tout mon plus grand adversaire. Je doute que même Dumbledore ai eut le culot de pénétrer chez moi pour sauver une simple élève. Je dois aussi te dire que tu a une très belle forme animagus, t'es tu enregistrer au ministère ? Je me doute bien que non ! "

" Qu'es ce que tu veux TOM ? "

" J'avais prévu de te demander de me rejoindre mais je me doute a présent que ça serait futile. "

" Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour comprendre. " Rallia Voldemort. Harry en profitait car il savait que Tom ne lui lancerais aucun sort.

" Oui oui, mais j'ai plutôt décider de tuer toutes les personnes qui te son proche avant de te tuer, bien sur une grande partit de tes proches du future sont déjà mort mais je faisais référence a la jeune fille avec qui tu as passé la nuit. Et oui comme tu vois je suis au courant, tes barrière se sont baisser d'elle même pendant que tu souillait encore plus ton corps avec une traite aux sangs purs. Alors je tenais a te prévenir, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons sera la dernière, j'ai l'intention de finir ce que j'ai entreprit il y a seize ans, après quoi rien ni personne ne pourra me barrer le chemin. Quand tu ne sera plus, je ne serais plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais bien le Dieu de ce monde. " S'enflamma Tom.

" Oui jusqu'à ce qu'un bébé te terrasse c'est ça ? " Provoqua Harry a travers Voldemort.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il fit car Tom, excédé, lui lança un Doloris qui coupa la connexion. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était encore dans la grande salle, allonger sur le sol et que beaucoup le regardaient. Il se mit a rire nerveusement. Dumbledore, qui était là lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

" Toto...Tom. Il a...hahah...il a jeter un Doloris...a Voldemort...hahahha. "

Toute la grande salle était silencieuse donc il entendirent tous ce que venait de dire Smith. Presque toute la population de Poudlard trembla au nom du mage noir. La directrice adjointe lui demanda se que ça voulait dire, qu'es ce qu'il y avait de drôle la dedans et Harry lui dit que Voldemort venait de se faire botter le cul par un sang mêlé. Il éclata encore plus de rire vite suivit par Ginny qui comprit de même que Remus, Dumbledore avait les yeux plus pétillant que jamais.

" Professeur, ils vont attaquer. Je ne sais pas quand mais Tom m'a dit que la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons se serait la dernière. " Souffla Harry au directeur avant d'être emmener par Pomfresh a l'infirmerie.

« Décidément je passe trop de temps ici ! » Se plaignit Harry avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeille.

* * *

**Bientôt le combat final. Pas dans le prochain chapitre mais bientôt.**


	29. Secret et Chambre des Secrets

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue  
**_

_Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle_

_Jean Racine  
_

**Chapitre 28 : Secret et Chambre des Secrets.  
**

" Quand es ce qu'il va sortir ? "

Une semaine que le sauveur de Lily était a l'infirmerie et que Ginny bougonnait. Il faut dire pour son excuse que madame Pomfresh avait demander le calme complet pour le Gryffondor, donc cela voulait dire aucune visites, aucuns bruits par les autres personnes qui passaient par l'infirmerie. Les deux premiers jours cela avait été mais après Ginny avait commencer a montrer des signes de mécontentement face a l'absence de Smith. Sirius, qui au départ était abattu par le couple que formait Harry Smith et Ginny Wallace, s'était reprit et la charriait maintenant sur le manque de sexe chez la jeune fille. Bien sur a chaque fois il essayait de le faire discrètement mais quand Ginny ou Lily l'entendait, il se prenait un gifle.

A cause de ça, il était lui même la cause de railleries de la part de James qui se vengeait ainsi de six années où c'était lui qui se prenait la gifle et Sirius qui riait a ces dépends. Rien qu'aujourd'hui il s'en était prit deux et la journée n'était pas fini. La première il l'avait décroché le matin quand il avait fait une remarque sur les possible problème mensuel de Ginny et qui serait en partit la cause de sa mauvaise humeur. La seconde fut infligé par la petite amie de James quand elle avait entendu Sirius dire que Ginny était peut être enceinte et que c'était les hormones qui la travaillait.

" Il sortira bientôt Wallace, t'en fait pas tu le retrouvera vite ton Smith. Et puis de toute façon vous disparaitrez dans un placard a la seconde où il mettra un pied en dehors de l'antre du dragon. "

PAF. Troisième baffes pour le pauvre Sirius Black. Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune devant l'âtre de la cheminé. Pendant que Lily et Remus disputaient une partit d'échecs sorciers, Sirius, James et Ginny faisaient leur devoirs en retard. Peter disparaissait de plus en plus, Sirius pensait qu'il avait enfin trouver une petite amie et Ginny pensait trop a Harry pour s'apercevoir de l'absence du petit gros.

En entendant le son d'une baffe, James sortit un parchemin et fit une petite barre dans un coin, puis reprit son devoir.

Le tableau de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser entrer un élève, en même temps que Remus prenait la tour de Lily, c'était Harry. Dès qu'elle le vit, Ginny bondit hors du canapé et se rua sur Harry. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa comme si elle voulait le tuer par étouffement. Un toussotement les fit se séparer, mais Ginny resta collé a Harry.

" Tu pourrais peut être le lâcher, nous aussi on ne l'a pas vue depuis une semaine. " Signala Remus.

" Oui mais nous on avait pas envie de mmmmmmm.... "

" Croie moi Patmol c'est mieux pour toi que tu te taise. " Déclara James en enlevant la main de la bouche de son camarade.

Sirius regarda Ginny qui lui faisait des yeux noirs promettant mille souffrance et suivit le conseille de James. Lily alla serrer Harry dans ses bras, James avait comprit, surtout maintenant avec Ginny, que Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lui prendre Lily, et puis il savait qu'une sorte de lien les unissait car malgré le discourt du directeur il savait que si son amour était revenu en vie c'était uniquement dût a Harry. Après ça elles revinrent s'assoir avec Harry. Ginny s'installa bien évidement sur les genoux de son chéri et entreprit de rattraper le temps perdu en l'embrassant et en se blottissant contre lui.

" Alors, racontez moi se que j'ai rater pendant une semaine, et part pitié Lily laisse moi une heure avant de me parler de devoir. "

Les autres ricanèrent pendant que Lily croisait les bras et exécuta une pose de la fille qui boude. Ginny dit a Harry que rien de spécial n'était arrivé, James intervint alors en sortant un parchemin et dit a tous que Sirius s'était quand même prit dix huit gifles et c'était en ne comptant que celle qu'il avait vue.

" Dit donc tu es devenue violente pendant que j'étais pas là ! " Commenta Harry.

" C'est surtout qu'elle était en manque de sexe la pauv... PAF PAF ! "

Lily et Ginny lui avait chacune mit une claque sur une joue, laissant Sirius sonner pour le compte. Ginny murmura quand même dans l'oreille d'Harry que Sirius avait un peut raison, se qui lui fit prendre une drôle de couleur.

" Et sinon pour toi comment c'était ? " Demanda Remus.

" Et bien j'ai eu une sorte de crise et ça, ajouter a ma resserve de magie plus que basse, il a bien fallu que je récupère. En fait Pomfresh m'a garder un jour et demi de plus pour s'assurer que je n'avais plus rien. En tout cas je dois dire que cette semaine de repos m'a fais du bien. "

" Avant qu'ils ne t'emmènent tu as parler de Tu Sais Qui. Pourquoi ? "

" Oh non j'avais réussis a passé une semaine sans pensé a lui, merci Sirius. Bon je vous fais confiance pour ne rien dire aux autres. En faite j'ai une une espèce de vision dans laquelle je voyais Voldemort, il disait qu'il allait attaquer, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour maintenant mais Dumbledore a parler a des personnes fiables et ils se préparent contrer ces plans. "

" Tu as aussi mentionner Tom quand tu riais. " Rappela Remus.

" Ah oui, un des mangemorts a essayer de jeter un Doloris a Voldemort et en sortant de ma vision j'ai pas pus me retenir. Vous imaginer quelqu'un jeter un impardonnable a Vous Savez Qui ?! " Il les avaient fais suffisamment trembler pour aujourd'hui.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement et finalement tous le monde, ou presque monta se coucher. Ne restait plus que le couple Harry, Ginny et Remus.

" Alors ? "

" Ils vont attaquer Poudlard je pense. Ginny, il sais pour nous. Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire la même erreur, je ne te quitterais pas. Par contre Tom a dit que la prochaine fois qu'il me verrais ce serais la dernière, et il me reste encore des trucs a faire avant ça. La bague, le collier, la coupe et j'ai trouver par hasard le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. "

" De quoi vous parlez ? " Interrogea Remus en ne comprenant rien.

" D'une façon de se débarrasser de deux mages noirs d'un coup, Remus. Dumbledore a trouver le journal de Tom, il n'ait pas très rapide. On en a trouver quatre et dans le même temps il n'en trouve qu'un." Harry souffla un bon coup et serra Ginny, dire qu'il avait été lui même un des Horcruxes. " Il ne reste que son serpent. "

Remus, voyant qu'il était de trop monta a son tour dans le dortoir. Cette fois c'est Harry qui profita du fais d'être seul et emmena Ginny dans la salle sur demande. Il ne firent rien d'autre que de ce montrer mutuellement combien ils s'aimaient.

Ce n'est que le lendemain vers dix heurs qu'ils sortirent de la salle sur demande, parce qu'ils avaient fait la grasse matinée et que Ginny ne voulait pas se séparer trop vite d'Harry. Il faut dire que le fait que le jeune Smith soit en couple en avait chagriné plus d'une et elle avait souvent dût confirmé que Harry n'était plus libre.

De son coté Harry repensait a la soirée qu'ils avaient fait dans la salle commune, et plus particulièrement au moment où il avait dénombrer les objets avec les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Ginny avait trembler comme une feuille et même si c'était imperceptible pour les autres, elle était a ce moment sur Harry et il l'avait sentit. La mention du journal de Jedusor avait dût provoquer en elle une remonter de souvenir. Et a cela Harry se rappela soudain que le monstre de la Chambre était encore vivant et qu'avec deux Voldemort, il ne serait pas difficile de le faire sortir.

Donc après le cours de Potion, où ils firent perdre trente points et écopèrent de deux heures de retenu pour être arriver deux heure en retard, ils allèrent manger avec le reste des maraudeurs. Pendant que Ginny parlait a voix trop basse pour que cela soit normale avec Lily, Harry se leva et alla a la table des professeurs.

" Je m'excuse d'interrompre votre repas mais il faut que je vous parle de toute urgence monsieur le directeur. " Dit Harry.

" Bien je suppose que ce doit être urgent. Minerva je serais dans mon bureau avec monsieur Smith si vous avez besoin de moi. Monsieur Smith, suivez moi. "

" Citron vert. "

La gargouille pivota et Harry suivit le directeur jusque dans son bureau. Là il prit place dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Dumbledore dans lequel il s'était déjà assit. Albus prit le temps d'aller chercher une quelconque sucrerie avant de commencer a parler.

" Bien je peux affirmer que tu n'es pas là pour me dire pourquoi tu as rater les premières heures de ton cours de ce matin. "

" En effet, de toute façon je suis sur que vous savez pourquoi. " Déclara Harry en fuyant le regard bleu. " Si je suis ici c'est pour parler de Voldemort. Nous avons presque tout les Horcruxes mais il nous faut les détruire avant qu'il n'attaque sinon il restera en vie. Ça vous le savez, mais il faut aussi se débarrasser du Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets. Je suis sur que sinon il pourrait être appeler par l'un des Tom et nous attaquer. " Expliqua Harry.

" Oui oui. Très bien a mon tour de te faire part de quelque chose. J'ai trouver un sort qui serait capable de détruire les objets que nous avons rassembler. Il s'agit du sortilège de Feudeymon, tu connais ? Non ? Et bien c'est un sort qui crée un feu ensorcelé qui se nourrit de tout ce qui est a sa porter. C'est un sort très compliquer mais j'ai réussi a détruire de journal avec. Si je ne te l'ai pas dis avant c'est que je ne voulais pas te donner de faut espoir. Maintenant que je peut le faire il me faudra environ un mois pour annihiler le reste des Horcruxes que tu as en ta possession. "

" Pourquoi aussi longtemps ? "

" Car c'est un sort qui nécessite beaucoup de magie et que pour le faire autant de fois il me faut des forces, d'autant plus que j'ai envisager que Voldemort attaque a tout moment. Il faut donc que je soit près a le combattre pour protéger mon école et mes élèves. Mais passons, tu as parler d'un Basilic. "

" Oui. Lors de ma seconde année la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte par Ginny via le journal, plusieurs élèves on été pétrifier. Je vous l'ai déjà dis non ? Bien, en fait seul un fourchelangue peut entrer dans la chambre et le Basilic tu d'un simple regard donc s'il attaque se ne sera pas facile de s'en défaire. C'est pourquoi je propose de le faire tout de suite. J'y suis déjà allé mais j'avais eu de l'aide. "

En disant cela Harry jeta un coup d'œil au phénix qui était sur son perchoir puis au Choixpeau magique et enfin a la vitrine dans laquelle il y avait l'épée de Gryffondor. Tout lui semblait tellement loin maintenant.

" Tu as raison sur ce point. Il serait dommage de nous faire attaquer des par l'intérieur du château. Me permettras tu de accompagner, j'ai toujours voulu savoir a quoi ressemblait cette fameuse Chambre. "

**o0o**

§ _Ouvres toi._ §

Le lavabo devant lequel Harry venais de siffler laissa place a un trou. Le directeur regarda un moment avant de secouer la tête de gauche a droite. Harry lui expliqua brièvement comment ils allaient procéder, sous l'œil amusé du directeur qui regarda Harry lui donner des ordres sans sans rendre compte.

" Bien. Alors vous aurez l'impression de faire du toboggan pendant un moment, après quoi nous arriverons une sorte de tunnel. Je devrais ouvrir une seconde porte pour arrivé dans la Chambre. Et là nous entrerons véritablement dans la salle du Basilic. Il devrait normalement dormir dans la statut de Salazar Serpentard. Je l'appellerais, ne croisé pas son regard sinon on sera malheureusement mort, et... en fait je viens de trouver un meilleur plan. Vous pourrez crée des coqs ? "

" Oui, oui le chant des coqs est mortel pour ces créatures. Mais je suis curieux, quel était ton premier plan ? "

" Faire comme lors de ma second année. Le monstre est apparut, j'ai fuis pour sauvé ma peau, puis votre phénix est arrivé. Il a crever les yeux du serpent pour que je puisse le combattre, ensuite j'ai tirer une épée du Choixpeau magique et l'ai tuer en lui transperçant le crane. " Avoua Harry.

" Et bien les coqs seront plus faciles a mettre en œuvre, allons y ! " Et le directeur de cent cent trente et quelque année sauta comme un enfant dans le tuyau.

« Et c'est lui le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. » pensa Harry dépité, avant de le suivre.

**o0o**

Une heure plus tard deux sorciers remontèrent dans les anciennes toilettes des filles. L'un avait un bras et des cotes cassés tendit que l'autre avait juste le poignet de brisé. Il tenait aussi dans son autre main une épée courte couverte de sang noir.

" C'est une belle arme que vous avez là monsieur Potter, mais pourquoi avez vous tranché la tête de se pauvre animal ? "

" On est jamais trop prudent et puis j'ai récupéré des ingrédients rare comme ça. Du venin, des crocs, du sang quelques écailles, c'est rare les Basilics alors j'ai pris ce qu'il me fallait pour faire des potion plus...disons avancé. "

" … "

" Bon je croie que nous devrions allé a l'infirmerie. Attendez, c'est moi qui ai dis ça ? "

" Je croie que Pompom va avoir une crise de folie en vous voyant arrivé. " S'amusa Albus.

" En nous voyant arrivé, vous êtes aussi blessé. Eh !! Votre bras n'est plus tordu. Vous vous êtes soigné et vous voudriez que j'aille voir Pomfresh ! Alors là non ! S'il vous plais, si je retourne la voir elle voudra encore me garder plus que nécessaire. "

Albus sourit et tapota le poignet d'Harry avec sa baguette. Une douce lumière bleu enveloppa le poignet et le soigna. Ensuite ils prirent le chemin du bureau pour le directeur et de la tour de Gryffondor pour Harry, sans avoir vu deux sorciers qui étaient sous une cape d'invisibilité. Du moins Harry ne les avait pas vue, pour Dumbledore ça reste a prouver.

L'un d'eux ôta la cape et il regardèrent l'endroit où Harry et Dumbledore s'étaient séparer.

" Il a bien appeler Harry Smith, Potter ? "

" Ouais. Je croie qu'il nous doit des explications. "

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre. Le Basilic est mort car Dumbledore a conjurer une vingtaine de coqs donc ce n'est pas extraordinaire pour un ancien prof de métamorphose. La suite samedi prochain.**


	30. Au pied du mur

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue  
**_

**Chapitre 29 : Au pied du mur.  
**

De retour dans leur salle commune, les deux sorciers se posaient plein de questions. A l'origine ils étaient sortit pour faire une blague mais a un croisement ils avaient entendu des bruits de pas. Ils avaient alors revêtu la cape d'invisibilité que détenait l'un des deux. Quelle surprise lorsqu'ils virent débarquer devant eux Harry Smith et Albus Dumbledore, discutant de potions.

Puis ils ont parler d'infirmerie et de bras cassé. La chose la plus importante avait été révélé dans la première phrase du directeur qu'ils avaient entendu. _C'est une belle arme que vous avez là monsieur Potter..._ et le directeur s'adressait de toute évidence a Smith. Sirius connaissait la famille de James et savait parfaitement que James n'avait aucun cousin de son age, encore moins a Poudlard.

" Qu'es ce que t'en pense Remus ? " Demanda Sirius après s'être assit.

« Qu'es ce que j'en pense ? » Voilà bien une question a laquelle il n'avait pas la réponse. Il savait beaucoup de chose sur Smith qu'il n'avait pas dit a ses amis. Et a priori il n'était pas le seul a cacher des choses si il en croyait ce qu'il avait entendu. Dumbledore aussi savait des trucs sur Smith, ou plutôt Potter il semblerait.

" En tout cas il est évident qu'il nous doit des explications. Sur ça et sur beaucoup de choses, tu trouve pas ça bizarre que tout le monde le déclare mort et que quelques jours après il revient et tout le monde fais comme si c'était normal ? "

" Ouais t'as raison. En plus les larmes de Wallace n'étaient pas feintent. Et je croie pas qu'ils lui auraient fais ça. "

Ils montèrent se coucher, en entrant dans leur chambre ils trouvèrent Harry Smith en train de dormir dans son lit. Les explications devraient attendre demain matin.

Le matin Sirius et Remus furent les premiers a se levé, ou plutôt les second et troisième si on compte Harry qui se levait toujours de bonne heure. Ils ne réveillèrent ni James ni Peter car ils voulaient une discutions en tête a tête avec le fameux Potter. Remus avait quand même noter tous ce qu'il savait sur Smith au cas ou il lui arriverait quelque chose. « un oubliette est facilement jeter. » pensait le loup garou. Ils trouvèrent Harry mangeant en souriant a la table des Gryffondors, de toute évidence le directeur ne lui avait pas dit qu'il y avait des personnes dans le couloir hier.

" On peut te parler Harry ! "

Harry regarda Remus bizarrement car ce n'était pas une question qu'il venait de lui posé mais belle et bien un ordre. Il prit cinq ou six toasts et suivit les deux Gryffondors. Ni James, ni le rat n'était là alors qu'es ce que lui voulaient les deux maraudeurs ?

Il entra dans une salle de classe, fut immédiatement toucher par un sort qui le priva de sa baguette et la porte claqua violemment.

" J'avais dis en douceur Patmol, en douceur. " Le sermonna Remus.

" Bah quoi ? "

" Pfft. Désolé pour ça Harry mais nous avons des questions a te posé et on ne voudrait pas que tu fasse quelque chose de stupide. "

" Ouais comme nous effacer la mémoire. " Ajouta Sirius.

Harry regarda tour a tour Remus puis Sirius. Ça devait être important pour qu'ils prennent autant de précautions. La réalité le frappa soudain, ils devaient avoir trouver ou entendu quelque chose sur lui et Ginny. Mais alors...

" Remus, j'aurais très bien put t'effacer la mémoire quand tu as trouver tu sais quoi. Alors pourquoi ne pas me rendre ma baguette. "

« C'est vrai qu'il aurai put, mais là ce n'es pas pareille, enfin si mais... »

" De quoi il parle Lunard ? " Demanda Sirius en coupant sans le savoir les songes de son camarade et ami. " Et toi, dis nous pourquoi Dumbledore t'a appeler Potter ! "

" Vive le tact Sirius, la discrétion tu connais ? Mais il a raison Harry. On l'a entendu t'appeler Potter hier et on voudrait des réponses. S'il te plais. "

Harry les regarda tout en réfléchissant. Remus savait déjà beaucoup de chose sur lui et il faisait confiance a Sirius mais le problème restait Peter et James. Il savait que s'il le disait au deux sorcier ils se comporteraient différemment avec les autre et alors encore plus de personnes seraient au courant. Mais c'était son parrain et Remus, il ne pouvait pas continuer a leur mentir. Se décident il demanda a parler dans un endroit plus sur et les conduisit dans la réplique de la salle commune dans la salle sur demande.

Après avoir expliquer le fonctionnement de la salle il s'installa dans un des fauteuils. Remus et Sirius prirent place de part et d'autre d'Harry chacun dans un fauteuil également. Sirius le pressa pour qu'il disse ce qu'il avait a dire.

" OK. Pour commencer je dois être sur que vous ne parlerez de ça a personne. C'est très important et vous comprendrez pourquoi. Remus tu n'as rien dis de ce que tu sais et j'espère que tu vas continuer. Pour Sirius, et bien je compte sur toi pour faire preuve d'intelligence et de ne pas dire d'âneries. " Il vit Remus approuver de la tête et pressa Sirius pour qu'il accepte.

" Bon alors on va commencer par ce que Remus sait. Le jour où on a tester les potions de vérité il a découvert que je n'étais pas vraiment d'ici. Enfin, je suis bien d'ici mais en même temps pas vraiment. " Sirius le regarda curieusement et Harry lâcha la bombe. " Je viens de vingt ans dans le futur, Ginny aussi. Comme vous vous en doutez Dumbledore est au courant. "

" Allez arrête de te moquer de nous et dis nous la vérité. "

" Il dit la vérité Patmol. " Le dit Patmol marmonna quelque chose a propos d'une renarde.

" Je continue, tout ce que je vais dire a peut être changer et que c'est de mon point de vu, d'accord ? Il y a environ seize ans, une prophétie fut faite par une femme, elle disait qu'une personne viendrait pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'apprit et se mit a la recherche du sorcier en question, a cause a un mangemort infiltré il réussi a trouver la demeure de mes parents, il tua mon père et ma mère le supplia de me laisser la vie sauve. Elle serait en vie si elle l'avait écouter mais elle a donner sa vie pour moi et grâce a son sacrifice j'ai eu une sorte de protection qui a fait que lorsqu'il a voulu me tuer le sort de mort c'est retourner contre lui en ne me laissant qu'un simple cicatrice. " Il désigna son front d'un geste de la main.

" Je fut élevé par des moldus, d'infecte moldu, et n'ai apprit l'existence du monde magique qu'a mes onze ans. En plus du fait que j'étais célèbre, le Survivant. Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma scolarité a Poudlard car ça prendrait trop de temps. "

" Je croie qu'on sait a peut près ce qui est arrivé. " Dit Sirius en se souvenant de la crise de Ginny en début d'année.

" Ah, bien, enfin je croie... Bref avant le début de ma dernière année a Poudlard je dormais dans une famille de sorcier, celle d'un de mes ami, quand moi et Ginny sommes arrivé ici. En découvrant quant on était j'ai pris sur moi de chercher un moyen de tuer Voldemort avant qu'il ne face du mal a ceux que j'aime. "

" Tous ça n'explique pas pourquoi il t'a appeler Potter ! " Réclama Sirius.

Mais Remus était loin d'être aussi lent. Il avait fait le lien entre tous ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'arrivée des deux sorciers et découvrit le premier le pot au rose.

" Merlin !!! "

" Quoi Merlin ?!? "

" Mais Patmol sers toi de ta tête pour une fois. S'il s'appelle Potter et qui vient du futur, il ne peut être que le fils de James ! "

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux avant de regarder Harry. Il y avait une petite ressemblance mais ça s'arrêtait là. En plus Smith était fourchelangue et cela ce transmettait par le sang, James n'aurait pas épouser une Serpentard. D'autant plus que le seul fourchelangue connu a l'époque était Vous Savez Qui.

" Exacte je suis Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Potter né Evans. Quand a Ginny c'est en réalité une Weasley. Dumbledore est au courant de toute notre histoire c'est pour ça qu'il m'a appeler Potter, de même que ma grand mère, la mère de James. "

" Je... Si tu viens du futur, comment connaissais tu le sorcier qui t'a attaquer a Pré au Lard ? " Demanda Sirius voyant une faille dans tout ça.

" Parce qu'il vient aussi du futur Patmol, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres de là bas. " Lui expliqua Remus.

" Pourquoi ne ressemble tu ni a James ni a Lily ? "

" Parce que je me suis jeter des sorts pour cacher ma véritable apparence, de même que Ginny. Regarde. " Dit Harry en annulant les sort sur lui.

Aussitôt Sirius cru se retrouver devant un second James, a la carrure plus forte et au visage plus fin certes, mais a part ça il était le portrait cracher de son meilleur ami. Il y avait néanmoins une chose qui le différenciait, ces yeux. Il avait les yeux émeraude que James aimait tant.

" D'autres questions ? " Demanda Harry en leur souriant.

" Heu je... tu nous connais ? Enfin je voulais dire, avant de venir ici. "

" Je croie que je connais quand même mon parrain Sirius. " Ce dernier le regarda les yeux ronds. " Et je reconnais aussi le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui m'ai enseigner. " Dit Harry en regardant Remus.

" Alors tu es au courant pour... "

" La lycanthropie de Remus ? Les animagus chien, cerf et rat non déclarer ? La carte du maraudeur ? Ou la cape d'invisibilité ? "

" Bon il est au courant de tous les plus grand secrets des maraudeurs alors je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance Sirius. Mais j'ai une dernière question, du moins pour le moment. Qu'es ce qui c'est vraiment passé a la St Valentin, avec les mangemorts et tout ?

" Pour la seconde fois de ma vie je me suis pris les Avada, mais grâce a la prophétie qui dit que seul Tom peut me tuer je suis revenu. Pratique non ? Ensuite j'ai appris pour Lily alors je suis aller chez la mère de James et nous sommes aller la délivrer. Encore une fois j'ai eu de la chance mais je m'en suis tirer avec le même tallent qu'un maraudeur. "

Il se métamorphosa sous les yeux des deux Gryffondors en un superbe...

" Par le caleçon de Merlin !! "

" Pour une fois je suis tout a fais d'accord avec toi Sirius. Harry tu te rends compte de la forme de ton animagus ? C'est tout bonnement incroyable, et rare d'avoir ce genre d'animagus. Et tu l'ai depuis quand ?

Harry se retransforma et leur expliqua la méthode qu'il avait suivit pour devenir capable de se transformer en animal. Sirius expliqua que Ginny était aussi une animagus, renarde. Il avait déjà en tête des blagues ou les sorties nocturnes mensuel qu'ils pourraient faire tous ensemble. Même si l'animagus d'Harry n'était pas discret. Voyant qu'il allait être l'heure d'aller en cours les trois Gryffondors sortirent de la salle et se rendirent en métamorphose en courant, Harry leur dit qu'ils pourraient toujours passé aux cuisine avant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

**o0o**

Dans son bureau, Albus remplissait plusieurs papier administratif comme l'exigeait sa fonction de directeur. Il repensa au jeune Harry Potter. Il avait vu les deux Gryffondors sous une cape d'invisibilité hier. Et il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop causer d'ennui au voyageur du futur. D'autant plus qu'il avait fait des recherches et que jamais ils ne pourraient repartir dans leur monde.

**o0o**

James avait vu le changement de comportement de trois de ses amis changer durant les dernières semaines et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé que Smith en était la principal cause. Il avait remarquer que Sirius et Remus étaient devenu soudainement amis avec lui et cela lui fit quelque chose. A chaque fois qu'il insultait Smith, Remus ou Sirius prenait sa défense et il pensait qu'il perdait ses amis.

Peter aussi avait changer, en faite depuis la rentrer il ne passaient pas autant de temps avec le reste des maraudeurs que les autres années. Peut être une petite amie ?

Son histoire avec Lily avançait a grand pas et il ne pouvait presque plus se passé d'elle. Il aimait se retrouver dans les bras de la jeune fille, l'embrasser la toucher. Bref il était extrêmement amoureux d'elle. En parlant de ça il avait aussi vu que Sirius semblait avoir abandonner Ginny Wallace, pourtant d'habitude même si la fille était déjà prise il la draguait quand même, mais là il la regardait différemment.

**Fin de ce chapitre. Vous ne connaitrez la forme animagus d'Harry que dans les dernier chapitres, soit avant ou pendant la bataille. Niark. Sur une note moins drole, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance car j'ai eu un problème. Donc les prochains metteront plus d'une semaines a venir, désoler.**


	31. Jalousie

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue  
**_

**Chapitre 30 : Jalousie.  
**

Une Ginny qui respirait difficilement allonger a même le sol, de la sueur parcourant sa peau et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Sirius entrer il regarda l'état de la pièce et demanda a la rouquine.

" Bah, qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé Ginny ? "

" C'est Harry qui a voulu que l'on fasse ça, soit disant que ça nous serait utile. "

_Quelques heures plus tôt...  
_

_" Sirius, tu pourras me rejoindre une heure après le diner dans la salle sur demande avec Remus ? "  
_

_" Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ? "  
_

_" Surprise ! A plus tard. "  
_

_Harry partit pour son premier cour de l'après midi. Il avais eut une idée en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ce matin et voulait demander l'avais de Sirius, Remus et bien entendu de Ginny.  
_

_Depuis que les deux maraudeurs savaient qui étaient Harry et Ginny, ils avaient été beaucoup plus gentil, enfin dans une certaine mesure étant donné que Sirius avait vite fais de décréter qu'ils devaient lui obéir car ils étaient plus jeune et que Harry était, ou serait, son filleul. Donc souvent quand ils étaient seul il s'amusait a taquiner le jeune Potter sur le fais que techniquement parlant il était plus petit que lui. Évidement il ne le faisait jamais devant Ginny qui, depuis qu'elle sortait de nouveau avec Harry, prenait tout le temps sa défense.  
_

_Remus n'avait pas changer ses habitudes si ce n'est qu'il était plus souvent d'accord avec Harry. Il savait aussi que James devait se sentir quelque peut exclue mais Harry avait bien été claire a ce sujet.  
_

_Temps que Voldemort n'est pas mort, hors de question de parler a James et Lily de sa véritable identité. Au risque qu'il disparaisse et alors plus rien ne pourrait tuer le mage noir.  
_

_Cela avait amener la question de ce que ferraient Ginny et Harry une fois le mage enterrer bien profond. Ginny s'était colorer de toute une palette de teinte de rouge en regardant discrètement Harry. Ce qui fit aboyer de rire le pauvre Patmol. Harry avait juste dit qu'il pourrait vivre.  
_

_Finalement après le diner, Harry prit la main de sa bien aimer et la conduisit dans la salle sur demande. Dès la porte refermer Ginny se jeta au coup d'Harry qui, a chaque fois qu'ils étaient entre eux, reprenait sa véritable apparence.  
_

_Après plusieurs baiser passionner, la petite rousse entreprit d'enlever la chemise de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.  
_

_" Heu Gin, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, au contraire. Mais Sirius et Remus devrait arrivé dans moins d'une heure et que ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demander de venir. "  
_

_Ginny laissa ses mains vagabonder encore un moment sur le torse du Gryffondor avant que celui ci ne s'écarte.  
_

_" Désoler mais si tu continue je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler. "  
_

_" Et si, justement, je n'avais pas envie que tu te contrôle. C'est vrai quoi, même Lily a une vie sexuel plus vivante que moi ! "  
_

_Harry qui refermait sa chemise, s'arrêta brusquement. Qu'il parler de sexe avec Ginny était récent et il sentait encore un malaise quand ils abordait le sujet en publique. Mais qu'elle parle de la vie sexuel de sa mère... il fit mine de rien et demanda, d'un voix qu'il espérait contrôler.  
_

_" Vous... vous parler de chose comme ça entre vous ? "  
_

_" Bien sur... pourquoi les garçons ne le font pas ? "  
_

_" Et bien Sirius se vante le plus souvent possible qu'il est un tombeur et tous se qui va avec. Les deux autres sont plus discret, bien que James en parle avec Sirius. Et avant, bah, je n'avais pas vraiment de présence masculine a qui en parler. Et je ne me voyais pas aborder le sujet avec Ron. "  
_

_" Parlons d'autre chose alors. Pourquoi m'as tu fais venir ici si ce n'est pas pour... "  
_

_" Pour s'entrainer. " Coupa Harry. " Voldemort et Tom peuvent attaquer a n'importe quel moment. Dumbledore a détruit presque tous les Horcruxes donc il ne manque plus que son serpent. Ensuite si nous tuons Voldemort, Tom devrait normalement disparaître. Enfin d'après le directeur. "  
_

_...retour au présent.  
_

" Et donc... ? " Demanda Remus qui était entrer en même temps que Sirius.

" On a fait des duels depuis quarante minutes. Il m'a crevé ! Sirius si tu oses dire quelque chose, je m'arrange pour castrer Patmol. "

Sirius referma bien vite la bouche sous le regard moqueur de son ami. Puis il jeta un regard a la salle. Il y avais des coussins et des mannequins d'entrainements partout dans la salle, une glass a l'ennemi et une rouquine affaler au sol. Mais aucune trace de Smith.

" _Stupéfix_ ! _Stupéfix_ ! "

Sirius et Remus tombèrent au sol pratiquement au même moment. Quand enfin Harry apparut dans leur champs de vision il ne riait pas mais semblait déçu. Il les libéra et s'éloigna. Vers les coussins en leur faisant signe de le rejoindre.

" Pourquoi tu nous a immobiliser Harry ? " Questionna Remus une fois qu'il furent tous les quatre assit. Ou allonger pour Ginny.

" Pour voir l'état de vos réflexes et franchement je m'attendait a mieux, surtout pour un loup garou. "

" Mais tu nous a pris par surprise et dans le dos. C'est digne d'un Serpentard pas d'un Potter ! " Grogna Sirius.

" Il m'a fais le même coup qu'a vous sauf que moi j'ai réussi a tenir deux minutes avant de me faire toucher. " Fit fièrement Ginny.

" Si je fais ça c'est pour une raison Sirius. Quand les mangemort attaquent ce n'es jamais selon les règles de duellistes mais sournoisement. Si j'ai fais ça c'était pour vous montrer que si j'avais été un mangemort vous seriez peut être mort. C'est injuste de ma part mais un fou m'a dit un jours, et même les autres. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Désoler. Pour en revenir a ce pourquoi vous êtes là c'est pour vous entraîner. "

" Quoi ? "

" Pardon ? "

" Vous allez venir ici deux a trois fois par semaine pour vous entraîner avec moi et Gin. Nous vous apprendrons tous ce qui pourrait vous être utile et... "

" Excuse moi Harry mais si le but est de s'entraîner. Pourquoi ne pas le dire a James et aux autres étudiants ? "

" Ouais Lunard a raison. Jamais James ne laissera passer une bataille. "

" Vous deux savez qui je suis, et j'espère que vous me faite confiance. Bien. Mais comment réagiraient tout les autres élèves s'ils étaient entrainer par un étudiant plutôt que par un professeur ? Je peut vous le dire, mal, ils le prendraient surement mal et ne feraient pas d'effort. En plus je ne suis ici que depuis le début d'année et personne ne me ferait pleinement confiance. "

" En plus nous allons faire des chose que normalement même Harry ne devrait pas connaître. " Continua Ginny.

" Comme quoi ?

" Le sortilège du patronus pour commencer. Vous devez arriver a le maitriser car il n'y a aucun doute que les détraqueurs seront de la fête. Ensuite nous vous apprendrons des sorts défensif, comme ça vous pourrez protéger autant de personne possible. Enfin, selon le temps je vous enseignerais quelques sorts d'attaque. Bien commençons tout de suite. Faites moi voir vos patronus. "

A tour de rôle Sirius et Remus lui montrèrent leur patronus. Ils étaient assez puissant mais jamais ils ne tiendraient fasse a des détraqueurs plus d'un ou deux asseaux. Puis Remus lui demanda a quoi ressemblait un patronus puissant. Alors Harry rassembla les souvenir de ces dernier moi avec ses parents et prononça l'incantation. A côté du cerf qui venait de jaillir de sa baguette celui qui lui avait déjà sauver la vie en troisième année semblais bien pal. Là il pouvais voir les moindre détaille de l'animal qui fit le tour de la pièce avant de revenir devant Harry.

" Cor...corndrue ? "

" Harry mise tous ces espoir sur son père. " Expliqua Ginny a Sirius.

" Et toi tu sais aussi en faire un comme ça ? "

" Il n'a pas la même forme mais d'après Harry il est puissant. " Elle fit comme Harry mais contre toute attente elle sembla surprise par la forme qu'avais pris le nuage blanc. Sirius et Remus, eux se tournèrent vite vers Harry qui regardait le patronus de la Gryffondor les yeux humides.

" Heu bah d'habitude c'est un cheval qui sort. "

Soudain elle sentit deux bras fort la serrer et une odeur de menthe, l'odeur d'Harry. Il chuchota quelque chose que Sirius n'entendit a l'inverse de Remus.

" A quoi tu pense quand tu dis la formule. "

" Aux moment que l'on passe seul, ceux où on ne s'entraîne pas. "

Il était évident qu'elle avait deviner ce que représentait la forme devant elle. Même si elle ne semblait pas le croire alors elle lui demanda de lui prouver et devant elle se tenait a présent une superbe créature volante. Elle faisait presque deux mètre de haut et autant en longueur. Sa fourrure brun contrastait avec les plumes noir qui entouraient sa tête. La queue de la bête fouettait l'air tendit qu'elle dépliait ses grandes ailes faites de longues plumes brunes et noir.

" Harry tu es... magnifique. " Déclara Ginny en lui flattant l'encolure.

Puis elle se métamorphosa en renarde et courut autour de la pièce, vite rejoint par Patmol et Harry. Bien que ce dernier restait a l'arrière de peur d'écraser le chien ou la renarde avec ses pattes.

**o0o  
**

Dans une autre ailes du château, un groupe d'élèves se réunissait a la demande du chef des Serpentards. Il leur expliqua longuement pourquoi ils étaient là, autrement dit un réunion de futur mangemorts.

D'après ce qu'il savait, Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom avait presque réunit toutes ces forces armées, et que bientôt ils attaqueraient. Le Lord n'avait dit a aucuns mangemorts, même les plus haut placé, quant ils passeraient a l'action car il se pouvait qu'il y ai un traitre parmi eux.

Mais pour ce préparer, il avait quand même dit a certain quels seraient les effectif de l'armée des Ténèbres, plusieurs centaines d'inféries humain et animal, une vingtaine de trolls, les détraqueurs des géants, des harpies et autres créatures noires.

" Ce qu'il m'a personnellement demander était de savoir qui serait de son côté et qui mouraient. " Fit un adolescent d'une voix sadique.

" Presque touts les Serpentards seront a côté du maitre. Il y a aussi plusieurs Poufsouffle Serdaigle et nous savons qu'au moins un Gryffondor sera avec nous. N'es ce pas ? "

" Bi...bien sûr. " Trembla un élève dont on ne pouvait pas voir le visage.

**o0o  
**

" Patmol, tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Ça fait des jours que vous disparaissez avec Lunard et Peter. Sans compter votre soudaine amitié avec Smith ! "

" Y a rien James, j't'assure. On a passé du temps avec lui et franchement il est sympa... "

" Mais qu'es ce qu'il vous a fait ! Il débarque d'on ne sait où, il est fourchelangue c'est un mage noir !

" Après se qu'il a fait pour Lily tu aurais du être le premier a lui faire tes exauces. Il n'y a pas si longtemps Lily répétait sans cesse que tu étais arrogant et stupide, fait attention qu'elle ne t'entende pas. C'EST SON SAUVEUR MERDE ! Tu te rends compte que tu ne lui parle que pour le saluer tout juste alors qu'il dort dans le même dortoir que nous. "

" Dormait. Il n'y dors plus depuis un certain temps mais ne change pas de sujet. Il y a aussi le fait que vous disparaissiez souvent. Si Rusard ne nous avait pas confisquer la carte a cause de Peter je vous aurais bien suivit mais... Oh et puis faites ce que vous voulez, je vais voler ça me détendra. "

Et James sortit avec son balais sur l'épaule. Ce n'était pas la première dispute qu'il avait avec un des maraudeurs. Remus avait été plus doux dans ses propos mais il lui avait dit sensiblement la même chose. Et c'est pourquoi il s'énervait.

Qu'es ce qu'avait Smith pour que Sirius et Remus lui fasse subitement confiance ? De plus il y avait des fois ou il surprenait des conversations avec des sous entendus qu'il ne parvenait pas a comprendre mais qui faisaient bien rire ses amis.

Lily elle aussi s'était éprise de Smith, et James savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas d'amour. Seulement voilà, Smith avait, on ne sait comment réussi a la sauvé des cachots du mage noir.

Il volait a présent depuis dix minutes. Avant le vol lui faisait oublier tout ces soucies mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas assez concentrer. Alors quant il vit Smith se diriger le terrain il reprit ses vieilles habitude et tenta des figure plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

« Mais il est fou ! »

C'est la seconde chose que pensa Harry en voyant son père voler. La première étant que lui aussi arrivait a faire la feinte de Wronski. En effet il avait vu James Potter sortir de la salle commune avec son balais alors il avait eut envi de voir son père voler en dehors des matchs.

Soudainement le Gryffondor fit de nouveau un plongeon mais redressa vraiment a sa limite et fit plusieurs tonneau avant de tombé au sol. Harry se précipita vers lui, lui même aurait sans doute put descendu encore un mètre avant de remonter mais il avait de toutes évidence plus l'habitude. James était inconscient alors il lui jeta un sort de lévitation et le conduisis a l'infirmerie. Pour repartir en courant de peur de devoir y rester lui aussi.

**Moins bon que l'original mais je ne peut pas faire mieux, dommage. joyeux noël**


	32. Avant la bataille

_**En italique : Les sorts**_

**« Le blabla… » : Les pensées**

_**§ Salut vous ! § : fourchelangue**_

_Les hommes parlent de victoire comme d'une chance. C'est le travail qui fait la victoire._

_Ralph Waldo Emerson. _

**Chapitre 31 : Avant la bataille.**

Sirius se réveilla a l'infirmerie après avoir été victime d'une des blagues, ou vengeance, des Serpentards. Ne se souvenant que de Rogue qui lui jetait un sort, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour savoir ce qui l'avait conduit ici. En quittant l'antre de la dragonne, comme ils la surnommaient avec James et Harry, il prit la direction de la tour sans avoir fait attention aux autres occupants. Notamment les deux élèves de Gryffondor qui discutaient avec l'infirmière sur l'état de santé d'une des deux.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il s'entrainait avec les trois autres Gryffondors. Ils maitrisaient tous le _Protego Ultimo_, dans une certaine mesure, et savaient faire un patronus corporel devant un épouvantard. Mais Harry avait été clair sur le fait que le détraqueur/épouvantard avait moins d'effet qu'un vrai détraqueur. Aujourd'hui ils allaient encore travailler les sortilèges de défense avec Ginny et Remus pendant qu'Harry les attaquait tous les trois.

Ça leur permettaient a chacun de s'améliorer. Comme Sirius et Remus le savaient, Harry ne ferait pas que se défendre s'il y avait une attaque et les mangemorts n'étaient pas fairplay donc ils attaquaient a plusieurs sur un sorcier. C'est pour cela que les trois rouges et ors préconisait la défense tendis qu'Harry tentait de les neutraliser le plus vite possible. Bien sur ils avaient mit en place des règles.

Règle numéro un : interdiction d'utiliser les impardonnables et la magie noire.

Règles numéro deux : toutes les autres magies sont autoriser. Sirius et Ginny avait ainsi apprit en utilisant leur formes animagus pour échapper a un sort ou attaquer.

Règles numéro trois : pas de sort irréversible pour les entrainements. Mais en dehors ils tentaient d'en maitriser certains comme le _Réducto_ a pleine puissance de Ginny qui avait par exemple détruit une partit de la salle des prophétie.

Ainsi passèrent les semaines...

Sa relation avec Ginny se passait également très bien, si on omettait le sentiment d'insuffisance de relation charnel que pouvait ressentir cette dernière. Justement ils venaient de partager un de ces instants qui faisait oublier pour une heure ou deux les conflits extérieurs et la guerre.

" Harry ? "

" Hmmm ? "

" Qu'es ce que tu compte faire après ? Quand tout cela sera fini je veux dire. Parce qu'on sait toi comme moi qu'il n'y a presque aucune chance pour rentrer. "

" En fait je ne sais pas trop. Il y a moins d'un an tu m'aurais demander je t'aurais dis que de fêter mes dix huit ans serais déjà bien, mais maintenant tout a changer. Toutes les personne auxquelles je tenais ne me connaissent pas encore, sauf toi. Les adultes ont mon age et puis il a y aussi que dans plus d'un an un autre Harry Potter va naitre. Franchement je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne sais pas si tu y a déjà pensé mais tu est plus vieille que Charlie et Bill tes propres grands frèrse et les jumeau son en couche culotte. " Rire.

" Mais... " Continua-t-il après s'être calmé. " ...il y a bien des, projets, que j'ai en tête depuis un moment. "

" Des projets, comme quoi ? " S'intéressa soudain la jeune fille.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

" Voyager... c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait si on omet le voyage dans le temps. Quand j'étais encore a l'école et que j'ignorais mon statut de sorcier j'adorais regarder les livre montrant des paysages incroyable. L'Égypte, l'Alaska ou l'Amérique du Sud. " Fit il le regard perdu.

Ginny avait déjà visité l'Egypte et était d'accord avec son petit ami, son regard aussi dans le vague que le sien. Elle ne vit donc pas le regard que lui jeta Harry, un regard plein de tendresse et de promesse si elle avait dût le décrire.

**o0o**

Dans le bureau du directeur, celui ci était en pleine préparation de la stratégie pour la prochaine, et il espérait dernière, bataille. Les forces n'étaient malheureusement pas en leur faveur. D'après les espions, Voldemort avait presque deux cent adeptes près a ce battre, les détraqueurs étaient avec lui depuis longtemps et Azkaban seul en comptait près de cent cinquante. Sans compter les différents peuples qu'ils avaient réussi a convaincre, Troll, Géant, Loup garou, Harpie. Le tous donnait une cinquantaine de combattant en plus. Et bien sur les mages noires allaient surement faire appelle aux inféries pour la première vague.

De son coté il avait le soutient de six de ses professeurs plus lui même, un phénix, les elfes de maison pour la protection des élèves. Une brillante idée du jeune Potter du futur qui avait souligné que les sorciers sous estimait les petites créatures. Son garde chasse lui assurait que quiconque entrerait ou viendrait a proximité de la forêt aurait droit a une surprise. Encore une fois Harry avait rit et demander s'il parlait d'Aragog. Le pauvre Hagrid l'avait regarder puis sourit. « Qui es Aragog ? »

Puis enfin il pouvait compter sur l'aide des deux voyageurs, même si l'idée de faire combattre des enfants le mettait mal a l'aise.

" Je ne suis plus un enfant depuis ma première année professeur. Et Ginny a eut Tom dans son esprit bien plus longtemps que vous ne pourrez l'imaginer. Des enfants ? La guerre nous fait tout murir plus tôt. "

Tels avaient été les paroles qu'il lui avait dit. Le directeur savait aussi que beaucoup d'élèves voudraient défendre le château contre les mages noirs. Il estimait a la centaine, peut être moins. Mais dans tout les cas leur forces serait en infériorité numérique face a celle des ténèbres.

Il avait prit le temps de détruire tous les Horcruxes que lui avait donner le jeune Potter-Smith et espérait vraiment qu'ils feraient le poids face aux Voldemort.

De son coté Harry avait déjà prévu un plan mais savait que la bataille allait se jouer a peu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment combattu le mage noir, a chaque fois il avait prit la fuite et là il en aurait deux contre lui.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

Harry tourna la tête. Il s'était réfugier dans les gradin du terrain de Quidditch et ne pensait pas que quelqu'un viendrait le trouver là. Mais de toute évidence il en fallait plus a Sirius Black. Le renier alla s'assoir près d'Harry, il faisait bon ce soir et il ne portait qu'un simple pull tendit qu'Harry était en chemise a manche courte, preuve qu'il était ici depuis un long moment.

" Qu'es ce qui te fais croire ça ? Et comment m'as tu trouver ? "

" Ginny te cherche depuis une heure et tu n'es pas venu nous entrainer aujourd'hui. "

" Tu as du en profiter pour le faire avec James et Lily. Quoi ? Tu croyais que je ne savais pas que toi et Remus, vous les fessiez profiter des entrainements ? Je ne suis pas idiot et je ne t'en veux pas si c'est qui te fais peur. "

" Ah. Ouais on se bat quand tu es occuper avec Ginny. "

" Mhhmm. Tu n'as pas répondu a mes questions. "

" Bah si pour la première, si tu n'es pas avec Ginny et que tu t'isole c'est que tu ne vas pas bien. Quand a savoir comment je t'ai trouver. Tu es le fils de James, où donc aurais tu pus aller que sur un stade ! " Ria Sirius.

" C'est vrai. J'ai l'impression que tu me connais mieux que Ginny des fois. "

" J'espère pas. Il y a des partit de toi que je ne compte jamais découvrir. Sinon toi non plus tu n'as pas répondu. "

" Et dire que dans le futur tous le monde pense que tu n'étais bon qu'a faire des blague idiote dans ta jeunesse... J'ai peur. J'ai passer la journée a réfléchir a un moyen de battre deux mages noirs mais finalement j'ai rien trouver. Tom et Voldemort sont très fort seul a seul. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont bien vouloir se battre chacun leur tour, ça serait trop facile. Et puis il y a ça. "

Harry sortit de sa poche un petit écrin et le donna a Sirius. Il était petit avec les bord arrondit et recouvert de velours rouge. Avec l'accord de son futur filleul, Sirius ouvrit la petite boite. A l'intérieur, sur un petit coussin de couleur or, trônait une magnifique bague en or avec un saphir sertit entourer de deux émeraude.

" C'est jolie mais pourquoi tu as une bague ? "

" AHAHAHAHA. Finalement ne change pas, tu es très bien comme tu es... C'est pour Ginny, une bague de fiançailles. "

" Oh alors tu veux te marier avec elle ! Mais attends, ah ah ohoh, si tu te mari avant tes parents, je veux être là quand ils sauront qui tu es. Lily va te tuer pour ça ! Ahhahah. "

" Engin bref. Le truc c'est que je ne sais absolument pas comment lui demander. J'aurai voulu demander ça a mon père mais il est mort avant que je sache vraiment parler et aujourd'hui il ne sait même pas qui je suis vraiment. Et comme tu l'as fais remarquer, je me vois pas lui demander. "

" Sans compter que tu ne sais pas si tu vas survivre a la guerre ? " Dit Sirius après avoir reprit son sérieux. " J'en ai déjà parler avec ta copine. "

" Ouais. Je ne peut pas lui faire ça. Je sais que nous sommes coincé dans ce temps et j'ai trouver comment ne pas mourir comme Lestrange, enfin ta cousine, enfin je sais quoi. Et je ne... ne... j'ai peur de tous ça. "

" Je ne peut pas dire que je te comprend Harry, car ce serais un mensonge. Mais je promet de tous faire pour t'aider.. "

" Protège mes parents. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit mort, sinon je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Et en plein milieu de la bataille c'est pas l'idéal. Ensuite j'aimerais que tu donne ça a Ginny s'il m'arrivais quelque chose. Dis lui de la lire avec mes parents. " Demanda Harry en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin.

" Je... "

" S'il te plais. " Coupa Harry. " C'est très important pour moi. "

Sirius prit alors le rouleau et signifia son accord a Harry. Ensuite ils restèrent quelques minutes avant de prendre le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

Ce soir là Harry dormit très peut, il pensait et repensait a tous ce qui pouvait arriver et de comment il devait concilier tous ça. N'arrivant pas a dormir il rejoignit le bureau du directeur pour revoir encore une fois son plan.

**o0o**

C'est finalement une semaine après que le jour redouter arriva. James et Lily était entrain de ce bécoter quand ils sentirent les murs trembler. Aussitôt il s'arrêtèrent de faire ce qu'ils faisaient et sortirent rapidement pour rejoindre leur amis.

" CHER ETUDIANTS, JE DEMANDE A TOUS DE REJOINDRE LA GRANDE SALLE. JE REPETE REJOIGNEZ TOUS LA GRANDE SALLE. "

La voix magiquement amplifier du directeur résonna dans tous le château. James prit la main de sa petite amie et usa de nombreux passage secret pour regagner la grande salle. Les tables avaient disparut, a la place James put voire de nombreux élèves qui se regardaient, pour la plupart, terrifier. Au bout de trois ou quatre minutes tous les élèves semblaient être là. A l'exception d'Harry mais ça pratiquement personne ne le remarqua.

" Silence je vous pris. Merci. Comme vous devez vous en doutez, la première des protections du domaine est tomber tout a l'heure. Silence. J'aimerais que vous ne m'interrompiez plus, bien. Comme je vous l'ai expliquer une des barrière est tomber. Je sais de source su qu'il s'agit de Voldemort en personne avec ses troupes. Il y a plusieurs jours j'avais demander a chaque étudiant qui désirerait ce battre d'en informer son professeur principal. Je demanderais donc a ceux ci de s'avancer. Merci, les autres vont suivre le pro... " Dumbledore s'interrompit au son grinçant.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Harry Smith suivit de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières. Beaucoup portaient une robe de sorcier pourpre, signe qu'ils étaient aurors. Parmi eux James reconnu quelque uns tel que sa propre mère. En plus des aurors il y avait quelques médicomages et des sorciers sans uniforme. En tout une bonne centaine de personnes, a priori venu pour les aider. Harry et madame Potter se dirigèrent vers le directeur avec quelque autres sorciers, la foule se fendait sur leur passage.

" Bien, comme vous le voyez nous avons reçu des renforts inattendu. Il semblerait que la barrière anti-transplanage n'ai pas empêcher ces sorciers et sorcières de venir. Je m'apprêtais a vous parler de ceux qui ne combattrait. Donc les élèves et professeurs qui ne désirent pas se battre, je vus pris de vous rendre dans les cachots qui sont le lieu le plus sécuriser du château. Le professeur Slughorn vous conduira dans l'endroit qui a été prévu. "

Pendant que les élèves les plus jeunes et ceux qui ne voulaient pas combattre suivaient le dit professeur. James et ses amis allèrent vers la mère de ce dernier.

" Maman ? Mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ? "

" Je suis une aurore James. Et si tu crois que je vais rater l'occasion de faire payer a ces salops ce qu'ils ont fait a ton père, tu ne me connais pas bien ! Ah ma chère Lily, je suis contente de vous voir dans de meilleurs circonstance. "

" Oui. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas si différents. " Soupira Lily en pensant a l'armé aux porte du château.

James prit sa petite dans une étreinte réconfortante. De son côté Ginny fit de même avec Harry tendit que Sirius et Remus ricanaient d'une quelconque blague de l'un d'eux. En voyant la rousse prendre son petit fils dans ses bras, une très jeune grand-mère ne put s'empêcher de demander qui elle était.

" Je te présente Ginny, ma petite amie. " Déclara Harry tout fière.

Certaine personnes avaient remarquer le tutoient de la célèbre aurore mais un bruit sourd les empêcha de faire le moindre commentaire.

" Combattant de Poudlard. " Toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers le directeur de l'école. " Une nouvelle protection vient de tomber. Il est encore temps, vous pouvez rejoindre les plus jeunes dans les sous-sols. Personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur... Je savais que je pouvais compter sur autant de courageux et loyaux sorciers. Pour que vous n'ayez pas la surprise une fois dans le parc ou le château, je dois vous mettre en garde... Outre les nombreux détraqueurs il y aura également beaucoup d'ennemis. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire précisément qui sera là et qui ne le sera pas... "

" PROFESSEUR ! "

Harry s'avança a travers la foule, Ginny ne lui lâchant pas la main, et monta sur l'estrade. Une fois devant les sorcier et sorcière il rougit.

" Désoler d'interrompre votre discours professeur mais il le fallait... Je ne suis pas habituer a parler en publique et pour tout vous dire je déteste ça. " Rires de beaucoup. " Bref, ce que le professeur Dumbledore disait était juste mais comme je ne sais pas le temps qu'il nous reste j'ai préférer prendre ça place. Vous ne me connaissez que depuis le début d'année et pour la plupart d'entre vous je ne suis qu'un Gryffondor de plus. J'ai été un ami pour certain et un amant pour une autre. " Le teins de Ginny passa de pêche a rouge brique en moins d'une seconde quant elle vit les regards se braquer sur elle. " Euh je m'éloigne du sujet je crois... ce que je voulais vous dire en montant sur l'estrade devant vous c'est que...pfiou... ce soir il n'y a pas un, mais deux mages noirs aux portes du château. "

" SILENCE ! Ce que vient de dire monsieur Smith est exacte, bien que je l'aurai dis avec plus de tacts. Ce soir il y aura deux Voldemort, c'est pourquoi je vous recommande la plus grande prudence. Si l'un de vous les croise, fuyez. Ce n'est pas un conseil, mais un ordre. Maintenant je vous demande de vous reposer. Il faudra encore une a deux heure pour faire tomber la totalité des barrière qui nous protège. "

**Désoler pour la très très longue attente mais je devais le réécrire et j'ai en plus deux autres fiction sur mon PC qui son en cours. Plus des problème personnel qui ne vous intéresserait pas.**


End file.
